Walcząc z przeznaczeniem
by EKP
Summary: Podczas siódmego roku wszystko ulega zmianie. Już nie chodzi tylko o to, że Lily kompletnie pogubiła się w swoich uczuciach względem Jamesa Pottera. Chodzi o to, że dziewczyna przegrywa walkę sama ze sobą.
1. Nieodwołalnie zakochana

**Tytuł opowiadania** – Walcząc z przeznaczeniem

 **Podtytuł opowiadania** – Historia miłości silniejszej od śmierci

 **Autorka** – EKP

 **Pairingi** – James Potter/Lily Evans, Syriusz Black/Remus Lupin, Alicja Carter/Frank Longbottom

 **Ostrzeżenia** – Mogą pojawiać się przekleństwa, a z całą pewnością slash (SB/RL)! Nikogo nie zmuszam do czytania, więc proszę o szacunek do mnie i innych czytelników.

 **Terminy pojawiania się rozdziałów** – Rozdziały nie będą pojawiać się regularnie, jednak każdy będzie miał podobną, mam nadzieję zadowalającą, długość. Oczywiście mam też swoje życie, więc moja długa nieobecność niekoniecznie oznacza, iż porzuciłam opowiadanie. Mam w swoim życiu takie motto – zawsze kończ to, co zaczęłaś. Zamierzam się tego motta trzymać.

 **O opowiadaniu** – Lily Evans wraca do Hogwartu z silnym postanowieniem – trzymać się jak najdalej od Jamesa Pottera. Bo to przecież niemożliwe, by czuła coś do chłopaka, którego odrzucała przez tyle lat. Jednak w tym roku w Hogwarcie wszystko ulegnie zmianie – Regulus Black stanie się dla dziewczyny przyjacielem, Peter odkryje swoją mroczną stronę i do tego Remus stanie się nieco dziwniejszy niż zwykle. Hormony będą szalały, a w tle miejsce ma, zbliżająca się wielkimi krokami, Pierwsza Wojna i już wkrótce będzie trzeba wybrać między tym co łatwe a tym co słuszne. Do tego rosnące uczucie do Jamesa nie będzie już jedynym problemem Lily.

 **Zastrzeżenia** \- Nie czerpię z tego opowiadania żadnych korzyści materialnych

* * *

 **Rozdział 1 – Nieodwołalnie zakochana**

 _„Śmierć zostawia w sercu ranę, której nikt nie może uleczyć" – Autor nieznany_

Moje życie zawsze uważałam za stałe; samą siebie, za osobę poukładaną, wiedzącą czego chce. Spokojnie mogłam powiedzieć, że jestem nudna i przeciętna. Oczywiście na tyle przeciętna, na ile pozwalała mi na to przynależność do świata magii, gdzie latające miotły, czarodziejskie różdżki czy też szaty zamiast mugolskich ubrań, to coś normalnego.

Teraz jednak skończył się szósty rok w Hogwarcie i w głowie mam chaos. A wszystko to przez mężczyznę, a jakże. Ale nie takiego zwykłego mężczyznę. Otóż musicie wiedzieć, że James Potter jest absolutnie wyjątkowy. Oczywiście nigdy mu tego nie powiem, mam jeszcze swoją dumę.

James Potter – lider grupki psotników, nazywanych Huncwotami. Miał na moim punkcie obsesję od trzeciego roku… Nie, nie miałam na myśli zakochania. Oczywiście, że nie, święty pan Potter jest ponad te wszystkie bzdury o miłości, a mną zainteresował się, ponieważ jako pierwsza mu odmówiłam. Latał za mną przez następne niemal trzy lata i obsesyjnie proponował mi randki. Upokarzał mnie tym przed wszystkimi uczniami, nauczycielami a nawet przeklętymi potworami naszego gajowego – Hagrida.

A jednak pod koniec tego roku, coś zmieniło i bynajmniej nie tylko z mojej strony. Otóż, kiedy zaczęłam zdawać sobie sprawę, że w moim sercu zaczyna kiełkować jakieś uczucie do tego rozczochranego gumochłona, ten wszech i wobec oznajmił, że znalazł nową miłość życia, którą była pusta dziewczyna, z mojego dormitorium. Pocałował ją na oczach całego Gryffindoru.

Przepłakałam resztę dnia i moja przerażona przyjaciółka – Alicja – nie miała pojęcia jak mi pomóc.

Wakacje mijały szybko – znacznie szybciej niżbym sobie tego życzyła – a ja coraz bardziej bałam się powrotu do szkoły, gdzie znów będzie James.

Ale wakacje nie były takie znów złe (nie licząc rzecz jasna mojej siostry, Petuni, która kilka razy zwyzywała mnie od dziwadeł, po czym stwierdziła, że mam się do niej nie zbliżać) pozwoliły mi poukładać sobie kilka rzeczy w głowie.

Po pierwsze – jestem nieodwołalnie i niezaprzeczalnie zakochana w Jamesie Potterze.

Po drugie – James Potter ma mnie w nosie, co stwierdzam z przykrością.

Po trzecie – nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o moim uczuciu, ZWŁASZCZA Huncwoci!

Wydaje się wam, że to niewiele? Cóż, jesteście w błędzie, bo samo przyznanie się, że czuję coś do zarozumiałego i aroganckiego Jamesa Pottera, graniczyło z cudem. Musicie wiedzieć, że przez ostatnie sześć lat, posyłałam go do diabła, gdy tylko się do mnie odezwał. Ale cóż, miałam swoje powody. Przede wszystkim, znęcał się nad moim – dziś już byłym – przyjacielem. Och, nie wspomniałam również, że to on zniszczył tą przyjaźń… No może nie całkiem on, bo jedynie przyśpieszył to co było nieuniknione, ale i tak miałam ochotę go wtedy zabić. Gdyby tylko trzymał różdżkę przy sobie…

Jak to się więc stało, że zakochałam się w tym głupku? Nie pytajcie mnie nawet. Sama nie wiem jak to się zaczęło, nie mam pojęcia, kiedy po raz pierwszy w jego obecności przeszły mnie dreszcze, ani kiedy chęć brutalnego mordu, zamieniła się w chęć chronienia go, nawet ceną własnego życia. Nie wiem, kiedy zaczęłam uważać dzień bez niego, za dzień stracony. Nie wiem, kiedy z niecierpliwością zaczęłam wyczekiwać jego żartów i zaczepek, nawet kiedy mnie raniły. James nieraz zażartował sobie ze mnie okrutnie razem ze swoim kompanem – Syriuszem Blackiem, który z nieznanych mi powodów mnie nie lubi.

Wiele razy płakałam przez tę dwójkę i nie mogę pojąć, jak moja niezmącona innymi uczuciami nienawiść do Jamesa, zmieniła się w miłość.

Kiedy uświadomiłam sobie, że coś jest nie tak?

Kiedy na lekcji eliksirów przerabialiśmy Amortencję – najsilniejszy, miłosny eliksir. Zapach tego eliksiru każdy odczuwa inaczej, w zależności co lubi. Ja, oprócz zapachu starych woluminów, poczułam perfumy Jamesa. Pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj swoje przerażenie. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, wybiegłam z klasy jako pierwsza, nie zwracając uwagi na zaskoczone spojrzenia reszty uczniów.

Od tamtego czasu unikałam Pottera jak ognia i minęło naprawdę dużo czasu, nim pogodziłam się z moimi uczuciami.

Wiem, że teraz uważacie mnie zapewne za kompletnie szaloną, no bo jak można zakochać się w kimś, kto rani cię na każdym kroku, kto nie reaguje, gdy jego przyjaciel cię wyśmiewa? Ale nie martwcie się, ja również sądzę, że zwariowałam.

* * *

Kiedy wsiadałam do pociągu, moje spojrzenie przykuły czarne oczy, śledzące czujnie każdy mój ruch. Severus Snape obserwował mnie z ogromnym zainteresowaniem. Zawsze, gdy na mnie patrzył, w jego oczach pojawiało się coś, czego nigdy nie potrafiłam zrozumieć. Jakiś ogromny ból, zakrapiany nutą nostalgii.

Drogi moje i Severusa rozeszły się dawno temu, on wybrał życie według własnych upodobań, a ja nie potrafiłam tego zaakceptować. Posłałam mu smutny uśmiech i weszłam do pociągu.

Dość szybko znalazłam wolny przedział.

Siedziałam sama z książką w ręce, kiedy do przedziału wpakowała się święta czwórka Hogwartu. Moje spojrzenie natychmiast spoczęło na Jamesie.

\- Zamknij usta, Evans – zakpił Black, dostrzegając komu się przyglądam.

Opamiętałam się szybko i rzuciłam chłopakowi miażdżące spojrzenie. Ten jednak, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, puścił mi oczko.

Zanim zdążyłam o coś zapytać, Black i Potter zajęli się rozmową, Remus, podobnie jak ja wyjął książkę, a Peter postanowił się zdrzemnąć. Spokój nie trwał długo. Dosłownie kilka minut później dostałam czymś w głowę. Czułam jak atrament spływa po mnie całej, mocząc moją białą sukienkę, książkę, włosy, skórę – wszystko, nawet siedzenie. Spojrzałam na Pottera, który uśmiechał się złośliwie, w ręce trzymając dwa następne balony wypełnione atramentem.

\- Tak wyglądasz dużo ciekawiej, Evans – powiedział leniwie, po czym wycelował w niespodziewającego się niczego Remusa.

Czułam jak łzy zbierają się w moich oczach. Dlaczego on musiał być takim dupkiem?! Wstałam z siedzenia i jakbym nie dość się skompromitowała, Black musiał podstawić mi nogę. Upadłam tuż pod nogi Pottera. Remus, również teraz cały w atramencie, podał mi rękę i razem wyszliśmy z przedziału, pod akompaniamentem bezczelnego śmiechu. Kiedy tylko drzwi się za nami zamknęły, wybuchnęłam płaczem.

\- Wiesz, dałbym ci chusteczkę, ale myślę, że i ona jest w atramencie. – Mój towarzysz uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

Spojrzałam na niego spod mokrych od łez, rzęs. Remus zawsze był inny od reszty Huncwotów – spokojniejszy, empatia aż od niego biła, a coś w jego oczach mówiło człowiekowi, że zaznał w życiu więcej bólu, niż niejeden dorosły.

\- Daj spokój, nie płacz. Im właśnie o to chodzi.

\- Jak ty możesz się z nimi przyjaźnić – wychlipałam.

\- Do Jamesa i Syriusza trzeba się przyzwyczaić… Jeśli nie będziesz zwracać na nich uwagi, dadzą sobie spokój… Albo zaczną robić żarty sobie nawzajem. – Remus wzruszył bezradnie ramionami, spoglądając z politowaniem na drzwi przedziału, zza których dochodziły krzyki Petera. – Tacy już są, nie zmienisz ich…

\- Dzięki Lupin – uśmiechnęłam się słabo.

\- Nie masz za co, Evans. Idź lepiej się wyczyścić, bo może wyglądasz ciekawie, ale raczej niezbyt zachęcająco.

Ruszyłam do łazienki i widząc swoje odbicie w lustrze, mentalnie przyznałam Lupinowi rację – nie wyglądałam tak, jakbym sobie tego życzyła. Westchnęłam i odkręciłam wodę. Wyjęłam różdżkę z torebki, przerzuconej przez ramię. Niestety, tutaj też dostał się atrament. Delikatnie zmyłam z różdżki niebieską substancję, po czym wyczyściłam się jednym jej machnięciem.

* * *

Jest jedna rzecz, którą koniecznie musicie wiedzieć o Hogwarcie, jeśli chcecie poznać moje dalsze losy. Otóż – i to musicie bardo dobrze zapamiętać – Hogwart nie jest zwyczajną szkołą. Zapewne już domyśliliście się, że uczy się tu magii, ale nie tylko na tym polega niezwykłość Hogwartu. Owszem, perłowo białe duchy, las pełen potworów, biblioteka o zasobie książek, o jakim nawet wam się nie śniło –jest czymś niezwykłym, ale to zaledwie maleńka turbina całej magii. Prawdziwą magię, tworzymy my, uczniowie. Uważam, że każdy z nas jest na swój sposób wyjątkowy. Niezdarny Peter, wiecznie nadęty Severus, arogancki James, bezczelny Syriusz, nieśmiała Alicja, czy nawet nudna do bólu, ja. Każdy z nas wprowadza coś od siebie do tego zamku i to właśnie dzięki temu, nigdy nie jest tu nudno. W końcu czym jest życie bez smoków?

Ale mimo tego wszystkiego, nasza szkoła ma też zwyczaje, wcale nie różniące się wiele od tych mugolskich. Codziennie chodzimy na lekcje, nauczyciele krzyczą na nas, wciąż straszą nas egzaminami, a my wciąż mamy to gdzieś. A przynajmniej większość z nas. Musimy nosić mundurki, których nie cierpimy, zawieramy przyjaźnie, zakochujemy się. Lubię to uczucie przynależności – bo ja należę do Hogwartu, do świata czarodziejów, wiem, że zawsze będę mogła na kogoś liczyć, ilekroć będę potrzebowała pomocy. To uczucie jest naprawdę dobre.

Przybycie do Hogwartu nie było specjalnie niezwykłe, jednak, gdy przekroczyłam próg szkoły przeszedł mnie delikatny dreszcz. Czułam tę magię, którą wypełnione były stare mury szkoły.

Uwielbiam patrzeć na Ceremonię Przydziału – co roku staram się zgadnąć do jakiego domu, który dzieciak zostanie przydzielony i powiem nieskromnie, że robię się w tym coraz lepsza.

Zajęłam swoje miejsce przy stole Gryffindoru, a po niedługiej chwili dołączyła do mnie moja przyjaciółka, Alicja.

\- Lily! – Uśmiechnęła się radośnie. – Całe wakacje cię nie wiedziałam.

Uścisnęłam ją delikatnie i odwzajemniłam uśmiech.

\- Tęskniłam, Al – rzekłam, przyglądając się dziewczynie. – Coś ty zrobiła z włosami? – zapytałam, dostrzegając, że miejsce blond loków zajęły czarne, krótkie włosy.

\- Musiałam coś w sobie zmienić – mruknęła dziewczyna, a ja zauważyłam, że jej spojrzenie mimowolnie powędrowało do Franka Longbottoma, który właśnie śmiał się z dowcipu, opowiedzianego przez Blacka.

\- Nie mówię, że źle wyglądasz, ale uważam, że to głupota zmieniać się dla chłopaka. Zamiast zmieniać wygląda powinnaś spróbować do niego zagadać. Chowając się za stertą książek na pewno go nie zdobędziesz – zakończyłam, puszczając jej oczko.

Nie od dzisiaj wiedziałam jak bardzo Frank podoba się Alicji, jednak oboje byli koszmarnie nieśmiali i żadne z nich nie było w stanie wykonać pierwszego kroku.

\- W tym roku wszystko będzie inaczej, zobaczysz, Lily – odparła moja przyjaciółka z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i rozmarzeniem w oczach.

Tym razem to moje spojrzenie mimowolnie powędrowało do pewnego chłopaka, który siedział, trzymając za rękę Kate Morris.

\- Tak, Al, chyba masz rację, w tym roku wszystko będzie inaczej – przyznałam niechętnie, wymuszając na twarzy uśmiech.

Uczta jak co roku była wspaniała. Półmiski wypełnione jedzeniem zaścielały każdy możliwy fragment stołu, a radosnym rozmową nie było końca. W końcu, po przedstawieniu nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią i przemowie dyrektora, nadszedł czas, by iść do łóżek. Alicja wciąż nadawała mi o swoich cudownych wakacjach, które razem z rodzicami spędziła w Hiszpanii i po pewnym czasie przestałam jej słuchać. Pokój Wspólny nie zmienił się ani o jotę. Wciąż górowały tu barwy złota i czerwieni, w kominku wesoło trzaskał ogień, ogrzewając pomieszczenie. Pod ścianą stał spory regał z książkami, no i oczywiście schody. Jedne prowadziły do dormitoriów dziewczyn, drugie do dormitorium chłopców.

Dormitorium dzieliłam z Alicją, Kate, Marie oraz Marleną. Kate i Marie były dość pustymi dziewczynami, które głównie były zainteresowane chłopakami. Właściwie nic do nich nie miałam, dopóki Kate nie została dziewczyną Jamesa. Moja początkowa obojętność przerodziła się w nienawiść i dziewczyna zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, choć chyba nie do końca znała powód takiego obrotu spraw.

Za to Marlenę darzyłam szczerą sympatią. Była dość cichą i skrytą dziewczyną, która zawsze służyła dobrą radą. Była takim żeńskim odpowiednikiem Lupina, a w tym roku razem z nim została Prefektem Naczelnym. No i była Ścigającą w naszej drużynie Quidditcha.

Do łazienki weszłam jako ostatnia i byłam już naprawdę padnięta. Napuściłam do wanny gorącą wodę, rozebrałam się do naga, po czym weszłam do niej. To było cudowne uczucie. Sama nie wiem, dlaczego dzień mnie tak zmęczył, nie robiłam nic takiego, poza ignorowaniem wybryków Blacka i Jamesa. No tak, mam odpowiedź na własne pytanie. Ta dwójka naprawdę potrafi być męcząca, a dodatkowo spojrzenie czekoladowych oczu Pottera przyprawiało mnie o palpitację serce. Za każdym razem, kiedy łapałam się na przyglądaniu się Potterowi, wyzywałam się w myślach od naiwnych kretynek, ale to nic nie dawało. Co takiego miał w sobie James Potter? Nie wiedziałam.

* * *

Z nowym rokiem często wiążemy różne oczekiwania, postanowienia i nadzieję. Nie będę oryginalna, sama na wiele liczyłam i wiele sobie postanowiłam, ale o tym później.

Pierwszą lekcją były eliksiry ze Ślizgonami. Niemal jęknęłam na wieść o tym. Podejrzewałam, że daremnej próbie pogodzenia Gryfonów ze Ślizgonami macza palce Dumbledore. Jeśli tak było, to niestety, ale staruszek musi uznać pierwszą w życiu porażkę. Na ziemie mógłby spaść meteoryt, mogłaby wybuchnąć wojna, ale Gryfoni i Ślizgoni zawsze pozostaną wrogami. Tak było za czasów założycieli, kiedy to słynny Gryffindor pokłócił się wielce ze swym przyjacielem, Slytherinem, i tak jest nadal. Nie ma opcji, żeby pogodzić te dwa domy, zwłaszcza, gdy w szkole są tacy Black i Potter, którzy wciąż szukają zaczepki. Dziś na przykład stół Slytherinu został przemalowany na piękny, różowy kolor. Szkoda się rozpisywać na ten temat, po prosty zapamiętajcie, że Gryfoni i Ślizgoni to naturalni wrogowie.

\- Lily? Lily! – krzyknęła mi do ucha Alicja.

\- Tak? – zapytałam podskakując lekko.

\- Od pięciu minut gapisz się z otwartą buzią na Pottera. Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytała, przyglądając mi się uważnie.

Oblałam się szkarłatnym rumieńcem i wbiłam spojrzenie w swój talerz.

\- Nic mi nie jest – mruknęłam. – Zamyśliłam się.

\- Jasne – odparła Al, lecz coś w wyrazie jej twarzy mówiło mi, że wcale mi nie wierzy. Westchnęłam cicho i dokończyłam śniadanie.

* * *

Do klasy eliksirów przyszłyśmy nieco przed czasem, jednak profesor już tam był i pozwolił nam wejść do środka.

\- No Lily, panno Crage, jak wakacje? – zagadnął przyjaźnie profesor Slughorn.

\- Carter, panie profesorze – poprawiła go niecierpliwie Alicja. Od kilku lat próbowała wbić profesorowi do głowy jak ma na nazwisko, ale ja wiedziałam, że to przegrana sprawa. Naprawdę lubiłam naszego Mistrza Eliksirów, ale miał on jedną wadę – zwracał uwagę jedynie na swoich ulubieńców.

\- Tak, tak, Crage. Lily, urządzam małe przyjęcie powitalne, będę zaszczycony jeśli zechcesz się zjawić.

\- Z przyjemnością, panie profesorze – odparłam, uśmiechając się lekko. Alicja przewróciła oczami i zajęła swoje miejsce.

\- Zaraz, czy to przypadkiem nie jest Wywar Żywej Śmierci? – zapytałam, patrząc na substancję w kociołku stojącym na biurku profesora.

\- Jak zawsze strzał w dziesiątkę, Lily – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna. – Dziś będziemy uczyć się o jego właściwościach, na następnej lekcji sami spróbujecie go uwarzyć.

\- Kiepski pomysł, kiedy ma się w klasie Pottera i Blacka – mruknęłam pod nosem, również zajmując swoje miejsce.

* * *

Siedziałyśmy spokojnie nad brzegiem jeziora, ciesząc się ostatnimi, ciepłymi dniami. Moczyłam nogi w ciepłej wodzie jeziora i obserwowałam leniwie jak Potter i Black drażnią patykami, macki olbrzymiej kałamarnicy. Alicja chyba dostrzegła moje spojrzenie.

\- Jeszcze rok temu nawrzeszczałabyś na nich, za lekkomyślną i niebezpieczną zabawę – stwierdziła, wbijając we mnie spojrzenie swoich niebieskich oczu. – Coś się zmieniło, Lily, nie myśl, że tego nie widzę.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – burknęłam, otwierając książkę do eliksirów na ostatnim temacie. Po chwili jednak książka została zabrana z moich rąk.

\- Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo – powiedziała dziewczyna z rozbawionymi iskierkami w oczach.

\- Zajmij się swoimi sprawami, Carter! – warknęłam, wyrywając jej książkę.

\- Evans, nie powiesz mi chyba, że zaczęłaś lubić Pottera? Od pierwszego roku nienawidzisz jego i tej całej bandy małpiszonów – Huncwotów.

\- Oszalałaś? Potter to ten sam dupek, którym był zawsze. Dlaczego moje uczucia w stosunku do jego osoby, miałyby ulec jakiejkolwiek zmianie? – zapytałam i spojrzałam na chłopaka, który właśnie wrzucał do wody swoją nową dziewczynę. Wyglądali na szczęśliwych. Westchnęłam i pod czujnym spojrzeniem przyjaciółki, wróciłam do nauki.

* * *

\- Potter! – warknęła zirytowana Minerva McGonagall. – Może zacząłbyś uważać, zamiast wymieniać liściki z panną Morris? Minus pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. Jeszcze raz zobaczę, że się odwracasz, a wlepię ci tygodniowy szlaban! A teraz, może jest jakaś osoba, nieco bardziej rozgarnięta od pana Pottera i jego towarzyszki, potrafiąca podać mi trzecią zasadę transmutacji częściowej? Panno Evans?

\- Trzecia zasada transmutacji częściowej mówi nam, iż w razie niepoprawnie rzuconego zaklęcia może dojść do zmian nieodwracalnych, dlatego podczas transmutacji częściowej należy zachować niezwykłą ostrożność – wyrecytowałam.

\- Bardzo dobrze, panno Evans, pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. Potrafisz podać czwartą zasadę?

\- To zasada mówiąca, iż w przypadku transmutacji częściowej, używamy jedynie zaklęć niewerbalnych, ponieważ w transmutacji największą rolę odgrywa umysł i nasza magia, pani profesor.

\- Lepiej bym tego nie ujęła, kolejne pięć punktów. Weź przykład z koleżanki, Potter. – Spojrzała na chłopaka karcąco, a ja oblałam się rumieńcem. Uparcie wpatrywałam się w swoją ławkę. Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Zebrałam swoje rzeczy do torby i ruszyłam do drzwi.

\- W ten sposób go nie zdobędziesz – szepnął mi ktoś do ucha. Odwróciłam się gwałtownie, by dostrzec szczerzącego się do mnie Blacka.

\- O czym ty… – zaczęłam, jednak nim udało mi się skończyć ten już wyszedł z pomieszczenia. – Niech cię diabli, Black! – warknęłam pod nosem, ruszając ku drzwiom. Sama nie wiedziałam, dlaczego jestem tak wściekła na Blacka, ale jedno było pewne – musiałam wycisnąć z niego jak wiele wiedział.


	2. Kochać nie jest łatwo

**Halfbloodprinsess** - _Możliwe, że pojawią się jakieś podobieństwa do "Dziewczyny, która wybrała śmierć", ale zapewniam cię, że to opowiadanie będzie skrajnie inne - a z pewnością bardziej przemyślane ;)_

* * *

 **Rozdział 2 – Kochać nie jest łatwo**

 _„Miłość jest jak śmierć – zawsze ma pierwszeństwo."_

Wschody słońca to chyba najpiękniejsza pora dnia – uwielbiam je oglądać, choć przypłacam to notorycznym niewyspaniem. Była czwarta rano, a mnie poniosło na wieżę astronomiczną. Usiadłam na murku, nogi przewieszając za jej krawędź. Mdliło mnie na widok wysokości na jakiej się znajdowałam, ale było w niej też coś fascynującego. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić. Mimo że byłam przestraszona, a moje serce biło szybciej niż zazwyczaj, to nie zeszłam stamtąd. Tak było po prostu dobrze.

\- Planujesz się zabić, Evans? – zapytał zarozumiały głos. Odwróciłam się i niemal jęknęłam. Black.

\- Czego chcesz, Black? – warknęłam.

\- Spokojnie, ślicznotko, złość piękności szkodzi.

\- Wypchaj się! – syknęłam i ruszyłam w stronę schodów.

\- Czekaj, chciałem pogadać – zawołała, łapiąc mnie za rękę.

\- Jasne, pogadać. – Prychnęłam. – Ty nie rozmawiasz, Black, albo narzucasz swoje zdanie, albo wymuszasz odpowiedzi. A jak ktoś spróbuje się sprzeciwić to przecież zawsze jest pod ręką różdżka i cały zasób klątw.

Chłopak skrzywił się lekko na moje słowa, ale nie puścił mnie.

\- Przesadzasz, Evans. Poza tym, nigdy w życiu nie zrobiłbym krzywdy dziewczynie.

\- A to ciekawe – syknęłam. – Pamiętasz jak na szóstym roku mało się nie utopiłam przez ciebie i Pottera, bo zachciało wam się wrzucić mnie do jeziora?

\- To miał być taki żart – mruknął z lekkim zakłopotaniem, przeczesując dłonią włosy.

\- Świetny mi żart, Black, prawie mnie zabiliście.

\- Hej, ostatecznie James cię wyciągnął z tego jeziora.

\- Byłby moim bohaterem, gdyby to nie on mnie do niego wrzucił.

\- Ale przyznasz, że ci się podoba, no nie? – Uśmiechnął się chytrze.

\- Ja… Co?!

\- Daj spokój, Evans, widziałem te twoje maślane spojrzenia, prawie się śliniłaś. – Zaśmiał się, a mi nagle wpadło do głowy, że jego śmiech przypomina szczekanie psa.

\- Wcale się nie…

\- Nie zaprzeczaj, wiem co widziałem, a Luniek zgadza się ze mną całym swoim księżycowym serduszkiem.

\- Kto się z tobą zgadza? – zapytałam zdezorientowana.

\- Remus – poprawił się chłopak. – Lunatyk to jego pseudonim, ale zdrobnienie doprowadza go do szału. Nie zmieniajmy tematu, mam do ciebie sprawę…

\- Nie interesuje mnie to – powiedziałam, starając się wyrwać.

\- A ja myślę, że jest wręcz przeciwnie. Chodzi o Jima i tą jego nową. Nie trawię dziewczyny. Poza tym ona leci jedynie na kasę i wygląd Jima.

\- Co ty masz do tych zdrobnień, Black? A zresztą, co mnie to obchodzi? To nie moja sprawa.

\- Evans, zżera cię zazdrość, widać to gołym okiem. Słuchaj, zrobimy tak: pomożesz mi pozbyć się tej zołzy, a ja przekonam Jima, że jesteś świetną dziewczyną i nie powinien rezygnować z ciebie.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że miałoby mi zależeć na Potterze? Wciąż jest aroganckim dupkiem, tak samo zresztą jak i ty!

\- Dalej bawimy się w udawanie? Powiem ci to otwarcie: widzę, że lecisz na Jamesa.

\- Jak śmiesz…?

\- Zaprzeczysz? – zapytał chytrze.

Milczałam. No bo co takiego mogłam mu powiedzieć? Tak, leciałam na Pottera, choć nienawidziłam się za to uczucie. Najgorsze jednak było to, że Black jakimś cudem się tego dowiedział.

\- No dobrze, może i coś czuję do Pottera – rzekłam z rezygnacją – ale, dlaczego prosisz mnie o pomoc. Dlaczego chcesz, żeby James ze mną był? Nigdy mnie nie lubiłeś.

\- Nie martw się, Evans, moje uczucia nie uległy zmianie, wciąż cię nie lubię, ale Jim cię kocha, a dla mnie liczy się szczęście przyjaciela.

\- Bredzisz. Potter ma mnie gdzieś, znalazł nowy obiekt westchnień.

\- Jest z Kate, żeby zapomnieć o tobie, głupia. Miał dość twoich odmów.

\- No nie wiem, wyglądają na całkiem szczęśliwych z Morris.

\- Ta kretynka umie omamić niemal każdego chłopaka. Słuchaj Evans, Jim nie jest ideałem, ale kocha cię i da ci to, czego nie da ci nikt inny. Szczerą miłość. Znasz jakiegoś chłopaka, który walczyłby o dziewczynę tak długo, jak on o ciebie? Poza tym, ty też go kochasz. Czego się boisz?

\- Nie chcę być kolejną dziewczyną, którą doda do swojej kolekcji – powiedziałam cicho, patrząc w ziemię. – Nie chcę skończyć jak te wszystkie dziewczyny, którym James złamał serca.

\- Znam Jamesa i uwierz mi, gdyby chciał cię po prostu zaliczyć, nie zabiegałby o ciebie przez tyle lat.

Westchnęłam cicho i w milczeniu rozważyłam propozycję Blacka.

\- Obiecujesz, że to nie jest po prostu wasz kolejny dowcip? – zapytałam w końcu.

\- Masz słowo Huncwota. – Black uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.

\- Wystarczy mi twoje słowo, Black. Przysięgnij mi, że nie obrócisz całej sprawy przeciw mnie, i że nie zabawisz się moim kosztem.

\- W porządku, masz moje słowo, Evans.

\- Tylko mamy jeden problem, Black, nie mam pojęcia co zrobić, żeby James zwrócił na mnie uwagę.

\- O to się nie martw, w tym ci pomogę, ale póki co musimy wcielić w życie pierwszą część naszego planu. Trzeba odseparować tę małpę od Jamesa.

\- Jakiś pomysł?

\- A żeby to jeden. Musimy wpakować cię w jakiś szlaban, który spędzisz z Jimem. Luniek przypilnuje, żeby małpa wam nie przeszkadzała. Wykorzystaj swój dziewczęcy urok, postaraj się z nim pogadać. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, małpa będzie zazdrosna i zrobi Jimowi aferę, on tego nienawidzi.

\- Wszystko super, Black, ale ja nigdy w życiu nie dostałam szlabanu. Nawet nie wiem co zrobić, żeby go dostać.

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie z komicznie wytrzeszczonymi oczami.

\- Wkręcasz mnie – powiedział po chwili. – To nie możliwe, żebyś nigdy nie dostała żadnego szlabanu.

Spojrzałam na niego z pobłażliwie uniesioną brwią.

\- No wiesz, Black, nie wszyscy biegają po szkole jak dzikie orangutany, robiąc z siebie głupków, byleby tylko wkurzyć profesor McGonagall.

\- No wiesz, Evans? – zawołała, łapiąc się teatralnie za pierś. – Ranisz mnie. Jak mógłbym robić coś takiego naszej ukochanej pani profesor… My tylko chcemy poprawić nieco kondycję naszego ulubionego charłaka. – Posłał mi łobuzerski uśmiech.

\- Charłaka? – zapytałam zbita z pantałyku. – O kim ty…?

\- No chyba nie powiesz, że nie miałaś pojęcia o Filchu – zakpił, a mnie kopara dosłownie opadła. – Dziewczyno, na jakim ty świecie żyjesz. Myślisz, że dlaczego nasz drogi woźny tak nas wszystkich nienawidzi?

\- Nie wiem, bo robimy mu głupie żarty…

\- Evans, Evans, Evans. Jak ty mało wiesz o życiu.

Zmarszczyłam gniewnie brwi. Jak to możliwe, że jedna osoba może być aż tak irytująca?!

\- Black, jeśli dobrze pamiętam to nie przyszedłeś nabijać się z mojego doświadczenia…

\- Albo raczej jego braku – mruknął pod nosem.

\- …tylko w konkretnym celu. Jak już mówiłam, nigdy nie miałam szlabanu i nie wiem jak się w taki wpakować.

\- Kochana, rozmawiasz z mistrzem w tej dziedzinie.

\- W to nie wątpię, ale chyba będziesz musiał dać mi kilka wskazówek.

\- Wspaniale, co powiesz, żeby spotkać się dziś o dwudziestej pod Pokojem Życzeń? Jim zabiera swoją nową na spacerek w romantycznym światełku księżyca, więc nie będzie zadawał pytań, kiedy zmyję się na wieczór. Przyprowadzę Glizdka i Lunia.

\- Glizdka?

\- Petera – powiedział, szczerząc się.

\- Czym wam się naraził, że postanowiliście tak go skrzywdzić? – zapytałam, nie mogąc powstrzymać chichotu.

\- Tajemnica Huncwota.

\- A powiesz mi chociaż co to jest ten Pokój Życzeń i gdzie go szukać?

\- Evans, ty biedny, rudy, niedoświadczony dzieciaku.

* * *

Dzień wyjątkowo mi się dłużył. Wciąż myślałam o porannej rozmowie z Blackiem. Czy jego… nasz plan oznaczał, że wkrótce James będzie mój? Zapewne nie. Nie ma tak dobrze. Poza tym, jaką mam pewność, że to nie jest po prostu kolejny, głupi kawał, mający na celu skompromitować moją skromną osobę? Miałam coraz więcej wątpliwości i siedząc na Historii Magii, postanowiłam, że tego wieczora nie idę na żadne spotkanie z Blackiem. Oczywiście na Zielarstwie zdążyłam zmienić zdanie, zwłaszcza, kiedy byłam zmuszona do wysłuchiwania opowieści Kate o jej wspaniałych momentach z Jamesem. Przysięgam, że jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwałam w sobie tak ogromnej chęci mordu. Byłam kompletnie zagubiona w swoich uczuciach, nie miałam pojęcia co się ze mną dzieje. W duchu dziękowałam Merlinowi, że to już piątek. Minął zaledwie tydzień zajęć, a ja już byłam padnięta. W końcu nadeszła ostatnia tego dnia lekcja. Eliksiry. Dziś mieliśmy ważyć Wywar Żywej Śmierci. Nieco obawiałam się tego eliksiru – był koszmarnie ciężki i łatwo było coś przy nim zepsuć. Skutki pomyłek mogły być tragiczne. Nie rozumiałam, dlaczego Slughorn kazał nam ważyć coś tak ciężkiego. Ale w końcu z nauczycielem się nie dyskutuje.

Usiadłam na swoim stałym miejscu, rozkoszując się zapachem klasy eliksirów, który po prostu ubóstwiałam – oczywiście, jeśli ktoś z poprzedniego rocznika nie spartaczył eliksiru – wtedy w klasie nie dało się wysiedzieć. Kiedy zajęliśmy swoje miejsca, profesor wstał zza biurka i popatrzył na nas z małym uśmiechem.

\- Dziś będziemy ważyć nietypowy eliksir, który jest niezwykle niebezpieczny. Nie oszukujmy się, w tej klasie siedzi wiele osób, które na SUM'ach dostały P jedynie z litości. Nie chcę żadnych wypadków i absolutnie żadnych wygłupów na dzisiejszej lekcji. Dziś ja podzielę was w pary. Osoby słabsze z osobami nieco lepszymi. Tak… więc może… Black, ty pójdziesz do Severusa, tylko, na Merlina, nie pozabijajcie się… Malfoy, ty do Lupina… Potter,możesz być z Lily, nawet głupi zauważyłby, że ty nie powinieneś zbliżać się do kociołka, mój drogi…

Niemal parsknęłam śmiechem, kiedy zobaczyłam miny Blacka i Lupina. Lecz odechciało mi się śmiechu, gdy dostrzegłam oczy Jamesa, patrzące na mnie z otwartą wrogością. Przełknęłam ciężko ślinę i zacisnęłam zęby, nie chcąc dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo rani mnie to spojrzenie. Przecież mam jeszcze swoją dumę, prawda?

* * *

Patrzyłam z niepokojem na nasz eliksir. Póki co, wszystko grało, lecz bałam się, że taki stan rzeczy nie potrwa długo. Doszliśmy do fazy, w której najłatwiej było coś sknocić. Przez całą godzinę, James nie odezwał się do mnie ani słowem i chyba byłam mu za to wdzięczna.

\- Zaczekaj, James – powiedziała, wyrywając mu z ręki składnik, który zamierzał dodać. – Jeszcze nie, zapomniałeś o soku z białego oleandra.

\- Od kiedy James? – zapytał pogardliwie.

\- Słucham?

\- Od kiedy mówisz do mnie James? Jeszcze do niedawna byłem Potterem, już nie wspominając o twoich wymyślnych epitetach w stosunku do mnie.

\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Staram się być miła. Myślałam, że w końcu wydoroślałeś, ale jak widać musiałam się mylić. Albo po prostu lubisz się kłócić.

\- Wiesz co, Evans, wcale się nie myliłaś, faktycznie wydoroślałem. W końcu zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie warto walczyć o taką zołzę, jak ty!

\- No wiesz, Potter, ja nigdy nie prosiłam, żebyś latał za mną i upokarzał na każdym kroku.

\- Upokarzał?! – zapytał dość głośno. – Więc tak to odbierałaś?! Próbowałem ci pokazać, że zależy mi na tobie, Evans, ale ty na każdym kroku posyłałaś mnie do diabła!

\- Gdybyś tylko nie zachowywał się jak zakochany w sobie pajac…

\- Gdybyś tylko na chwilę przestała patrzeć na mnie przez pryzmat swojej dumy…

\- …to może miałbyś na co liczyć z mojej strony, Potter!

\- …to może dostrzegłabyś, że naprawdę mi na tobie zależało. Ale nie martw się, Evans. Już mi przeszło i w końcu masz swój wymarzony spokój.

Jak przez mgłę dotarło do mnie, że coraz więcej osób się nam przygląda. Nie lubiłam uwagi, nienawidziłam natarczywych spojrzeń.

\- Oczekujesz za to podziękowań? – zapytałam wściekle.

\- Nie, nawet o nich nie marzę, przecież twoja duma by ci na to nie pozwoliła.

\- Przynajmniej moja duma powstrzymuje mnie przed chodzeniem z najbardziej pustą osobą tej szkoły! – warknęłam.

\- Odszczekaj to Evans! – syknął, uderzając dłonią w blat, na którym stał kociołek z naszym eliksirem.

To stało się w jednym momencie. Coś huknęło głośno, zdążyłam dostrzec zaskoczenie w oczach Pottera i nagle poczułam na twarzy niewyobrażalny ból. Przygryzłam wargę tak mocno, że poczułam w ustach smak krwi. Z oddali dobiegł mnie przerażony pisk Alicji i głos profesora, który kazał się wszystkim odsunąć. Poczułam na swoim ramieniu ciepłą dłoń oraz uspokajający szept, który na nic się nie zdał. Byłam aż nazbyt świadoma, że eliksir właśnie wyżarł połowę mojej twarzy.

* * *

Jeśli być szczerym, to młodziutka Uzdrowicielka, którą zatrudniono w Hogwarcie na stanowisko pielęgniarki, spisała się lepiej niż mogłam się spodziewać. Cóż, moja twarz była niezaprzeczalnie oszpecona, lecz jeśli nałożę porządny podkład i puder, to nie widać zbyt wiele. Podobno do końca roku, jeśli tylko będę regularnie stosować eliksiry lecznicze, wszystkie ślady znikną. Ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego panna Pomfrey wypuściła mnie dopiero po tygodniu i niemal od razu dorwała mnie profesor McGonagall.

\- Panno Evans, proszę za mną – powiedziała chłodno, kiedy mnie dostrzegła. Nauczona doświadczeniem wiedziałam, że lepiej o nic nie pytać. Posłusznie ruszyłam za srogą profesorką do jej gabinetu, w którym siedział profesor Slughorn oraz… Potter.

\- To, co stało się podczas ostatniej lekcji eliksirów, jest oburzające – warknęła kobieta, kiedy zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. – Ja i Horacy jesteśmy oburzeni waszym karygodnym zachowaniem.

\- Och, Minerwo, nie bądź dla nich zbyt ostra – wtrącił się nauczyciel eliksirów, uśmiechając się do mnie ciepło. – Jestem pewien, że całe zajście było jedynie nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem, prawda, Lily?

\- Naturalnie, panie profesorze – odparłam ze skruszoną miną.

Przez cały czas zawzięcie unikałam wzroku Pottera, choć czułam, że chłopak obserwuje mnie czujnie.

\- Doprawdy, Evans? Uczniowie, którzy przy tym byli twierdzili, że ty i Potter zamiast zająć się eliksirem zaczęliście się kłócić o coś zupełnie z nim niezwiązanego – powiedziała z niewyobrażalną surowością w głosie. – Nawet nie próbuj ich usprawiedliwiać, Horacy – warknęła, unosząc dłoń, kiedy spostrzegła, że mężczyzna chce coś powiedzieć. – Doskonale wiem, jak ogromną sympatią darzysz pannę Evans, a i ja nie będę się wypierać, że mam słabość do pana Pottera, jednak ich lekkomyślność mogła doprowadzić do prawdziwej tragedii. Niepierwszy już raz zresztą. Ich kłótnie wciąż mącą spokój tej szkoły i mam tego serdecznie dość. Ja ze swojej strony odbieram Gryffindorowi po pięćdziesiąt punktów.

\- Nie może pani! – zaprotestował gwałtownie James.

\- Nie waż się mówić mi co mogę, a czego nie mogę, Potter! W twoim interesie leży organizacja szlabanu tej dwójce, Horacy. Możecie iść. Pamiętajcie tylko, że kolejny wasz wybryk zostanie surowiej ukarany.

\- Jeszcze bardziej? – mruknął pod nosem chłopak. – Chcę to zobaczyć.

* * *

Szłam do Pokoju Wspólnego ramię w ramię z Potterem, od którego złość aż biła. Niemal chciało się zaproponować mu eliksiru uspokajającego.

\- Hej, książę, spokojnie bo para ci pójdzie z uszu – rzekłam, próbując rozładować atmosferę.

\- Bawi cię to, Evans? – warknął nieprzyjaźnie chłopak, przyglądając mi się ze złością. – Rok szkolny nie zdążył się dobrze zacząć, a my straciliśmy sto punktów dla naszego domu. Jeśli to się rozejdzie, reszta Gryfonów nas zamorduje.

\- Czy ty nie jesteś nieco zbyt dramatyczny? – zapytałam z uniesioną brwią, lecz szybko zdałam sobie sprawę, że mądrzejszym posunięciem byłoby milczenie

\- Zjeżdżaj, Evans! Na Godryka Gryffindora, dlaczego musisz odzywać się na tematy, o których nie masz pojęcia?!

\- Przestań na mnie krzyczeć, Potter! Puchar domów nie jest najważniejszą sprawą w życiu, zachowujesz się jak dziecko. Nabroiliśmy i musimy ponieść tego konsekwencje, takie jest życie i użalanie się nad sobą nic ci nie da!

\- Wcale się nad sobą nie użalam!

\- Właśnie widzę – syknęłam. – Dorośnij, Potter.

\- To, że dorosnę jest bardziej prawdopodobne niż to, że schowasz swoją przeklętą dumę do kieszeni, prawda?

\- Czy te kłótnie naprawdę sprawiają ci przyjemność?!

\- Wiesz co, Evans? Jesteś największą porażką tego świata – warknął chłopak, przyśpieszając kroku.

\- Słucham? – Ja z kolei się zatrzymałam.

\- Słuchaj dalej, ja wracam do dormitorium.

\- Jesteś dupkiem, Potter!

\- Powtarzasz się, Evans. Zrób nową listę wyzwisk, bo zaczyna ci ich brakować.

* * *

\- Evans! Hej, Evans, czekaj!

\- Zjeżdżaj, Black.

\- Ślicznotko, zwolnij, musimy pogadać.

\- Nic nie musimy, Black, zjeżdżaj!

\- Chodzi o nasz plan!

\- Wiesz co możesz sobie zrobić z tym planem, Black? Wsadzić go sobie w swoją zarozumiałą dupę! Mam dość ciebie, Pottera i Morris! Mam dość was wszystkich! Daj mi spokój.

\- Daj spokój, Evans, kto cię tak wkurzył?

\- CZEGO NIE ROZUMIESZ W SŁOWIE ZJEŻDŻAJ!? ZABIERAJ SIĘ STĄD!

\- Jak wolisz, w razie czego wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć. I tak zmienisz zdanie…

Chłopak odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku. Westchnęłam ciężko i zatrzymałam się. Oparłam się o ścianę, zjeżdżając po niej na dół. Sama już nie wiedziałam, czego właściwie chcę. Potter ranił mnie na każdym kroku, zachowywał się, jak nieodpowiedzialny gówniarz, był zakochany w sobie. Czy naprawdę warto jest walczyć o kogoś takiego? Czy nie lepiej jest dać sobie spokój, zapomnieć? Świat pełen jest mężczyzn – dużo lepszych mężczyzn niż James Potter. Dlaczego więc musiałam zakochać się właśnie w tym dupku? Nie wiem…


	3. Serce nie sługa

**Rozdział 3 – Serce nie sługa**

 _„Miłość – jest męką, brak miłości – śmiercią." – Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach._

Nigdy nie chciałam skończyć jako ta nieszczęśliwie zakochana. Nigdy nie chciałam użalać się nad sobą z powodu niespełnionej miłości.

Popatrz, życie, ale ty jesteś zabawne, tylko ty potrafisz tak nakopać komuś po tyłku, by już nie mógł się podnieść. Cóż, jak widać jestem twoją kolejną ofiarą – czuję się zaszczycona.

Życie w Hogwarcie nie zawsze jest tak interesujące, jak mogłoby się wydawać – od kilku dni moim rządzi rutyna. Bardzo uciążliwa rutyna, od której nie mogę znaleźć odskoczni. Alicja chodzi ostatnio szczęśliwa, jakby się opiła płynnego szczęścia i właściwie cieszyłabym się jej szczęściem, gdyby… gdyby tylko nie próbowała na siłę uszczęśliwić mnie. Odkąd Frank zaczął z nią rozmawiać, jak z kimś naprawdę sobie bliskim, Alicja stwierdziła, że trzeba znaleźć mi chłopaka. I nie, ja nie miałam w tej kwestii nic do powiedzenia. Musicie wiedzieć, że kiedy Alicja coś sobie postanowi, to nie ma na nią mocnych. Tak więc mój obecny plan dnia składał się z kilku punktów.

Po pierwsze – wstać i czmychnąć na zajęcia nim obudzi się Alicja.

Po drugie – wcisnąć w siebie śniadanie, nim w Wielkiej Sali zjawi się Alicja.

Po trzecie – dotrzeć do klasy jako pierwsza i zająć miejsce jak najbardziej oddalone od Alicji.

Po czwarte – po zajęciach ZA WSZELKĄ CENĘ unikać Alicji.

Ten ostatni punkt wcale nie był taki łatwy do wprowadzenia w życie, bo jakimś cudem Alicja zawsze odkrywała moje „kryjówki". Ale cóż, przynajmniej mogę powiedzieć, że próbowałam. Przecież liczą się chęci, prawda?

Brzmi to zapewne z mojej strony bardzo samolubnie i wrednie, lecz wierzcie mi, po trzech randkach, które załatwiła mi dziewczyna miałam dość.

Było to pochmurne, wtorkowe popołudnie. Siedziałam w opuszczonym korytarzu na czwartym piętrze, czytając jedną z moich ulubionych, mugolskich książek. Znałam ją niemal na pamięć, jednak nigdy nie rezygnowałam z powrotu do niej i jej bohaterów.

\- Kiedy się czyta, to tak jakby było się w jakimś zupełnie innym świecie, prawda? – zapytał ktoś znienacka. Podskoczyłam na dźwięk głosu stojącego nade mną krukona, czując jak moje serce automatycznie przyśpiesza.

\- Przestraszyłeś mnie – rzekłam, przyglądając się uważnie chłopakowi. Był wysoki, nawet bardzo i z pewnością przerastał mnie przynajmniej o głowę. W rękach trzymał mały stos książek i zapewne dlatego nie mógł odgarnąć grzywki, która uroczo opadała mu na błękitne oczy.

\- Przepraszam, nie miałem takiego zamiaru – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym odłożył książki na ziemię. – Nazywam się Dorian, a ty pewnie jesteś Lily, prawda?

\- Tak, ale skąd…

\- Mamy razem zielarstwo – odpowiedział nim zdążyłam skończyć.

\- Wybacz – mruknęłam z lekkim rumieńcem – nie kojarzę cię.

\- Nic dziwnego, w szklarniach zawsze panuje koszmarny harmider.

\- Ale ty jakimś cudem mnie zapamiętałeś – zauważyłam z uniesioną brwią.

\- Mam dobrą pamięć – rzekł, znów się uśmiechając. – Poza tym ciężko nie zapamiętać tak ślicznej dziewczyny jak ty. – Puścił mi oczko.

\- Kolego, mam w dormitorium lustro i dobrze wiem, że aktualnie nie wyglądam… jak ty to ująłeś… ślicznie. Poza tym, nie chcę być niemiła, ale dlaczego tu jesteś?

Chłopak nie wydawał się być ani trochę speszony moimi słowami. Wciąż się uśmiechał, a jego błękitne oczy wciąż błyszczały zadziornie. W końcu odgarnął z twarzy grzywkę i miałam okazję dobrze mu się przyjrzeć. Rysy twarzy miał bardzo delikatne – delikatniejsze niż ma na przykład Black czy Potter – i nadawało mu to dziecięcej wręcz niewinności. Nos miał zbyt mały w stosunku do ust, lecz wcale nie odejmowało mu to urody. Całość dopełniały brązowe, nieco zbyt długie włosy.

\- Szukałem jakiegoś spokojnego miejsca do czytania – rzekł, pokazując mi jedną z książek.

Wciągnęłam gwałtownie powietrze.

\- Znasz Szekspira? – zapytałam z niedowierzaniem.

\- Oczywiście – powiedział. – Moja mama jest Mugolką i prowadzi zajęcia z języka angielskiego, jako jej syn muszę znać pisarzy takich Szekspir. Poza tym, uważam, że jego dramaty są świetne.

\- Słodki Merlinie, nigdy nie sądziłam, że usłyszę coś takiego od chłopaka, tym bardziej nie od chłopaka chodzącego do Hogwartu – rzekłam nadal będąc w ogromnym szoku.

\- No, a jak jest z tobą? – zapytał. – Z jakiej rodziny pochodzisz, że znasz mugolskich pisarzy?

\- Jestem mugolskiego pochodzenia, jeśli koniecznie musisz wiedzieć. Ale wiesz co? Nie jestem do końca pewna, czy Szekspir naprawdę był Mugolem. Nie sądzisz, że mikstura, którą wypiła Julia jest niesamowicie podobna do wywaru żywej śmierci? Jeśli znał ten eliksir, musiał mieć choć blade pojęcie o naszym świecie.

Chłopak popatrzył na mnie z zainteresowaniem.

\- Nigdy tak na to nie patrzyłem, ale może masz rację? Może faktycznie miał jakieś połączenie z naszym światem?

\- Chyba muszę już iść – powiedziałam, spoglądając na zegarek.

\- Tak szybko? – zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Siedzę tu już kilka godzin, Dorianie. Muszę odrobić lekcje. – Wstałam z ziemi i wygładziłam spódnicę. – Ale jeśli chcesz możemy spotkać się jutro. Opowiesz mi o innych mugolskich pisarzach, których znasz.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się i nagle pomyślałam, że wygląda jak mały chłopiec, który dowiedział się, że w tym roku Gwiazdka odbędzie się dwa razy.

\- Spotkamy się w bibliotece po zajęciach? – zaproponował.

\- Jasne. – Uśmiechnęłam się. – Do jutra.

\- Do jutra, słodka Lily.

* * *

Polubiłam Doriana bardziej niż myślałam, że mogę polubić jakiegokolwiek mężczyznę. Zawsze wychodziłam z założenia, że chłopcy to jeden, wielki problem, który w dodatku jest niesamowicie irytujący. Ale Dorian nie był taki, jak większość chłopców. Po pierwsze – nie interesował go Quidditch – w moim mniemaniu sport dla samobójców. Po drugie – chłopak uwielbiał czytać i tematy po prostu nam się nie kończyły. Mogliśmy rozmawiać całymi godzinami, a i tak było nam mało.

Alicja dostrzegając moje zainteresowanie chłopakiem dała sobie spokój ze swoim swataniem mnie na siłę. Myślę, że obie byłyśmy zadowolone z sytuacji, choć może Alicja nieco się niecierpliwiła – podobno Frank widział w niej tylko przyjaciółkę i dziewczyna nie wiedziała, jak to zmienić.

Ja sama wciąż rozmyślałam sporo o Potterze i coraz bardziej docierało do mnie, że powinnam dać sobie z nim spokój. Ostateczną decyzję podjęłam, kiedy podczas wycieczki do Hogsmeade Dorian mnie pocałował. Nie poczułam wtedy nic specjalnego, lecz wiedziałam, że chłopak będzie o mnie dbał, wiedziałam, że będzie mnie kochał. Dlaczego więc miałam oglądać się za kimś, kto był dla mnie niedostępny, skoro oto zjawił się chłopak, który nie oczekiwał ode mnie nic, prócz wierności sobie. A z wiernością nie miałam problemów. Nie w sensie fizycznym. Lecz jeśli chodzi o moją psychikę… myślę, że nieustannie zdradzałam Doriana.

* * *

\- Mówię ci, Lily, to jest to – trajkotała radośnie Alicja. – Jestem pewna, że dziś Frank w końcu zaprosi mnie na randkę.

\- To fajnie – mruknęłam, nie przestając słuchać profesora Millera – naszego nauczyciela obrony.

\- Och, Lily, ty mnie w ogóle nie słuchasz – rzekła z wyrzutem.

\- To samo mógłbym powiedzieć tobie, Alicjo – powiedział znienacka mężczyzna.

Profesor Miller był wysokim brunetem z delikatnym zarostem, brązowymi oczami i ostrymi rysami twarzy. Do tego był dobrze zbudowany i samo to wystarczyło, by połowa dziewczyn ze szkoły była w nim zakochana. Uczył nas przez niecały miesiąc, a powodzenia miał niesamowite…

\- Szlaban, moja droga, szlaban – powiedział niby groźnie, lecz psotne iskierki w jego oczach psuły efekt.

\- Ale panie profesorze… – jęknęła moja przyjaciółka.

\- Sobota, punkt czternasta w moim gabinecie, rozumiemy się?

\- Rozumiemy – przyznała niechętnie Alicja.

Mężczyzna zlustrował nas spojrzeniem po raz ostatni, po czym wrócił do dalszego prowadzenia lekcji.

\- Och, do prawdy – warknęła pod nosem dziewczyna – co one wszystkie w nim widzą?! Przecież to dupek!

Kilka minut później zadzwonił dzwonek, obwieszczający koniec lekcji. Spakowałam niespiesznie książki do torby, obserwując równocześnie, jak do Alicji podchodzi Frank i szepcze jej coś do ucha. Na twarzy dziewczyny wykwitł szeroki uśmiech i pokiwała gorliwie głową. Sama również uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, a następnie opuściłam salę. Nie zaszłam daleko – ktoś podszedł do mnie od tyłu i delikatnie zasłonił dłońmi oczy.

\- Zgadnij kto! – zagadnął wesoło Dorian.

\- Może jakaś wskazówka?

\- Najlepszy, najbardziej inteligentny i najprzystojniejszy chłopak tej szkoły.

\- Czy to przypadkiem nie mój chłopak? – zapytałam z uniesioną brwią i odwróciłam się w jego stronę.

\- Strzał w dziesiątkę, panno Evans – zawyrokował, całując mnie w nos. Trzepnęłam go żartobliwie w głowę.

\- Śledzi mnie pan, panie Bailey?

\- Tylko jeśli uzna to panienka za dostatecznie romantyczne, by dać się zaprosić na randkę – rzekł z niesamowitym akcentem.

\- Proszę wybaczyć, wielmożny panie, lecz to bardziej przerażające niż romantyczne.

\- Ma panienka rację, skruszony błagam o wybaczenie. Czy jest coś, czym mogę odkupić swoje winy?

Spojrzałam na niego z uśmiechem, który tym razem nie był ani trochę wymuszony. Z dnia na dzień miałam coraz większe wrażenie, że zaczynam się w nim zakochiwać. Nie było to jeszcze żadne wielkie uczucie, lecz możemy nazwać to zauroczeniem.

\- Myślę, że wystarczy mi romantyczny spacer przy świetle księżyca, panie Bailey.

\- Więc stawię się po panienkę punkt osiemnasta, czy odpowiada to panience?

\- Owszem, panie Bailey.

\- Wyśmienicie.

* * *

Dorian, tak, jak obiecał, stawił się o mnie punktualnie o osiemnastej. Wieczorny spacer, przy księżycowym świetle może nie był wymarzonym miejsce na randkę, lecz mimo to postanowiłam, że tego wieczoru muszę wyglądać wyjątkowo. Miałam wrażenie, że dziś Dorian zada mi pytanie, na które czekałam podświadomie od jakiegoś czasu. Bo nawet jeśli wszędzie chodziliśmy razem i nawet jeśli byliśmy niemal nierozłączni, to jeszcze nie byliśmy parą. Założyłam więc czarne rurki, tunikę tego samego koloru, a na wierzch zarzuciłam biały, elegancki płaszczyk. Szare botki załatwiły kwestię butów, a całość dopełniłam delikatną pomadką i tuszem do rzęs, pożyczonym od Alicja – sama raczej nie posiadałam takich rzeczy. Włosy zostawiłam rozpuszczone i opadały one kaskadami na moje ramiona. Wyglądałam dobrze, choć do wybitnie pięknej sporo mi brakowało. Zawsze uważałam, że nie jestem ani ładna, ani brzydka – ot taka, przeciętna.

A jednak, gdy przechadzałam się nad jeziorem, trzymając Doriana za rękę i wpatrując się wielką tarczę księżyca, czułam się wyjątkowa. Wiedziałam doskonale, że jestem ogromną szczęściarą – nie każda od razu znajduje chłopaka, który jest równie odpowiedni, co Dorian. I kiedy szatyn, ściskając mocno moją dłoń i patrząc mi prosto w oczy, zadał to szczególne pytanie, przełykając wyrzuty sumienia i rozpaczliwe krzyki serca, zgodziłam się. Pocałunek, który wymieniliśmy… musiał być wyjątkowy, z pewnością taki był, ale… ale nie dla mnie. W moim mniemaniu było to tylko puste zetknięcie się warg i taniec języków, w którym zabrakło namiętności. Jednak Dorian był tak szczęśliwy, a ja nie potrafiłam mu tego szczęścia odmówić.

\- Kochałem się w tobie od piątego roku – powiedział chłopak, kiedy usiedliśmy po jednym z wielkich drzew na skraju Zakazanego Lasu.

\- Bredzisz – stwierdziłam i spuszczając głowę z lekkim skrępowaniem odgarnęłam niesforny kosmyk włosów za ucho.

\- Naprawdę. – Złapał delikatnie za mój podbródek i zmusił tym, bym spojrzała prosto w jego uderzająco błękitne oczy. – Jesteś wyjątkowa, tylko po prostu nie miałem odwagi ci tego wcześniej powiedzieć.

\- Serio tak myślisz? – zapytałam i uśmiechnęłam się z zakłopotaniem; nikt nigdy nie mówił mi, że jestem wyjątkowa – nigdy nie usłyszałam tak pięknych i zarazem szczerych słów z ust mężczyzny.

\- Jesteś wszystkim, czego pragnę, Lily Evans – powiedział, a nasze twarze zbliżały się do siebie powoli.

Czułam, jak językiem delikatnie pieści moje wargi, jakby prosząc o zgodę na więcej. Wplątując dłoń w jego za długie włosy uchyliłam usta, a jego język splótł się z moim w ognistym tańcu i utrudnił racjonalne myślenie . Niesamowite, że można kogoś zauroczyć samymi słowami. Na moment zapomniałam, że siedzimy na zimnych błoniach, a gęsia skórka pokrywa moje ramiona. Przez chwilę czułam się, jak jedna z tych wszystkich księżniczek. Miałam słodkie wrażenie, że odnalazłam swojego księcia.

* * *

Wróciłam do dormitorium z rumieńcami na twarzy i rozmarzeniem w oczach. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko do Marleny, która posłała mi znad książki wszechwiedzące spojrzenie. Nawet na Kate i Marie mogłam spojrzeć z większą sympatią, choć wciąż nie byłam pewna, czy moje uczucia pod względem Pottera się unormowały. Padłam na swoje łóżko w ubraniu i zamierzałam właśnie zapytać Marleny, czy nie wie przypadkiem, gdzie podziewa się Alicja, lecz w tym momencie obiekt moich rozmyślań wpadł do pomieszczenia jak burza, a dosłownie sekundę później trzaśnięcie drzwi do łazienki oznajmiło mi, iż panna Carter zdecydowanie woli być sama.

\- Oho – zachichotała Marie – chyba spotkanie z Longbottomem nie poszło za dobrze.

Posłałam dziewczynie miażdżące spojrzenie, lecz oszczędziłam sobie kąśliwej uwagi, której ta i tak za pewne by nie zrozumiała. Zamiast tego zastukałam delikatnie do drzwi łazienki. Słyszałam cichy szloch Alicji, ale moja przyjaciółka nie odpowiedziała. Westchnęłam i, nie widząc innego wyjścia, wyciągnęłam różdżkę. Niewerbalna alohomora załatwiła problem zamkniętych drzwi.

Brunetka siedziała oparta o wannę i szlochała cicho w dłonie. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i podeszłam do dziewczyny; kucnęłam, wyciągnęłam rękę i przeczesałam jej krótkie włosy w geście wsparcia.

\- Co się stało? – zapytałam najdelikatniej, jak tylko potrafiłam.

Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała. Oderwała natomiast dłonie od zapłakanej twarzy i mogłam w pełni zobaczyć jej rozmazany tusz. Westchnęłam w duchu.

\- To coś z Frankiem? – spróbowałam ponownie.

\- Powiedział, że jestem dla niego tylko przyjaciółką – wyznała drżącym głosem i znów zaczęła płakać, a ja w duchu stwierdziłam, że Longbottom igra sobie z ogniem… a tak konkretnie, to raczej igra ze mną, ale ja również potrafię być niebezpieczna, naprawdę.

Przygarnęłam moją drobną przyjaciółkę do ciasnego uścisku i czekając aż się uspokoi, wymyślałam, jakim to wymyślnym torturom poddam Franka, gdy wejdzie mi w drogę w złym czasie.

* * *

Kiedy wstałam w sobotę rano, mimo wczesnej pory Alicji już nie było. Przecierając oczy posłałam oskarżycielskie spojrzenie w kierunku budzika, który zadzwonił równo o godzinie szóstej. Na siódmą, jak co sobotę do końca września, miałam się stawić razem z Potterem do profesora Slughorna, by odpracować szlaban. Mężczyzna i tak darzył mnie ogromną sympatią i nie dostawałam zbyt ciężkich zadań, więc oprócz wczesnej pobudki, nie miałam na co narzekać.

Niecałą godzinę później zapukałam do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów, nie dostrzegając równocześnie nigdzie w pobliżu Pottera. Rozległo się ciche proszę i nacisnęłam klamkę. Na starcie uderzył we mnie mdły zapach wanilii i cydru – czyżby eliksir rozpuszczający? Tyko po co byłby on Slughornowi? Takich rzeczy używa się najczęściej w celu włamań…

\- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze – powiedziałam, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę mężczyzny, który w pełnym skupieniu pracował nad eliksirem.

\- Witaj, moja droga, witaj – odparł z lekka nieprzytomnym głosem. – Wybacz, ale nie mam dziś dla ciebie czasu, pracuję nad bardzo delikatnym eliksirem…

\- Właśnie widzę, eliksir rozpuszczający, prawda? Niszczy nawet najbardziej trwałe metale – wyrecytowałam, przypominając sobie, co pisało na jego temat w „Księdze najbardziej destrukcyjnych eliksirów".

Slughorn na moment przerwał swoją pracę, by spojrzeć na mnie z delikatnym zdumieniem. Zaraz jednak potrząsnął głowę.

\- Powinienem się spodziewać, że kto jak kto, ale ty będziesz wiedziała. Masz niesamowity talent, moja droga – powiedział i uśmiechnął się do mnie z nutą dumy.

\- Przesadza pan – mruknęłam, rumieniąc się, jak piwonia. Mężczyzna tylko zachichotał.

\- Zdolna i skromna, rzadka mieszanka w dzisiejszych czasach.

Chciałam coś odpowiedzieć, lecz przerwało mi pukanie do drzwi – widać Potter odnalazł drogę.

\- Dzień dobry, profesorze – powiedział, zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Hej, Evans.

\- Cześć, Potter – rzekłam niechętnie.

\- No tak – mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów – musicie mi wybaczyć, ale dziś nie dam rady znaleźć wam żadnego zajęcia, jestem zbyt zajęty. Tylko ani słowa Minerwie, urwałaby mi głowę.

\- Więc jesteśmy wolni? – upewnił się Potter, a kiedy profesor skinął głową na twarzy chłopaka wystąpił błogi wyraz. – Merlin jednak ma litość – mruknął i opuścił pomieszczenie w tempie ekspresowym.

Pokręciłam z niesmakiem głową i zwróciłam się do starszego mężczyzny.

\- Będziemy milczeć, jak dwa groby, panie profesorze – powiedziałam z lekkim uśmiechem i również opuściłam gabinet Mistrza Eliksirów.


	4. Spodziewaj się niespodziewanego

**Rozdział 4 – Spodziewaj się niespodziewanego**

 _„Miłość nie musi być idealna – wystarczy, by była prawdziwa" - Autor nieznany._

Korytarzem na czwartym piętrze raczej nikt nie uczęszcza – w końcu nie bez powodu nazywany jest opuszczonym. Właściwie całe czwarte piętro było rzadko odwiedzane i panowała na nim taka... dziwna, nieco przygnębiająca atmosfera. Lecz było również wyjątkowo spokojnie, dlatego właśnie tam najczęściej kończyłam podczas dni wolnych, z książką w dłoni.

Dokładnie takie plany miałam tego sobotniego popołudnia. Ciesząc się odwołanym szlabanem poszłam do biblioteki po jakąś ciekawą książkę, a potem nogi poniosły mnie na opuszczone piętro. Tym razem nie było ono jednak do końca opuszczone.

— Lupin? — zapytałam zaskoczona, dostrzegając blondyna siedzącego na jednym z szerokich parapetów, wpatrzonego w krajobraz błoni, których zieleń zaczęły zajmować kolory jesieni.

Odwrócił twarz w moją stronę i zaskoczenie mignęło w jego oczach, lecz mimo to posłał mi uśmiech. Nawet głupiec dostrzegłby w nim wyjątkową sztuczność.

— Cześć, Lily — powiedział, a jego głos drżał dziwnie.

— Cześć.

— Przyszłaś poczytać? To miejsce nadaje się do tego idealnie.

— Tak — przyznałam i przysiadłam obok chłopaka — jest takie spokojne. No, a ty? Co tu robisz? Bo nie widzę nigdzie książki.

— Piszę swoją własną historię — odrzekł i znów wpatrzył się w widok za oknem, a choć jego słowa za pewne miały być żartem, to mi wydały się udręką zmęczonego człowieka.

— Co się stało? — zapytałam możliwie najdelikatniej.

— Nic — odparł krótko, ale mimika twarzy całkiem go zdradziła.

— Uwłaczasz mojej inteligencji, Remusie Lupin. Wyraźnie widać, że coś się stało i nawet nie próbuj mi wmówić, że nie. Nie jestem głupia.

Lupin westchnął i spojrzał na mnie z miną osoby, która widziała w życiu zbyt wiele, która cierpiała więcej, niż powinna, lecz mimo tego udręczenia próbował wymusić uśmiech.

— Pozwól, że sprecyzuję: nic, co byłoby wyjątkowo ważne.

— To nie wygląda mi na takie znowu nic — zauważyłam.

— Zwykłe rozterki uczuciowe, nic ważnego, naprawdę.

Tym razem przyszedł czas, żebym to ja westchnęła.

— Remus, wiem, że nigdy nie byliśmy wyjątkowo bliskimi przyjaciółmi, ale gdyby coś się działo, nie wahaj się do mnie przyjść, jeśli będzie tego potrzebował, to z chęcią cię wysłucham. — Uśmiechnęłam się do niego ciepło i chłopak odpowiedział mi tym samym.

— Jesteś naprawdę świetną dziewczyną, Lily — rzekł, przyglądając mi się przy tym uważnie.

— Daj spokój. — Machnęłam zbywająco ręką. — Mam całą masę wad i jeśli tylko lepiej byś mnie poznał, szybko byś się o tym przekonał.

— Każdy ma jakieś wady — tak jest sprawiedliwie. Ja na przykład jestem beznadziejny, jeśli chodzi o latanie na miotle i Syriusz uważa, że to dobrze, bo przecież mam dobre oceny z każdego innego przedmiotu. — Zaśmiał się krótko i nagle uderzyła we mnie dziwna myśl, że chłopak ma niesamowicie przyjemny głos.

— Chyba coś w tym jest — odparłam, opierając głowę o szybę. — No ale dość poważnych tematów, porozmawiajmy o czymś weselszym.

— Jestem otwarty na propozycje — rzekł i rozłożył ręce w zabawnym geście.

— No to na przykład... Chodzą plotki, że w tym roku organizują bal halloweenowy. Jako Prefekt Naczelny na pewno coś o tym wiesz. — Uśmiechnęłam się i teatralnie zatrzepotałam rzęsami.

Chłopak pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem i spojrzał na mnie, jak na ostatnią wariatkę.

— Jeśli ci powiem, oficjalnie stanę się Najgorszym Prefektem Naczelnym, jakiego miała ta szkoła.

— No coś ty, Remus? — zawołałam. — Przecież świetnie wywiązujesz się ze swoich obowiązków.

— Taak — odparł Lupin i uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem. — I właśnie, dlatego moi przyjaciele są w trakcie wycinania dowcipu Ślizgonom, a ja nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru nic z tym faktem zrobić.

Wzruszyłam ramionami, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że jeszcze nie tak dawno zareagowałabym na tę informację zupełnie inaczej.

— Są twoimi przyjaciółmi, to normalne, że ich bronisz.

Remus zaśmiał się ponuro.

— Nie wiem, czym sobie na nich zasłużyłem. Wiele można im zarzucić, ale są cudownymi przyjaciółmi, naprawdę.

— Daj spokój, Remus, ty też jesteś świetnym chłopakiem, więc masz takich przyjaciół, na jakich zasługujesz. Choć osobiście nie wiem, jak można przyjaźnić się z takim dupkiem, jak Potter. — Ostentacyjnie się skrzywiłam, lecz chłopak, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, uśmiechnął się szatańsko.

— Do prawdy? Bo ja i Syriusz mamy nieco odmienne zdanie na temat twoich uczuć.

— Hola, hola, Lupin, przystopuj — rzekłam chłodno. — Mam chłopaka i jestem z nim szczęśliwa, podobnie jak Potter ze swoją dziewczyną.

— Nie wypieraj się, Lily — odrzekł chłopak, przyglądając mi się uważnie. — Kiedy patrzysz na Jamesa, jest coś wtedy w twoim spojrzeniu coś takiego... zresztą, nie tylko w twoim. James wciąż ma do ciebie słabość.

Podniosłam się na nogi i prychnęłam wściekle.

— Wypowiadasz się na temat spraw, o których nie masz zielonego pojęcia, Lupin — warknęłam. — I sparzysz się na tym.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź odwróciłam się na pięcie i ruszyłam przed siebie. Nie miałam jednak szczęścia tego dnia i kilka minut później wpadłam na kogoś, przewracając się razem z nim na ziemię. Usłyszałam cicho wysyczane przekleństwo, a kiedy podniosłam głowę i ujrzałam moją „ofiarę" na moment zaparło mi dech w piersi. Przede mną stała idealna kopia Blacka.

— Syriusz? — palnęłam głupio.

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie, jak na wariatkę, lecz po chwili uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

— No tak, jesteś z Gryffindoru, to wszystko wyjaśnia — powiedział, wstając na nogi leniwie przeciągając słowa, a ja nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że ten chłopak nie może być Syriuszem, choć jest do niego łudząco podobny. Mieli ten sam kolor włosów, nawet ich długość była podobna, a w rysach twarzy nie mogłam się doszukać żadnej różnicy, jednak różniły ich szczegóły – kolor oczu, sposób, w jaki się uśmiechali.

— Wyjaśnia, ale co? — zapytałam i zmarszczyłam brwi, przeczuwając, że jego odpowiedź wcale mi się nie spodoba. Również podniosłam się na nogi, ale wyszło mi to dużo bardziej niezgrabnie.

— Jak to, co? — Na jego twarzy pojawił się bezczelny uśmieszek. — Że jesteś kolejną tępą Gryfoneczką, która skrycie wzdycha do mojego durnego brata.

Prychnęłam i posłałam mu miażdżące spojrzenie, którym chłopak ani trochę się nie przejął.

— Nie wzdycham do twojego brata i nie jestem tępa! A kultura wymaga, żebyś się przedstawił, nadęty bufonie!

Chłopak zaśmiał się w sposób, który znacznie różnił się od śmiechu Syriusza – ten śmiech był dużo zimniejszy, lecz równie serdeczny.

— Masz charakterek — powiedział i przejechał palcem po moim policzku, na co odsunęłam się gwałtownie. — Jestem Regulus Black, chociaż zapewne znasz mnie pod pseudonimem „mały gnojek", jak to pieszczotliwie określa mnie mój brat.

— Syriusz nigdy o tobie nie wspominał — powiedziałam chłodno — nie w mojej obecności w każdym razie. Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż, jak to uprzejmie określiłeś, wzdychać do twojego brata.

— No dobrze, księżniczko, ale może się przedstawisz?

— Wszyscy Blackowie są tak bezczelni, czy tylko ty i twój brat.

— Czyli jednak coś nas łączy — zauważył i uśmiechnął się przebiegle. — Zawsze powtarzałem mojemu bratu, że czego jak czego, ale rodziny nigdy nie uda mu się wyprzeć. Raz Black, zawsze Black. Ale wracając jednak do sprawy twojego imienia, zdradzisz mi je?

Zmierzyłam go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, rozważając szybkie odejście, lecz coś mi mówiło, że taki numer by nie przeszedł. Westchnęłam z rezygnacją.

— Lily, Lily Evans.

— No i wszystko jasne — stwierdził chłopak. — Sławna Evans. Jeśli ktoś coś spapra na eliksirach, Slughorn każe się zwracać do ciebie po korepetycje.

Wytrzeszczyłam na niego oczy i poczułam, że krew napływa mi do policzków, barwiąc je na wściekle czerwony kolor.

— Żartujesz, prawda? — jęknęłam.

— Naprawdę myślałaś, że ten człowiek ukrywałby taki talent? W przyszłości możesz być sławna, jeśli tylko użyjesz dobrze swojego mózgu, a Slughorn ceni takie osoby. Myślisz, że zaprasza mnie, Syriusza albo ciebie na te wszystkie przyjęcia, bo tak nas lubi?

— Ja...

— Dowiedz się, że nie. Blackowie to obrzydliwie bogata rodzina, z wieloma kontaktami w Ministerstwie i nie tylko, a Syriusz, czy tego chce czy nie, po śmierci rodziców przejmie majątek. Chyba, że wcześniej zabije go własna głupota, wtedy ten zaszczyt przypadnie mi.

Pokręciłam głową, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

— Twoje podejście do ludzi i świata przyprawia mnie o mdłości.

— Boisz się prawdy? — Uniósł zaczepnie brew.

— Nie, zwyczajnie nie lubię ludzi, którzy we wszystkim dostrzegają jakieś korzyści.

— Mało wiesz o świecie, królewno.

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak, Black!

— Zawsze jesteś taka agresywna?

— Ugh! Dlaczego ja w ogóle z tobą rozmawiam?!

— Nie mam pojęcia, królewno. — Puścił mi oczko, wciąż uśmiechając się w wyjątkowo bezczelny sposób.

— Wypchaj się, Black! — warknęłam i wyminęłam go ze wściekłością wymalowaną na twarzy.

— Hej, królewno, nie denerwuj się tak, bo jeszcze schudniesz!

Tym razem zignorowałam tę wyraźną zaczepkę. Kilka minut później byłam już w dormitorium, modląc się tylko o jedną rzecz – żeby ten dzień dobiegł już końca.

* * *

— Głupi, bezczelny, arogancki...

— Lily...?

— Przeklęci arystokraci! I co takiego ludzie widzą w czysto-krwistych!? Przecież to naburmuszeni, napuszeni...

— Hej, Lily, spokojnie — powiedział rozbawiony Dorian, przykładając mi palec do ust. — Oddychaj, mała. Powiedz spokojnie, o co chodzi?

Siedziałam akurat na obiedzie w Wielkiej Sali, atakując zaciekle widelcem swój obiad, a rozbawiony Dorian przyglądał mi się z delikatnym uśmiechem majaczącym w kącikach ust. Zabrał palec i posłał mi oczekujące spojrzenie.

— O Blacka! Tego Ślizgona!

— A Black nie jest przypadkiem w Gryffindorze? Zobacz, tam siedzi z Potterem i całą resztą.

— Nie rób ze mnie głupiej — powiedziałam, mrużąc oczy. — Nie chodzi o Syriusza, tylko o jego brata, tego Regulusa.

— Czekaj, to Syriusz ma brata? — zapytał z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem. — Nie miałem pojęcia.

— Ja też nie, ale podejrzewam, że to dlatego, iż nie mają za dobrych kontaktów.

— Tak myślisz?

— Na to by wychodziło. No wiesz, Syriusz nigdy nie mówi o bracie i nigdy nie widziałam, żeby rozmawiali. A Regulus nie wyrażał się o nim, jakby łączyły ich wyjątkowe więzi braterskie.

— Może jest z nimi tak, jak z tobą i Petunią? — zaproponował.

— Może — przyznałam, już delikatniej grzebiąc w talerzu widelcem. — Ale myślę, że tu chodzi o coś innego. To oczywiste, że Syriusz jest całkiem inny od reszty Blacków. No wiesz, cała ta czystość krwi, bzdury o wyższości, to nigdy nie miało dla niego znaczenia. Może dlatego ma tak kiepski kontakt z bratem?

— A dla Regulusa te rzeczy mają znaczenie? — Uniósł brew.

— Ja... Nie wiem... Nie jestem pewna. Kiedy ze mną rozmawiał, raczej nie traktował mnie gorzej z powodu mojego pochodzenia. To znaczy – nie był może przykładem kultury, ale właściwie zachowywał się, jak typowy Ślizgon.

Dorian westchnął ciężko i przytrzymał moją rękę, w której trzymałam widelec i od jakiegoś czasu bębniłam nim o talerz.

— Czy to ważne? — zapytał. — Co nas obchodzą bracia Black?

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

— Nie obchodzą. Po prostu Regulus mnie zirytował swoim zachowaniem.

— Proponuję porozmawiać o czymś przyjemniejszym. I przestań bawić się jedzeniem, jesteś wystarczająco chuda, żeby nie odpuszczać sobie obiadów.

— Tak jest, mamo — zasalutowałam z rozbawieniem.

Dorian spojrzał znacząco na mój talerz, a po chwili na jego twarz wystąpił uśmiech i zabrał mi widelec.

— Wiesz, co robię matki, kiedy dzieci nie chcą jeść? — zapytał.

— Podejrzewam, że zaraz się dowiem — odburknęłam i zrobiłam niedowierzającą minę, kiedy chłopak nabrał jedzenia na widelec i przysunął mi go do twarzy. — Chyba sobie żartujesz — rzekłam.

Chłopak chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz przerwał mu czyjś głos.

— Mogę tu usiąść? — zapytała Marlena, kładąc torbę na ziemię.

Uśmiechnęłam się z lekkim zakłopotaniem, zdając sobie sprawę, że przecież siedzimy z Dorianem w pomieszczeniu pełnym ludzi, ale skinęłam szybko głową.

— Jasne, siadaj.

— Dzięki — rzekła dziewczyna.

Przez chwilę dziewczyna taksowała stół pełen jedzenia spojrzeniem, jednak po chwili skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem i pobladła lekko. Odgarnęła za ucho kosmyk brązowych włosów, odetchnęła głęboko przez usta i przymknęła lekko oczy, na co posłałam jej zmartwione spojrzenie.

— Marlena? Wszystko w porządku? — zapytałam.

Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na mnie lekko nieprzytomnie.

— Trochę słabo się czuję. Niedobrze mi i wątpię, żeby obiad był dobrym pomysłem.

— Może idź do Skrzydła Szpitalnego? — zaproponował Dorian. — Faktycznie nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze.

— Dzięki za troskę. — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się blado i wstała z krzesła. — Jeśli do jutra mi się nie poprawi to tak zrobię. Póki co, mam do napisania esej z transmutacji.

— Idziesz do biblioteki? — zapytałam i dziewczyna skinęła głową. — Poczekaj, pójdę z tobą, muszę kiedyś zrobić tę mapę nieba na astronomię.

— Hej! Zostawisz mnie samego? Daj spokój, Lily, jest sobota. — Chłopak jęknął niczym męczennik.

— Przykro mi, moje zadania same się nie zrobią — rzekłam i cmoknęłam chłopaka w policzek, a zaraz potem opuściłam Wielką Salę u boku Marleny.

— Nie powinnaś tego robić — powiedziała nagle dziewczyna, kiedy byłyśmy już w połowie drogi, przerywając tym samym nieco krępującą ciszę.

Spojrzałam na nią z zaskoczeniem, nie mają pojęcia, co dziewczyna miała na myśli. Widać konsternacja musiała odbić się na mojej twarzy, bo Marlena pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami.

— Mam na myśli Doriana. Nie powinnaś mu tego robić.

— Och, daj spokój. — Machnęłam zbywająco ręką. — Ostatnio spędzamy razem niemal każdą wolną chwilę.

— Nie to miałam na myśli — odparła i zatrzymała się, zmuszając mnie delikatnym uściskiem na ręce, bym zrobiła to samo. — Krzywdzisz i siebie, i jego, Lily.

— Słucham?

— Jesteś z Dorianem, podczas gdy kochasz kogoś innego. To nie jest fair. Oszukujesz samą siebie, uwierz mi, na takim czymś bardzo łatwo jest się przejechać.

— Marlena, obawiam się, że nie wiem, co masz na myśli — powiedziałam i sama prawie zadrżałam na chłód w moim głosie.

— Naprawdę? — zapytała takim samym tonem. — Więc pozwól, że wyjaśnię ci, na czym polega problem. Ma on na imię James Potter i aktualnie spożywa obiad w Wielkiej Sali.

Zamrugałam z niedowierzaniem i poczułam narastającą złość. Czy naprawdę wszyscy musieli wtrącać się dziś w nie swoje sprawy?! W sprawy, o których nie mieli bladego pojęcia?! To nieprawda, że nic nie czułam do Doriana! Czułam i to dużo, tylko ostatnio samej ciężko było mi się rozeznać w swoich uczuciach. Ale zdawało mi się, że moja słabość do Pottera zaczęła maleć. Dlaczego więc Marlena musiała się wmieszać w tę sprawę?

— To nie twoja sprawa. A gdyby była, to wiedz, że kocham Doriana.

— Nie zarzucam ci, że go nie kochasz — powiedziała dziewczyna, przyglądając mi się ze zmarszczonymi lekko brwiami. — Ale to kwestia tego, którego z nich kochasz bardziej.

— Skąd w ogóle możesz mieć pewność, że czuję cokolwiek do Jamesa? — zapytałam ze złością.

Marlena wzruszyła lekko ramionami i ponownie odgarnęła włosy za ucho.

— Widzę to — powiedziała po prostu.

— Widzisz, ale co?

— Widzę, jak na niego patrzysz, jak peszysz się, kiedy na ciebie spojrzy, widzę łzy w twoich oczach, kiedy powie ci coś przykrego, a kiedy jesteś z Dorianem, widzę tęsknotę w twoich oczach. Nie rób wam tego, Lily — powtórzyła dobitnie i oddaliła się szybkim krokiem, zostawiając mnie rozbitą w pustym korytarzu. Rozbitą na milion małych kawałków. Wszystko znów zaczynało się walić, a ja czułam, że nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Ja sama się waliłam.


	5. Zaczyna się

**Rozdział 5 – Zaczyna się**

„I pomyśleć że mógłbym nie zobaczyć tamtych oczu, to sprawia że ciężko jest nie płakać. I kiedy mówimy sobie długie pożegnania, prawie płaczę." - Snow patrol

Nie siedziałam w korytarzu zbyt długo, nie mam zwyczaju użalać się nad sobą, więc otarłam rękawem łzy i wróciłam do wieży Gryffindoru. Nie miałam nastroju na spotkanie z Dorianem. Czułam się zbyt źle – jak ostatnio oszustka, która zabawia się jego uczuciami. Potrzebowałam spokojnie pomyśleć. Pokój Wspólny jak zawsze wypełniony był radosnym szmerem i ciepłem, płynącym z kominka, przy którym rozwalili się Huncwoci, knując najpewniej nowy dowcip. Zawahałam się przez chwilę, lecz ostatecznie, sama nie wiem, czemu, podeszłam do nich. Posłałam zaskoczonemu Lupinowi niepewny uśmiech i usiadłam na podłodze obok niego.

— Co robicie? — zapytałam, chcąc przerwać ciszę, która nastała po moim przybyciu.

Syriusz przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego, lecz po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

— Szykujemy nowy dowcip, chcesz pomóc? — zapytał z psotnym błyskiem w oczach.

— J-ja? Pomóc? Dlaczego, w imię Merlina, mielibyście potrzebować mojej pomocy?

— Potrzebujemy kogoś — odezwał się Potter, już bez swojej zwykłej wrogości w stosunku do mojej osoby — kogo lubią nauczyciele, kto nie będzie wyglądał podejrzanie, krzycząc, że się pali.

— Żartujesz? Mam wpaść do Wielkiej Sali, krzycząc coś na temat wyimaginowanego pożaru, który nawet gdyby istniał, można by ugasić machnięciem różdżki?

— Blisko — rzekł Peter, przeglądając ich notatki — ale konkretniej, miałabyś wpaść do pokoju nauczycielskiego i powiedzieć, że pali się opuszczona sala do eliksirów.

— A konkretnie, to dlaczego miałabym to zrobić? — zapytałam i zmrużyłam podejrzliwie oczy.

— Bo chcemy zamknąć w tej sali wszystkich nauczycieli w poniedziałek. Mamy tego dnia cztery sprawdziany. Cztery, rozumiesz, Evans? Cztery! — ryknął Syriusz, uderzając z oburzeniem ręką o swoje udo.

Wytrzeszczyłam na nich oczy.

— Chcecie... Chcecie uwięzić nauczycieli? McGonagall was zabije, nie ma opcji, żebym w to weszła!

* * *

— NIEODPOWIEDZIALNI! CAŁKOWICIE LEKKOMYŚLNI! — krzyczała Minerwa McGonagall i gdyby nie fakt, że wszyscy czterej chłopcy uśmiechają się beztrosko, miałabym ochotę zwiewać, gdzie pieprz rośnie. — A NA DODATEK WCIĄGNĘLIŚCIE W TO WSZYSTKO EVANS! PO TOBIE SPODZIEWAŁABYM SIĘ CZEGOŚ WIĘCEJ! — warknęła w moim kierunku. — KIEDY WY WRESZCIE DOROŚNIECIE?!

— A co takiego fajnego jest w dorosłości? — mruknął Syriusz i kobieta poczerwieniała ze złości.

— SZLABAN! MIESIĘCZNY SZLABAN DLA CAŁEJ PIĄTKI! JESZCZE DZIŚ NAPISZĘ LISTY DO WASZYCH RODZICÓW! A GRYFFINDOR TRACI PIĘĆDZIESIĄT PUNKTÓW! TAKI WSTYD! JAK JA SIĘ TERAZ POKARZĘ NAUCZYCIELOM NA OCZY! WYNOŚCIE SIĘ, WSZYSCY! NATYCHMIAST!

I czmychnęliśmy z sali, nim kobieta zdążyła zmienić zdanie. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i spojrzałam na twarze chłopców. Potter i Black z szerokimi uśmiechami przybili sobie piątki, Pettigrew uśmiechał się pod nosem i jedynie na twarzy Lupina widać było jako tako zmartwienie, które maskował leniwym uśmieszkiem.

— A ja zawsze myślałem, że Evans nie umie się bawić — stwierdził Syriusz, kiedy wracaliśmy do wieży Gryffindoru.

Spojrzałam na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

— Ja też tak myślałam. Nie mam pojęcia, jak udało wam się mnie w to wciągnąć.

— Cóż, potraktujemy to jako komplement, czyż nie, panowie? — zapytał Potter, przeciągając się. — Ratowanie szkoły i naszych ocen jednak jest męczące, a przecież czeka nas jeszcze impreza.

— Impreza? — zapytałam z zaskoczeniem.

— No wiesz — powiedział Peter — alkohol, jedzenie, głośna muzyka. Mają nas za bohaterów.

— Szkoda, że stara Minerwa nie podziela ich zdania — rzekł Syriusz z lekkim grymasem. — Z tymi listami do starych nieco przesadziła. Zabiją mnie, kiedy wrócę na święta.*

— To nie wracaj — stwierdził po prostu James.

— Gdyby tylko to było takie proste... — Black westchnął cicho i tym razem to on się przeciągnął. — McGonagall to jednak ma parę. Myślałem, że bębenki w uszach mi siądą.

— Ale chyba nie jest gorsza od twojej mamy, co? — zapytał Peter, a ja przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy chłopcy przypadkiem nie zapomnieli o mojej obecności.

— Nikt nie pobije tej starej wiedźmy, Glizdogonie. Przy jej wrzaskach wymiękłby nawet, co się tak teraz panoszy, jak mu tam...?

— Ten o którym tak głośno teraz w gazetach? Voldemort? — podsunął Lupin.

— Właśnie, dzięki Luniaczku. Wielki Lord Voldemort. Grzeszy wszystkim, za wyjątkiem skromności. Serio, gość ma za duże ego, większe nawet od twojego, Rogaczu, a to powinno wam coś mówić.

— Wypchaj się, Łapo — warknął Potter, ale na jego twarzy majaczył uśmiech. Moje serce zabiło szybciej na jego widok.

— Dacie wiarę, że mamuśka chce mnie mu przedstawić? Dlatego tak jej zależy, żebym wrócił na święta.

Peter zakrztusił się własną śliną i James poklepał go po plecach, choć sam wyglądał, jakby miał iść w jego ślady.

— Żartujesz? — zapytał słabo Lupin. — Chce, żebyś został — przyciszył głos — Śmierciożercą?

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

— Na to wygląda, ale znacie mnie, nie jestem kochanym synkiem, jak Regulus, nie dam się.

— Syriusz, to zaczyna się robić niebezpieczne, poważnie. Powinniśmy iść do Dumbledore'a.

— I co zrobi Dumbledore? — zapytał pogardliwie Black. — Nakrzyczy na moich rodziców? Pokiwa palcem i powie „nu-nu"? Wróć do rzeczywistości, Lunatyku, wiesz kim są Blackowie, im nie można nic zarzucić, zbyt wiele układów w Ministerstwie mają. Nic im nie udowodnisz, a jeśli spróbujesz, to masz przesrane.

— No ale przecież jesteś już pełnoletni — rzekł Peter. — Ba! W sierpniu wypadają twoje osiemnaste urodziny, w świetle prawa jesteś wolnym człowiekiem, możesz używać magii i w ogóle.

Syriusz westchnął ciężko i przejechał dłonią po włosach, tworząc tym na głowie bałagan podobny do tego zwyczajowego bałaganu na głowie Pottera.

— Żeby to było takie proste, Pete — rzekł ze zmęczeniem. — Gdybym miał dokąd iść, uciekłbym już dawno. Ale nie mam ani grosza; pieniędzmi rządzą moi rodzice, no i gdybym odszedł, mógłbym zamieszkać najwyżej pod mostem.

— Przecież możesz zamieszkać ze mną. — James przewrócił oczami. — Moja mama ma na twoim punkcie fioła.

Syriuszowe brwi zmarszczyły się w geście zdezorientowania i niepewności.

— M-mówisz poważnie?

— Nie, ty baranie, tak sobie żartuję. Oczywiście, że poważnie. Co w tym takiego niezwykłego, zrobiłbyś dla mnie to samo, gdybyś mógł.

Przez chwilę byłam pewna, że Black zemdleje z wrażenia, lecz chłopak szybko się otrząsnął... jeśli można tak powiedzieć. W jednej sekundzie stał tuż obok mnie, a w drugiej rzucił się Potterowi na szyję i razem wylądowali na ziemi, przy akompaniamencie podziękowań Syriusza.

— Złaź ze mnie, Łapo! — warknął przygnieciony chłopak. — No złaź, co jest z tobą nie tak?! Glizdogon, mój przyjacielu, ratuj!

* * *

Poniedziałek był jednym z tych leniwych dni, podczas których za nic w świecie nie chce się wychodzić z łóżka i właściwie ma się wtedy wrażenie, że nawet uderzenie wielkiej asteroidy w ziemię, nie byłoby w stanie nas stamtąd wykurzyć.

Ostatecznie jakoś zwlekłam się z ciepłego schronienia i, po uprzednim doprowadzeniu się do porządku i spakowaniu torby, udałam się na śniadanie. Zdawało się, że nie tylko ja byłam kompletnie niezadowolona z wczesnej pobudki, bo Marlena, z niemrawą miną, grzebała widelcem w swojej jajecznicy, ziewając co chwilę. Wzrokiem wyłowiłam Alicję, która... która, o dziwo, wyglądała, jakby piątkowe wydarzenia nie miały miejsca. Rozmawiała za to z, o rok młodszą, Mery i zaśmiewała się w najlepsze. Postanowiłam więc usiąść obok Marleny, wbrew złości na dziewczynę, która wciąż była zakorzeniona w moim mózgu.

Zajęłam miejsce, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie niepewnie, lecz chyba i ona nie wiedziała, co mogłaby powiedzieć, by zmienisz napięcie między nami. Ignorowałam ją więc przez kolejnych kilka minut, a kiedy sowy wleciały do Wielkiej Sali, roznosząc pocztę, sprawa Marleny przestała mieć dla mnie znaczenie. Wyczekiwałam jednego, szczególnego listu. Listu Dorcas.

Sprawa z Dorcas Meadowes była dość skomplikowana. Przyjaźniłyśmy się od pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie i mimo że bardzo lubię Alicję, to właśnie Dor była dla mnie jak rodzona siostra. Ba! Była mi bardziej siostrą, niż Petunia kiedykolwiek.

Wszystko się zepsuło, kiedy na początku szóstego roku wykryto u Meadowes ciężką chorobę. Rodzice zabrali ją do domu i od tamtego czasu wciąż podróżowali po świecie, szukając lekarstwa, choć Uzdrowiciele załamywali ręce i wprost mówili, że dziewczynie został rok, może dwa lata życia. Nie widziałam Dorcas od prawie roku, przez ten czas wymieniałyśmy jedynie listy i kłamstwem byłoby stwierdzić, że nie tęskniłam za nią jak szalona.

Uśmiech mimowolnie rozjaśnił moją twarz, kiedy mała, brązowa sowa podleciała do mnie z listem. Odwiązałam go pośpiesznie od jej nóżki i, nie przejmując się, że zazwyczaj czytałyśmy list od Dorcas razem z Alicją, rozerwałam niecierpliwie kopertę.

 _Kochane dziewczyny!_

 _Nie pisałam przez całe wakacje, ale ja mam usprawiedliwienie, a wy? Dacie wiarę, że znów się przeprowadziliśmy? Jest początek września, ale jestem tak daleko od domu, od prawdziwego domu, że nie mam pojęcia, kiedy ten list do was dotrze. Ale musi dotrzeć, nieważne, co mówi mama. Twierdzi, że Pinky prędzej padnie po drodze, niż przeleci taki dystans. To mądra sowa i wierzę w nią. I szczerze, wysłałabym ten list, nawet gdybym nie wierzyła._

 _Właściwie, nie jestem pewna, gdzie aktualnie się znajdujemy, a rozmowy z rodzicami zbyt mnie ostatnio męczą, bym mogła ich o to zapytać. Na pewno jest tu ciepło, nawet bardzo i jestem więcej niż pewna, iż to nie Europa. Alicja, skarbie, zakochałabyś się w tutejszym słońcu. Przez chorobę jestem strasznie blada, ale mam wrażenie, że już niebawem na mojej skórze pojawi się piękna opalenizna._

 _Bardzo dużo czasu spędzam na plaży, przy której znajduje się nasz dom. Mama nie jest optymistycznie do tego nastawiona – najchętniej pewnie przykułaby mnie do łóżka, lecz spędzanie jeszcze większej ilości czasu w czterech ścianach i jeszcze większa ilość lekarstw, którymi i tak mnie faszerują, to przyprawiłoby mnie o szaleństwo._

 _Skoro już zeszłam na tema lekarstw – tata jest pewien, że eliksir nad którym teraz pracuje, uzdrowi mnie do końca. Jeśli tak się stanie, tata będzie sławny – w końcu to oznacza wynalezienie lekarstwa na chorobę, która zabija setki ludzi. Lecz nie zapominajmy, że tata mówił to już dobre trzy razy. Czy to głupie, że wciąż mam nadzieję? Ja... Chyba po po prostu chciałabym wrócić do normalnego życia: do was, do Hogwartu. Nawet za Huncwotami tęsknię, choć pewnie Lily zdzieliłaby mnie za to po łbie. Naprawdę, jest tu tak nudno, że nawet ich – a może zwłaszcza ich, bo sposób na nudę to ich specjalność – przyjęłabym tu z ulgą._

 _A jak tam u was, dziewczyny? McGonagall bardzo daje wam w kość? Pewnie tak, bo to rok OWTM-ów. Aż mi was szkoda. Chociaż ja też nie mam łatwo – matka ściągnęła tutaj prywatnego nauczyciela. Gość jest okropny, przysięgam._

 _Lilka, czy ty jeszcze nie rzygasz od tych przyjęć Slughorna? Założę się o dziesięć galeonów, że już zostałaś zaproszona na przynajmniej jedno._

 _Opiszcie mi ze szczegółami, jak się wam żyje w Hogwarcie. Przynajmniej będę miała co czytać, podczas unikania rodziców._

 _Pewnie znów przydzielili wam nowego nauczyciela do obrony. Jaki jest? Trzymam kciuki, że niepodobny do tego, który uczył nas na czwartym roku. Słowo daję, tamten był gotowy krzyczeć z przerażenia na widok własnego cienia. Pamiętacie ten kawał Huncwotów, kiedy to w Noc Duchów zaczarowali dynie tak, że White (tak on miał na nazwisko?) musiał przed nimi uciekać całą noc? Błagam, to miał być nauczyciel obrony? Myślę, że to właśnie wtedy McGonagall przeżyła załamanie nerwowe i przez całą lekcję krzyczała na Huncwotów. To było całkiem zabawne._

 _Trzymajcie się, dziewczyny, czekam niecierpliwie na odpowiedź! Pozdrów Huncwotów i starą Minerwę!_

 _Dorcas Meadowes_

 _PS_

 _Byłoby cudowanie, gdybyście pozwoliły Pinky'emu porządnie odpocząć przed podróżą._

 _Dorcas Meadowes_

Skończyłam czytać list ze smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Złożyłam pergamin i schowałam go do torby, notując w pamięci, by po powrocie z zajęć wziąć się za odpowiedź.

— Dobre wieści? — zapytała Marlena, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia.

Wahałam się przez chwilę, lecz szybko doszłam do wniosku, że nie ma sensu robić z siebie obrażonej księżniczki, zwłaszcza iż dziewczyna z całą pewnością chciała dobrze.

— Nie. To znaczy: ani dobre, ani złe.

— To do Dorcas, prawda?

— Strzał w dziesiątkę.

— Pozdrów ją ode mnie — rzekła z bladym uśmiechem i nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, jak fatalnie dziewczyna wygląda.

Jej czoło zdobiły kropelki potu i co jakiś czas zaciskała gwałtownie oczy, jakby całą sobą starała się nie stracić kontaktu z rzeczywistością.

— Marlena? Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak, w porządku — wymamrotała i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. — Nie martw się, ostatnio często mi się to zdarza.

Spojrzałam na nią z niepokojem.

— Może powinnaś odwiedzić Skrzydło Szpitalne? Porozmawiam z McGonagall...

— Lily, naprawdę nic mi nie jest, proszę, nie roztrząsaj tematu. Zresztą, już prawie mi przeszło.

— Ale to nie jest normalne! — zaprotestowałam. — Od dobrych kilku dni wyglądasz fatalnie...

— Och, dzięki, Lily — warknęła, wstając od stołu i łapiąc z ziemi swoją torbę. — Jesteś prawdziwą mistrzynią taktu i kultury.

— Marlena! Nie miałam nic złego na myśli, naprawdę.

— Po prostu się odczep, w porządku? — zapytała chłodno i, nie czekając na moją odpowiedź, opuściła Wielką Salę pośpiesznym krokiem.

Westchnęłam smutno, uświadamiając sobie, że udało mi się zrazić do siebie kolejną osobę. Całkowicie straciłam apetyt, więc poszłam w ślady McKinnon i wyszłam z Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

Po zajęciach – jak niemal zawsze, spotkałam się z Dorianem – jednak zgodnie doszliśmy do wniosku, że dzień jest zbyt zimny na spacer przy jeziorze, który ostatnio stał się dla nas codziennością i wybraliśmy zamiast tego spokojną bibliotekę.

Do Pokoju Wspólnego wróciłam niedługo przed ciszą nocną i pierwszym co rzuciło mi się w oczy, była Alicja... i Black... razem... Wytrzeszczyłam oczy tak mocno, że to niemal bolało.

Nie mogłam uwierzyć! Moja spokojna, zrównoważona, a przede wszystkim, ZAKOCHANA WE FRANKU przyjaciółka, właśnie całowała się z największym łamaczem damskich serc, jakiego widziała ta szkoła. Całowała. To mało powiedziane. To, co odstawiała ta dwójka bardziej wyglądało na jakiś erotyczny, przepełniony namiętnością taniec. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że Alicja może zachować się tak bezwstydnie. Oburzyło mnie to o tyle, że mama od zawsze wpajała mi zasady dobrego wychowania. No i cały dzień martwiłam się o dziewczynę, a ona zachowywała się nawet nie, jakby nic się nie stało, a sto razy gorzej. Nie rozumiałam, co i komu chciała udowodnić. Nie miałam jednak czasu dłużej się nad tym faktem zastanawiać, bo ktoś przebiegł obok mnie ze złością pociągając nosem, a ja kolejny raz wybałuszyłam oczy. Lupin? Czy to naprawdę możliwe, żeby chłopak...? Nie, z pewnością coś źle zinterpretowałam. Spojrzałam w stronę Pottera i Pettigrew, jednak oni tylko, z ogromnymi uśmiechami, kibicowali Blackowi i żaden z nich nawet nie zauważył zniknięcia Remusa. Westchnęłam i, przeklinając moją skłonność do wtykania nosa w nieswoje sprawy, ruszyłam za chłopakiem przez dziurę pod portretem.

Miałam drobne problemy ze zlokalizowaniem Lupina, lecz ostatecznie odnalazłam go na błoniach. Przymknęłam oko na minusową temperaturę i ruszyłam w stronę chłopaka, nie przejmując się w najmniejszym stopniu tym, że prawdopodobnie wolałby być sam w tym momencie.

Siedział pod tym wielkim drzewem, gdzie w lecie często widuje się wszystkich Huncwotów, knujących coś lub po prostu spędzając radośnie czas. Zazwyczaj czyimś kosztem.

— Remus? — zapytałam i całą sobą próbowałam powstrzymać litość, która wkradała się do mojego głosu. To było jasne, że chłopak płacze.

— Czego chcesz, Lily ?— zapytał zachrypniętym głosem, podczas gdy ja usiadłam naprzeciwko niego. — Powiedzieć mi, jak wielkim idiotą jestem?

— Remus...

— Nie, nie zaprzeczaj. Przecież wiem, że to prawda. Jestem żałosny.

— Tą osobą, o której rozmawialiśmy jest Syriusz, prawda? — zapytałam, łapiąc go delikatnie pod brodą tak, by musiał mi spojrzeć w oczy. — To on jest tymi rozterkami uczuciowymi?

Lupin spojrzał na mnie żałośnie i nagle zdałam sobie sprawę z łez, które błyszczały w jego bursztynowych oczach. Westchnęłam wewnętrznie, po czym przyciągnęłam go do uścisku. Chłopak nie wahał się długo, choć zapewne czuł się skrępowany okazaniem swojej słabości.

— Jestem takim idiotą — wyszeptał cicho. — Zakochałem się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu! Powinnaś się mnie brzydzić! Ja sam siebie się brzydzę. Jeśli Syriusz się o tym dowie, znienawidzi mnie.

— Nie znienawidzi, Black nie jest taki. A jeśli znienawidzi, to znaczy, że zwyczajnie nie jest ciebie wart.

— Powinien! To nie jest normalne! Jestem obrzydliwy!

Westchnęłam i przytuliłam chłopaka mocniej. Zapowiadała się dłuuga noc.

* Małe odstępstwo od kanonu. Syriusz jeszcze nie uciekł z domu.


	6. Biegnij!

**Rozdział 6 - Biegnij!**

„You'd lose your mind trying to understand mine."

Faktycznie, noc była długa, męcząca i nie zaowocowała w nic pożytecznego. Moja bluzka stała się jedynie absolutnie mokra od łez Lupina, który przepłakał na moim ramieniu większość czasu. Nie miałam mu tego za złe – wiedziałam, w jakiej sytuacji się znajduje i doskonale go rozumiałam. Zakochać się w Potterze to pół biedy. Zakochać się w Blacku? Wtedy ma się poważnie przerąbane.

Black był definitywnie największym podrywaczem, jakiego w życiu poznałam, uwielbiał zabawiać się uczuciami dziewczyn, łamać im serca. Black był draniem i nie obchodziły go niczyje uczucia. Jego najdłuższy związek mógł trwać raptem kilka dni – później trzeba było jedynie wypatrywać kolejnej, szlochającej dziewczyny, której chłopak złamał serce. Choć jeśli nad tym pomyślę, to one wszystkie same były sobie winne, sądząc, że może to one będą przełomem w życiu Syriusza. Wciąż dawały się nabierać na łobuzerskie uśmiechy, kolacje na wierzy astronomicznej i czułe słówka.

Kiedy Remus nieco przycichł uśmiechnęłam się do niego krzywo i podałam chusteczkę, na co odparł wdzięcznym skinieniem głowy.

— Powiesz mi, kiedy to się zaczęło? — zapytałam delikatnie.

Chłopak wpatrzył się w odległy księżyc, który lekko przesłaniały chmury. Tej nocy wyglądał wyjątkowo pięknie i nagle zaczęłam żałować, że nie ma tu ze mną Doriana – jemu z pewnością spodobałby się ten widok.

— Nie wiem — wyszeptał. — Naprawdę nie wiem, Lily. Po prostu pewnego dnia... pewnego dnia zdałem sobie sprawę, jak bardzo nienawidzę tych wszystkich dziewczyn, z którymi się spotyka. Ni z tego, ni z owego zrozumiałem, czemu nie mogę patrzeć, kiedy całuje się z jakąś dziewczyną, kiedy trzyma ją za rękę. Z Jamesem tak nie jest, cieszę się, kiedy on jest szczęśliwy. Ale Syriusz... Kiedy dziś zobaczyłem go z Alicją... Coś we mnie pękło, nie mogłem tam zostać i kolejny raz bezczynnie patrzeć, jak ktoś odbiera mi osobę, którą tak bardzo kocham — zakończył łamiącym się głosem.

Dopiero kiedy umilkł zdałam sobie sprawę, że głaskam go delikatnie po jego blond włosach, a on z zawstydzeniem ociera łzy z policzków.

— A co ty czujesz, kiedy widzisz Jamesa z Kate?

Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona i już miałam skłamać, kiedy coś mnie przed tym powstrzymało. Remus patrzył na mnie oczekująco tymi swoimi bursztynowymi oczami i po prostu musiałam powiedzieć prawdę.

— Żałuję, że tak późno zrozumiałam, co czuję — przyznałam i spuściłam wzrok. — Ale staram się cieszyć jego szczęściem i żyć dalej. Jeśli to faktycznie jest miłość, to zaczeka. A póki co mam Doriana i... i myślę, że uczucie, którym go darzę jest coraz silniejsze. Więc może pewnego dnia obudzę się i pierwszą rzeczą, o jakiej pomyślę nie będzie Potter?

— Myślisz, że powinienem sobie odpuścić? — zapytał cicho, nie patrząc mi w oczy.

— A mam być szczera? — odparłam i kiedy chłopak skinął głową kontynuowałam. — Uważam, że ktoś taki jak Black absolutnie nie jest ciebie wart.

— M-mylisz się, się Lily. To nie on, to ja. J-ja jestem potworem...

— Remus! — zawołałam i trzepnęłam po lekko w głowę. — Jesteś najlepszym chłopakiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałam, nigdy więcej tak nie mów! I ani słowa Dorianowi, że to powiedziałam.

Chłopak jednak się nie uśmiechnął. Spojrzał na mnie ponuro i nagle ukuła mnie nuta niepokoju.

— Nie, Lily. Ja naprawdę jestem potworem. — Westchnął głęboko i zamknął oczy. — Kiedy miałem pięć lat ugryzł mnie wilkołak — powiedział i zapanowała między nami cisza.

Turbinki w mojej głowie kręciły się z zawrotną prędkością. Lupin jest wilkołakiem! Dlatego nazywają go Lunatykiem! I dlatego znika co miesiąc! Stąd te wszystkie rany. Lupin jest wilkołakiem!

Spojrzałam na chłopaka, który ukrył twarz w dłoniach. To niezwykłe, że ten spokojny Remus postanowił się otworzyć właśnie przede mną, wyznać mi swój największy sekret. Dotknęłam delikatnie jego ramienia.

— To nic nie znaczy, Remus — powiedziałam cicho — nie dla mnie. Jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem, bez względu na to, kim stajesz się raz w miesiącu.

— A właśnie, że to ma znaczenie! — warknął ostro, podnosząc głowę. — Potrafiłabyś pokochać bestię? Nie! I Syriusz też tego nie zrobi!

— Przestań patrzeć na wszystko przez pryzmat Blacka! Rozumiem, że coś do niego czujesz, ale Remus, on nie jest wart twoich uczuć, nie widzisz tego? Wciąż biega po Hogwarcie, mając się za Merlin wie kogo! Założę się, że twoje uczucia do niego pojawiły się już dawno temu, dawniej, niż chcesz się przyznać! I dlaczego on nic nie zauważył? Wiesz dlaczego?! Bo to zapatrzony w siebie dupek, Remusie!

— Nie mów tak! — zaprotestował słabo chłopak.

Prychnęłam.

— Niby dlaczego?! Przecież taka jest prawda i oboje to wiemy!

— Nie rozumiesz, Lily! Ja go kocham!

— No tak, to chyba wiele wyjaśnia — mruknęłam pod nosem. — To miłość cechuje się brakiem rozsądku.

* * *

We wtorek najchętniej odpuściłabym sobie zajęcia – dotargałam się na nie ledwo żywa. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu rozważałam wagary, jednak wizja wściekłej na mnie McGonagall skutecznie wybiła mi ten pomysł z głowy. Lupin chyba miał podobne zdanie na ten temat, bo wyglądał jak żywy trup, a mimo to nawet na historii magii notował zawzięcie. Potter kilka razy próbował go zagadnąć, co takiego chłopak robił w nocy — a robił to z tak sugestywnym uśmiechem, że nawet ja, siedząc obok i przysłuchując się tej scenie dyskretnie, niemal oblałam się rumieńcem.

Po zajęciach próbowałam dorwać Alicję i wypytać ją o wszystko (gdybym natknęła się na Blacka byłoby jeszcze lepiej – byłam gotowa dosadnie wytłumaczyć mu za pomocą pięści, dlaczego nie ma prawa krzywdzić Lupina – choćby nieświadomie!), jednak dziewczyna całkowicie mnie zignorowała, twierdząc, że jest umówiona z Blackiem.

Już kilka minut po jej opuszczeniu dormitorium wciąż rzucałam wściekłe spojrzenia w stronę drzwi.

— Pierwsze miłości nie są łatwe, sama powinnaś coś o tym wiedzieć — rzuciła nagle Marlena, przyglądając mi się z nas podręcznika do wróżbiarstwa.

Drgnęłam lekko. Poza nami dwiema nikogo innego nie było w dormitorium, jednak w ciszy, w jakiej trwałyśmy niemal zapomniałam o jej obecności.

— Odczep się — odwarknęłam, czując, że rośnie we mnie irytacja.

Marlena zmarszczyła natomiast lekko swoje ciemne brwi, odgarnęła kosmyk włosów za ucho i odłożyła książkę na bok.

— Nie chciałam cię urazić tamtą rozmową — powiedziała spokojnie. — Po prostu sądzę, że krzywdzisz samą siebie, a za bardzo cię lubię, by spokojnie na to patrzeć.

— To nie twój interes! — fuknęłam i obdarzyłam ją wściekłym spojrzeniem.

— Być może masz rację — przyznała i spojrzała na zegarek. — Wybacz, ale za piętnaście minut zaczyna się trening.

Wewnętrznie odetchnęłam z ulgą. Nie miałam ochoty na rozmowę z Marleną. Kiedy drzwi się za nią zamknęły rzuciłam tęskne spojrzenie w stronę łóżka, jednak wiedziałam, że list do Dorcas sam się nie napiszę. Wyjęłam więc z szafki nocnej czysty pergamin oraz pióro i atrament, po czym ruszyłam do Pokoju Wspólnego. Za oknem lał deszcz i grzmiało, a wszyscy chyba postanowili ulokować się w naszym salonie. Z trudem wypatrzyłam sobie wolne miejsce naprzeciwko Lupina i zajęłam je bez wahania.

— Cześć, Remus — rzuciłam, odkładając rzeczy na stolik. — Mogę się przysiąść?

Oderwał wzrok od książki, którą czytał uważnie i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Jasne — odparł krótko i wrócił do lektury.

 _Kochana Dorcas!_

 _Nie pisałam, to niepodważalny fakt i nie wiem, czy mój powód mnie usprawiedliwi, no ale spróbujmy. Ostatnio dużo się zmieniło – nie tylko nauczyciel obrony, ale do niego wrócę później._

 _Całe wakacje próbowałam poukładać sobie w głowie pewną sprawę, która nazywa się: James Potter. Zmyj z twarzy ten uśmieszek, moja droga, nie miałaś racji. To znaczy... miała, ale między nami nic nie ma. On ma inną, a ja powoli również zaczynam zakochiwać się w kimś innym. Bardzo żałuję, że cię tu nie ma – chyba jak nigdy wcześniej potrzebuję porządnego kopa w tyłek, a w tym zawsze byłaś dobra. Normalnie porozmawiałabym z Alicja, ale zdaje się, że ona ma własne problemy. Pamiętasz, jak ogromną słabość miała do Franka Longbottoma, prawda? Nie wiem, co się dokładnie stało, ale zdaje się, że ten głupek odrzucił Al. Ale nie to jest najgorsze. Raczej to, że Alicja zaczęła spotykać się z Blackiem. Wiesz dobrze, jaki on jest i boję się, że złamie jej serce. Ogółem mamy tu jedną wielką burzę uczuć, ale przez list zbyt ciężko byłoby to opisać – niech to będzie zachęta dla ciebie, by wyzdrowieć._

 _Skoro jesteś blisko plaży, to koniecznie żądam muszelek!_

 _Wiem, jak to bywa z twoim tatą, ale nie tracę nadziei, że tym razem naprawdę mu się uda, tak bardzo chciałabym znów cię zobaczyć..._

 _Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale z Huncwotami zawarłam niepisany pokój... Merlinie, oni nawet wciągnęli mnie w jeden, ze swoich dowcipów. McGonagall... myślałam, że nas zabije, naprawdę. I tak, daje nam w kość, wciąż tylko powtarza „W tym roku piszecie egzaminy, które zaważą na waszej przyszłości!". Po jakimś czasie robi się to już mdłe, a pomyśleć, że to nawet wrzesień jeszcze nie minął._

 _Swoją drogą, chodzą plotki, że w tym roku organizowany będzie bal z okazji Nocy Duchów. Pewnie pójdę na niego z Dorianem – od jakiegoś czasu jesteśmy parą i całkiem dobrze nam się układa. To wspaniały chłopak, pokochałabyś go._

 _Wisisz mi dziesięć galeonów, jeszcze nie zostałam zaproszona na żadne przyjęcie, choć to pewnie tylko kwestia czasu._

 _Nowy nauczyciel obrony? Połowa dziewczyn jest w nim zakochana. Fakt, jest przystojny, ale na tym jego zalety się kończą. Jest koszmarnie surowy i większość osób już zarobiła przynajmniej jeden szlaban. Ale nie jest niedorajdą i nawet Huncwotów potrafi trzymać w ryzach, a to o czymś świadczy. Niemniej jednak nie przepadam za nim._

 _Przepraszam, że tak krótko, ale mam za sobą nieprzespaną noc i chciałabym to nadrobić, a jeszcze muszę nauczyć się do sprawdzianu z transmutacji._

 _Pozdrawiam i ściskam gorąco,_

 _Lily Evans_

Spojrzałam na list krytycznie. Wiedziałam, że stać mnie na coś dużo lepszego, lecz w tym momencie nie miałam do tego głowy. Mój mózg wołał tylko o jedną rzecz: o sen. Wstałam więc i zebrałam swoje rzeczy, po czym udałam się do dormitorium.

Padłam na łóżko jak długa, nawet nie siląc się na przebranie ciuchów. Zasnęłam niemal natychmiast. Jakiś czas później obudził mnie głośny trzask. Zamrugałam sennie i przez krótki moment byłam pewna, iż obudził mnie piorun, który uderzył gdzieś niedaleko. Wtedy dostrzegłam Alicję i domyśliłam się, że to wcale nie burza była winowajcą, a głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

— Gdzie byłaś? — zapytałam sennie i dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona.

— Przecież mówiłam, że idę z Syriu...

— Nie kłam — przerwałam jej. — Drużyna miała trening. Alicja, pytam poważnie, gdzie byłaś?

— Siedziałam na trybunach — odparła po prostu, jednak z jakiegoś powodu jej nie uwierzyłam. — Chciałam iść do łazienki, ale widzę, że ty też jeszcze się nie przebrałaś. Chcesz to zrobić pierwsza?

Machnęłam ręką.

— Daj spokój, poczekam na swoją kolej.

Czarnowłosa wzruszyła jedynie ramionami i zajęła toaletę. Opadłam z powrotem na poduszki, z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem, że nie poznaję mojej własnej przyjaciółki.

To była zwyczajna, niewyróżniająca się niczym środa. Przynajmniej do czasu. Wstałam z o wiele lepszym humorem, czując się wypoczęta jak nigdy. Czułam, że tego dnia nawet walka z armią czarnoksiężników by mnie nie zdołowała. Jedynie poważnie pokiereszowała, ale zostawmy tę kwestię.

Jak co dzień weszłam do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie i już tam dostrzegłam pierwszą anomalię, a czerwona lampka w mojej głowie zamigotała jasnym światłem. Zmrużyłam oczy. Musiał być jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego wszyscy czterej Huncwoci z tak ogromną uwagą wpatrywali się wprost w Minerwę McGonagall i dla którego Peter niemal podskakiwał na krześle. Spojrzałam na kobietę, która właśnie podnosiła do ust puchar z sokiem dyniowym, po czym przerzuciłam spojrzenie znów na Huncwotów. Coś tu był zdecydowanie nie w porządku, lecz McGonagall spokojnie skończyła śniadanie i nie stało się nic dziwnego, więc nie mogłam się do niczego przyczepić. Mimo wszystko usiadłam niespokojnie i na swoim miejscu i wciąż sztyletowałam Świętą Czwórkę podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

— Czemu jesteś taka spięta? — zapytał Dorian, przysiadając się do mnie i szczerząc radośnie zęby.

— Huncwoci coś knują — rzekłam i odgarnęłam delikatnie jego brązowe włosy na bok.

Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

— Oni zawsze coś knują — odparł zwyczajnie i znów się uśmiechnął. — Słyszałaś, że już niebawem będzie pierwsze wyjście do Hogsmeade? Może się wybierzemy?

— Pewnie, czemu nie? — powiedziałam, jednak pomysł ten nie wzbudził we mnie zbytnie optymizmu; nie byłam pewna, dlaczego.

Dokończyłam śniadanie, pożegnałam się z Dorianem i ruszyłam na zajęcia. Pierwszą mieliśmy transmutację i niestety dotarłam na miejsce spóźniona. Z pewnością, iż na dzień dobry zostanie mi wlepiony szlaban, otworzyłam drzwi do sali i... i zamarłam. To, co zobaczyłam przechodziło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. Połowa osób w ogóle nie siedziała w ławkach a na podłodze i doskonale się bawiła, głośno rozmawiając z innymi. Kilka osób pojedynkowało się dla żartów, jednak największym szokiem był dla mnie widok Minerwy McGonagall, która, jak gdyby nigdy nic, grała w najlepsze z Huncwotami w mugolskie karty, chichocząc przy tym co chwilę.

Ruszyłam w ich stronę z... sama nie wiem jakim zamiarem. Nie zdążyłam się jednak odezwać, bo na mój widok profesorka wybuchnęła szaleńczym śmiechem.

— Ś-śmiesznie wy-wyglądasz, E-Evans — wydyszała między salwami głośnego chichotu i nagle poczułam się strasznie głupio.

Szybko jednak przypomniałam sobie, iż kobieta nie jest sobą i odpędziłam od siebie zakłopotanie. Zamiast tego przybrałam srogą minę.

— Co wyście jej zrobili? — zapytałam surowo.

— Wyluzuj, Lily — odpowiedziała mi Alicja, która siedziała przylepiona do ramienia Blacka. — To tylko niewinna zabawa.

— Nafaszerowaliście profesorkę jakimś eliksirem, tak?!

— To ja jestem profesorką? — zawołała kobieta, drapiąc się po głowie. — Na niebiosa, czego ja uczę?

— Transmutacji — odparł Black z bezczelnym uśmiechem, a ja poczułam, jak wzbiera we mnie nienawiść do całej ich grupki.

— Transmutacji? — Kobieta wyglądała na zakłopotaną. — Dobry Merlinie, kto mnie przyjął na to stanowisko? Bardzo beznadziejnie uczę? — zapytała i znów zachichotała.

Miałam tego dość. Sama nie wiedziałam, czemu akurat ten żart tak bardzo wyprowadził mnie z równowagi, lecz dobrze wiedziałam, że jeszcze chwila i powiem kilka bardzo nieprzyjemnych słów. Byłam wściekła na Blacka, który wciąż ranił Lupina i nawet teraz nie zauważał jego przygaszonego spojrzenia, ilekroć całował Alicję.

Co do samej Alicji natomiast... Byłam na nią więcej niż zła, więcej niż wściekła. Nie miałam pojęcia, co ona wyrabiała. Zachowywała się zupełnie jak nie ona i fakt ten niezmiernie mnie irytował.

— Świetnie — warknęłam. — Bawcie się dobrze, ja idę do dyrektora, choć nie wiem, czemu Lupin i McKinnon jeszcze tego nie zrobili.

— McKinnon jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym — odparł James, patrząc na mnie dziwnie. — Nie wygłupiaj się, Lily, przecież nikomu nie dzieje się krzywda. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Siadaj i baw się z nami. Mamy dwie godziny spokoju, a potem eliksir przestanie działać i wszystko wróci do normy.

Przez chwilę miałam ochotę przyjąć propozycję Pottera, jednak wystarczył mi jeden rzut oka na Kate, bym zmieniła zdanie.

— Radzę zacząć szykować sobie wymówkę — warknęłam i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi.

Byłam już w połowie zupełnie pustego korytarza, kiedy poczułam, jak ktoś chwyta mnie delikatnie za rękę i odwraca w swoją stronę. Uderzył we mnie silny zapach czekolady i na krótki moment zamarłam. Szybko jednak odzyskałam zdrowy rozsądek; wyszarpnęłam dłoń z uścisku Pottera.

— Daruj sobie, Potter, skoro Lupin nie potrafi spełniać swoich obowiązków, ja to zrobię. Wracaj do Kate i po obściskujcie się, póki masz czas, bo coś mi mówi, że ten szlaban będziesz odrabiał do końca szkoły.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na mnie z czymś ciężkim do zidentyfikowania w swoich czekoladowo-brązowych oczach.

— Jak i Kate to przeszłość — powiedział powoli. — Nie mogę być z kimś, kto mnie zdradza.

Nie pozwoliłam, by emocje przejęły nade mną kontrolę. Musiałam pozostać silna – kochałam Doriana i nie chciałam być z takim dupkiem, jak Potter. To więcej niż pewne, iż prędzej czy później zostawiłby mnie ze złamanym sercem.

— To wspaniale, więc idź podbić serce innej naiwnej idiotce, a mi daj spokój.

— Nie o to chodzi. To znaczy, nie poszedłem za tobą, żeby się kłócić.

— Więc oświeć mnie: po co to zrobiłeś? — zapytałam i uniosłam sceptycznie brew.

— Chciałem pogadać... o Remusie.

— O, więc Święty Pan Potter uświadomił sobie w końcu, że coś zabija od środka jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

— Nie bądź taka — powiedział i skrzywił się lekko. — Ironia ci nie pasuje.

— Przykro mi, że cię zawiodłam, Potter. Czego ty właściwie ode mnie oczekujesz? Że powiem ci, co dręczy Lupina? Wybacz, ale jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć to sam musisz z nim porozmawiać.

— Próbowałem, ale on nie chce rozmawiać. Za to ostatnio ty spędzasz z nim dużo czasu. Musisz coś wiedzieć. Proszę, Lily, to mój przyjaciel. Powiedz mi: jak mam mu pomóc.

— Przywal Blackowi — powiedziałam, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

— Czekaj, co?

— Przywal Blackowie i to tak porządnie.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że Syriusz zrobił coś Remusowi?

— Nic takiego nie powiedziałam, Potter. A teraz wybacz, muszę załatwić szlaban pewnej czwórce bezmyślnych gumochłonów.


	7. Przed siebie

**Rozdział 7 – Przed siebie**

„Wszystko sprowadza się do odwagi i szybkiego myślenia" — Harry Potter.

Wyjście do Hogsmeade okazało się wspaniałym oderwaniem od rzeczywistości, mimo że wcześniej miałam do tego pomysłu spore obiekcje. Razem z Dorianem spacerowaliśmy spokojniejszymi uliczkami wioski, trzymając się za ręce i ignorując lekki deszcz, jaki spływał z nieba.

Czas płynął nam jak zaczarowany. Rozmawialiśmy tak naprawdę o wszystkim i o niczym, lecz żadnemu z nas to nie przeszkadzało. Chwile były niemal magiczne i nim się zorientowaliśmy nadszedł wieczór. Jako siódmy rok mogliśmy spędzić w wiosce trochę więcej czasu.

— Nie jesteś jeszcze zmęczona? — zapytał Dorian i spojrzał na zegarek.

— Trochę — przyznałam. — Może pójdziemy na gorącą czekoladę do Trzech Mioteł.

— To chyba dobry pomysł, bo zaczyna się robić zimno.

Może i faktycznie było zimno? Za to mi wystarczył jeden jego uśmiech, by oblała mnie rozkoszna fala ciepła.

Nie kłamałam w liście do Dorcas – moje uczucia naprawdę stawały się coraz silniejsze i nie mogłam oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Dorian stanowił już nieodłączną część mojego życia. A przecież znałam go zaledwie miesiąc...

— A jak ma się sprawa z Alicją? Ostatnio chyba nie dogadujecie się najlepiej, prawda?

— Daj spokój. — Westchnęłam cicho i mocniej wtuliłam się w jego ramię. — Kompletnie jej odbiło. Wciąż gdzieś znika i zaczynam sądzić, że tu wcale nie chodzi o Blacka. Na przykład wczoraj widziałam Syriusza w bibliotece – on i Pettigrew siedzieli tam cały wieczór. Tymczasem Alicja twierdziła, że spędziła z nim ten czas. Jeszcze nie straciłam wzroku, nie było jej tam i tego jestem pewna.

— Może spotyka się z kimś innym, tylko nie chce tego przyznać? — zasugerował Dorian i otworzył przede mną drzwi do Trzech Mioteł.

Przyjemne ciepło owinęło się rozkosznie wokół całego moje ciała.

— Ale dlaczego Syriusz miałby ją kryć?

— O to chyba musisz już zapytać Blacka.

— A wiesz, że to wcale nie jest głupi pomysł? Tak właśnie zrobię.

* * *

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

— Och, doskonale wiesz, Black! I nie wmówisz mi, że nie! Dlaczego ją kryjesz?!

— Evans, nie mam pojęcia, co ty tam sobie uroiłaś w tym rudym łbie, ale wiedz, że staram się stworzyć z Alicją dojrzały związek.

— Zajeżdżasz kłamstwem na kilometr, Black!

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz! — powtórzył chłopak, odkładając na półkę jednego z regałów biblioteki książkę. — Kocham twoją przyjaciółkę, szkoda, że nie możesz tego zaakceptować.

— Szkoda, że jesteś takim ślepym gamoniem i nie widzisz, że ranisz osobę, której naprawdę na tobie zależy! — warknęłam i ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia; nie zwróciłam nawet uwagi na złowrogie spojrzenie bibliotekarki.

— Co? Evans! Hej, Evans, wracaj tutaj! O czym ty mówisz?!

Chłopak złapał mnie za nadgarstek. I to wystarczyło, by puściły wszystkie tamy. Fala nienawiści do Blacka zalała mnie ogromną falą. Zamachnęłam się i z całej siły zrobiłam to, czego Potter nie potrafił – przywaliłam Blackowi pięścią w twarz. Chłopak upadł na ziemię, lecz było to raczej spowodowane szokiem, a nie siłą ciosu.

— Jesteś największym idiotą tego świata! A wliczam w to nawet Pottera!

Wybiegłam z pomieszczenia, bo jeszcze moment i wściekła bibliotekarka zaciągnęłaby mnie do McGonagall. A na pytania zszokowanego Blacka również nie miałam ochoty odpowiadać. Nie moja wina, że jest tak ślepy! Najchętniej wróciłabym się i ponowiła swój czyn, lecz bezsensowna złość pchała mnie do przodu. I tak było, dopóki nie wpadłam na kogoś i razem z nim wylądowałam za ziemi.

— Lubisz tratować ludzi, co, królewno? To twój sposób na zaczęcie rozmowy? Mi wystarczyłoby zwykłe: hej, co u ciebie słychać?

— Tylko nie ty! — jęknęłam, wstając z podłogi; ostentacyjnie zignorowałam przy tym wyciągniętą uprzejmie dłoń Regulusa.

— No cóż, zdaje się, że kulturą również nie grzeszysz... Ale z racji na twój obecny stan lekkiego rozedrgania nerwowego nie będę ci tego wypominał. Za to możesz mnie oświecić, kto i czym doprowadził cię do wyglądu dojrzałego pomidora. Jeśli chcesz oczywiście.

Na moment zabrakło mi słów. Po prostu mnie zatkało. Jak widać bezczelność była wrodzoną cechą obojga Blacków.

— No już , królewno, bo się zapowietrzysz i to mi przypadnie nieszczęsna rola ratowania cię. Lepiej po prostu powiedz, jaki masz problem.

— Aktualnie? — zapytałam drżącym ze złości głosem. — Aktualnie mój największy problem stoi przede mną!

— No już, już, wyżyło się dziecko? — zapytał drwiąco, a mi nagle przeszła przez głowę myśl, że z tym ironicznym uśmieszkiem wygląda wyjątkowo seksownie.

Niespodziewanie chłopak złapał mnie za łokieć i pociągnął w stronę jednej z pustych klas. Zatrzasnął za nami drzwi, po czym zajął miejsce na krześle nauczyciela. Z kieszeni wyjął paczkę papierosów, wyjął z niej jednego i wysunął ją w moją stronę.

— Zwariowałeś?! — zawołałam. — Przecież w szkole to zakazane!

— Kogo to obchodzi. — Regulus wzruszył bezczelnie ramionami.

— Mnie? — zapytałam ironicznie.

— Dobra, królewno, nie przyciągnąłem cię tu w celu zdeprawowania, ale jeśli chcesz to możemy nad tym popracować innym razem. Teraz muszę zadbać o bezpieczeństwo innych uczniów i zdetonować bombę z dala od nich. Więc? Co się stało?

— Twój głupi braciszek się stał! — warknęłam i posłałam mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

— Nie patrz tak, to ja musiałem się wychowywać z nim w jednym domu — powiedział i zaciągnął się głęboko dymem.

— To obrzydliwe! Nie czujesz tego smrodu?

— Jeśli masz jakiś problem to zawsze jest okno, możesz skończyć.

— Wypchaj się, kretynie! Jesteś tak samo bezczelny, jak twój przeklęty braciszek! I czemu ja w ogóle znów z tobą rozmawiam?!

— Znów nie mam pojęcia, królewno — powiedział i wypuścił mi prosto w twarz kłąb dymu.

Krztusząc się ruszyłam w stronę drzwi, słysząc jeszcze bezczelny śmiech Regulusa. Od tego dnia na mojej liście postanowień pojawił się nowy punkt: unikać braci Black BARDZIEJ niż ognia.

* * *

Nadszedł październik, lecz poza nazwą miesiąca i pogodą niewiele się zmieniło. Alicja wciąż twierdziła, że spotyka się z Blackiem, ja wciąż jej nie wierzyłam. Black wciąż miał rozwiązanie zagadki, jaką mu podsunęłam tuż pod nosem, ale wciąż wciąż nic nie zauważał. A między mną a Dorianem nadal było dobrze.

Jedynie stosunki moja i Alicji znacznie się pogorszyły i niemal cały wolny czas spędzałam z Dorianem lub Marleną. Dziewczyna okazała się być wyjątkowo dobrą przyjaciółką, zwłaszcza kiedy nie poruszała tematu moich uczuć.

W Hogwarcie wszystko toczyło się swoim rytmem, to znaczy: nauki mieliśmy tyle, że ledwo wyrabialiśmy, a Huncwoci wciąż znajdywali czas, by zapewnić nam dodatkowe atrakcje. Ale cóż, niektóre ich kawały naprawdę były warte zobaczenia, choć za żadne skarby świata nie przyznałabym się do tego faktu.

Nie sądzę, by październik był wyjątkowo fascynującym miesiącem, ale to właśnie wtedy zaczęło psuć się między mną a Dorianem, choć wcześniej uznałabym to za niemożliwe. I pewnie nigdy by do tego nie doszło, gdyby nie kilka przykrych zbiegów okoliczności, o których dowiecie się za jakiś czas. Gdybym wyjawiła wszystko teraz, dalsza historia nie miałaby sensu.

Wszystko zaczęło się w pewne środowe (a może czwartkowe?) popołudnie.

Zajęcia minęły mi tego dnia wyjątkowo szybko. Do dormitorium wpadłam na dosłownie minutę. Przebrałam ciuchy i popędziłam na spotkanie z Dorianem. Umówiliśmy się na czwartym piętrze – lubiliśmy to miejsce i często służyło nam do naszych osobistych chwil.

Tym razem miało być jednak inaczej.

Wyszłam zza zakrętu i... i zamarłam. Dosłownie. Nie mogłam... nie potrafiłam poruszyć żadną częścią mojego ciała. Ból i szok całkowicie mnie sparaliżowały, a łzy, które nie wiadomo kiedy zebrały się w moich oczach, utrudniały widzenie. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to właśnie Dorian – MÓJ Dorian – całuje się z Kate Morris. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że ta dziewczyna po raz drugi odbiła mi mężczyznę, którego kochałam.

Nie mam pojęcia, jak długo tam stałam; może godzinę, może kilka sekund – to nie miało znaczenia. Nie miałam siły o tym myśleć. Czułam jedynie łzy, które powoli zaczęły spływać po moich policzkach.

Czułam się, jak idiotka. Jak mogłam uwierzyć, że chłopak taki, jak Dorian mógłby chcieć mnie? Niczym nie wyróżniającą się kujonkę i nudziarę!

Odwróciłam się na pięcie i puściłam biegiem, nie zważając na nawoływanie za plecami. Nie chciałam w tamtym momencie słuchać jego tłumaczeń. Potrzebowałam jedynie miejsca, w jakim spokojnie mogłabym się wypłakać.

Opuszczona sala do numerologi okazała się ku temu idealnym miejscem. Mogłam spokojnie wylać setkę łez za pierwszym złamanym sercem. Jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu marzyłam, by mogła być przy mnie moja mama, by mogła mnie pocieszyć, coś doradzić.

Ale byłam już dużą dziewczynką, więc musiałam poradzić sobie sama.

* * *

Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, to stałam się całkiem niezła w unikaniu. Bo przez cały kolejny tydzień udało mi się skutecznie unikać zaniepokojonych spojrzeń Marleny, pytań nauczycieli, którzy twierdzili, że nie wyglądam najlepiej, oraz rozmowy z Dorianem. No i udało mi się uniknąć zamordowania Kate, choć nie przeczę, iż byłam tego bliska.

Za to pod koniec tygodnia odbyłam rozmowę z Lupinem, która niesłychanie podniosła mnie na duchu.

Remus miał rację: świat nie kończył się na tym jednym mężczyźnie, mimo iż kochałam go. Ale zgadzałam się ze słowami chłopaka: będę kochała kolejny raz, a potem znów i jeszcze raz.

To właśnie jest piękne w miłości – że jest wielokrotna i po jednym zawodzie nie będziesz cierpieć do końca życia.

Owszem, wciąż było mi ciężko i wciąż czułam się potwornie zraniona.

Ale czas leczy rany.

Nawet te najgłębsze.

* * *

Październik był chyba najbardziej deszczowym i ponurym miesiącem w tym roku. Miałam wrażenie, że nagle wszystko zaczęło się walić: moja przyjaźń z Alicją, związek z Dorianem.

A najgorsze było to, że przez ból po zdradzie chłopaka znów zaczęło się przebijać uczucie do Pottera, która coraz ciężej było mi ignorować.

Czułam, że jeszcze trochę i eksploduję od nadmiaru uczuć. Dlatego też z niewysławioną radością powitałam niespodziankę, jaką przygotował dla mnie los. Kolejny szary poniedziałek nie zapowiadał się wyjątkowo, lecz właśnie taki miał być.

Była padnięta już po pierwszym po weekendzie dniu zajęć i postanowiłam odpuścić sobie obiad. Weszłam do dormitorium dziewczyn z siódmego roku i czekał tam na mnie ogromny szok. Szok we własnej osobie.

— Masz minę, jakbyś zobaczyła ducha. — Brunetka siedząca na łóżku, którego jeszcze rano nie było w pomieszczeniu, zaśmiała się dźwięcznie.

— Dorcas! — krzyknęłam z ogromną radością i rzuciłam się dziewczynie w ramiona – chyba jeszcze nigdy nie cieszyłam się tak na czyjś widok. — Wróciłaś!

Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć – nie sądziłam, że jeszcze kiedyś ją zobaczę, a o to trzymałam ją w ciasnym uścisku i swobodnie wdychałam jej malinowy zapach. Nic się nie zmieniła; no, może jedynie urosła o kilka centymetrów i była nieco bardzie blada, niż zapamiętałam.

— No pewnie, że wróciłam, nie tak łatwo się mnie pozbyć z tego świata. — Wyszczerzyła zęby w ogromnym uśmiechu,

— Merlinie, Dor, tak za tobą tęskniłam. Dlaczego nie napisałaś, że wracasz.

— Musieliśmy się upewnić, że lekarstwo zadziała — wyjaśniła, na powrót siadając na łóżku. — No i nie chciałam psuć niespodzianki.

— Ale już wszystko w porządku, tak? Jesteś zdrowa?

— Na to wygląda. Przez jakiś czas mam jeszcze na siebie uważać, ale oficjalnie: tak, jestem zdrowa.

— O mój... Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

— Wystarczyłoby coś w stylu: tak się cieszę, że jednak nie umrzesz, Dorcas.

— Wariatka.

— We własnej osobie. — Puściła mi oczko. — No tak, ale gdzie się podziewa nasza droga Alicja.

— Za pewne jest zajęta udawaniem, że spotyka się z Blackiem — stwierdziłam gorzko.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie pytająca, a ja, po cichym westchnięciu, zabrałam się za opisanie jej całej obecnej sytuacji. Wiedziałam, że czeka mnie ciężki wieczór.

* * *

Faktycznie, wieczór nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych i ulgą przyjęłam moment, kiedy zegar wybił dwunastą i zgodnie stwierdziłyśmy, że jest już zbyt późno, by kontynuować rozmowę.

Niestety następnego dnia szczęście mnie opuściło. Tuż przed wejściem do wielkiej sali ktoś złapał mnie za nadgarstek i odciągnął na bok. Próbowałam wyrwać mu rękę, jednak bezskutecznie. Mimo że uścisk nie sprawiał mi bólu – był mocny i silny; taki, jaki zapamiętałam.

— Musimy porozmawiać, Lily — powiedział błagalnie i musiałam się powstrzymać cała sobą, by mu nie ulec.

— Nie mamy o czym — warknęłam i kolejny raz spróbowałam wyszarpnąć rękę.

— Proszę, Lily. To z Kate... Nie wiem, co to było, nie wiem, czemu to zrobiłem...

— Ale ja wiem! Jesteś takim samym dupkiem, jak każdy inny! Zabawiłeś się moim kosztem, po czym poszedłeś do pierwszej lepszej dziewczyny, która jest nieco ładniejsza ode mnie, żeby się z nią poobmacywać. Nie zaprzeczaj! Wiem, co widziałam.

— To była chwila słabości, przysięgam!

— Potrafię wybaczyć wiele, ale nie zdradę. Puść mnie, Dorian!

— Nie, póki ze mną nie porozmawiasz!

— Właśnie skończyłam naszą rozmowę

— Lily...

— Nie słyszałeś, co powiedziała? — warknął głos za nami. — Puść ją!

Sama już nie wiedziałam, czy bardziej chciałabym podziękować Potterowi za uratowanie mnie z kłopotliwej sytuacji, czy może nawrzeszczeć za wtrącanie się w nieswoje sprawy.

— To jeszcze nie koniec — powiedział cicho chłopak, puszczając moją dłoń. — Nie zrezygnuję z ciebie tak łatwo.

Chwilę później odszedł szybkim krokiem w kierunku przeciwnym do Wielkie Sali.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał James, przyglądając mi się z dziwną troską.

— T-tak... Chyba tak.

— Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

Pokręciłam przecząco głową, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

— W porządku. I tak się do tego nie nadaję, ale gdybyś zmieniła zdanie... wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Chłopak również zaczął się oddalać.

— James! — zawołałam za nim i kiedy chłopak odwrócił się w moją stronę powiedziałam cicho: — Dziękuję.

Skinął tylko głową, a ja znów zostałam sama ze swoimi myślami, czując się tak źle, jak tylko to możliwe.


	8. Na zakręcie

**Rozdział 8 — Na zakręcie**

„ _Kochać to także umieć się rozstać. Umieć pozwolić komuś odejść, nawet jeśli darzy się go wielkim uczuciem. Miłość jest zaprzeczeniem egoizmu, zaborczości, jest skierowaniem się ku drugiej osobie, jest pragnieniem przede wszystkim jej szczęścia, czasem wbrew własnemu. " — Vincent Van Gogh_

Czasem przychodzi w życiu człowieka czas, kiedy wszystko zdaje się tracić sens. Nie cieszą nas już zwykłe rzeczy, nie doceniamy banalnej wspaniałości faktu, iż żyjemy i mogło być dużo, dużo gorzej. Racjonalne argumenty w formie wyrzutów naszych bliskich nie przemawiają do nas — odbijają się od naszych głów jak groch o ścianę. Z czasem wszystko zaczyna nam sprawiać trud — nawet, a może szczególnie wstanie z łóżka. Każdy dzień jest męczący i wieczorem modlimy się tylko o jedno: żeby w Ziemię rąbnęła wielka, naprawdę wielka, asteroida.

Niestety, jak nietrudno się domyślić, modły pozostają jedynie modłami i nic nie uwolni nas od męki stawiania czoła codzienności.

Nigdy nie sądziłam, że jedno wydarzenie, że jedna osoba może zrujnować cały mój świat. Choć starałam sobie wmawiać, że zdrada Doriana nie była niczym wielkim i że nie zabolało mnie to zbyt mocno, to chyba ostatecznie zrozumiałam, iż mogę oszukiwać wszystkich tylko nie siebie samą. To naprawdę paskudna sprawa, wierzcie mi na słowo.

Wmawiałam sobie, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, a w rzeczywistości czułam się jak domek z kart, który może zniszczyć najlżejszy podmuch wiatru.

Z Alicją sprawa miała się nijako. Obie unikałyśmy się jak ognia i żadna nie widziała potrzeby zmieniania obecnej sytuacji. Nie wiem, co właściwie nas poróżniło. Może przeważyła moja lojalność względem Lupina? Choć chyba nie powinno tak być: to Alicja była moją przyjaciółką od tylu lat.

A jednak nie mogłam znieść myśli, że smutek w oczach chłopaka jest winą dziewczyny.

Nie mogłam patrzeć, jak uczucie do Blacka powoli go zabija. Nie sądzę, żeby sam Syriusz się czegoś domyślał – w każdym razie w przerwie na oburzone spojrzenia raczył mnie zdezorientowanymi minami.

Jak można być tak ślepym? Proszę, niech ktoś mi wytłumaczy, jak można być tak piekielnie ślepym?! Nie byłam dla Remusa nikim specjalnym, a udało mi się dostrzec, co go rani. Jego najbliżsi przyjaciele tego nie potrafili.

Czy to nie jest idealny dowód na to, że Black nie jest wart uczuć Lupina? Prowadza się z tyloma dziewczynami i nie potrafi dostrzec, że tuż pod nosem ma osobę, która zrobiłaby dla niego wszystko... Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, to jest to okropnie smutne.

* * *

Nadeszła kolejna środa. Kolejny szary dzień. Od rana za oknem szalała burza i właściwie chyba nikomu nie chciało się wstawać z ciepłego i wygodnego łóżka. Perspektywa całego dnia męczących zajęć również nie wyglądała zachęcająco, jednak udało mi się dotrzeć na śniadanie jako jednej z pierwszych. Niedługo jednak dane było mi cieszyć się samotnością. Dość szybko ktoś się do mnie przysiadł.

— Cześć — rzekł neutralnie Potter i uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko.

Z satysfakcją stwierdziłam, że moje serce pozostało całkowicie obojętne na jego obecność.

— Hej — odparłam podobnym tonem.

Przez moment siedzieliśmy w milczeniu, jednak po jakimś czasie zaczęło się robić to męczące.

— Czemu jesteś tu tak wcześnie? — zapytałam.

— Miałem nadzieję, że cię spotkam — przyznał. — Muszę ci coś...

— Lily, ranny ptaszku! — zaświergotała wesoło Dorcas, siadając naprzeciw mnie. — Mogłaś mnie obudzić, przyszłybyśmy razem. Och, przerwałam wam coś? — zaniepokoiła się, kiedy spiorunowałam ją spojrzeniem.

Potter zaśmiał się wesoło i wstał od stołu, wcześniej łapiąc z niego na serwetkę kilka tostów.

— Nie martw się, Meadowes, tylko rozmawialiśmy. Skończymy później, teraz i tak muszę zanieść Syriuszowi śniadanie, raczej sam tu nie dojdzie. Spił się wczoraj do nieprzytomności, już nawet nie wiem, z jakiej okazji, i z takim kacem to będzie cud, jeśli uda mu się dojść na zajęcia. No ale Lunatyk prędzej go tam doholuje na wózku, niż pozwoli się wylegiwać, więc to mnie pociesza, kiedy nie podoba mi się rola prywatnej służącej Łapy.

Chłopak puścił nam oczko i szybkim krokiem opuścił Wielką Salę. Patrzyłam za nim przez moment, po czym wróciłam do jedzenia.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała Dorcas, przyglądając mi się uważnie. — Naprawdę nie chciałam wam przeszkodzić.

Machnęłam zbywająco ręką.

— Daj spokój, w niczym nam nie przeszkodziłaś — stwierdziłam.

— Powinnaś dać sobie spokój z tym całym Dorianem. Możesz nie mówić o nim, ale widzę, że cię skrzywdził. A Potter bywa dupkiem, choć myślę, że z czasem mu to minie. To porządny chłopak, Lily i oboje macie do siebie słabość.

— Bzdura.

Po moim krótkim i dosadnym stwierdzeniu zapadła między nami cisza. Skończyłam śniadanie, po czym, nie myśląc wiele, opuściłam Wielką Salę. Jak jeszcze nigdy potrzebowałam zarówno samotności, jak i kogoś, kto mógłby mnie wziąć w ramiona i zapewnić, że wszystko będzie w porządku, że mój cały świat wcale się nie wali.

Udałam się na czwarte piętro, sama nie wiem w jakim celu i usiadłam na jednym z parapetów, rozkoszując się ciszą. Lubiłam ciszę. Można było wtedy spokojnie pomyśleć, zrelaksować się, na moment zapomnieć o całym świecie. Mój moment relaksu przerywały jedynie raz na jakiś czas głośne grzmoty piorunów, lecz skutecznie udawało mi się je ignorować.

Oparłam twarz o zimną szybę i wsłuchałam się w niegłośny odgłos kropel rozbijających się o nią. Sama nie wiem, kiedy i dlaczego zaczęłam płakać. Mogę być pewna jedynie faktu, że kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek na zajęcia ja siedziałam na jednym z parapetów opuszczonego piętra, zanosząc się rozpaczliwym szlochem, nie mogąc powstrzymać łez i czując się nieskończenie żałosną.

Nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego się tak rozkleiłam. Może te wszystkie gorsze dni się skumulowały i postanowiły mi pokazać, co potrafią razem? A może byłam już zwyczajnie zmęczona udawaniem, że wszystko jest w porządku?

Nie potrafię odpowiedzieć szczerze na to pytanie.

Wiem jedynie, że właśnie w stanie całkowitego rozbicia znalazł mnie Potter.

Czemu nie był na lekcjach i skąd wiedział, gdzie mnie szukać? Nawet nie pytajcie, bo nie mam zielonego pojęcia.

Otaksował mnie szybkim spojrzeniem, westchnął z czymś na kształt rezygnacji i sekundę później już trzymał mnie w silnym uścisku, pozwalając się wypłakać.

Z jakiegoś powodu nie przeszkadzało mi, że ze wszystkich osób to akurat James Potter musiał mnie znaleźć. Nie czułam się nawet specjalnie źle ze świadomością, iż w moim sercu panował absolutny chaos, a zapach jego perfum zdawał się być jedynym lekarstwem na tę przypadłość.

Po prostu wtuliłam się w niego ufnie i moczyłam mu koszulę swoimi łzami, a on głaskał mnie po włosach z cierpliwością, jakiej nigdy bym się po nim nie spodziewała. Możecie mnie teraz uznać za kompletną wariatkę – nie będzie mi to przeszkadzało, bo w tamtej chwili sama się za nią uważałam – ale jeśli kiedykolwiek miałam być pewna swoich uczuć względem jego osoby, to właśnie w tym momencie.

— Gorszy dzień? — zapytał delikatnie, kiedy nieco się uspokoiłam.

Podał mi chusteczkę, a ja kiwnęłam głową.

— Zachowujesz się niemal cywilizowanie — spróbowałam zażartować.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

— A ty jesteś niemal miła.

— Chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć na śniadaniu — przypomniałam mu nagle.

Spojrzał na mnie dziwnie, jakby z... troską? Zmarszczyłam lekko brwi.

— Co jest nie tak?

— To chyba nie jest dobra chwila...

— Potter! — powiedziałam ostrzegawczo.

— Uwierzysz, jak ci powiem, że twoja droga przyjaciółka ma romans z nauczycielem?

Wytrzeszczyłam na niego oczy.

— Przecież ona dopiero wróciła do szkoły! Kompletnie zwariowała! Wyrzucą ją!

— Nie mówię o Meadowes — uspokoił mnie. — Zdaje się za to, że Carter i Millera coś łączy.

Znów wytrzeszczyłam na niego oczy.

— Żartujesz? Przecież to niemożliwe! Ona jest z Blackiem i...

— To dopiero początek, trzymaj się lepiej i ostudź mordercze zapędy. Związek jej i Syriusza to tylko przykrywka...

— Skąd to niby wiesz? — przerwałam mu.

— To nie było ciężkie. Od samego początku coś mi w tej sprawie nie grało: Syriusz nigdy nie wiąże się na dłużej i zachowywał się kompletnie jak nie on. Więc postanowiłem wyciągnąć z niego wszystko starą, męską metodą.

— To ty go spiłeś? — zapytałam z rozbawieniem.

— No wiesz, nie miał specjalnie dużych oporów co do tego pomysłu. Wierz mi, Syriusz nie jest niewinną niewiastą, którą nikczemnie zdeprawowałem.

Prychnęłam pod nosem na tę wizję.

— Black i niewinność to jak Bóg i Diabeł.

— Hę? — Chłopak zrobił zdezorientowaną minę.

— To takie mugolskie... Zresztą to nieważne. Wytłumacz mi, jaki to wszystko ma ze mną związek; nawet głupi zauważyłby, że ostatnio nie mam z Alicją dobrych kontaktów.

— Dobra, tylko weź kilka głębokich oddechów. Już? Super. Otóż, nasi przyjaciele postanowili nas zeswatać. Dlatego Syriusz robi za chłopaka Alicji. To dosyć poplątane i brzmi jak z jakiegoś taniego romansidła, więc słuchaj uważnie, bo nie zniosę powtórki. Syriusz ubzdurał sobie, że nie lubi Kate i właściwie miał co do niej rację, ale to teraz bez znaczenia. W każdym razie stwierdził, że zrobi z nas parę, nie zbyt interesował go fakt, że nic do siebie nie czujemy. Ale pojawiała się przeszkoda w postaci Doriana. I tym miała się zająć Alicja, w zamian, że Łapa będzie krył ją i jej ukochanego. Dowiedział się o nich podczas jednej z nocnych przechadzek i Carter nie dawało to spokoju.

— W-więc... Więc Dorian mnie nie zdradził?

— W pewnym sensie. Twoja przyjaciółka podała mu środek dezorientujący do śniadania, a potem przekonała Kate, żeby go pocałowała. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Więc jeśli to uznajesz za zdradę, to...

— Zabiję ich! — syknęłam. — Zabiję ich jak nic! Jak oni śmieli?! I Black ci to wszystko powiedział?!

— No cóż, kiedy już zaczął, to z pomocą... pewnych argumentów zmusiłem go, żeby skończył. Pocieszy cię fakt, że już złamałem mu nos?

— Nie! Nie pocieszy! Ten pajac rozbił mój związek! — krzyknęłam ze wściekłością.

— Rozumiem twoją złość, ale zdaje się, że jestem głodny. Idziesz do kuchni?

— Przecież przed chwilą było śniadanie! Zresztą mniejsza o to! Muszę znaleźć Doriana!

Rzuciłam się biegiem przed siebie, chociaż nie miałam pojęcia, dokąd tak naprawdę zmierzam. Jakimś cudem znalazłam się w okolicach Skrzydła Szpitalnego i już miałam skręcić w stronę schodów, by dotrzeć na parter, kiedy dostrzegłam leżącą nieruchomo Marlenę. Zatrzymałam się gwałtownie, oddychając ciężko i natychmiast przy niej kucnęłam. Była chorobliwie blada i wyglądała, jakby minuty dzieliły ją od opuszczenia świata żywych. Postanowiłam nie marnować czasu i pobiegłam po pomoc do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

* * *

Następnego dnia po szkole krążyły najdziksze plotki o chorobie Marleny, jednak nie miałam czasu, by oceniać ich prawdziwość. Miałam dużo, dużo ważniejszą sprawę do załatwienia. A miała ona na imię Alicja.

Dorwałam ją po lekcjach i przyznaję otwarcie, że miała ona pecha, bo od rana byłam chodzącą bombą zegarową. Piekielną, atomową bombą! Wciągnęłam ją do jednej z pustych klas i, nie zważając na jej zaskoczone spojrzenie, zaklęciem zamknęłam z nami drzwi i wyciszyłam pomieszczenie. Schowałam różdżkę do kieszeni, a zanim się odwróciłam wzięłam głęboki, uspokajający oddech.

— Możesz mi łaskawie wyjaśnić — zaczęłam niebezpiecznie spokojnie — co strzeliło ci do głowy, żeby mieszać się w mój związek z Dorianem?!

Na jej twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie, które jednak szybko ukryła pod maską pewności siebie.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — stwierdziła po prostu.

— Naprawdę? — zapytałam z kpiną, czując przy tym, że tracę nad sobą kontrolę. — Wydaje mi się, że jednak wiesz! Może mówię o układzie twoim i Blacka?! O tym, że sparujecie mnie z Potterem, rozbijając przy tym mój związek?! Dalej będziesz udawać?!

Dziewczyna westchnęła z rezygnacją.

— No dobrze, zrobiłam to. Ale nie miałam wyjścia. Black powiedział, że jeśli mu nie pomogę to powie o wszystkim nau...

— NIE ZWALAJ WINY NA BLACKA! — krzyknęłam. — Po prostu nie. Rozmawiałam z nim i wszystko wiem. Zrobiłaś to dlatego, że bałaś się, iż ludzie domyślą się, co cię łączy z Millerem! Wystawiłaś na próbę naszą siedmioletnią przyjaźń dla faceta!

— Lily...

— Nie przerywaj mi! Kocham Doriana i jeśli szczerze kochasz Millera powinnaś rozumieć, dlaczego nie miesza się w czyjś związek! Jak w ogóle mogło przejść ci przez myśl, żeby zrobić coś takiego?! Jesteśmy... byłyśmy przyjaciółkami! Przyjaciele nie robią sobie takich rzeczy! Nawet nie wiem, jak powinnam to skomentować! Wyjdę stąd i idę prosto do dyrektora! Nie powiem mu nic o tobie i Millerze, bo to nie moja sprawa, ale nie zniosę odurzania mojego chłopaka ani żadnej drogiej mi osoby! Powinnaś wiedzieć, że te środki są nielegalne i w najlepszym wypadku skończy się na liście do rodziców i naganą w aktach. Nie mam ci nic więcej do powiedzenia!

— Lily...

— Nie! Nie chcę słuchać, co masz mi do powiedzenia. Po prostu mnie to nie interesuje, jasne?! Wybacz, ale teraz muszę spróbować odkręcić to, co zrobiłaś!

Zdjęłam z drzwi zaklęcie i opuściłam pomieszczenie, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami z całej siły. Miałam wrażenie, że wściekłość zaraz wypali moje żyły. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułam w sobie takiego pokładu złości. Stanęłam przy najbliższym oknie, otworzyłam je szeroko i próbowałam skupić się na zimnym wietrze, który chłostał moje policzki. Kilka głębszych wdechów później byłam już gotowa, by stawić czoła reszcie wyzwań. Taką miałam przynajmniej nadzieję.

* * *

Obiad przebiegał tak, jak zwykle, tyle tylko, że w trakcie został oficjalnie ogłoszony bal z okazji Nocy Duchów. Większość osób od razu zapałała do tego pomysłu optymizmem, lecz nie ja. Spojrzenie miałam utkwione w jednej osobie. Dla Doriana ostatnie dni chyba również nie były łatwe. Włosy miał w większym nieładzie niż zwykle, przygaszonym spojrzeniem wpatrywał się w talerz, a na zaczepki kolegów odpowiadał krótko i, jak mogłam się domyślić, zbywająco.

Alicja nie pojawiła się na uczcie i chyba lepiej dla niego, bo nie jestem pewna, czy spokojnie dałabym radę znieść jej widok. Jeszcze nie byłam pewna, co tak naprawdę zrobię ze sprawą eliksiru, pewnie zostawię decyzję Dorianowi, kiedy już wszystko mu wytłumaczę. Ostatecznie uważam, że to jednak jego wybór. Westchnęłam i kiedy zobaczyłam, że chłopak podnosi się ze swojego miejsca poszłam w jego ślady.

— Zobaczymy się później — powiedziałam do Dorcas, lecz ta chyba była zbyt zajęta rozmową z Pettigrew, żeby mnie usłyszeć.

Westchnęłam raz jeszcze i ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia, nieskończenie mocno bojąc się rozmowy, która mnie czekała.


	9. Zatrzymaj się

**Rozdział 9 — Zatrzymaj się**

„ _Rozpadam się na części, ledwie oddycham. Ze złamanym sercem które wciąż bije. W bólu jest uzdrowienie. W twoim imieniu odnajduję znaczenie. Więc trzymam się, trzymam się, trzymam się. Ledwie trzymam się ciebie." — Lifehouse_

— Potter! Ty mi cały czas przeszkadzasz! — krzyknęła wściekła McGonagall podczas jednej z lekcji transmutacji. — Black! Z czego ty się cieszysz?!

— Z niczego, pani profesor, to tylko transmutacja tak na mnie działa.

— Doprawdy? Wspaniale, w takim razie zapraszam do tablicy. Panie Pettigrew, doprawdy, co pan widzi w tym zabawnego? Podejdzie pan do zadania zaraz po Blacku.

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, obserwując jak Huncwoci narażają się opiekunce naszego domu. Co jak co, ale na to zawsze warto było popatrzeć.

— Sami się proszą, no nie? — szepnęła do mnie z rozbawieniem Dorcas.

— Przynajmniej jest śmiesznie — odparłam, kończąc notatkę i kierując wzrok w stronę tablicy, na której Black rozwiązywał obliczenia związane z tym, kiedy najlepiej jest zacząć ćwiczenia do zmiany w animaga.

Nim jednak chłopak zdążył dojść do czegoś konkretnego zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy zerwali się ze swoich miejsc, nie słuchając tego, co próbowała przez hałas zakomunikować nauczycielka.

— Co teraz mamy? — zapytał mnie Remus, gdy szliśmy korytarzem.

— Teraz jest obiad, a potem mamy numerologię

— Za jakie grzechy? — jęknął przechodzący obok Potter. — U tej kobiety nie da się mieć nawet Z!

— No wiesz — wtrącił się nieodłączny kompan Jamesa — to nie ty ją „oszukałeś".

— Black, ty sam się prosisz, żeby nauczyciele cię tak traktowali.

— Evans, ja miałem to zadanie! Na czerwono, rozumiesz? CZERWONO! A ona tego nie zauważyła i stwierdziła, że ją oszukuję!

— Albo te jej pytania na sprawdzianie — dołączył się do rozmowy Peter. — Proste obliczenia miały być, a ona dała nam takie liczby, że przez dziesięć minut robiłem jedno zadanie!

— Najlepsza jednak była, kiedy stwierdziła, że zrobi nam sprawdzian z samej teorii i upierała się, że obliczenia to również teoria. Szkoda, że dowiedzieliśmy się tego na samym sprawdzianie...

— Nie przesadzaj, Potter — rzekłam. — Nie jest najlepszą nauczycielką, ale...

— Evans, ona nie potrafi nawet poprawnie powiedzieć słowa powietrze. U niej to brzmi: powieCZe!

— Więc dzieci — przedrzeźniał kobietę Syriusz — w tym działaniu wyjdzie CZy czy cztery?

— Dobre pięć minut zastanawiałem się, o co jej chodzi — stwierdził Remus z lekkim niesmakiem. — Nie lubię kogoś obrażać, ale ona faktycznie nie powinna uczyć.

— Ale przynajmniej jest śmiesznie. — James wzruszył lekko ramionami, nieświadomie powtarzając moje słowa sprzed kilku minut. — Ona nawet nie łapie, że żarty, które mówię na całą salę są o niej.

— Ej, Black — wtrąciła się Dor — chyba jestem nie w temacie, o co chodziło z tym zadaniem?

— James, mój drogi przyjacielu, zechcesz mi pomóc w opowiedzeniu tej historii?

— Z przyjemnością, mój drogi druhu.

— A więc była to zwykła lekcja numerologii w pewien deszczowy wtorek. I ten wredny babsztyl ubzdurał sobie, że sprawdzi MOJE zadanie domowe, które niestety było źle. Ale miałem je, jednak jaki jest sens czytać źle zrobione zadanie? Tak więc James podsunął mi swoje zadanie i wyglądało to mniej więcej tak... James? Uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt?

Potter odchrząknął teatralnie i zaczął przedrzeźniać nauczycielkę numerologi:

— Czekaj... Czekaj... Tu... Tu leży twoje zadanie... Więc to zadanie twojego kolegi! OSZUKAŁEŚ MNIE?!

— Nie, ja naprawdę mam to zada...

— Zawiodłam się na tobie!

— Ale ja mam to zadanie! Tutaj, na czerwono!

— Tak mnie oszukać!

— Ale przecież...

— W takim razie to jest list do rodziców i ocena O!

— No ale ja przecież mam to zada...

— No tak mnie oszukać! Zawiodłam się na tobie!

— No i mniej więcej tak to wyglądało — stwierdził Black z kamienną miną. — Ale nie martwcie się, ucierpiała jedynie moja duma... i średnia z numerologii.

Przewróciłam oczami i westchnęłam pod nosem. Z kim ja się właściwie zadaję?...

— O kurde! — zawołał niespodziewanie Remus, zatrzymując się pośrodku korytarza.

— Co się stało? — zapytał Peter.

— Sprawdzian. Z numerologi. Dzisiaj.

— O kurde to dobre określenie — stwierdził Black i skrzywił się ostentacyjnie. — Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że przez tę babę będę powtarzał rok?

— Przez nią wszyscy będą powtarzać rok — uzupełnił ze złością Potter.

W tamtym momencie miałam ochotę iść w ślady Remusa i bardzo głośno zawołać: o kurde!

Wznowiliśmy naszą „wycieczkę" do Wielkiej Sali i kiedy w końcu zajęłam miejsce przy stole moje spojrzenie spotkało się ze spojrzeniem Doriana, który uśmiechnął się do mnie smutno.

Mimo woli przypomniała mi się nasza ostatnia rozmowa, podczas której chłopak stwierdził, że to, co razem przeżyliśmy było piękne, ale szczeniackie i lepiej będzie, jeśli zostaniemy przyjaciółmi.

Nie chciałam, żeby nasz związek się tak skończył, lecz podświadomie wiedziałam, że faktycznie tak będzie lepiej.

— Nie jesz, Lily?

Głos Dorcas wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia.

— Och, nie jestem głodna.

— No cóż — powiedziała przeciągając litery i patrząc znacząco na Jamesa — on się naje za ciebie.

— No szo? — zapytał chłopak z pełną buzią. — Głony jestem.

— Jasne — stwierdziła ciemnowłosa, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.

Zaśmiałam się pod nosem. Z tymi ludźmi nie sposób się było nudzić. Nie mogłam tylko wiedzieć, że są to moje ostatnie beztroskie chwile. Już wkrótce wszystko miały przesłonić ciemne chmury.

* * *

Tego wieczoru w pokoju zawisło ogłoszenie o poszukiwaniu członka do gryfońskiej drużyny Quidditcha. Upewniło to większość osób w oczywistym fakcie, że Marlena w najbliższym czasie nie miała wrócić do szkoły, choć nikt nie był do końca pewien, co właściwie się jej stało.

Patrzyłam na kartkę przez jakiś czas i walczyłam sama ze sobą. W końcu jednak schowałam dumę do kieszeni, po czym ruszyłam w stronę siedzącego w fotelu Blacka.

— Nie pałasz już żądzą mordu w stosunku do mojej osoby? — zapytał z uniesioną brwią na mój widok.

— O to możesz być spokojny, wciąż cię nie znoszę.

— Ale? — podsunął i uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.

Zacisnęłam ze złością zęby i w myślach powtórzyłam sobie, że złamanie Blackowi nosa w niczym mi nie pomoże.

— Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

— Evans, kotku, wiem, że jestem zabójczo przystojny i w ogóle, ale nie jesteś w moim typie...

— Ja... Czekaj, co?! — zawołałam oniemiała.

— No wiesz, czaiłaś się tam w kącie, a teraz jąkasz się i rumienisz. To jasne, że chciałaś zaproponować mi...

— Przestań!

— …seks — dokończył i znów uśmiechnął się wyjątkowo bezczelnie.

Przysięgam, że ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie tylko bracia Black byli w stanie obudzić we mnie pieczołowicie skrywane pokłady agresji. Bez żadnych ceregieli uderzyłam go dłonią w twarz.

— Ej! Za co to?! — zawołał oburzony.

— Naucz się kultury, Black, wtedy porozmawiamy!

— Daj spokój, wracaj tu! To był tylko niewinny żart!

Posłałam chłopakowi mordercze spojrzenie i ze złością opuściłam Pokój Wspólny. Do ciszy nocnej nie zostało wiele czasu, ale wyjątkowo mnie to nie interesowało.

W głowie miałam kompletny chaos i najchętniej zawróciłabym tylko po to, by ponownie przyłożyć Blackowi.

Na korytarzu, którym niemal biegłam było dość ciemno, lecz nie przejmowałam się tym – było wystarczająco późno, bym z nikim się nie zderzyła. A przynajmniej tam myślałam.

Bum!

Kilka sekund później już leżałam na ziemi, a pode mną ktoś cicho zajęczał z bólu.

— Przysięgam, że jeśli jesteś Lily Evans to tym razem wywieszę cię za nogi przez okno! Czy ty zawsze musisz mnie tratować?! — zapytał zrzędliwy, znajomy głos.

— Black?

— Nie, reinkarnacja Merlina. Oczywiście, że ja! A teraz złaź ze mnie!

— Uch, jesteś nieznośny — fuknęłam, jednak posłusznie wstałam z chłopaka i stanęłam na nogi.

— To ty za każdym razem mnie tratujesz — zauważył, wyciągając różdżkę. — Lumos.

Jego różdżka zalśniła małym światłem, a on sam spojrzał na zegarek.

— Co wzorowa uczennica robi na korytarzu, kiedy do ciszy nocnej zostało dziesięć minut.

— Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale dobrze się składa, że na ciebie wpadłam. Potrzebuję pomocy.

— I to niby mi ma przypaść wątpliwy zaszczyt udzielenia ci jej?

— Mógłbyś sobie odpuścić tę ironię.

Regulus spojrzał na mnie jak na ostatnią wariatkę i westchnęłam cicho.

— No dobrze, pomożesz mi czy nie.

— A co będę z tego miał? — zapytał i uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.

Przysięgam na własną matkę, że tylko bracia Black potrafią być tacy irytujący!

— Moją wdzięczność! — palnęłam ze złością.

— Mmm, wolałbym buziaka — zamruczał.

Wytrzeszczyłam na niego oczy; przez moment rozważyłam przejście do rękoczynów, lecz nim zdążyłam zrobić cokolwiek konkretnego chłopak przycisnął mnie do ściany, wpił się w moje usta i, jakby przewidując reakcję, unieruchomił mi ręce.

Całował dobrze. Lepiej niż dobrze i nim zdążyłam się zorientować zaczęłam odpowiadać na jego pocałunek.

Odsunął się ode mnie z kpiącym uśmiechem, a ja cudem nie upadłam na ziemię z wrażenia.

— Nieźle całujesz... ja na Gryfonkę.

— Zamorduję cię, Black — stwierdziłam po prostu, kiedy tylko odzyskałam głos.

— To teraz powiedz, w czym mam ci pomóc. — Puścił mi oczko i nagle odniosłam wrażenie, że po raz pierwszy szczerze się do mnie uśmiechnął.

— Musisz pomóc mi dostać się do drużyny Quidditcha. Gryfoni szukają ścigającego.

— Rozumiem. Mam skonfundować kapitana, tak?

— Nie. Chcę, żebyś nauczył mnie grać.

— Nie sprawy. Tylko najpierw spiszę testament. To nie może się dla mnie dobrze skończyć...

— Wiesz co, Black?

— Nie wiem, ale podejrzewam, że zaraz się dowiem.

— Nienawidzę cię.

— Och, ja też cię kocham królewno, nie musisz być taka miła — stwierdził ironicznie, a ja trzepnęłam go po głowie.

Miałam wrażenie, że w najbliższym czasie jeszcze niejeden raz chłopak wywoła na mojej twarzy rumieniec.

* * *

Październik powoli chylił się ku końcowi i bal z okazji Nocy Duchów był coraz bliżej. Nigdy nie przepadałam za tańcami, więc myśl ta nie budziła we mnie zbytniego optymizmu, jednak perspektywa spędzenia wieczoru w towarzystwie Remusa, który na ów bal mnie zaprosił była całkiem miła. Dorcas w przeciwieństwie do mnie była ogromną fanką wystawnych przyjęć, tak więc w ostatnich dniach nie paplała absolutnie o niczym innym.

— Masz farta — stwierdziła pewnego wieczoru. — Lupin to naprawdę niezłe ciacho.

— Idziemy tam jak przyjaciele — przypomniałam jej z irytacją. — Przyjmij w końcu jakieś zaproszenie i daj mi spokój.

— Och, przyjęłam już. Idę z Frankiem.

Przygryzłam wargę i moje spojrzenie mimowolnie powędrowało do Alicji, która siedziała samotnie w kącie Pokoju Wspólnego.

— To nie była twoja wina, Lily — stwierdziła łagodnie Meadowes, kiedy zauważyła moje smutne spojrzenie. — To ona popełniła głupstwo. Zasługujesz na dużo lepszą przyjaciółkę, niż taką, która zdradzi cię na potrzeby własnych interesów.

— Pewnie masz rację — powiedziałam cicho, patrząc jej w oczy. — Ale to wciąż boli. No i to przez nią rozstałam się z Dorianem. Mogłaś go nie lubić, ale było nam razem naprawdę dobrze. Żałuję, że tak po prostu pozwoliliśmy się temu rozpaść.

— Koniec smutnych tematów — zadecydowała dziewczyna. — Mów lepiej, w co się ubierzesz na bal!

— Jesteś okropna!

— Och, nie mów, że jeszcze nic nie wybrałaś. Lilka! Chcesz to robić na ostatnią chwilę?!

— Przejrzałaś mnie — stwierdziłam, po czym ziewnęłam przeciągle. — Idę spać, dobranoc.

— Nie żartuj sobie, musimy ci coś wybrać!

— Daj spokój, mama kupi mi jakąś sukienkę i...

— O nie, nie, nie! Zorganizuję nam jutro wyprawę do Hogsmeade. I ani słowa, że to nielegalne!

— Mówiłam już, że cię nie cierpię?

— Jakieś sto razy — stwierdziła i roześmiała się wesoło.

Pokręciłam głową i wbiegłam po schodach do naszego dormitorium. Wygrzebałam z szafy piżamę, weszłam do łazienki, w ostatniej chwili decydując się wziąć długą kąpiel zamiast prysznica.

Kiedy położyłam się do łóżka czułam się już niesamowicie zmęczona i oka mgnieniu zasnęłam.

Tej nocy śniłam o wysokim brunecie w okularach. Tej nocy pierwszy raz śniłam o Jamesie Potterze.

A kiedy się obudziłam kompletnie nie potrafiłam zrozumieć uczucia tęsknoty, które rozrywało mi serce na kawałki. Wygrzebałam się z pościeli, mając nadzieję, że zimny prysznic i mocna kawa pomogą mi doprowadzić się do porządku. Burza uczuć, która w ostatnim czasie rozgrywała się w moim sercu powoli doprowadzała mnie do szaleństwa. Mogłam jedynie wierzyć, że wkrótce wszystko wróci do normy, że znów stanę się szarą Lily Evans, która kpi z miłości. Nic z tego. Jeszcze nie wiedziałam, że najbliższe miesiące okażą się zmierzchem mojego życia.


	10. Coraz bliżej, lecz wciąż za daleko

**Rozdział 10 — Coraz bliżej, lecz wciąż za daleko**

„ _Rzeczą, której potrzebujesz najbardziej jest dłoń, którą mógłbyś trzymać" — Doktor_

— Dorcaaas! — Jęknęłam z utrapieniem, kiedy moja przyjaciółka nic sobie nie zrobiła z mojego narzekania. — Proszę cię, tamta sukienka była naprawdę ładna. Może po prostu wrócimy tam i...

— Nie! — przerwała mi z uporem i pociągnęła za rękę w stronę kolejnego sklepu. — Nie ma być ładna. Ma być idealna. Ty masz wyglądać idealnie. I ani słowa. Nie pozwolę, żebyś rozpaczała po Dorianie. Przysięgam, że nie wyjdziesz z tego balu bez chłopaka.

— No pewnie, że nie. Remus mnie odprowadzi. Au! To bolało.

— Wiesz, co mam na myśli, więc przymknij się i chodź.

Znów jęknęłam, jednak nie miałam czasu na dalsze protesty, bo po chwili byłyśmy już w sklepie, a moja przyjaciółka nagle znalazła się w swoim żywiole. Mi po głowie krążyło tylko jedno pytanie. Ile, do diabła, jest w Hogsmeade, sklepów z ciuchami?!

— O Merlinie, Lily! To jest to! Przymierzaj! — powiedziała, niemal wpychając mnie do przymierzalni.

Nie wiązałam z jej entuzjazmem większych nadziei, zwłaszcza, że mówiła to już dobre trzy razy. Jednak kiedy założyłam sukienkę musiałam stwierdzić, że wyglądam dobrze, nawet dla samej siebie, a nie zdarzało się to zbyt często. Z lustra uśmiechała się do mnie poważnie wyglądająca, młoda kobieta. Odgarnęłam do tyłu kosmyk włosów i odwróciłam się tyłem.

— Nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie — powiedziałam, otwierając drzwi przymierzalni — bierzemy ją.

Meadowes otaksowała mnie spojrzeniem, po czym uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Wyglądasz cudownie. Jeszcze buty, dodatki i koniec.

Wytrzeszczyłam na nią oczy, jednak wiedziałam, że wszelkie protesty pójdą na marne. Więc trzymałam buzię na kłódkę, mając nadzieję, że jakoś przeżyję ten dzień.

* * *

Skupiałam się właśnie na, jak najbardziej precyzyjnym dodaniu ostatnich składników do mojego eliksiru, kiedy nagle salę wypełniło głośne „bum!" a zaraz po nim westchnięcie nauczyciela.

— No dobrze, panie Pettigrew, co pan znów zepsuł?

Spojrzałam mimowolnie na zarumienionego Petera, którego brwi zniknęły pod wpływem nieudanego eliksiru. Chłopak wyglądał, jakby wolał być gdziekolwiek indziej tylko nie tu.

— No tak, zbyt wiele popiołu z jaskrycy ciemnej. Te brwi zapewne naprawiłoby zwykłe zaklęcie, ale nie mam w tym wprawy i obawiam się, że mógłbym usunąć ci resztę włosów z ciała, więc lepiej idź do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Profesor poklepał chłopaka po plecach z dobrodusznym uśmiechem, jednak wyraz jego twarzy jasno mówił, iż jest już nieco zniecierpliwiony kolejną porażką ucznia. Zaśmiałam się w duchu, jednak nie okazałam tego po sobie. Każdy ma prawo być w czymś kiepski.

— Lily? — zawołał ktoś po chwili.

— Sekundę — odparłam, rozpoznając głos Remusa.

Dodałam do eliksiru trzy włosy z ogona jednorożca, pomieszałam trzy razy w lewo i dwa i pół w prawo, dzięki czemu eliksir przybrał śliczną fiołkową barwę – dokładnie taką, jak w podręczniku. Uśmiechnęłam się triumfalnie i przelałam go do fiolki podpisanej moim nazwiskiem.

— Tak, Remus? — zapytałam w końcu.

— Jutro jest ten bal i... — Chłopak zarumienił się mocno, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć mi w oczy.

— Och, daj spokój. Nie gniewam się, jeśli się rozmyśliłeś...

— Nie! — zaprzeczył gwałtownie. — Nie. To znaczy... Cóż, chciałem ci tylko podziękować, że zgodziłaś się pójść ze mną. Gdyby nie ty, pewnie siedziałbym sam cały wieczór...

Machnęłam zbywająco ręką.

— Daj spokój — powtórzyłam wesoło. — Mole książkowe muszą się trzymać razem. Poza tym jesteś naprawdę przystojny i pewnie szybko znalazłbyś kogoś, kto by z tobą poszedł.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, widząc, że chłopak spala się już całkowicie.

— W każdym razie: dziękuję.

— Nie ma problemu.

W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek. Zamknęłam podręcznik, wrzuciłam go do torby i, przerzucając ją przez ramię, ruszyłam w stronę biurka nauczyciela.

— Jak zawsze doskonały, prawda, panno Evans? — zauważył nauczyciel i puścił mi oko. — Wyprawiam dziś takie małe, osobiste przyjęcie z okazji Nocy Duchów. Liczę, że się tam pojawisz. Możesz kogoś ze sobą zabrać, jeśli masz taką ochotę.

W duchu przewróciłam oczami, mimo woli wspominając słowa Regulusa Blacka, jednak uśmiechnęłam się do mężczyzny.

— Przyjdę na pewno, proszę mi tylko powiedzieć o której i gdzie.

— Zuch dziewczyna. Dziewiętnasta w dużej sali na piątym piętrze. Myślę, że pojawi się kilka osób spoza szkoły, które mogłabyś chcieć poznać.

— Oczywiście. Do widzenia, profesorze.

— Do zobaczenia, moja droga panno Evans.

Wyszłam z klasy jako ostatnia, jednak nigdzie się nie śpieszyłam, gdyż była to pora obiadu, na który nie miałam zamiaru iść z powodu umówionego spotkania z Blackiem. Przechodziłam akurat jednym z często uczęszczanych korytarzy, kiedy natknęłam się na komiczną, z perspektywy czasu, scenę.

— Co z was wyrośnie, wy małe chuligany?! — krzyczała nauczycielka numerologi na Pottera, Blacka i Lupina, którzy przyglądali jej się z różnymi ilościami zniesmaczenia na twarzach. — Wasze zachowanie jest bulwersujące! Więcej! KARYGODNE! Wstyd mi za was! Mam wielką nadzieję, że nigdy więcej was nie zobaczę poza murami tej szkoły! Albo moje dzieci! Moje biedne dzieci! Ja nie chcę, żeby one musiały oglądać ludzi TAKICH JAK WY! MNIE TO BULWERSUJE!

Black zrobił zdezorientowaną minę.

— Ale przecież pani nie ma...

Lecz nie dane mu było skończyć, bo czerwona już na twarzy kobieta przerwała mu gwałtownie:

— WYDAJE WAM SIĘ, ŻE JESTEŚCIE TACY... TACY... SPRYTNI! ALE WAM SIĘ TAK TYLKO WYDAJE! NIE JESTEŚCIE SPRYTNI! JA TO WIEM!

Stałam tam po prostu z wybałuszonymi oczami i nie mogłam uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek jest w stanie doprowadzić tę kobietę do takiego stanu. No dobrze, nie należała ona do najmądrzejszych i, szczerze, nikt jej nie lubił, ale na brodę Merlina, nigdy nie widziałam, żeby była na kogoś tak wściekła. Nawet na Blacka, który wcisnął jej zadanie Pottera. Byłam niezwykle ciekawa, co zrobili jej Huncwoci, że kobieta była o krok od rwania sobie włosów z głowy.

— Ale przecież... — spróbował ponownie Black.

— UPRZEDZAM WAS! — przerwała mu po raz kolejny. — JEŚLI TE TESTY SIĘ NIE ZNAJDĄ, IDĘ PROSTO DO DYREKTORA.

Kończąc tym dyskusję oddaliła się z dumnie uniesioną głową. Zagwizdałam głośno.

— Brawo, chłopaki — zawołałam, idąc w ich stronę. — Do takiego stanu jeszcze nikt jej nie doprowadził. Zdradzicie mi, jak to zrobiliście?

Black posłał mi zirytowane spojrzenie.

— Ta krowa zgubiła nasze testy i ubzdurała sobie, że to my je gwizdnęliśmy.

— Pewnie sama je gdzieś palnęła i teraz nie wie gdzie — dodał Remus, choć na jego twarzy przeważało raczej rozbawienie niż irytacja.

— Błagam — jęknął Potter. — Błagam, wyrzućmy ją przez okno! Jeszcze nie odeszła daleko, możemy ją dorwać!

— Zwariowałeś, stary? — zapytał Black tym swoim, zwiastującym jakąś złośliwą uwagę, wrednym głosem. — Przecież ona i ten jej gruby tyłek nie zmieściłyby się w oknie.

— To utopmy ją w kiblu!

— Biedny kibel — podsumował Remus i uśmiechnął się do mnie szczerze. — Zobaczycie, do jutra znajdzie te testy i okaże się, że sama je zgubiła.

— W to nie wątpię — rzekł już poważniej Potter, przeciągając się beztrosko. — To co, idziemy na ten obiad? Głodny jestem.

— A kiedy nie jesteś? — zapytał ironicznie Black, jednak skorzystał z sugestii przyjaciela i ruszył w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

— Idziesz, Lily? — rzekł Remus, gdy nie ruszyłam się z miejsca.

Zamrugałam i potrząsnęłam lekko głową, wyrwana z zamyślenia.

— Nie, nie — powiedziałam szybko — jestem umówiona. Na razie, chłopaki.

Ruszyłam szybkim krokiem w kierunku wyjścia ze szkoły i w duchu modliłam się do Merlina, by Black nie oderwał mi głowy za spóźnienie. Na błonia dotarłam lekko zdyszana, lecz spojrzenie bruneta, który stał z niecierpliwym wyrazem twarzy, oparty o swoją miotłę, odebrało mi chęci do narzekania.

— Była kolejka do wyjścia? — zapytał sarkastycznie na mój widok.

— Przepra...

— Daruj sobie i ładuj tyłek na miotłę. Im szybciej zaczniemy, tym szybciej skończymy.

Na litość Merlina, tylko Black tak potrafił dokopać mi swoją arogancją, że nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Tak więc stałam przez moment jak zaklęta i po prostu gapiłam się na niego, mając niewyraźną świadomość, że muszę wyglądać na osobę z ograniczonymi możliwościami umysłu.

— Będziesz tak stała, Królewno? Potrzebujesz pomocy w wejściu na miotłę.

— Właściwie to tak — palnęłam bezmyślnie i po chwili oblałam się szkarłatnym rumieńcem.

Regulus uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, jednak – o dziwo – nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Wepchnął mi za to w dłonie drewniany kij i bezceremonialnie rzekł:

— Właź!

— Co?

— W-Ł-A-Ź! — powtórzył, tym razem literując mi ten wyraz.

— Chciałbyś — prychnęłam. — Najpierw powiedz, jak mam hamować.

Black przymknął oczy i zaczął mruczeć coś pod nosem, a ja miałam nieodparte wrażenie, że modli się o cierpliwość. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko kącikiem ust. To mogło być całkiem zabawne. O ile przy okazji nie skręcę sobie karku.

* * *

Godzinę później, zmordowana, posiniaczona, lecz w miarę zadowolona, szłam w stronę zamku, a obok mnie raźnym krokiem szedł Black.

— Obie ręce, obie nogi i żadnych połamanych kości. Może jednak dojdę na ten bal w jednym kawałku — mruknął z zadowoleniem.

— O Merlinie, na śmierć zapomniałam. Mam iść dziś na przyjęcie do Slughorna!

— Dałaś się wkopać staremu Ślimakowi? Nienawidzę tych jego przyjęć. Olałem dziś jego zajęcia, żeby nie mógł mnie zaprosić. Wystarczy, że Narcyza już się w to władowała.

Spojrzałam na niego z zaskoczeniem, jednak on nic sobie z tego nie robił, jedynie wyglądał na nieco bardziej zadowolonego z siebie niż zwykle.

— Potrzebuję osoby towarzyszącej...

Posłał mi spojrzenie pełne politowania, przyspieszając kroku.

— Nie — rzekł bez owijania w bawełnę.

— Ale Black...

— Słuchaj, Królewno — powiedział, zatrzymując się i łapiąc mnie za ramiona. — Naprawdę nic do ciebie nie mam, mimo że jesteś małą, upierdliwą i męczącą małpą, ale nie zamierzam pokazywać się publicznie z Gryfonką, a do tego z rodziny mugoli. Ojciec by mnie wydziedziczył, gdyby się dowiedział, że w ogóle z tobą rozmawiam.

— Och...

— Nie bierz tego do siebie, po prostu lepiej będzie dla nas obojga, jeśli nikt się nie dowie o naszych kontaktach.

— W porządku — odparłam i pod wpływem impulsu złapałam go za rękę, ściskając ją lekko. — Wiesz co? Myślę, że pod tą maską drania jesteś świetnym chłopakiem.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo i nagle miałam szanse zobaczyć prawdziwego Regulusa Blacka.

— Jasne. Pewnie zwyczajnie podoba ci się mój seksi tyłek — powiedział, puszczając mi oko.

Ku własnemu zdziwieniu roześmiałam się serdecznie, a chwilę później wznowiliśmy nasz spacer w stronę zamku.

* * *

Ubrana w prostą, fioletową sukienkę do kolan, z włosami związanymi w wysokiego kucyka oraz z delikatnym makijażem na twarzy, ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia z Pokoju Wspólnego. Nim jednak zdążyłam dojść do dziury pod portretem usłyszałam, jak ktoś krzyczy moje nazwisko.

— Evans! Hej, Evans!

— Tak, Potter? — zapytałam, pilnując, by moje serce pozostało w pełni spokojne na widok bruneta.

— Idziesz na przyjęcie do Ślimaka, no nie? — zapytał, jednak nie czekał na odpowiedź. — Masz osobę towarzyszącą?

— Nie, właściwie to nie, ale...

— To cudownie, idę z tobą. Muszę się tam dostać. Jasmin z Ravenclawu tam będzie. Szaleję za tą dziewczyną.

— Och — wyrwało mi. — W porządku, to chodź.

Posłał mi czarujący uśmiech, którego nie byłam w stanie odwzajemnić. Szliśmy powoli, zdając sobie sprawę, że mamy jeszcze sporo czasu. Potter mówił coś radosnym głosem, jednak mimo szczerych chęci nie potrafiłam się na tym skupić.

Byłam już niemal pewna, że uczucie do Jamesa Pottera całkowicie mi minęło, ale jak widać wystarczyło jedno jego zdanie, by wszystko wróciło.

— W porządku, Lily? — zapytał nagle Potter i chyba jedynie fakt, że użył mojego imienia sprawił, że otrząsnęłam się z zamyślenia.

— Jasne, czemu pytasz? — Uśmiechnęłam się do niego z trudem.

— Wyglądałaś na... nieobecną — stwierdził z wahaniem. — No nic, nieważne. Ale słyszałem za to, że idziesz na bal z Remusem.

— Tak, idziemy jako...

— To dobrze — przerwał mi. — Remus jest ostatnio jakiś dziwny. Chyba potrzebuje dziewczyny. Pasujecie do siebie. — Posłał mi szeroki uśmiech. — Przeszło mi już to szczeniackie zakochanie, więc będę wam kibicował.

Dopiero po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że ten dziwny uścisk w gardle jest zapowiedzią nadchodzącej chęci do płaczu. Skinęłam tylko głową, wymusiłam kolejny uśmiech, mając nadzieję, że wyszedł on przekonująco i przyspieszyłam kroku. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebowałam było rozsypanie się przy Jamesie Potterze. Chłopaku, w którym byłam niezaprzeczalnie zakochana.


	11. Perypetii uczuciowych ciąg dalszy

**Rozdział 11 — Perypetii uczuciowych ciąg dalszy**

„ _Mógłbyś przyjść, uratować mnie i spróbować przegonić szaleństwo z mojej głowy. Nie chcę być wyspą. Chcę jedynie poczuć, że żyję i zobaczyć twoją twarz jeszcze raz. Jeszcze raz. Tylko moje echo, mój cień. Jesteście jedynymi przyjaciółmi, jakich mam." – Jason Walker_

Duża Sala, w której Slughorn wyprawiał swoje przyjęcie, wyglądała wyjątkowo ładnie. Z sufitu zwisały pajęczyny i inne okropieństwa, a wokół ludzi lewitowały wydrążone dynie. Napoje, które stały poustawiane na stołach miały krwistoczerwoną barwę. Jedzenie z kolei, mimo że wyglądało upiornie to pachniało i smakowało wyśmienicie. W pewnym momencie przeprosiłam się nawet z lukrowymi palcami, wyglądającymi jak prawdziwe, świeżo odcięte, ludzki kończyny. Szerokim łukiem omijałam natomiast chmary żywych nietoperzy, które uparcie latały w kilku miejscach.

Moim początkowym zamiarem było wtopienie się w tłum i odbębnienie swojej roli, tak, żeby nie urazić Mistrza Eliksirów, jednak mężczyzna miał zupełnie inne plany i już po chwili od wejścia zostałam przedstawiona Gryzeldzie Marchbanks z Czarodziejskiej Komisji Egzaminacyjnej.

— Moja droga Gryzeldo, pozwól, że przedstawię ci pannę Evans — powiedział Horacy, kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu.

Surowe spojrzenie kobiety sprawiło, że miałam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, podobnie jak wtedy, gdy kobieta przeprowadzała mój egzamin na SUM-ach.

— Panna Evans, tak? — zapytała i przyjrzała mi się znad okularów. — Ach tak, pamiętam. Nieprzeciętne umiejętności w dziedzinie zaklęć, transmutacji i eliksirów, takich wyników się nie zapomina. Merlin świadkiem, że gdybyśmy mieli więcej takich osób, jak ty, młoda damo, to nie mielibyśmy takich problemów w Ministerstwie.

— Problemów, proszę pani? — rzekłam z zaskoczeniem.

— Och tak, już od dłuższego czasu mamy problemy z jakimś ugrupowaniem. Robimy co w naszej mocy, by wszystko opanować, ale przy niekompetencji naszego obecnego Ministra...

Kobieta urwała, jakby nie chcąc powiedzieć zbyt wiele, jednak wyraz dezaprobaty na jej twarzy mówił wszystko. Profesor odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem, jednak coś w jego oczach mówiło, że on i pani Marchbanks wiedzą o tej sprawie dużo więcej.

— Moja droga panno Evans, jestem pewien, że z przyjemnością poznasz Bathildę Bagshot. Ja i Gryzelda nie będziemy cię dłużej zanudzać polityką, jeszcze za wcześnie, by psuć twoje pojęcie świata. — Zaśmiał się z własnego żartu i popchnął mnie w stronę kobiety, którą rozpoznałam jako panią Bagshot, autorkę wielu książek historycznych, w których się lubowałam.

Staruszka uśmiechnęła się dobrotliwie na mój widok i pokiwała zachęcająco dłonią. Nie myśląc wiele, podeszłam do niej, siląc się na uśmiech. Kątem oka jednak wciąż obserwowałam Jamesa, który szczerzył się wesoło do jakiejś ślicznej szatynki.

— Lily Evans — powiedziałam, po czym podałam kobiecie rękę. — Jestem ogromną fanką pani książek. Tak niesamowicie opisuje pani w nich przeszłość.

— Och, Horacy opowiadał mi o tobie, skarbie. I wspominał o niebywałym takcie. Niemniej ciężko mi jest uwierzyć, że dziewczyna w twoim wieku może widzieć coś ciekawego w książkach o historii.

Zarumieniłam się lekko i spuściłam wzrok, zdając sobie sprawę, że, faktycznie, żadna inna dziewczyna z mojego roku nie uważałaby tych książek za warte uwagi. I zapewne w ogóle nie miałyby pojęcia, kim jest moja rozmówczyni. Ale może to właśnie taką dziewczyną trzeba być, by zdobyć uwagę Jamesa Pottera. Raczej niemyślącą, za to z pięknym uśmiechem i bogatymi rodzicami. Mimowolnie spojrzałam w stronę Jasmin MacDonald, która stała zdecydowanie zbyt blisko bruneta, by można ich było uznać za parę przyjaciół.

— Nie ma w tym nic złego, złotko — powiedziała, łapiąc mnie delikatnie za podbródek. — To po prostu dość niespotykane. Ale dość o tym. Powiedz mi lepiej, jak się bawisz? — Uśmiechnęła się, unosząc kieliszek z winem do ust.

— Profesor Slughorn organizuje wspaniałe przyjęcia — wyrecytowałam tę sama formułkę, co zawsze przy takich pytaniach.

— Och, nie, nie. Pytam, jak ty się bawisz.

Westchnęłam i spojrzałam prosto w niebieskie, stare oczy pani Bagshot, mając wrażenie, że przewiercają mnie one na wylot. Dziwne, że tylko starzy ludzie potrafili patrzeć w ten sposób i nie dawali się nabrać na sztuczne uśmiechy i wymuszone grzeczności.

— Chodzi o mężczyznę, prawda? — zapytała, a na jej twarzy pojawił się leciutki, smutny uśmiech. — Tylko mężczyzna potrafi wywołać w oczach kobiety tak wielki smutek.

Pokręciłam szybko głową.

— Nie jestem smutna. To po prostu... Potrzebuję trochę czasu w samotności, ale nie chce urazić profesora. Zawsze bardzo się stara, organizując dla nas te przyjęcia, daje nam szanse poznać wielu ważnych ludzi. Mam kiepski dzień, ale nie chcę go popsuć innym.

— Gdy byłam w twoim wieku moja mama lubiła mawiać, że najpierw powinno się troszczyć o świat, dopiero potem o siebie. Ja z kolei kompletnie się z tym nie zgadzam. Jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach, by tu być, to nie powinnaś się do niczego zmuszać.

— Ja... — zaczęłam, lecz przerwał mi radosny głos profesora Dumbledore'a, który podszedł do nas nie wiadomo kiedy.

— Bathildo, moja droga! Świetnie wyglądasz!

Wyczuwając, że moja rozmowa z panią Bagshot dobiegła końca, odeszłam w stronę stołu z przekąskami. Czułam się dziwnie wyobcowana, choć raczej nie zdarzało mi się to wcześniej na takich przyjęciach. Tym razem jednak coś było inaczej i nie chodziło tylko o fakt, że najchętniej zwinęłabym się w kłębek, płacząc, aż do samego rana.

— Dobrze się bawisz, Królewno? — zapytał zrzędliwy głos zza moich pleców.

— Black! Ty dupku! — zawołałam z oburzeniem. — Przecież miało cię tu nie być!

— Ani słowa! To twoja wina! Ślimak złapał mnie, kiedy wracałem z tej twojej lekcji latania. Nawet nie chciał słyszeć o odmowie.

Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam, ani trochę nie biorąc sobie do serca morderczego spojrzenia chłopaka.

— A co z rozmową ze mną? Jest tu sporo ludzi, chyba nie powinieneś...

— Aktualnie jestem zbyt wkurzony, żeby się tym przejmować — przerwał mi.

— W takim razie równie dobrze możesz ze mną zatańczyć. Jeszcze nigdy nie tańczyłam wolnego z chłopakiem. No chodź!

— Nie ma mowy — odparł z kpiącym spojrzeniem.

— Niby czemu? Nie umiesz tańczyć?

Prychnął.

— Zacząłem brać lekcje tańca w wieku sześciu lat. W czarodziejskich rodzinach hańbą jest nie umieć tańczyć.

— No widzisz, więc zatańczysz ze mną.

Nie robiąc sobie nic z jego protestów, pociągnęłam Blacka w kierunku parkietu i czy chłopak tego chciał, czy też nie, po chwili dołączyliśmy do licznego grona tańczących ludzi.

— Co kobiety widzą w kołysaniu się jak nienormalni do muzyki? — zapytał z irytacją w głosie.

— Widzę, że twój dobry humor jest na miejscu, Regi — powiedziałam i wyszczerzyłam zęby, kiedy chłopak zaczął mordować mnie spojrzeniem.

— Nie. Zdrabniaj. Mojego. Imienia — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Mówił ci ktoś, że zbytnio się spinasz?

Uniósł brew, patrząc na mnie z ukosa.

— Może mam powody, by nie pałać radością — stwierdził z, typową dla siebie, złością w głosie.

— Każdy ma jakiś powód, żeby się wściekać i nienawidzić świata, a jednak nie każdy jest tak zgorzkniały jak ty. — Wzruszyłam lekko ramionami.

Chłopak zaśmiał się gorzko i popatrzył na mnie z politowaniem.

— Nie jestem zgorzkniały. Po prostu, kiedy się tak zachowuję, próbują się do mnie zbliżyć jedynie głupie małpy, bez grama instynktu przetrwania.

— Och, rozumiem — parsknęłam. — Więc to tylko taka maska, a w środku jesteś łagodnym barankiem, tak?

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, chłopak zaśmiał się, tym razem jednak głośno i szczerze, po czym, z czymś na kształt czułości, dotknął delikatnie mojego policzka.

— Nie zmieniaj się, Lily Evans — wyszeptał mi do ucha. — Nigdy się nie zmieniaj.

Nim zdążyłam zapytać, o czym, do diabła, mówi, piosenka dobiegła końca i chłopak zmył się jeszcze szybciej, niż się pojawił, zostawiając mnie z mętlikiem w głowie i sercem, które rwało się w stronę pewnego, wyjątkowego bruneta.

Westchnęłam cicho i skierowałam się w kierunku wyjścia. Nie miałam głowy, do tłumaczenia profesorowi, dlaczego opuszczam wcześniej przyjęcie, więc poczułam coś w rodzaju ulgi, gdy po drodze nie wpadłam na mężczyznę. Mimo iż było już po ciszy nocnej, ruszyłam na błonia. Nie doszłam nawet do jeziora, a już zaczęłam żałować tej decyzji. Oprócz zwiewnej, cienkiej sukienki nic nie chroniło mnie przed październikowym mrozem, lecz nie zawróciłam. Jak jeszcze nigdy potrzebowałam samotności i przestrzeni tylko dla siebie.

Usiadłam na trawie, tuż przy brzegu jeziora i, nie przejmując się mrozem, przez który dosłownie drżałam, zdjęłam te piekielne obcasy. Zbyt zajęta udawaniem dobrego humoru, nie zauważyłam, iż buty obtarły mi stopy aż do krwi. Przejechałam dłonią po moich długich, rudych włosach, wcześniej ściągając z nich gumkę. Wiatr nie miał zamiaru umilić mi wieczoru, który i bez nabawienia się przeziębienia, był jednym, wielkim koszmarem.

Nim zdałam sobie sprawę, co się tak naprawdę dzieje, zaczęłam płakać rozpaczliwie, a wszelkie próby stłumienia szlochu szły na marne. Wydarzenia ostatnich miesięcy, cały ból, który próbowałam tłumić – nagle to wszystko uderzyło we mnie z całą mocą. Tęsknota za Dorianem, zdrada Alicji, słowa Marleny i James. James Piekielny Potter. Co ten chłopak ma takiego w sobie, że nie potrafiłam z niego zrezygnować, nawet będąc w zdrowym i szczęśliwym związku? I dlaczego nie umiem dać sobie z nim spokoju tak łatwo, jak on ze mną.

Zakochałam się w głupim, niedojrzałym szczeniaku i mam za swoje. Brunet nie miał w sobie nic, co ceniłam u mężczyzny, a jednak moje serce i tak przyspieszało, gdy tylko za bardzo się zbliżył. Na Merlina, miałam siedemnaście lat i przeżywałam nieszczęśliwą miłość z powodu idioty, którego jeszcze dwa lata temu, bez żadnych wątpliwości, nienawidziłam. Tylko ja mogłam zrobić coś tak głupiego. Odrzucałam go przez sześć lat i nagle, bum! Stało się! Oszalałam na jego punkcie. Poczułam do niego to, co do tamtej pory znałam tylko z książek. Gdyby tylko nie był tak niedojrzały i ślepy...

— Czystokrwisty dupek — mruknęłam, pociągając nosem i od razu poczułam się jeszcze gorzej.

Potterowi wiele można było zarzucić, ale nie fakt, że obnosi się ze swoją czystością krwi. Sama nie wiem, ile siedziałam nad jeziorem, nie potrafiąc się uspokoić, jednak w pewnym momencie poczułam na ciele zimne krople deszczu.

— Cudownie! Po prostu świetnie — syknęłam pod nosem, wzięłam buty w ręce i biegiem rzuciłam się w stronę zamku, mając nadzieję, że z powodu choroby nie wystawię Remusa w ostatniej chwili.

Na myśl o Lupinie coś ścisnęło mnie boleśnie w gardle. Jak Potter mógł myśleć, że ja i Remus... Przecież chłopak wyraźnie szaleje za Blackiem, tylko tylko, że obiekt jego uczuć jest największym gamoniem tego świata i tego nie widzi!

Kiedy James mówił mi o tym, co zrobili Alicja i Syriusz, cóż, byłam pewna, że to coś między nami zmieni. I przeliczyłam się, bo chłopak wydawał się zniesmaczony, a może raczej porządnie wkurzony całą sprawą, nie dostrzegając w tym grama romantyzmu. Zresztą wcale mu się nie dziwiłam. Też byłam zła. Zła, jak diabli, bo przy Dorianie nareszcie czułam, że mam szansę wyleczyć się z Jamesa. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu zabolało mnie, że Potter ani przez chwilę nie rozważył faktu, że ja i on... że to mogłoby się udać.

Merlinie, a mówią, że kobiety są skomplikowane! A spróbuj tu zrozumieć mężczyznę! Choćby takiego Regulusa, który nie szczędzi ci przykrych komentarzy, tylko po to, by później stwierdzić, że nawet cię lubi. A Potter?! Uganiał się za mną przez sześć lat tylko po to, by nagle odpuścić?

Wchodząc do dormitorium, skinęłam głową Marie, która jako jedyna jeszcze nie spała i rozwiązywała w łóżku jakieś obliczenia z numerologii. Następnie chwyciłam jakieś ubrania, udałam się do łazienki, po czym, bardzo dokładnie zamykając za sobą drzwi, opadłam na podłogę. Mimo iż biegłam dość szybko i tak byłam cała przemoczona, jednak ignorowanie chłodu przychodziło mi nadzwyczaj łatwo. Całą swoją uwagę skupiłam na powstrzymywaniu kolejnych łez.

Gorąca woda potrafiła zdziałać prawdziwe cuda, dzięki czemu, niecałe pół godziny później, leżałam w łóżku nieco bardziej spokojna i odprężona. Wyciągnęłam z szafki nocnej mój ulubiony tomik sztuk Szekspira i pogrążyłam się w lekturze, doskonale wiedząc, że tej nocy nie mam szansy na sen.

* * *

Zasnąć musiałam w godzinach porannych, a bez wątpienia zostałam obudzona o siedem minut po dwunastej, przez moją podekscytowaną przyjaciółkę.

— Śnieg! Lilka! Najprawdziwszy śnieg! Wstawaj i patrz!

Odpowiedziałam jej głośnym kichnięciem i naciągnięciem kołdry na głowę. Bal miał się zacząć o dziewiętnastej, więc nie miałam najmniejszego zamiaru wstawać przed osiemnastą, zwłaszcza, że moja głowa bolała, jakbym poprzedniego dnia spiła się do nieprzytomności. Oczywiście na zamiarach się skończyło, gdyż sekundę później poczułam na sobie czyjś ciężar...

— Dorcas, złaź, jeśli ci życie miłe! — syknęłam, jednak kołdra stłumiła mój głos i groźba wyszła wyjątkowo śmiesznie.

— Gdzieś ty się wczoraj szlajała? — zapytała z prawdziwą ciekawością w głosie, a ja niemal mogłam zobaczyć jej wredny uśmiech. — Byłaś z jakimś chłopakiem?

— Nie! Dorcas, mówię poważnie, odwal się. — Przewróciłam się na drugi bok, uprzednio, dość boleśnie, zrzucając z siebie Meadowes.

— Żadnych szczegółów?

 _Patrzyłam jak Potter obściskuje się z jakąś Krukonką, a potem skończyłam nad jeziorem, rycząc jak głupia do późnej nocy, bo nie potrafię sobie dać z nim spokoju, zadowolona?!_

— Nic się nie wydarzyło, byłam na przyjęciu u Slughorna, pamiętasz? — rzekłam niezadowolona, czując, jak moje szanse na odrobinę snu coraz bardziej się oddalają.

— No cóż, tam się spić nie mogłaś, a wiesz dobrze, że teraz uratowałby cię tylko kac.

— Ja nie piję — odparłam stanowczo i w końcu wynurzyłam się spod kołdry. — Daj mi się przespać jeszcze chociaż godzinę, proszę — dodałam po chwili błagalnie.

— Nie ma opcji. — Pokręciła zdecydowanie głową. — Idę do łazienki, a kiedy wrócę, masz być na nogach!

Nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak jęknąć z rozpaczą. Ten dzień zapowiadał się wyjątkowo paskudnie, a szkolny bal niczego nie miał ułatwić.


	12. Sekrety i sekreciki

**Rozdział 12 — Sekrety i sekreciki**

„ _To dziwne. Nie chodzi o mężczyzn. Tylko... Tylko o niego. Jest tylko on." — Ianto Jones_

Miłość jest dziwna. Absolutnie i niezaprzeczalnie dziwna. Patrzę na niego, stojącego z inną dziewczyną, której imienia nie znam. Patrzę jak się uśmiecha, jak prosi ją do tańca i, w końcu, patrzę jak ją całuje. Patrzę na to wszystko ze stoickim spokojem, jednocześnie prowadząc konwersację z Remusem i leniwie zastanawiam się, dlaczego mam ochotę zamordować nową wybrankę Jamesa Pottera. Chyba zabrakło mi już łez, które mogłabym przez niego wylać, więc moja podświadomość znalazła sobie nowy sposób, by radzić sobie z niespełnionym uczuciem. Ostatecznie Remus prosi mnie do tańca i niechętnie zwlekam się z wygodnego krzesła przy stole, by wyjść razem z nim na parkiet. Widzę, że jego spojrzenie wciąż podąża za Blackiem, więc nie czuję większych wyrzutów sumienia, że swoim ponurym nastrojem psuję mu wieczór.

Kiedy idę ogląda się za mną kilku chłopców. Dorcas odwaliła kawał dobrej roboty; wyglądam zupełnie jak nie ja. W długiej do kostek, czarnej, przylegającej do ciała sukience z odkrytymi plecami i z poważnym makijażem wyglądałam dobrze, nawet dla samej siebie, co z kolei zdarzało się ostatnio coraz rzadziej.

Jest już późno, pewnie koło dwunastej, jednak nie miałam zegarka, więc nie mogłam być pewna. Remus okazał się świetnym tancerzem, o wiele lepszym ode mnie i, w przeciwieństwie do Regulusa Upartego Blacka, nie trzeba było go do niczego zmuszać.

— Świetnie tańczysz — wyraziłam na głos swoje myśli, na co Lupin posłał mi ciepły uśmiech.

— Moja mama kochała tańczyć — odparł z nieco odległym wyrazem twarzy.

Niestety nie wykazałam się subtelnością i musiałam zepsuć chwilę swoją bezmyślną paplaniną.

— Kochała? Już nie tańczy? — zapytałam, unosząc lekko brew i dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, o czym mogło świadczyć użycie przez chłopaka czasu przeszłego.

— Nie żyje — powiedział cicho, nim zdążyłam się zreflektować. — Zabił ją wilkołak, kiedy byłem dzieckiem. Próbowała mnie bronić.

— O Merlinie, Remus, tak mi przykro. Nie chciałam...

— Nie szkodzi. — Machnął ręką, a po chwili piosenka się skończyła i ruszyliśmy w stronę krzeseł.

— Brakuje ci jej? — zapytałam nagle, w duchu klnąc na własną wścibskość.

Remus wahał się przez chwilę, aż w końcu, niemal niezauważalnie, pokręcił głową.

— Nie pamiętam jej — rzekł smutno. — Miałem pięć lat, kiedy to się stało. Znam tę historię tylko z opowieści taty. Czasami, kiedy patrzę na jej zdjęcia mam wrażenie, że... że była dla mnie ważna, że spotkałem ją, że gdzieś tam w mojej głowie wciąż istnieją wspomnienia z nią związane. Ale to tylko momenty. Ból i trauma zrobiły swoje, prawie w ogóle nie pamiętam jak to było przed atakiem wilkołaka. Więc nie pamiętam też jej.

Wymusił uśmiech i odniosłam wrażenie, że próbuje ukryć nim smutek. Poczułam się jeszcze gorzej.

— Przepraszam. Nie powinnam o to pytać.

— Cieszę się, że zapytałaś. Czasami... dobrze jest się komuś wygadać, a z Jamesem, Peterem i Syriuszem to raczej niemożliwe. Mogą być pełnoletni, ale to wciąż dzieci.

— Wszyscy jesteśmy tylko dziećmi. — Westchnęłam ciężko i otaksowałam Wielką Salę spojrzeniem.

— Nieprawda. — Chłopak pokręcił zdecydowanie głową. — Są ludzie, którzy po prostu są bardziej dojrzali na swój wiek. Myślę, że i ty, i ja zaliczamy się do grona takich osób.

— No nie wiem — stwierdziłam z bladym uśmiechem. — Wciąż zachowuję się jak gówniara, zamiast wziąć się w garść i dać sobie spokój z twoim głupim przyjacielem.

— Może mój głupi przyjaciel jest tego wart? — zasugerował.

— Tak sądzisz?

— Sądzę, że powinnaś spróbować o niego zawalczyć. On nie będzie się opierał, wciąż ma do ciebie słabość. To nie jest zły chłopak. Trochę rozpuszczony i zepsuty, i absolutnie niedojrzały, ale może potrzebuje kogoś, kto mu z tym pomoże.

— Nie mogę robić za jego matkę, Remus — parsknęłam.

— Nie proszę cię o to. Jesteś wyjątkową osobą, Lily, samo twoje towarzystwo dużo by mu dało.

— Jesteś sto razy lepszą osobą ode mnie i przyjaźnisz się z nim, a on wciąż jest taki, jak na piątym roku.

— Jesteś pewna? — Tym razem to on uniósł brew. — Już nie lata za ludźmi, rzucając na wszystkich uroki... choć może dla Snape'a czasem zrobi wyjątek. Ale nawet ty musisz przyznać, że się zmienił, Lily.

— W porządku, zmienił się. Tyle tylko, że wyraźnie przestałam go obchodzić.

— Nie był bym tego taki pewien...

Na końcu języka miałam ciętą ripostę, jednak przerwał mi głos dyrektora, który miał wygłosić krótkie przemówienie, zakończające bal.

* * *

Biblioteka to najlepsze miejsce, by przeczekać burzę. Prawie żaden nastolatek nie zagląda do pomieszczenia pełnego starych książek i grobowej atmosfery (do tego ostatniego w dużej mierze przyczyniała się stara, zrzędliwa bibliotekarka), więc dzień po balu biblioteka stała się moją oazą. Chyba jedynie tu nikt nie przeżywał wydarzeń ostatniej nocy, niemal podskakując z ekscytacji. Duża część naszego roku odnalazła na balu „miłość życia" tak więc wszędzie roiło się od zakochanych par, po których za miesiąc w większości zostanie jedynie wspomnienie. No cóż, nie mój problem. Ja miałam Wielką Księgę Transmutacji i absolutnie nie myślałam o tym, jak głupią, niedojrzałą krową jestem. Wcale. Ta, jasne...

* * *

Lekcje latania z Regulusem zamieniły się w ekspresowe lekcje latania z nadętym Ślizgonem, który nie potrafił uwierzyć, że beztalencia, takie jak ja w ogóle istnieją. Z racji jednak, że chłopak wyświadczał mi przysługę – nieważne, jak niechętnie to robił – wolałam nie komentować jego nastawienia. Ostatecznie, kiedy Black był już pewien, że nie skręcę sobie karku, poprzez spadnięcie z miotły, postanowił nauczyć mnie zasad gry. Wszystko utrudniał nam tylko jeden drobny fakt – sprawdziany do drużyny miały odbyć się za trzy dni, a ja wciąż z trudem utrzymywałam w dłoniach kafla.

A jednak, trzy dni później, dzięki ogromnym pokładom cierpliwości... Nie, chwila, o czym ja mówię?! Zacznijmy jeszcze raz. A jednak, trzy dni później, dzięki wrzaskom, obelgom i samozaparciu Blacka, jakimś cudem dotarłam na eliminacje do drużyny, które prowadził Potter.

Wszystko było tak, jak to sobie zaplanowałam. Potrafiłam się utrzymać na miotle, co dla Jamesa było w dziewczynie najważniejsze, więc przy odrobinie szczęścia, o ile wcześniej się nie zabiję, chłopak powinien zwrócić na mnie uwagę. Regulus utrzymywał, że zachowuję się, jak kompletna idiotka i ani trochę nie obchodzi go, czy dostanę się do drużyny, lecz mimo to pojawił się na trybunach. Co prawda nos trzymał w książce, ale ja wiedziałam swoje – byłam wręcz pewna, że skrycie jest dumny z moich postę... z faktu, że nie zamordował mnie, kiedy nie potrafiłam utrzymać się na miotle dłużej niż kilkanaście sekund.

— Evans? — zapytał z zaskoczeniem Potter, patrząc na „moją" miotłę (tak, jakimś cudem udało mi się przekonać Regulusa, żeby pożyczył mi swoją, dopóki rodzice nie kupią mi własnej) i strój do gry.

— Cześć — odparłam, mam nadzieję, spokojnie, próbując opanować narastające mdłości.

— Chcesz dołączyć do drużyny? — Jego mina wyrażała szok zmieszany z rozbawieniem.

Byłam gotowa założyć się o niemal wszystko, że chłopak doskonale pamięta lekcje latania z pierwszego roku i moje wyczyny na nich. No cóż, nie ma się czym chwalić, więcej nie będę tego opisywać.

— Skąd taki wniosek? — Wysiliłam się na słaby żart, intensywnie starając się nie myśleć, że za kilka chwil będę miała szansę zbłaźnić się na oczach połowy szkoły i chłopaka, za którym szaleję.

Merlinie, chyba tylko cud uratował mnie od koszmaru, jakim byłoby zwymiotowanie na buty Jamesa.

— No cóż — odparł Potter, uśmiechając się bezczelnie — będę trzymał kciuki. Przydałaby nam się jakaś ślicznotka w drużynie. Tylko, Lily?

— Tak?

— Postaraj się nic sobie nie złamać.

I odszedł, nim zdążyłam rozgryźć, czy żartował, czy raczej mówił poważnie.

Wiecie, co jest dziwne? Że jednego dnia tyle oferm może sobie przypomnieć o istnienie gry takiej jak quidditch. Chyba nikt, kto pojawił się na eliminacjach nie myślał poważnie o dostaniu się do drużyny. Wierzcie mi na słowo, że niektóre osoby były nawet gorsze ode mnie. Cóż, ja też zbytnio się nie popisałam, bo na pięć prób trafiłam tylko trzy gole, ale i tak było to lepsze niż nic. Ale rzeczą, którą naprawdę warto było warto zobaczyć, była mina Jamesa. Mieszanina niedowierzania, politowania i załamania. W końcu, po dwóch godzinach (w czasie których prawie dostałam zawału i byłam bliska bolesnego spotkania z ziemią) chłopak dał sobie spokój. Machnął ręką w kierunku szatni, podczas gdy Syriusz stał obok niego i, sądząc po minie, zmagał się z dylematem – śmiać się czy płakać?

— Idźcie! — zawołał James. — Jutro w Pokoju Wspólnym na tablicy ogłoszeń wywieszę wynik.

Więc ruszyłam, lecz nie w kierunku szatni, a na trybuny, gdzie wciąż siedział Black.

— Byłaś beznadziejna — powiedział, kiedy tylko mnie zobaczył.

Posłałam mu najbardziej mordercze spojrzenie, na jakie było mnie stać.

— Dzięki, Black, naprawdę, wielkie dzięki. Jesteś wzorem taktu i kultury — warknęłam i wepchnęłam mu w dłonie miotłę.

— Ale z drugiej strony — kontynuował, w ogóle nie przejmując się moimi słowami — było tam dużo większych oferm od ciebie, więc może masz jakieś szanse. Czy Gryffindorowi zabrakło porządnych zawodników?

— Może Ślizgoni wysłali wszystkich do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, co? Podobno jesteście świetni w czarnej magii.

— Najlepsi, Evans. Dostałabyś zawału, gdybyś widziała, co wyczynia twój stary przyjaciel.

— Severus?

— Nie, pies gajowego, wiesz? Oczywiście, że Snape!

Popatrzyłam na niego ze złością. Nienawidziłam, kiedy ktoś wspominał o mojej przyjaźni z Severusem Snape'em, która okazała się być kompletną fikcją. Niestety wyszło to na jaw przy całej szkole, więc Regulus doskonale o tym fakcie wiedział.

— Jesteś kompletnym dupkiem — skwitowałam.

— Mówię tylko, jak jest. — Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami i, ku mojej irytacji, wyglądał na całkiem zadowolonego z siebie.

— To może czasem powinieneś się przymknąć — poradziłam, po czym odwróciłam się i odeszłam z dumnie uniesioną głową, jednocześnie wiedząc, że moje słowa i tak nic nie zmienią.

Blackowie chyba po prostu z natury byli gnojkami.

* * *

Reszta dnia upłynęła mi w dużo bardziej przyjemnej atmosferze. Posłuchałam trochę o tym, jak bardzo Dorcas jest ze mnie dumna (urodzona fanka quidditcha), spławiłam ją parę razy, gdy zaczynała insynuować coś o mnie i Potterze, a ostatecznie dałam kilka rad, dotyczących nowego obiektu jej westchnień. W końcu rozmowa zeszła na temat świąt, choć miałyśmy do nich jeszcze prawie dwa miesiące.

— Wracasz do domu? — zapytała Meadowes, malując jednocześnie paznokcie na delikatny-niebieski kolor. — To ostatnie święta w szkole, więc chciałabym tu zostać, ale jednocześnie to moje pierwsze święta po chorobie i rodzice pewnie zaplanują coś specjalnego. Sama jeszcze nie wiem, co zrobię. Może wrócę tu na Sylwestra?

— Ja wracam do domu — odparłam. — Niedługo będę dorosła i wyprowadzę się od rodziców, a i bez tego rzadko ich widuję. Chciałabym spędzić z nimi trochę czasu.

— Podziwiam twój kontakt z rodzicami — stwierdziła ze śmiechem. — Ja komunikuję się ze swoimi poprzez krzyk.

Uniosłam brew.

— Nie sądzisz, że jesteś już trochę za stara na nastoletni bunt?

— Bez przesady, to wcale nie jest nastoletni bunt. Po prostu się nie dogadujemy i tyle.

— Aż tacy są straszni?

— Raczej chodzi o różnicę charakterów. Ale nie mówmy o tym, nie chcę się niepotrzebnie denerwować. Powiedz mi lepiej, czy te wszystkie plotki są prawdziwe?

— Plotki? — Zmarszczyłam brwi i odłożyłam na bok papierowy samolocik, który właśnie kończyłam konstruować. — Jakie plotki?

— No wiesz, te o tobie i Lupinie. Po balu większość osób twierdzi, że jesteście razem. Ja tam średnio w to wierzę. Po pierwsze powiedziałabyś mi o tym, a po drugie... Zawsze bardziej pasowałaś mi do Pottera. Lupin jest dla ciebie za spokojny. Oboje zakopalibyście się w książkach, a waszym najbardziej romantycznym zajęciem byłoby cytowanie co nudniejszych fragmentów. Umarłabyś z nim z nudów...

— Czekaj, przystopuj na chwilę! Chcesz mi powiedzieć — zaczęłam ze złością — że jakiś pajac puścił plotkę o mnie i Remusie?!

— Dokładnie — odparła, patrząc krytycznie na swoje paznokcie. — Ten kolor chyba mi nie pasuje, jak sądzisz?

— Dorcas!

— Masz rację, fioletowy byłby lepszy. — Machnęła różdżką i lakier zniknął w mgnieniu oka. — Złościsz się? — zapytała po chwili z rozbawieniem.

— A jak sądzisz? — warknęłam.

— Sądzę, że tak. A wiesz czemu? Bo jesteś piekielnie zmartwiona tym, co pomyśli sobie James.

Podniosłam się z łóżka i ruszyłam do drzwi. Oczywiście, kiedy rozmowa schodzi na złe tory najlepiej jest wziąć tyłek w troki i zwiewać – no chyba, że chcecie się pozbyć resztek dumy...

— Daj mi znać, kiedy wróci ci rozum. Mnie i Pottera nic nie łączy.

— Ale chciałabyś, żeby łączyło — zawołała za mną.

Zamknęłam drzwi, nic nie odpowiadając. Jeszcze na schodach słyszałam jej triumfalny śmiech.

Żegnaj, dumo, było naprawdę miło, ale coś mi mówi, że wkrótce rozstaniemy się już na dobre...


	13. Serce i rozum

**Rozdział 13 — Serce i rozum**

„ _Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć czasów bez tego uczucia. Ból jest tak wyraźny – jakby mój brzuch był pełen szczurów. Jakbym składał się już tylko z bólu. Nie ma we mnie ani cala, który by nie bolał." — Ianto Jones_

Wyniki nie pojawiły się następnego dnia, podobnie zresztą jak James na zajęciach. Starałam się nie zwracać na ten fakt większej uwagi, jednak mimo wszystko na obiedzie zapytałam o to Petera – ze zwykłej ciekawości, sami rozumiecie.

— Jest w skrzydle szpitalnym — odparł chłopak, kiedy w końcu przełknął to, co miał w ustach (a miał tego całkiem sporo, jednak to nie czas, by mówić o wyjątkowych zdolnościach pomieszczenia Merlin jeden wie, jakiej ilości jedzenia w ustach przez Glizdogona). — Wczoraj w nocy miał straszną gorączkę i chyba halucynacje.

Zmarszczyłam brwi z zaniepokojeniem, jednocześnie zwracając uwagę na jego dobór słów.

— Chyba? — spytałam niepewnie.

— No, bo ja i Syriusz spaliśmy — wyjaśnił wzruszając ramionami. — Remus zaprowadził go do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, więc nie ma się o co martwić.

— Rany, Peter — wtrąciła się Amelia z roku niżej, która przysłuchiwała się naszej rozmowie. — Twój przyjaciel leży w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, a ty w ogóle się tym nie przejmujesz?

— Jakby przejmował się za każdym razem, gdy ten dureń ląduje u pielęgniarki — wtrącił się tym razem Syriusz — to by zszedł młodo na zawał. Nic mu nie będzie.

— Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie — warknęłam.

Moje resztki dumy wciąż nie pozwalały mi przeprowadzać z tym przedstawicielem rodu Blacków cywilizowanej rozmowy. Zresztą, znając gnojka, i tak nie skończyłoby się to dla mnie dobrze. Mówię wam, jeśli wasza samoocena niebezpiecznie rośnie – znajdźcie sobie takiego Blacka, on wam chętnie i skutecznie pomoże. Serio, z takim przyjacielem ciężko jest się nie nabawić depresji.

Chłopak uniósł ręce do góry w odpowiedzi na mój wrogi ton głosu.

— Można to było powiedzieć z dużo mniejszą dozą agresji, Evans — stwierdził i posłał mi swój firmowy uśmiech.

Chyba tylko myśl o dobrych manierach, które całe życie wpajała mi mama, powstrzymała mnie przed ponownym przylaniem mu. A korciło mnie, Merlin świadkiem, że korciło. Rany, jak to jest, że tylko Blackowie potrafią działać na mnie jak zupełne przeciwieństwo melisy?! Przecież nigdy w życiu nie zgrzytałam zębami na sam dźwięk czyjegoś głosu!

— Wiesz, Black... — Do rozmowy dołączyła Dorcas, która właśnie kończyła przeglądać gazetę. — Ty też mogłeś się urodzić dużo bardziej przystojny. A jednak siedzisz tu i straszysz wyglądem. Więc odwal się od niej.

Przy „Boskim Syriuszu Blacku" chyba tylko Dorcas Meadowes mogła sobie pozwolić na tak bezczelną uwagę. Każdą inną, mniej ładną dziewczynę, zwyczajnie by wyśmiano. Ale nie Dor. Nie tę długonogą piękność, za którą, podobnie jak za Syriuszem, szalała przynajmniej jedna czwarta szkoły.

— Oj, Meadowes, widzę, że wścieklizna dosięgła i ciebie. — Pokręcił głową z udawanym smutkiem, po czym wstał od stołu. — Idę na zajęcia, zanim spotka to i mnie.

— A spadaj, baranie — mruknęłam do samej siebie i zabrałam się za konsumowanie swojego posiłku.

* * *

— Przede wszystkim musicie pamiętać, że transmutacja złożona wymaga od was wszystkich ogromnej koncentracji i skupienia. Na samym wstępie obiecuję wam, że każdy gamoń, który z powodu swojej głupoty nabawi się drugiej głowy, zostanie surowo ukarany. Dobrze, jeśli wstęp już mamy za sobą możemy przejść dalej. O transmutacji złożonej dużo mówiliśmy na szóstym roku. Cechuje się ona głównie...

— Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla...

— Zamknij się, Black — syknęłam do siedzącego przede mną chłopaka, który od samiuteńkiego początku lekcji przedrzeźniał nauczycielkę.

Syriusz odwrócił się w moją stronę i pokazał mało kulturalny gest. Wciągnęłam z oburzeniem powietrze i, nie myśląc wiele, zdzieliłam go książką do transmutacji. Poprawka, ciężką książką do transmutacji.

— Cholera, Evans — warknął na tyle cicho, by zaabsorbowana lekcją Minerwa nie zwróciła na nas większej uwagi.

— Zamknij się i skup swój ograniczony mózg na tym, co mówi nauczycielka.

Prychnął i posłał mi kpiące spojrzenie.

— Zmuś mnie — rzekł wyzywająco.

No i co miałam zrobić? Mnie naprawdę nie trzeba wiele, a skoro tak ładnie prosił...

— Do jasnej ciasnej, odłóż tę książkę, Evans. To boli!

— Głupota też boli, a do tej pory jakoś nie narzekałeś — odparłam kpiąco.

Chłopak miał mi coś odpyskować, jednak w tym samym momencie Remus uderzył go w ramię i zgromił spojrzeniem.

— Skup się na lekcji, bo nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru pożyczać ci swoich notatek.

— Ale Remus... — jęknął z niedowierzaniem, lecz jego przyjaciel nie zwracał już na niego uwagi.

Uśmiechnęłam się słodko, gdy chłopak po raz ostatni zgromił mnie spojrzeniem.

Ostatnie kilka minut lekcji minęło w świętym spokoju i kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek już prawie zapomniałam o ostatnich sprzeczkach z Blackiem i ich niedawnym powodzie. Przypomniała mi o tym dopiero profesor McGonagall, zatrzymując mnie przy wyjściu z klasy.

— Panno Evans, mogę cię prosić na moment?

— Oczywiście — odparłam automatycznie i zaczekałam, aż spory tłumek uczniów opuści klasę. — O co chodzi? — zapytałam, gdy już się to stało.

— Chciałabym prosić, abyś odwiedziła pana Pottera w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i przekazała mu notatki z lekcji. Poprosiłabym o to pana Lupina, lecz robię to za każdym razem, gdy któremuś z jego kolegów coś się stanie, a aktualnie stan zdrowia samego pana Lupina zostawia wiele do życzenia.

Przygryzłam niepewnie wargę. Naprawdę nie uśmiechała mi się wizyta u chłopaka, zwłaszcza, że jego ostatnie nastawienie do mojej osoby zmieniało się szybciej, niż nadążałam się w tym zorientować.

— Czy to absolutnie konieczne, pani profesor? Kontakty moje i Jamesa...

— W pełni zdaję sobie sprawę z ich wyglądu, panno Evans — odparła kobieta, a w jej uśmiechu widniała zarówno nuta surowości, jak i pobłażliwości czy też rozbawienia. — Wydaje mi się jednak, że jesteś najbardziej rozgarniętą osobą poza panem Lupinem. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, pan Black na połowie lekcji kompletnie nie wie, co się dzieje, a z kolei pan Pettigrew... Wolałabym tego nie komentować. James jest naprawdę dobrym uczniem i wolałabym, żeby nie zmieniło się to przez wzgląd na fakt, iż nieustannie ląduje w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Mogę na ciebie liczyć, Lily?

Spojrzała na mnie tym wzrokiem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, jednocześnie używając mojego imienia zamiast nazwiska. Byłam pewna, że odmowa nie wchodzi w grę, choć tak naprawdę właśnie to miałam ochotę zrobić. Moje serce wciąż zdawało się wariować w towarzystwie chłopaka, a jego nastawienie do całej sytuacji niczego mi nie ułatwiało. Czasem miałam wrażenie, że to wszystko byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze, gdyby pewnego dnia James Potter po prostu wyparował – nawet jeśli miałabym piekielnie za nim tęsknić.

Oblizałam niepewnie usta i, nie wierząc, że to robię, skinęłam głową na zgodę. Profesorka uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Ja z kolei zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy nie istnieje przypadkiem eliksir, dający możliwość natychmiastowego zapadnięcia się pod ziemię.

Ostatecznie jednak, po ówczesnym odwiedzeniu Remusa, który wręczył mi rzeczy Jamesa, chcąc-nie chcąc, ruszyłam do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, pod nosem przeklinając na Wiecznie-Nieogarniętego-Blacka i Co-Ja-Tu-Robię-Pettigrew. Poważnie, czy Potter nie mógł dobrać sobie nieco bardziej rozgarniętych przyjaciół? No ale, jak to mówią – ciągnie swój do swego.

Po dotarciu na miejsce niepewnie otworzyłam drzwi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i niemal natychmiast dostrzegłam poszkodowanego chłopaka.

— Słodki Merlinie, co ci się stało? — zapytałam, gdy James spojrzał w moją stronę.

— O rany, czy to już niebo?

Uniosłam brew, po czym przysunęłam sobie krzesło do jego łóżka. Twarz chłopaka pokryta była fioletowymi sińcami, lecz biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że pani Adams jeszcze mnie nie wyrzuciła, to pewnie nie było to zaraźliwe. A taką przynajmniej miałam nadzieję, bo chyba nie wyglądałabym interesująco w podobnym stanie.

— A czy w niebie czekałyby cię zadania z transmutacji?

— McGonagall zazwyczaj przysyła Remusa — odparł, marszcząc brwi i miałam wrażenie, że w jego głosie słychać zawód. Z jakiegoś powodu fakt ten niezmiernie mnie zirytował.

— Zażalenia składaj do niej, nie jestem tu z własnej woli.

— Spokojnie. — Uniósł ugodowo ręce. — Po prostu jestem zaskoczony. Ale na anioły nie składa się zażaleń, Evans.

Posłałam mu kpiące spojrzenie, nie będąc jednocześnie pewną, czy znów się ze mnie nabija, czy może ma na myśli coś innego.

— Próbujesz być miły?

— A wychodzi mi? — Chłopak odbił przysłowiową piłeczkę z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

— Nie do końca. Ale próbuj dalej, kiedyś ci się uda. O ile zerwiesz kontakty z Blackiem.

Zaśmiał się pod nosem, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Siedzieliśmy przez moment w ciszy, aż w końcu poczułam się nieswojo i postanowiłam subtelnie przejść do rzeczy (tak, dobrze myślicie, żeby szybciej móc dać dyla...).

— Więc... Jakim cudem znów tu wylądowałeś?

Znów się zaśmiał, machając jednocześnie ręką z politowaniem.

— Syriusz uznał, że będzie zabawnie zmienić kolor mojej skóry, ale okazało się, że mam silne uczulenie na składnik eliksiru, którego dolał mi do kolacji.

— Mogłam się domyślić, że to robota Blacka — mruknęłam. — Oczywiście nie powiedziałeś McGonagall, że to on, prawda?

Wzruszył beztrosko ramionami.

— Ona już nawet nie pyta. Przestała na piątym roku, kiedy...

— Nie! — przerwałam mu nieco zbyt głośno. — Nie chcę znać żadnych szczegółów, Potter. Bez psychiatry jest mi całkiem dobrze.

— Psychiatry? — spytał z niepewną miną.

— Och, to taki mugolski lekarz, który pomaga, kiedy... no kiedy nie jest najlepiej z twoją psychiką.

— Ale wy macie skomplikowane nazwy na wszystko. W świecie czarodziei są po prostu uzdrowiciele, którzy zajmują się i ciałem, i psychiką.

— Machnąć różdżką jest łatwo — odparłam, czując potrzebę obrony świata, z którego, bądź co bądź, pochodziłam — mugole muszą sobie radzić bez tego i robią to świetnie.

— Ciężko mi się wypowiadać na ten temat. — Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. — Moi rodzice są czystej krwi. Ba! Cała rodzina jest czystej krwi. Nigdy nie żyłem mugolskim życiem.

Wytrzeszczyłam na niego oczy, lecz chłopak zdawał się nic sobie z tego nie robić.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że nigdy... rany, że nigdy nie spróbowałeś tak wielu rzeczy?

— Założę się, że ty też nie masz pojęcia o połowie czarodziejskich zwyczajów — burknął urażony.

Westchnęłam i pokręciłam głową, próbując pozbierać myśli. Ostatecznie nie przyszłam tam w celu ucięcia sobie z chłopakiem pogawędki. Cóż, jak już mówiłam, gdyby to ode mnie zależało, już dawno byłabym gdzieś daleko, nawet jeśli nasza rozmowa odbywała się w miarę cywilizowany sposób. Wiedziałam doskonale, że James Potter jest ogromnym błędem. Największym, jaki tylko mogłam popełnić i najlepiej by było, gdybym trzymała się od niego jak najdalej. Ale wytłumacz to sobie, kiedy szalejesz na czyimś punkcie. Doskonale wiesz, że sparzysz się na tym uczuciu – ostatecznie zawsze się sparzysz – lecz i tak podchodzić coraz bliżej, sprawdzasz, na jak wiele możesz sobie pozwolić. A później kilka minut szczęścia i ekscytacji kończy się bólem, płaczem i blizną do końca życia. Oto, czym jest miłość.

— W porządku — powiedziałam, odchrząkując niezręcznie. — Mam tu twoje rzeczy, może zacznijmy od numerologii... choć właściwie sama niewiele z tego wszystkiego rozumiem, no ale spróbujmy. Przepisz notatki i mów, gdybyś czegoś nie rozumiał.

Oczywiście Potter nie mógł mi po prostu ułatwić sprawy i do praktycznie każdego zdania miał jakieś pytanie. Z drugiej jednak strony notatki nauczycielki numerologii były z natury bardzo niezrozumiałe, więc czy powinnam się temu dziwić?

— Karabola-pięcioczłonowa to zaburzenie karaboli rozchodzące się w tej karaboli... Czekaj, co? — zapytał z głupią miną, jednocześnie patrząc na pergamin z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie pytaj. Piętnaście minut próbowałam się dowiedzieć, czym jest ta cała karabola i ostatecznie doczekałam się tylko takiej definicji — odparłam z rezygnacją.

Chłopak prychnął pod nosem.

— Merlinie, miej w opiece moje OWTM-y...

Prawie dwie godziny później udało nam się skończyć i jakimś cudem nie byłam tak zmęczona, jak sądziłam, że będę. Chowałam właśnie do torby ostatnie rzeczy, kiedy nagle James wyskoczył z pytaniem, którego obawiałam się od samego początku tej wizyty.

— Co cię napadło, żeby zgłaszać się do drużyny? Myślałem, że nie lubisz... Do diabła, ty nienawidzisz mioteł! Na pierwszym roku tylko cudem...

— Nie zaczynaj! — warknęłam, aż za dobrze pamiętając zdarzenie, o którym prawdopodobnie chciał wspomnieć. — Przez wakacje przemyślałam sprawę i stwierdziłam, że chciałabym nauczyć się latać, okej? — rzekłam, mając nadzieję, że taka odpowiedź mu wystarczy. Oczywiście nadzieja matką głupich, ale warto było spróbować...

— I tak sama się nauczyłaś? I nie zrobiłaś sobie przy tym krzywdy? — Uniósł znacząco brew.

— No może nie do końca sama... — odparłam wymijająco.

— Pochwalisz się, kto przekonał cię do mioteł?

 _Tobie, napuszony, ślepy baranie, ale prędzej dam się pokroić, niż ci o tym powiem._

— Regulus.

Krótko, zwięźle i na temat, ale takiej odpowiedzi widocznie się nie spodziewał, bo dosłownie go zatkało.

— Regulus — powtórzył tępo, gdy pierwszy szok już minął.

— Regulus — zgodziłam się łagodnie, jak matka ze swoim kilkuletnim dzieckiem.

— Black.

— Black.

— Regulus Black.

— Potter, czy ty się dobrze czujesz? A może masz problemy ze słuchem? Tak, Regulus Black mnie do tego przekonał, tak Regulus Black nauczył mnie latać na miotle i uprzedzę twoje kolejne pytanie, tak, przyjaźnię się z Regulusem Blackiem.

Milczał przez dłuższy moment, w czasie którego kilkukrotnie zdążyłam rozważyć ucieczkę. I kilkukrotnie dojść do wniosku, że jest to beznadziejny pomysł.

— Czy ty... — zaczął wreszcie, lecz urwał w połowie, jakby nie mogąc się zdecydować, jak zadać to pytanie. — Czy ty, do cholery, wiesz, kim on jest? — dokończył ostro.

Jego nieprzyjazny, pogardliwy ton głosu ani trochę mi się nie spodobał, zwłaszcza, że mówił o moim prawie-ale-nie-do-końca-przyjacielu. A obrażania bliskich mi osób nie byłam w stanie znieść. Założyłam więc ręce na piersi i odparłam wyzywająco:

— Wiem, a bo co?

— Zapytam inaczej, Evans. Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak obrzydliwą, małą kanalią jest brat Syriusza?!

— Powtórz to, Potter — syknęłam cicho, jednocześnie wkładając całe swoje samoopanowanie w spokojne siedzenie z krześle. — Powtórz, a nie wyjdziesz z tego miejsca przez następny miesiąc.

— Ten mały gnojek jest taką samą szują, jak jego przeklęci rodzice!

— Jak śmiesz?! — warknęłam, zrywając się na nogi. — Regulus Black jest sto razy lepszą osobą od ciebie i twoich małych przyjaciół!

— Och, oczywiście! — Prychnął kpiąco. — A ile go znasz, Evans?! Miesiąc? Dwa? Pół roku? Pochwalił się już, że z dumą ma zamiar dołączyć do grona śmierciożerców?!

— Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć, Potter?

— Ja niewiele, ale Syriusz już więcej.

— To trzymaj się swojego złotego Syriusza i daj mi spokój! Jestem pewna, że świetnie wyjdziesz na tej przyjaźni! Wasz poziom inteligencji jest bardzo zbliżony, więc nie powinniście mieć żadnych problemów z...

— Evans, ja nie chcę ci robić na złość — przerwał mi gwałtownie, jednocześnie gramoląc się na nogi.

Po krótkiej chwili stanął przede mną i delikatnie chwycił mnie za ramiona. Tym razem nie przeszedł mnie dreszcz przyjemności, jak to miało się w zwyczaju dziać w ostatnim czasie.

— Regulus Black to nie jest dobre towarzystwo, rozumiesz? Skrzywdzi cię!

— A co cię to obchodzi?! — krzyknęłam, wyrywając mu się.

To stało się szybciej, niż miałam szansę zareagować. Chłopak gwałtownie przyciągnął mnie do siebie, wpijając się w moje usta. Stałam zszokowana, podczas gdy on delikatnie pieścił moje wargi, wplatając przy tym dłoń w moje długie, rozpuszczone włosy. Kompletnie nie wiedziałam, jak zareagować. Nie czułam się tak nawet, gdy całował mnie Regulus, a trzeba przyznać, że robił to naprawdę dobrze. Tym razem jednak miałam wrażenie, że całe moje ciało płonie. Oblała mnie jakaś nieopisana fala gorąca i cała moja fizyczność rozpaczliwie żądała, bym odpowiedziała na pocałunek, choć mózg podpowiadał coś zupełnie odwrotnego. Wciąż byłam wściekła, lecz zapach, smak chłopaka, cały on – to wszystko sprawiało, że oparcie mu się stało się największą z możliwych tortur. Cała scena mogła trwać najwyżej kilkanaście sekund, lecz dla mnie zdawała się być wiecznością.

Odepchnęłam go od siebie z całej siły i, nie zważając na jego zszokowane spojrzenie, uderzyłam otwartą dłonią w policzek. Głośne plaśnięcie zabrzmiało w pomieszczeniu, lecz nie czekałam, by sprawdzić jego reakcję. Zamiast tego wybiegłam ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego jak oparzona.


	14. Róże i lilie

**Rozdział 14 — Róże i lilie**

„ _Wciąż próbują nas rozdzielić, ale nigdy, przenigdy im się to nie uda." — Rose Tyler_

Wpadłam do dormitorium jak burza, zarabiając tym pytające spojrzenia współlokatorek, jednak postanowiłam to zignorować.

— Zajmuję toaletę — warknęłam nieprzyjemnie, chwytając piżamę, jednocześnie posyłając nieprzyjemne spojrzenia każdej żywej istocie w pomieszczeniu.

Dorcas zaśmiała się bezczelnie i zagwizdała pod nosem.

— Patrzcie, co ta miłość robi z człowiekiem — zawołała tak, bym słyszała mimo głośnego trzaśnięcia drzwiami.

Dopiero kiedy przekręciłam zamek i spojrzałam w lustro, pozwoliłam sobie na chwilę spokojnego zastanowienia się nad sytuacją. Pocałował mnie. Do diabła, gamoń mnie pocałował. A ja dałam mu po twarzy. No cóż, tego drugiego z pewnością nie żałuję; zasłużył sobie na to i swoją bezczelnością, i naruszeniem mojej przestrzeni osobistej. Bardzo poważnym naruszeniem, pozwolę sobie dodać.

Patrzyłam jak dziewczyna w lustrze powoli dotyka swoich warg, a kąciki jej ust drgają leciutko. Odnosiłam wrażenie, jakbym całkiem utraciła kontrolę nad własnych ciałem. Na Merlina, co te hormony potrafią zrobić z człowiekiem. Kilkanaście minut temu przez krótki moment byłam gotowa zaciągnąć Jamesa Pottera do łóżka i... Pokręciłam stanowczo głową, odkręcając równocześnie kran z zimną wodą. Skropiłam nią twarz, wzięłam kilka głębokich oddechów.

— Dość — powiedziałam sama do siebie. — Dość z Jamesem Potterem.

Był czas, kiedy byłam gotowa umrzeć za jego pocałunek. Na całe szczęście przeszło mi bezrozumne zauroczenie, a została jedynie słabość i iskra pociągu do wyżej wspomnianego osobnika. Mimo to nie zamierzałam dalej latać za nim z wywieszonym językiem. Czas wziąć się w garść i przestać zachowywać się jak żałośnie zakochana nastolatka (darujmy sobie przypominanie fakt, że przecież nią byłam...). Jednak musiałam przyznać, że pocałunek był fenomenalny i obudził we mnie uczucia, o których istnieniu nawet nie miałam pojęcia.

Letni prysznic pomógł mi do końca oczyścić myśli i kiedy wróciłam do dormitorium, powitana niepewnymi spojrzeniami koleżanek, po prostu posłałam im zmęczony uśmiech. Dorcas pokręciła głową i przewróciła oczami, jakby doskonale wiedziała, o co... o kogo chodziło.

Mimo wczesnej pory władowałam się pod kołdrę i, nie zważając na nieodrobione prace domowe, pogrążyłam się we śnie.

* * *

Następnego dnia obudziłam się jako pierwsza i, ku swojemu pozytywnemu zaskoczeniu, odkryłam, że do śniadania mam jeszcze ponad godzinę. Dostatecznie dużo czasu, by odrobić lekcje i powtórzyć materiał przed testem z Obrony. Profesor Miller nie był złym nauczycielem, choć przy tym bardzo wymagającym. Niestety przez sytuację z Alicją ledwie byłam w stanie na niego patrzeć i przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, ku zaskoczeniu swoim i klasy, rzucałam głośno bezczelne uwagi, czym nie zasłużyłam sobie na jego sympatię. No cóż, mężczyzna, jakby na to nie patrzeć, zachowywał się koszmarnie nieprofesjonalnie i przywodził mi na myśl pedofila, mimo iż Alicja była pełnoletnia i sama się na wszystko zgodziła. Czy to jednak tłumaczy dorosłego faceta z wdania się w romans ze swoją, roznoszoną przez szalejące hormony, uczennicą? Nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że póki co ledwie byłam w stanie patrzeć na Alicję, dziewczyna wciąż była mi droga ze względu na długą przyjaźń i zwykły, ludzki sentyment. Żałowałam, że Frank nie mógł odwzajemnić jej uczuć – może wtedy w ogóle nie doszłoby do tej chorej sytuacji.

Z męczeńskim westchnięciem wygrzebałam się z ciepłego łóżka, by rozpocząć nowy dzień. Czułam się zaskakująco wypoczęta. Podejrzewałam, że ma to coś wspólnego z wczorajszym dniem i wnioskami, do jakich doszłam. To znaczy – skończyć raz na zawsze z Jamesem Potterem. I właśnie taki miałam zamiar; nie zbliżać się do niego, nie pozwolić mu zbliżać się do mnie, traktować go jak powietrze, naprawdę. Tyle tylko, że na zamiarze się skończyła i to dość szybko, bo otwierając drzwi do dormitorium (siła z jaką to zrobiłam chyba miała coś wspólnego z moim dobrym humorem, którego kres również nastąpił zaskakująco szybko...) uderzyłam nimi w nikogo innego, jak James Pottera, który ze zbolałą miną cofnął się do tyłu.

— James, uważaj! — krzyknęłam, kiedy dostrzegłam na co się zanosi, niestety zrobiłam to zbyt późno, bo dokładnie w tym momencie chłopak spadł ze schodów na sam dół.

Rzuciłam torbę na ziemię i zbiegłam na dół, pół świadomie zastanawiając się, czy moje serce postawiło sobie za punkt honoru pobicie rekordu liczby uderzeń na minutę. Upadłam na kolana przy chłopaku, który, co spostrzegłam z ogromną ulgą, miał otwarte oczy.

— Przepraszam — pisnęłam i automatycznie złapałam jego dłoń, prawie nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

— To ja przepraszam — odparł słabo. — Widzisz, przyniosłem różę. — Podniósł drugą rękę, w której faktycznie znajdował się czerwony kwiat, i wręczył mi go. — Zachowałem się jak idiota, strasznie mi głupio, nie miałem prawa...

— Och, zamknij się! — powiedziałam, lecz ton mojego głosu psuł cały przekaz. — Możesz wstać? Coś się boli?

— Wiesz, chyba jeszcze tu poleżę — rzekł i jęknął, kiedy próbował minimalnie zmienić pozycję.

— Kurczę, co boli? — zapytałam, odkładając różę na bok i skupiając na nim całą swoją uwagę.

— Na pewno nie bolą mnie oczy i to tylko dlatego, że ty tu jesteś.

Prychnęłam.

— Widać nie boli cię na tyle, żebyś mógł przestać się wydurniać — stwierdziłam sucho, ale i tak przyglądałam mu się z niepokojem. — Zostań tu, idę po pielęgniarkę.

— Nie, nie trzeba — zawołał, ściskając moją dłoń.

Spojrzałam na nasze złączone ręce z zaskoczeniem, lecz, mimo bardzo wyraźnych krzyków zdrowego rozsądku, nie poruszyłam się ani o cal.

— Więc co proponujesz? — Oblizałam powoli usta, uzmysławiając się, jak bardzo suche nagle się stały.

— Po prostu... pomóż mi wstać, okej? Jeśli pójdziesz po Adams, to znów nie wyjdę z tego piekielnego skrzydła szpitalnego przez dobry tydzień. A ty będziesz skazana na przynoszenie mi lekcji.

Znów prychnęłam, lecz tym razem z rozbawieniem.

— Wiesz jak przekonać człowieka, co?

— Naturalny talent. — Mrugnął do mnie łobuzersko, jednak zaraz się skrzywił, gdy pociągnęłam go na nogi.

Doczłapaliśmy się do kanapy, na której usiadł z westchnięciem ulgi. Zajęłam miejsce obok niego, wcześniej podnosząc z ziemi różę, którą zaczęłam się bezmyślnie bawić.

— Więc jak? — spytał po chwili milczenia.

— Hę?

— Z tymi przeprosinami. Przyjęte?

— Och, tak. — Posłałam mu zdziwione spojrzenie. — Nie sądziłam, że przeprosisz.

— Posunąłem się za daleko. Masz prawo sama wybierać sobie przyjaciół, choć dalej uważam, że powinnaś uważać na Regulusa...

— Nie zaczynaj! — warknęłam.

— Racja, przepraszam. Poza tym wcale się nie dziwię, że dałaś mi po twarzy. Ten pocałunek... znów zachowałem się jak napuszony dupek, prawda?

Uśmiechnął się niepewnie i jakby przepraszająco. Odwzajemniłam ten gest.

— Odrobinę. Ale nie powinnam była cię uderzyć. Po prostu bardzo mnie zaskoczyłeś i... Nie wiem, byłam zła, ale to mnie nie tłumaczy. Głupio się zachowałam, przepraszam.

Jego uśmiech się poszerzył i znów złapał moją dłoń, a ja znów jej nie zabrałam.

 _Głupia, głupia, głupia! — krzyczał mój rozum._

— Więc między nami w porządku, tak? — upewnił się.

— Tak sądzę.

Nagle z całą mocą zdałam sobie sprawę, jak blisko siebie siedzimy. Oczywiście moje ciało zareagowało szybciej niż rozum, choć tym razem byłam mu za to wdzięczna. Wstałam szybko z kanapy pod zaskoczonym spojrzeniem chłopaka.

— Mam lekcje do odrobienia — powiedziałam, odruchowo wskazując na schody do dormitorium, gdzie leżała moja torba. — Czekaj chwilę! — wypaliłam nagle. — Co ty robisz poza skrzydłem szpitalnym? I dlaczego, do jasnej ciasnej, wlazłeś na schody do mojego dormitorium i wylądowałeś na tyłku? Przecież czar prywatności...

— Można go obejść i to dość łatwo. — Wzruszył ramionami, kiedy ja zmrużyłam podejrzliwie oczy.

— A dlaczego jesteś tu, a nie w skrzydle szpitalnym?

— Dostałem przepustkę? — zaproponował niepewnie.

— Oszust. — Prychnęłam. — Chodź, wracasz tam, skąd przyszedłeś.

— A odprowadzisz mnie?

— Pewnie, ktoś musi się upewnić, że pani Adams przykuje cię do łóżka. Nie możesz sobie tak po prostu uciekać ze skrzydła szpitalnego, głupku! Mogło ci się coś stać.

— Martwisz się?

Poruszył się niespokojnie pod wpływem mojego spojrzenia, lecz jego uśmiech wciąż miał się dobrze.

— Nic mi nie jest, okej? Poza tym już mówiłem, że chciałem cię przeprosić.

— I to była świetna wymówka, by uciec pani Adams?

— Czepiasz się szczegółów, Evans.

Westchnęłam i pokręciłam głową, kiedy wychodziliśmy przez dziurę w portrecie.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć w twoją lekkomyślność. Mogłeś mnie przeprosić później, Potter, oszczędziłbyś tym nam obojgu kłopotów.

— Chciałem to załatwić w miarę szybko, miałem wyrzuty sumienia.

— Poczekaj, bo uwierzę.

— No dobra, chciałem zwiać pani Adams, a tylko za taką wymówkę Remus nie urwałby mi głowy. Ale naprawdę jest mi przykro.

Uniosłam brew, przyglądając mu się z politowaniem.

— No i popatrz, idealny przykład, że głupota jednak boli. Ruszy tyłek, to może pielęgniarka nie zauważy twojego tajemniczego zniknięcia.

— Gdyby nie to, że oddajesz mnie Adams, pomyślałbym, że się o mnie troszczysz. — Puścił mi oko.

— No to widać, że myślenie nie jest twoją mocną stroną.

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu chłopak wybuchnął serdecznym i głośnym śmiechem. Spojrzałam na niego niepewnie, lecz on nie odpowiedział mi spojrzeniem, dzięki czemu mogłam swobodnie przypatrzeć się wyrazowi, jaki przybierała jego twarz w momentach rozbawienia.

— Dobra jesteś, Evans.

— Och, wszyscy mi to mówią — zażartowałam, wdrapując się po schodach.

Spojrzał na mnie, wciąż szczerząc się jak wariat.

— Mają rację, jesteś jedyną osobą, która potrafi obrócić przeciwko komuś każde jego słowo.

— Powiem ci, że to całkiem przydatna umiejętność.

— Nie wątpię.

Kontynuowaliśmy naszą wycieczkę w ciszy, choć atmosfera rozbawienia wciąż była wyraźnie wyczuwalna między nami. W końcu dotarliśmy na miejsce, a ja, ku swojej irytacji, odkryłam, że nie mam najmniejszej ochoty żegnać się z chłopakiem. Pamiętając jednak o swoim postanowieniu, powiedziałam:

— No to jesteśmy. I lepiej, żebyś więcej stąd nie uciekał, bo naskarżę...

— McGonagall? Już ci mówiłem, że...

— Remusowi — przerwałam mu. — Naskarżę Remusowi. McGonagall może nie mieć na ciebie wpływu, ale Lupina, z nieznanych mi powodów, słuchasz i boisz się jak ognia.

— Jesteś kobietą, Evans, nie zrozumiesz, że każdy szanujący się mężczyzna musi mieć kumpla do picia i kumpla, którego się boi.

— Masz rację, nie zrozumiem. — Pokiwałam poważnie głową. — A teraz właź! Dzięki tobie i tak już nie zdążę odrobić prac domowych na dziś.

Chłopak był w połowie drogi do drzwi, gdy nagle się zatrzymał.

— Evans?

— Hmm?

— Ja... Och, nieważne.

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

— Skoro tak mówisz. Do zobaczenia, Potter.

— Tak, do zobaczenia.

* * *

— No bo wiesz — mówił Peter do Dorcas, której mina świadczyła, że wolałaby być wszędzie, tylko nie tutaj — ja mógłbym mieć dobre oceny, tak naprawdę to same wybitne. Tylko ja... no, nie chcę się wyróżniać.

Dziewczyna wymusiła uśmiech i skinęła głową, po czym na powrót skupiła uwagę na talerzu z jajecznicą. Niestety Pettigrew był tak zajęty swoją historią, że kompletnie nie zauważył postawy Meadowes. Zdusiłam śmiech i wymieniłam rozbawione spojrzenia z siedzącym naprzeciwko mnie Frankiem.

— Wspominałem ci już, że my w mojej rodzinie mamy takie jakby... prorocze sny?

Do diabła. Musiał z tym wyjechać, kiedy piłam, no po prostu musiał! Zakrztusiłam się sokiem dyniowym, mając nadzieję, że chłopak nie domyśli się, iż stało się to z powodu jego słów. Remus westchnął i ze zrezygnowaną miną podał mi chusteczkę, którą przyjęłam z wdzięcznością. Posłałam Peterowi szybkie spojrzenie, lecz on, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wciąż opowiadał Dorcas o swoich... a zresztą, wiecie o czym.

— To bardzo miłe, Peter — stwierdziła w pewnym momencie Meadowes, jednocześnie patrząc na zegarek — ale przed lekcjami muszę jeszcze skoczyć do biblioteki, więc...

— Och, to ja pójdę z tobą!

— Świetnie. — Ale jej mina mówiła, że jest wręcz przeciwnie.

— Zapomniałbym! — pisnął nagle chłopak, otwierając swoją szkolną torbę i szukając w niej czegoś.

Chwilę to trwało, aż w końcu wygrzebał z niej...

— Och, Peter — rzekła niepewnie dziewczyna, lecz wciąż uparcie się uśmiechała — czy to są...?

— Lilie. Wiem, że nie wyglądają najlepiej, ale wciąż mam małe problemy z transmutacją.

Faktycznie nie wyglądały najlepiej, ale moim zdaniem większy wpływ miała na to torba Petera, która pełna była książek i pergaminów.

— Rany, to miłe z twojej strony. Dziękuję. — Przyjęła kwiaty, po czym, schylając głowę najniżej jak mogła, ruszyła do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali, a za nią ruszył chłopak, uśmiechając się triumfalnie.

— Patrzcie, co ta miłość robi z człowiekiem. — Black zarechotał bezczelnie, podczas gdy bardziej kulturalne osoby próbowały zdusić chichot. — Nasz Glizdogon się zakochał. — Westchnął niczym dumna matka, po czym znów wybuchnął śmiechem.

Rzuciłam spojrzenie w stronę Remusa, lecz nie mogłam zobaczyć jego miny, bo chłopak z rezygnacją ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Myślę, że gdybym miała takich przyjaciół jak on, spędziłabym w takiej pozycji resztę życia.


	15. Ulotne chwile

**Rozdział 15 — Ulotne chwile**

„ _Kocham go, ale... on nigdy nie będzie mój. Życie stale gna dla niego do przodu. Pewnego dnia mnie zostawi. Nie ma wyboru... Stał się ekspertem w pozwalaniu ludziom odejść." — Ianto Jones_

Koniec końców nie dostałam się do drużyny i choć jakaś część mnie była tym faktem zawiedziona, to chwała za to Merlinowi. Ostatecznie całkiem lubię mój kręgosłup i odpowiada mi, że jest on w jednym kawałku. Regulus z drugiej strony uznał moje niepowodzenie za bardzo zabawne (do prawdy, co w tym śmiesznego?!) i stwierdził, że koniecznie musi ten fakt oblać. Beze mnie rzecz jasna. Kazał mi więc spadać, a sam poszedł upić się ze swoimi ślizgońskimi przyjaciółmi – moje protesty na niewiele się tu zdały, no ale cóż. Proszę, nie komentujmy faktu, że gdyby Regulus nie był Regulusem, bez wątpienia doniosłabym na niego nauczycielom. Porzuciłam więc zamiary spędzenia popołudnia z Blackiem i wróciłam do dormitorium, gdzie czekała na mnie zmartwiona Dorcas.

— Widziałam wyniki Lily — powiedziała smutno — bardzo mi przykro, wiem, jak ci zależało.

Rzuciłam jej spojrzenie przepełnione politowaniem.

— Eee tam. — Zbywająco machnęłam ręką. — Pożyję dłużej.

— Nie jest ci smutno? — zapytała ze szczerym zaskoczeniem w głosie.

— Ani trochę — odparłam raźno i uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

— W ogóle?

— W ogóle.

— Ale przecież...

— Dor! Naprawdę jest w porządku.

— Kłamiesz, tak? Och, Lily! Przecież jestem twoją przyjaciółką, nie musisz się wstydzić!

— Przecież wie... Czekaj, co? — Oczy prawie mi wypadły, kiedy uzmysłowiłam sobie, co dziewczyna insynuuje.

— Nie martw się, skarbie — rzekła i przygarnęła mnie do ciasnego uścisku, któremu, z powodu zaskoczenia, się nie sprzeciwiałam.

— Dorcas...

— Znajdziemy ci sposób, żebyś poderwała Pottera — stwierdziła, przerywając mi moją próbę wytłumaczenia się, a nietypowa wrażliwość w jej głosie odebrała mi wszelkie chęci do naprostowywania sytuacji.

Oparłam więc brodę na ramieniu szatynki i pozwoliłam jej na bawienie się w moją mamę. Przyznam, że gdyby nie ból głowy, cała sytuacja bardzo by mnie rozbawiła.

— Nie uwierzysz, jeśli powiem, że James nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, prawda? — mruknęłam, lecz, tak, jak się spodziewałam, nie otrzymałam odpowiedzi.

* * *

Jest jedna rzecz, którą musicie o mnie wiedzieć. Jestem bardzo cierpliwą i na ogół nawet spokojną osobą. Jedna kiedy McGonagall rzuciła hasło „praca w grupach" w mojej głowie od razu zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Kobieta, nie zdając sobie sprawy z mojego przerażenia, zaczęła rozdzielać zespoły i tematy. Oczywiście na samym końcu musiałam zostać ja, Demian (najmilszy chłopak w całej szkole i, a jakby inaczej, Puchon) i...

— Panie Pettigrew, proszę, pan stworzy zespół z panną Evans i panem Smithem.

Jęknąć czy uderzyć głową w ławkę? Jęknąć czy uderzyć głową w ławkę? Co wybrać, co wybrać? — myślał gorączkowo mój przerażony umysł i w końcu zdecydowałam się na obie te czynności jednocześnie.

Obok mnie Dorcas parsknęła śmiechem, lecz byłam zbyt pogrążona w nieszczęściu, by spiorunować ją wzrokiem (a, nie oszukujmy się, dziewczyna i tak nic by sobie z tego nie zrobiła). Podniosłam obolałą głowę z drewnianego blatu i spojrzałam z niechęcią na Petera, który szczerzył się do mnie jak szaleniec. Naprawdę nie jestem osobą, która ocenia innych po pozorach, lecz u chłopaka pod nadwagą i niemiłym zapachem nie kryło się wiele, chyba, że silne zadurzenie w mojej przyjaciółce. A ja, znów, skończyłam z nim w grupie. Dlaczego, na Merlina, McGonagall zawsze musi mi to robić?... Już niejeden raz pracowałam z którymś z Huncwotów (spróbujcie zrobić coś produktywnego z takim Blackiem...), jednak tylko z Remusem i okazjonalnie z Potterem coś z tego wychodziło. Z Peterem natomiast... Musicie mi uwierzyć, że nie jestem uprzedzona i na ogół nic do chłopaka nie mam, lecz praca w grupie z nim jest prawdziwą mordęgą. Owszem, Peter może być jedną z najmilszych osób, jakie znam, lecz, nie oszukujmy się, wiele mu brakuje do przyzwoitej inteligencji.

— Referaty chcę widzieć na moim biurku za tydzień. W razie pytań, chętnie posłużę pomocą.

Zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy zerwali się na nogi, nie dbając o to, czy kobieta skończyła mówić. Do kolejnej lekcji, którą była, o zgrozo, numerologia, mieliśmy jeszcze piętnaście minut, a sala znajdowała się stosunkowo blisko, więc razem z Dorcas ruszyłyśmy w jej kierunku wolnym krokiem. Mniej więcej w połowie drogi, kiedy już niemal osiągnęłam emocjonalne dno rozpaczy, dogonił nas Demian.

— Hej, Lily! Lily Evans!

Zatrzymałam się i odwróciłam się w stronę właściciela głosu. Chłopak pokonał dzielący nas dystans szybkim krokiem, jednocześnie rzucając mi niepewny uśmiech.

— Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy sobota będzie ci pasować?

— Pasować? — zapytałam zbita z tropu, lecz po sekundzie uzmysłowiłam sobie, o czym mówi chłopak. — Och! Masz na myśli referat! Tak, jasne. Sobota brzmi idealnie. Trzynasta?

— Pewnie. Spotkamy się w bibliotece, tak? Świetnie. Przekażesz swojemu przyjacielowi?

— Masz na myśli Petera?

— Tak, dokładnie jego.

— Jasne, powiem mu, tylko, że on nie jest...

— Muszę lecieć. Przepraszam, ale mam teraz eliksiry, a to na drugim końcu szkoły.

Westchnęłam z rezygnacją i pokiwałam głową. Ostatnio coraz więcej osób nabywało niemiłego zwyczaju wyciągania błędnych wniosków. Dorcas zaśmiała się złośliwie, na co spiorunowałam ją wzrokiem, lecz, stwierdzając, że lepiej nie wszczynać kłótni z tak błahego powodu,ruszyłam z nią w dalszą drogę. Byłyśmy już prawie na miejscu, kiedy nagle Black (a ten skąd się tam wziął?!) bezceremonialnie chwycił mnie za ramię i zaciągnął w, ukryty za olbrzymim gobelinem, wąski korytarz.

— Mózg ci wyżarło, Black? — warknęłam, próbując mu się wyrwać, jednak on nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru mnie puścić.

— Chcę wiedzieć, co jest między tobą a Remusem — syknął, przygważdżając mnie do ściany.

Dobra, przyznaję, że tego jeszcze nie grali. Przestałam się wyrywać i spojrzałam na niego, jak na kompletnego idiotę.

— A co ma być? — bąknęłam głupio.

— Nie udawaj! Cała szkoła o was gada. Nawet James w kółko nawija, jakie Lunatyk ma szczęście. — Black prychnął z niesmakiem i zgromił mnie wzrokiem.

Dobra, głęboki wdech i wydech. Wdech i wydech. No i widzicie o czym mówię?! Na Merlina, znów to samo!

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — powiedziałam najspokojniej, jak tylko umiałam i przyznam, że byłam na dobrej drodzy, by przeprowadzić z chłopakiem w miarę cywilizowaną rozmowę.

— Lecisz na Remusa, tak?

— Chyba do reszty ci odbiło.

— Nie kłam, Evans!

— Rany, Black, co ci jest? Zazdrosny się nagle stałeś?

— Zazdro... Że niby ja zazdrosny?!

— Skoro nie mam racji, to dlaczego, na litość Merlina, robisz mi scenę, niczym zazdrosna żona, durniu? A teraz zabieraj łapy!

Z całej siły nadepnęłam mu na nogę i, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego okrzyku zaskoczenia, wyszłam zza gobelinu, nerwowo wygładzając włosy.

— Evans, stój! Nie skończyliśmy.

— Merlinie, Black! — warknęłam i tym razem to ja wepchnęłam chłopaka do miejsca, które dopiero co oboje opuściliśmy. — Nic mnie nie łączy z Remusem, kapujesz? A nawet gdyby łączyło, to nic ci do tego! A wiesz czemu? Bo jesteś za tępy, żeby zrobić coś z faktem, że oboje z Lupinem ewidentnie coś do siebie macie! A teraz bądź tak miły i odczep się!

Zlustrowałam spojrzeniem oszołomioną twarz chłopaka, po czym, prychnąwszy kpiąco, opuściłam tajny korytarz, by w końcu dotrzeć na lekcję numerologii. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, wcale mnie tam wybitnie nie ciągnęło, ale wszystko jest lepsze od zazdrosnego Blacka, który nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z własnych uczuć. Brr...

* * *

Nie mam pojęcia zielonego, co mnie napadło na trzecim roku, żeby na numerologii usiąść w pierwszej ławce, jednak od tamtego momentu, ku swojemu przerażeniu i rozbawieniu połowy uczniów, utknęłam tam. Tak się bowiem składało, iż numerologia była jednym z niewielu (jeśli nie jedynym) przedmiotów, na których nie wolno było zmieniać miejsc. Zapytacie: Dlaczego? Już spieszę z odpowiedzią. Bo nie. I koniec tematu. Taką właśnie odpowiedź otrzymałam od naszej drogiej nauczycieli i z tego powodu musiałam znosić panią Mushroom i jej wyczyny zaledwie kilka cali przed swoją twarzą. Nie powiem, zabawa przednia. Ale nie polecam tego nikomu.

— Więc, by wyznaczyć potrzebną ilość słów w zaklęciu, które tworzymy, najważniejszy jest pewien specyficzny ruch rószką — powiedziała i spojrzała na nas wyczekująco.

— Co to jest rószka? — zapytał zdezorientowany James, który, przez swoje nadmierne gadanie z Blackiem, został uziemiony w pierwszej ławce razem ze mną.

Wzruszyłam obojętnie ramionami i oparłam twarz o dłoń, patrząc przed siebie pustym wzrokiem. Wierzcie lub nie, lecz w pewnym momencie na człowieku przestają robić wrażenie wyczyny tej kobiety i zostaje jedynie litość. I być może zmęczenie po poprzedniej, prawie nieprzespanej z powodu nauki, nocy.

— Psst, Remus! — zawołał niezrażony niepowodzeniem rozczochraniec do Lupina, siedzącego na drugim końcu sali. — Co to jest rószka?

— Panie Potter! — powiedziała oburzona nauczyciela, dostrzegając, gdzie aktualnie ma ją i jej wykład jeden z uczniów. — To może pan mi powie, jaki ruch należy wykonać rószką?

Chłopak wyglądał, i tu nie przesadzam, jak jeleń w świetle reflektorów. Miałam wrażenie, że jeszcze sekunda i zacznie się rozglądać za drogą ucieczki. Jego mina wyrażała jedno wielkie: Słucham? Widać było, że nie ma pojęcia ani, o co pyta kobieta, ani jaka jest poprawna odpowiedź.

— Należy wykonać ruch różdżką tam i z powrotem — odezwałam się ku własnemu zdziwieniu i mina profesorki natychmiast zmieniła się ze srogiej w pełną ekstazy.

— Dokładnie! Brawo! Brawo! To ruch rószki tam! — Mushroom zamachnęła się palcem tuż przed moją twarzą. — I z powrotem! — zakończyła z triumfalną miną.

Spojrzałam kątem oka na Pottera, lecz wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienił się ani o jotę. Czemu mnie to nie dziwi?...

* * *

Zawsze uważałam się za osobę rozsądną, choć może nie wszystkie moje decyzje świadczyły, iż faktycznie nią jestem. Dopiero uczucie, którym zaczęłam darzyć Jamesa (a w pewnym momencie też Doriana) pokazało mi, że może lekkomyślność, raz na jakiś czas, nie jest taka znów zła. Owszem, zazwyczaj kończyłam, rycząc jak głupia, jednak ktoś powiedział kiedyś, że dla miłości można znieść wszystko. I zgadzałam się z tym, na Merlina, zgadzałam się całym sercem. Więc postanowiłam nie rezygnować z chłopaka. A on najwyraźniej postanowił nie rezygnować ze mnie.

To był ostatni dzień w szkole przed powrotem na święta i nietypowo postanowiłam powłóczyć się po ciszy nocnej. Oczywiście wizja szlabanu nie była zbyt pociągająca, lecz męczyły mnie dziwne, złe przeczucia i doszłam do wniosku, iż lepsze jest spotkanie z upiornym woźnym niż bezsenna noc. Tak oczywiście myślałam, dopóki nie usłyszałam jego kroków i głośnego posapywania tuż za rogiem. Tylko Filch mógł tak dyszeć. Powstrzymałam cisnące mi się na usta przekleństwo i rozejrzałam się za jakąkolwiek kryjówką. Wcale nie zdziwiło mnie, że nie mam dokąd uciec, chyba zaczynam się przyzwyczajać do własnego pecha. Nie mogłam zawrócić, bo woźny, który był już coraz bliżej wyjścia zza rogu, na sto procent by mnie zauważył i wlepił dłuższy szlaban za próbę ucieczki. Oczywiście pójście do przodu również nie wchodziło w grę. Więc stałam jak głupia w jednym miejscu, gorączkowo myśląc nad jakąś sensowną wymówką, dopóki nie poczułam, jak czyjaś dłoń ciągnie mnie w kierunku ściany. O dziwo nie uderzyłam w nią głową, tak jak bym się tego spodziewała, lecz znalazłam się w tajnym korytarzu, o którego istnieniu nie miałam pojęcia.

— Co...? — zaczęłam, lecz delikatna męska dłoń zasłoniła mi usta.

— Ani słowa — wyszeptał mi do ucha i mimo ciemności byłam pewna, że chłopak się uśmiecha. Ale czy to nie oczywiste? W końcu James Potter nie bez powodu był Huncwotem.

Woźny przeszedł tuż obok naszej kryjówki, lecz na szczęście nie usłyszał naszych szybkich oddechów i walących serc. No dobra, moje szybkiego oddechu i walącego serca. I chichotu Jamesa.

— Uratowałeś mi życie — wyszeptałam, gdy byłam pewna, że Filch nie nakryje nas lada moment.

Chłopak zaśmiał się i po chwili przyłączyłam się do niego, zdawszy sobie sprawę z komizmu sytuacji. Dopiero kiedy radość nieco nam przeszła zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, jak blisko siebie stoimy. Wciąż się uśmiechał i w oku miał ten swój łobuzerski błysk – powoli zaczęłam przyzwyczajać się do ciemności, więc widziałam to bardzo wyraźnie, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, jak blisko mnie stał.

— Lily — wyszeptał nagle.

Przeszedł mnie silny dreszcz, lecz nie odważyłam się poruszyć ani o cal.

— Czy to będzie w porządku, jeśli teraz cię pocałuję?

Nie byłam pewna, czy dobrze usłyszałam, ale wcale nie chciałam się nad tym zastanawiać. Przyglądałam mu się przez kilka sekund, starając się dokładnie zapamiętać ten wyraz jego twarzy – łobuzerski uśmieszek i słodki, niepewny błysk w oku – po czym szarpnęłam go mocno za szatę, wpijając się w jego usta bez odrobiny subtelności. Raz w życiu mocno zacisnęłam oczy i postanowiłam nie przejmować się konsekwencjami, zwłaszcza, że nagrodą miał być James Potter i jego boskie usta.


	16. Napięcie

**Rozdział 16 — Napięcie**

„ _Popatrz mi w oczy, a zobaczysz, co dla mnie znaczysz. Przeszukaj swoje serce, przeszukaj swoją duszę i gdy mnie tam znajdziesz, nie szukaj więcej. Nie mów mi, że nie warto próbować. Nie możesz mówić, że nie warto za to umrzeć. Wiesz, że to prawda. Wszystko, co robię, robię dla ciebie." — Bryan Adams_

Oderwałam się od niego i niemal natychmiast, jak grom z jasnego nieba, uderzył we mnie zdrowy rozsądek (o tak, posiadam go, chociaż... w porządku, nie było tematu...). Odsunęłam się, oddychając ciężko i wpatrując się w niego uważnie. Uśmiechał się lekko i również miał problemy ze złapaniem oddechu, jednak zdawało się, że tylko mnie dopadły wątpliwości co do słuszności tego, co właśnie zrobiliśmy. Musiał dostrzec coś w moim wyrazie twarzy, bo uśmiech i zadowolenie powoli zniknęły, a zastąpiło je zmartwienie.

— Co jest, Lily? — zapytał, marszcząc brwi i mogłabym przysiąc, że w jego głosie zabrzmiała głęboka nuta irytacji.

— N-Nic — odparłam, po czym zrobiłam krok w stronę wyjścia z naszej kryjówki. — To... To było głupie. Bardzo głupie. Przepraszam.

Sama nie wiedziałam, co we mnie wstąpiło. To James wyszedł z inicjatywą, ale ja bardzo chętnie ją zaakceptowałam i cieszyłam się tym pocałunkiem jak dawno niczym. Nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego zachowuję się jak ostatnia idiotka i robię ostatnią rzecz, na jaką mam ochotę, jednak mój mózg i nogi wcale nie potrzebowały tej wiedzy. Ruszyłam biegiem przez ciemny korytarz, w duchu modląc się, by nie spotkać woźnego. Moja eskapada nie trwała. Kilka chwil później poczułam, że czyjeś silne dłonie przyszpilają mnie do ściany i ku swojemu niezadowoleniu musiałam stawić czoła porządnie wkurzonej ofierze moich szalejących hormonów.

— Jaki jest twój problem, Evans? — syknął, przytrzymując mnie, kiedy spróbowałam się wyrwać.

— Nie mam żadnego problemu, Potter. Puszczaj!

— Mowy nie ma! Praktycznie się tam na mnie rzuciłaś, a teraz znów wracamy do punktu wyjścia? Chciałabyś! Wyjaśnimy sobie wszystko tu i teraz!

— Nie ma co wyjaśniać! — warknęłam, czując, jak wzbiera we mnie złość.

— Wręcz przeciwnie! Zachowujesz się jak rozpieszczona pięciolatka, która nie wie, czego chce, Evans!

— Na szczęście mamy ciebie, Potter! Ty świetnie wiesz, czego chcesz, prawda?!

— Żebyś wiedziała! — zawołał ze złością.

Oboje oddychaliśmy ciężko i staliśmy tak blisko siebie, że wyraźnie mogłam poczuć jego silny zapach. Patrzył mi prosto w oczy – miał naprawdę niezwykłe spojrzenie. Pełne jakiegoś dzikiego ognia i buntowniczości. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam czegoś takiego u mężczyzny.

Nie pytajcie mnie, co kierowało mną w tamtej chwili, bo sama tego nie wiem. Jestem tylko świadoma faktu, że w jednej chwili patrzyliśmy na siebie ze wściekłością, a w drugiej już całowałam go bez opamiętania, bez najmniejszej nuty delikatności i bez grama subtelności. Wcześniej określenie „napięcie seksualne" tylko obijało mi się o uszy, jednak w tamtym momencie mogłabym przysiąc, że to właśnie było między nami od jakiegoś czasu. I nagle wszystkie tamy pękły, a my straciliśmy zahamowania.

* * *

Obudziłam się następnego dnia, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę, gdzie się znajduję, jednak wspomnienia poprzedniej nocy szybko zaczęły do mnie wracać i z nagłym przerażeniem zdałam sobie sprawę, że leżę w ramionach bardzo nagiego Jamesa Pottera. Chłopak wciąż spał spokojnie, a ja przytulona byłam do jego piersi. Nagiej piersi. Podniosłam się ostrożnie i spojrzałam na zegarek stojący tuż obok łóżka. Szósta rano. Świetnie. Rozejrzałam się po Pokoju Życzeń w poszukiwaniu moich ubrań i niemal od razu oblałam się rumieńcem na myśl o tym, jak kilka godzin wcześniej pozbywaliśmy się ich w pośpiechu. Wzięłam głęboki oddech. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebowałam był atak paniki. Zresztą to nie tak, że poszłam do łóżka z nieznajomym, prawda? Do diabła, zrobiłam coś dużo gorszego! Poszłam do łóżka z Jamesem Potterem!

Ubrałam się w pośpiechu, jednocześnie ciesząc się, że byliśmy na tyle inteligentni, by pomyśleć o zabezpieczeniu. Nie wiem, co bym zrobiła, gdyby do wszystkiego doszło ryzyko ciąży.

Kiedy weszłam do dormitorium, ku litości Merlina, wszyscy jeszcze spali. Natychmiast chwyciłam, przygotowane dzień wcześniej na wyjazd, ciuchy i zamknęłam się w toalecie. Kąpiel zawsze pomagała mi pozbierać myśli. Przejechałam dłonią po moich długich włosach i usiadłam na ziemi, czekając, aż wanna napełni się wodą. Nie wiedziałam, co myśleć. Z całą pewnością nie zamierzałam zalewać się łzami, co to, to nie! Dzień wcześniej podjęłam racjonalną (mhm) decyzję i musiałam zaakceptować jej skutki. James do niczego mnie nie zmusił; ba, byłam wystarczająco chętna. Nie byłam też pijana ani odurzona żadnymi lekami. Zwyczajnie w świecie przespałam się z chłopakiem – to chyba normalne, biorąc pod uwagę, że jestem dojrzewającą, a do tego zakochaną(?) dziewczyną. No i to nie tak, że nikt z mojego roku do tej pory tego nie robił. O ba! Byłam jedną z niewielu, które nie miały jeszcze tego za sobą. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że seks przysparzał dodatkowych komplikacji w relacji Ja – James.

Rozebrałam się nieśpiesznie i zanurzyłam ciało w wannie z gorącą wodą. Niemal od razu poczułam, jak moje mięśnie się rozluźniają. Pomyślałby kto, że po ostatniej nocy będę obolała, jednak nic podobnego nie miało miejsca. James był naprawdę delikatny i w tej kwestii mimowolnie czułam do niego wdzięczność. To nie był pierwszy raz, na jaki liczyłam, jednak też nie taki, którego będę żałować do końca życia.

* * *

Kochałam święta. Był to dla mnie czas prawdziwie rodzinny i szczęśliwy. Jednak rzeczą, którą lubiłam jeszcze bardziej, były świąteczne zakupy. Co roku wszyscy razem – ja, mama, tata i Petunia – jechaliśmy do centrum handlowego i spędzaliśmy tam ładnych kilka godzin. W pewnym momencie rozdzielaliśmy się, tak, by móc kupić prezenty sobie nawzajem. W tym roku nic nie wskazywało na to, by miało być inaczej, choć wiedziałam, że muszę się zaopatrzyć w kilka prezentów więcej. Kto by pomyślał, że będę musiała kupić coś dla Jamesa czy Regulusa? Płaciłam akurat za perfumy dla tego drugiego, kiedy przyszła mi do głowy pewna myśl. Black... To znaczy Syriusz, mógł być wrednym gnojkiem i mieć prawdziwy talent do wyprowadzania mnie z równowagi, jednak – o zgrozo – uderzył we mnie fakt, że darzę go sym... No dobra, nie posuwajmy się aż tak daleko. W każdym razie tolerowałam go, a skoro i tak kupowałam prezent dla każdego z Huncwotów, to dość niezręcznie byłoby go pominąć. Z niezbyt zadowoloną miną poprosiłam więc kasjerkę o radę i po kilku chwilach wydałam dwa razy więcej, niż początkowo zamierzałam. Mimo wszystko czułam na sercu dziwne ciepło. Z lekkim uśmiechem opuściłam sklep. Do kupienia miałam jeszcze tylko prezent dla Jamesa. Jakoś nie dziwiło mnie, że z tym będę miała największy problem.

Z rezygnacją rozejrzałam się dookoła, lecz dziki tłum ludzi i masa krzyczących dzieci niewiele mi pomogły. Chciałam, żeby mój prezent był wyjątkowy, a jednocześnie nie mogłam przesadzić. Ostatecznie James wciąż (chyba) nie był moim chłopakiem i tak naprawdę nic sobie nie wyjaśniliśmy. Westchnęłam i miałam właśnie rozejrzeć się za tatą, by poprosić go o radę, kiedy to usłyszałam. Dziesiątki... Nie, setki głośnych dźwięków aportacji. Moje oczy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, a dłoń automatycznie sięgnęła po różdżkę. Niemal natychmiast musiałam jej użyć, by obronić się przed zaklęciem postaci ubranej w długą, czarną szatę. Niewiele pamiętam z samej walki. Wiem tylko, że kolejne minuty wypełnione były chaosem i bólem zaklęć, których nie potrafiłam odpowiednio szybko odbić. I strachem. O własne życie, o życie Petunii, mamy i taty. Nim przybyli Aurorzy musiała minąć dobra godzina, może więcej. Nim to się stało, połowa ludzi, będących w tym czasie w centrum handlowym, była martwa.

Jak w transie chodziłam i szukałam moich najbliższych. Walka się skończyła, lecz pozostał strach. Musiałam ich znaleźć, a jednocześnie wciąż musiałam zapewniać kogoś, że nie potrzebne mi zaklęcie czyszczące pamięć, gdyż jestem jedną z nich. W końcu wpadłam na oszołomioną Petunię. Sukienka i rajstopy, które tak świetnie podkreślały wszystkie zalety jej ciała, były teraz podarte, a w pewnych miejscach też zakrwawione. Mimo to okazało się, że nie stało się jej nic poważniejszego. Kilkanaście minut później miałam się dowiedzieć, że moja mama nie miała tyle szczęścia.

* * *

W naszym domu święta zawsze obchodzone były w ciepłej i radosnej atmosferze. Dopiero po jej odejściu uświadomiłam sobie, że to mama tak świetnie o to dbała. Myślę, że cała nasza trójka nie do końca zaakceptowała wtedy zaistniałą sytuację, choć pogrzeb był wyjątkowo świeżym wydarzeniem w naszej pamięci. Siedzieliśmy przy stole, niemrawo grzebiąc widelcami w jedzeniu. Atmosfera była chłodna i napięta i jakby ku większej ironii w tle brzmiały delikatne dźwięki kolęd z radia. Nie miałam ochoty nic jeść, na sam widok jedzenia dostawałam mdłości, jednak surowe spojrzenie taty jasno mówiło, że nie mam prawa odejść od stołu. Od śmierci mamy coś było z nim zdecydowanie nie tak. Świadomość, że za każdym razem, gdy na mnie patrzy, w jego oczach pojawia się nieme oskarżenie, raniła niczym nóż. Petunia nie miała jednak podobnych obiekcji. Po początkowym szoku przyszła złość i ogromna kłótnia między nami, w której z zimną wściekłością wykrzyczała, kto jest winny śmierci mamy. Tata nie odezwał się wtedy ani słowem i czułam, że podświadomie i on wini mnie, a i bez wyrzutów innych czułam się wystarczająco źle sama ze sobą. Świat, do którego należałam niszczył życie i mojej rodziny.

Niespodziewanie wstałam od stołu i, nie przejmując się wołaniem ojca, wybiegłam z pokoju. W pośpiechu ubrałam buty i zarzuciłam na ramiona płaszcz. Zima, jak przystało na Londyn nie była mroźna, więc nie miałam nic przeciw spacerowi miastem.

Kilka dni temu odwiedził mnie dyrektor i profesor McGonagall w celu złożeniu kondolencji i upewnienia się, że po świętach wrócę do szkoły. Wracałam. Teraz, kiedy mama odeszła, nie było żadnego powodu, który trzymałby mnie w domu. Przynajmniej nie dopóki tata nie da sobie spokoju z zatapianiem smutku w alkoholu. Zresztą Petunia prawdopodobnie wydrapałaby mi oczy, gdybym chciała zostać w domu na dłużej.

Po drodze zahaczyłam o plac zabaw, który znajdował się kilka ulic od mojego domu. Widać szłam dłużej, niż sądziłam i, mimo że temperatura nie była ani trochę ekstremalna, zdążyłam przemarznąć. Usiadłam na jednej z huśtawek, uprzednio wycierając siedzenie rękawem płaszcza. Dopiero kiedy huśtałam się, szurając butami o piasek, zdałam sobie sprawę, że policzki mam mokre od łez, a nieprzyjemne uczucie w piersi jest duszącym szlochem. Od pogrzebu rzadko pozwalałam sobie na łzy, ale, nie oszukujmy się, od śmierci mamy minął zaledwie tydzień. Możliwe, że odkąd dostałam się do Hogwartu widywałyśmy się znacznie rzadziej, jednak nie znaczyło to, że mniej ją kochałam. Z rodziny to z mamą zawsze miałam najlepszy kontakt. Była ona uosobieniem spokoju i empatii, zawsze potrafiła mi doradzić jak nikt inny. Świadomość, że już nigdy tego nie zrobi bolała jak diabli. Już nigdy nie będę mogła opowiedzieć jej o Jamesie, zapytać, co powinnam zrobić. Ale czy to właściwie ważne? W obliczu tego, co się stało, moje miłosne rozterki w sprawie Pottera wydawały się dziecinne i nic nieznaczące. Robiło mi się niedobrze, gdy tylko myślałam o chłopaku. Ze ściśniętym gardłem włożyłam dłoń do kieszeni spodni i wyjęłam z niej pozłacany, cienki łańcuszek z zieloną, błyszczącą zawieszką w kształcie serca. Przyszedł rano, jako jeden z prezentów świątecznych. Załączona był też malutka karteczka z nietypowo starannie napisanymi słowami:

 _Droga Lily!_

 _Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że niczego nie żałuję. Pragnę dać nam szansę, jeśli tylko ty też tego chcesz._

 _Z życzeniami wesołych świąt,_

 _James Potter_

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko przez łzy. Widać chłopak zdążył już zapomnieć, że podobno mam romans z Remusem. Rozbawienie szybko jednak zniknęło, zastąpione przez, wszechobecną w ostatnich dniach, melancholię. Dawniej bym się nie wahała. Bycie z Jamesem to ucieleśnienie wszystkich moich marzeń, jednak aktualnie smutek i żałoba przysłaniały mi racjonalne myślenie. Śmierć mamy była zbyt świeża i zbyt bolesna, bym mogła podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję odnośnie Pottera.

Westchnęłam i podniosłam się z huśtawki, jednak zawahałam się, kiedy miałam schować wisiorek tam, skąd go wyjęłam. Po chwili namysłu odgarnęłam swoje długie włosy na jedno ramię i ostrożnie zapięłam łańcuszek na szyi. Dotknęłam zawieszki z czułością i, mimo łez, uśmiechnęłam się. Tym razem nie był to jednak rozbawiony uśmiech. W głębi ducha czułam, że wkrótce między mną i Jamesem zajdzie jakaś ogromna zmiana i napawało mnie to delikatnym, ostrożnym entuzjazmem. Mogłam mieć tylko nadzieję, że zmiana ta obojgu nam wyjdzie na dobre.

* * *

Kolejne dni minęły w podobnej atmosferze. Tata wciąż był zasępiony i wieczory spędzał przed albumem ze szklanką czegoś mocniejszego. Petunia wciąż mnie nienawidziła i raz na jakiś czas któraś z nas niespodziewanie wybuchała płaczem. A ja z kolei wciąż trwałam w dziwnym zawieszeniu. Ból nie ustępował, podobnie jak awersja do jedzenia, choć w tamtym momencie jeszcze mnie to nie martwiło. Problem bowiem miał się dopiero zacząć.


	17. Dajmy temu szansę

_Przepraszam za tak ogromne opóźnienie, niestety nawaliła mi ładowarka do laptopa i sporo czekałam z kupnem nowej. Postaram się, żeby nowy rozdział pojawił się szybciej :)_

 _Z dedykacją dla Kai – za to, że po tylu latach wciąż chce jej się czytać moje wypociny :)_

* * *

 **Rozdział 17 — Dajmy temu szansę**

„ _Kiedy lustro przestanie wreszcie kłamać? Nie wiem, gdzie byłam ani dokąd zmierzam, ale nie potrafię zrobić tego sama" — Kerrie Roberts (Rescue Me (How The Story Ends))_

Przejrzałam się w lustrze i zaraz skrzywiłam z niesmakiem. Spróbowałam wciągnąć brzuch, lecz nie dawało to większego rezultatu. Czego bym nie zrobiła, spodnie wciąż nie chciały się dopiąć. Westchnęłam z rezygnacją i dałam sprawie spokój. Wygrzebałam z kufra inne ubranie, które powinno na mnie pasować. Mimo że ostatnio niewiele jadłam, jakimś cudem udało mi się przytyć. Na ogół nie przeszkadzała mi kompletnie sprawa mojej wagi – byłam jedną z tych dziewczyn, które ani nie są za grube, ani za chude. Niestety w ostatnim czasie przeszkadzało mi niemal wszystko we mnie samej. Może miałam gorsze chwile, a może tak radziłam sobie z żałobą – poprzez obwinianie siebie. Niestety nigdy nie byłam najlepszym psychologiem, więc ciężko mi stwierdzić, która teoria jest bardziej prawdopodobna.

Przebrałam się szybko, po czym z rozmachem zamknęłam wieko kufra. Cieszył mnie powrót do Hogwartu. Atmosfera w domu z wolna stawała się nie do wytrzymania. Wciąż kłóciłam się z Petunią lub dostawałam dziwnych ataków płaczu. Ojciec zaś zaszył się w sypialni i nie wychodził z niej, chyba, że do sklepu czy łazienki. Zazwyczaj ciężko było go zobaczyć trzeźwego podczas tych wypadów. Próbowałam porozmawiać z nim tylko raz i okazało się to błędem. Cóż, błędem okazała się głównie propozycja terapii, jednak po siarczystym policzku, jaki mi wymierzył, postanowiłam więcej nie zbliżać się do niego, przynajmniej dopóki sam nie stwierdzi, że należą mi się przeprosiny. Tata nigdy wcześniej nie podniósł na mnie ręki i było to ogromnym szokiem.

Niecałą godzinę później siedziałam już w pociągu do szkoły. Z nutą utęsknienia spoglądałam przez okno na te wszystkie matki żegnające swoje dzieci. Kolejny raz poczułam, jak w moich oczach zbierają się gorzkie łzy. Tak bardzo im zazdrościłam. W tym roku nikt nie odprowadził mnie na dworzec. Petunia nie robiła tego od kilku lat, a tata... Chyba nie muszę tego tłumaczyć.

Minęło kilka minut i nagle usłyszałam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi do przedziału. Skierowałam w ich kierunku spojrzenie. Oczywiście. Oczywiście, że musiał stać w nich James. Uśmiechał się nieco głupkowato, a ja poczułam, że jeszcze ciężej będzie udawać, iż nic się nie stało. Nie byłam pewna, jak mam zachować śmierć mamy w tajemnicy, ale wiedziałam, że tylko tak uda mi się nie zwariować. Wystarczyło, że wiedzieli już nauczyciele. Nie potrzeba było mi więcej spojrzeń pełnych litości. Nie chciałam litości Jamesa.

— Jak minęły ci święta, Lily? — zapytał na wstępie, rozwalając się na siedzeniu naprzeciw mnie.

— Super — rzekłam z wymuszonym uśmiechem. — Ja... hmm... świetnie się bawiłam. Naprawdę. A co u ciebie?

— Genialnie. Poza tym, że mieszkam teraz z największym idiotą tego świata.

— James, spojrzałeś w końcu w lustro? — zażartowałam, siadając wygodniej.

Wyszczerzył się i przejechał dłonią po włosach, jeszcze bardziej je mierzwiąc.

— O dziwo, nie. To znaczy codziennie w nie patrzę, jak mógłbym się oprzeć? Ale nie o to chodziło. Syriusz zwiał z domu i teraz ja muszę się z nim użerać.

— Biedny twój dom. Biedni twoi rodzice. — stwierdziłam sucho.

— Oni?! — zawołał z oburzeniem. — Oni są zachwyceni. To ja mam przerąbane. Zostawia swoje rzeczy wszędzie. Wszędzie! Mama musiała mi naprawiać kostkę po tym, jak potknąłem się o jego buty i spadłem ze schodów.

Zachichotałam mimo woli. Zawsze wiedziałam, że Black to wcielenie zła. Teraz już nawet jego najlepszy przyjaciel to wiedział.

— Oj, Potter. Nie narzekaj, sama słyszałam, jak mówiłeś, że może z tobą zamieszkać, jeśli będzie miał problemy w domu — stwierdziłam, uśmiechając się przebiegle, kiedy mina chłopaka zrzedła. — A jak tam się mają sprawy między nim a Remusem? — spytałam, by zmienić temat.

Popatrzył na mnie pustym spojrzeniem, najwyraźniej nie mając pojęcia, o co mi chodzi.

— A jak się mają mieć? — palnął z głupawą miną.

— Och, rozumiem — mruknęłam, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

Najwidoczniej jego męska spostrzegawczość pozostała bez najmniejszej zmiany. Cóż, chyba powinnam się cieszyć, że niektóre rzeczy jednak zawsze będą takie same...

Na powrót wbiłam spojrzenie w okno, obserwując, jak pociąg powoli zaczyna ruszać z miejsca. Żal ścisnął mi serce. Ci wszyscy rodzice, którzy machali do swoim pociech. A ja byłam sama. No, może nie całkiem, bo niespodziewanie poczułam, jak chłopak delikatnie chwyta moją dłoń.

— Jesteś smutna — powiedział i zlustrował mnie uważnie spojrzeniem swoim brązowych oczu. — Żałujesz tego, co zrobiliśmy, prawda? — zapytał smutno, po czym puścił moją dłoń.

Zawahałam się przez moment i w ostatniej chwili złapałam go za nadgarstek, widząc, że zbiera się do wyjścia.

— To nie tak — odparłam niepewnie. — Nie żałuję. Tylko... — Westchnęłam i wstałam na nogi, by móc dotknąć jego policzka. — Bardzo mi na tobie zależy, ale pogubiłam się w tym, co jest między nami. To wszystko jest dla mnie strasznie skomplikowane.

— Zależy ci na mnie? — Spojrzał na mnie z kolejnym głupkowatym uśmiechem, który tym razem odwzajemniłam nieśmiało. — Na Merlina, a już byłem przygotowany, że znów dasz mi po gębie.

Przytulił mnie do siebie i poczułam jego oddech na swojej szyi. Zadrżałam, lecz nie odsunęłam się. Zbyt długo czekałam na ten moment. Odchyliłam się delikatnie do tyłu, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy i kiedy nasze usta powoli zbliżały się do siebie...

— Rogaczu, tu jesteś! — zawołał triumfalnie Black, bezceremonialnie wtarabaniając nam się do przedziału. — Siema, Evans. Nie przerywajcie sobie gołąbeczki, ja poczekam — rzekł i rzucił się na jedno z siedzeń.

James zrobił minę, jakby wewnętrznie liczył do dziesięciu, po czym powoli odsunął się ode mnie i spiorunował Syriusza wzrokiem. W tym samym momencie do przedziału wpadli Peter i Remus. Obaj mieli niepewne miny, jakby doskonale wiedzieli, co niemal zaszło między mną a Potterem.

— Przepraszam, James — powiedział po chwili Remus. — Próbowaliśmy go zatrzymać, ale uparł się i...

— W porządku — przerwał mu niecierpliwie James i westchnął głośno, kierując spojrzenie na mnie. — Skończymy później, w porządku?

Uśmiechnęłam się i skinęłam głową. Chłopak przez moment wyglądał na niezdecydowanego, w końcu jednak chwycił Blacka za szatę i mało delikatnie wyciągnął go z przedziału. Remus rzucił mi przepraszający uśmiech, po czym razem z Peterem ruszyli za przyjaciółmi. Drzwi przedziału zamknęły się za nimi.

Reszta podróży zapowiadała się spokojnie. Oczywiście do czasu. Zdążyłam już na dobre pogrążyć się w lekturze mugolskiego kryminału i spędziłam w ten sposób większą część drogi, kiedy niespodziewanie na korytarzu zrobił się straszny zamęt. Odczekałam kilka chwil, mając nadzieję, że zajmie się tym któryś z Prefektów, jednak okazało się, że nikt jakoś się do tego nie pali. Zmarszczyłam brwi, odłożyłam książkę i wyszłam na korytarz, gdzie zebrał się mały tłumek gapiów, głównie pierwszorocznych.

Przepchnęłam się na sam przód, co wcale nie było takie łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że byliśmy w ciasnym, pędzącym pociągu. Na miłość Merlina, byłam pewna, że z rozkoszą skrzywdzę sprawców tego widowiska, zwłaszcza, jeśli byli nimi Huncwoci.

— Co tu się dzieje?! — warknęłam i kątem oka dostrzegłam, że kilku pierwszorocznych czmychnęło chyłkiem do przedziałów. Nie zwróciłam jednak na to uwagi. Skupiłam się za to za Syriuszu i Regulusie, którzy wpatrywali się w siebie z nieskrywaną nienawiścią i różdżkami skierowanymi na siebie nawzajem.

— Nie twój interes, Evans — syknął Syriusz, nie zaszczycając mnie spojrzeniem.

Z niepokojem zauważyłam, że z jego nosa leci krew. Nie dałam się spławić jego słowami.

— Dobra, widowisko — zwróciłam się do tych, którzy wciąż gapili się z otwartymi gębami. — Macie trzy sekundy, żeby się rozejść. Potem zacznę załatwiać wszystkim szlabany!

Zadziałało. Kilka chwil później zostałam sam na sam z braćmi Black. Zlustrowałam ich spojrzeniami i z irytacją dostrzegłam, że wciąż mierzą w siebie.

— Okej, który wyjaśni mi, co wy, na Merlina, wyprawiacie? — zapytałam, zakładając ręce na piersi.

— Spieprzaj, Evans, bo jak nie tykam dziewczyn, tak w tym momencie nie ręczę za siebie — warknął Syriusz, tym razem patrząc na mnie z prawdziwą złością.

Regulus wyglądał, jakby chciał coś odwarknąć, jednak ubiegłam go.

— Tkniesz mnie Black, a przysięgam, że nigdy więcej nie pójdziesz nikim do łóżka! A teraz opuśćcie te różdżki! Zachowujecie się jak dzieci! Naprawdę musicie robić awanturę na pół pociągu? Obaj macie natychmiast wrócić do przedziałów! Jak tylko będziemy w zamku, idę prosto do McGonagall, jasne?

Żaden z nich nie wyglądał na przejętego moją groźbą, więc szybkim zaklęciem wytrąciłam im z dłoni różki i złapałam je zgrabnie w dłoń. Dopiero to ich otrzeźwiło. Regulus, który do tej pory stał do mnie plecami, odwrócił się w moją stronę.

— On ma rację, Królewno. To nie twój interes. Nie potrzebujemy niańki, a tym bardziej...

— Chyba jednak potrzebujecie! — krzyknęłam, czując, że kończy mi się cierpliwość. — W tej chwili zejdź mi z oczu, Regulusie Black, bo aktualnie mam wielką ochotę kogoś przekląć i wszystko mi mówi, że ani ty, ani twój piekielny brat nie wyjdziecie na tym dobrze!

Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak w ostatniej chwili zacisnął usta i wyminął mnie ze złością.

— Różdżka będzie czekać u McGonagall! — zawołałam za nim i odwróciłam się w stronę Syriusza, którego mina nieco złagodniała. — Chodź, upewnię się, że Lupin będzie miał na ciebie oko...

* * *

Po przyjeździe miała miejsce uczta powitalna. Złość zdążyła mi już przejść, jednak wciąż miałam paskudny humor. Grzebałam bez apetytu w talerzu, myśląc ponuro o moich za małych spodniach. Chyba nadszedł czas, by nieco o siebie zadbać.

— Lily, możesz podać mi miskę z frytkami? — zapytał Potter i wszyscy rzucili mu spojrzenia pełne niedowierzania.

— To już twoja czwarta dokładka — mruknął nieśmiało Peter, lecz jego przyjaciel tylko beztrosko wzruszył ramionami.

— Głodny jestem — odparł, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na śmiecie.

No tak. Przynajmniej on nie ma podobnych zmartwień. Kręcąc z lekkim uśmiechem głową, podałam mu to, o co prosił.

— No to jak wam minęły święta? — zagadnęła wesoło Dorcas. — Lupin, ty pierwszy.

Remus wynurzył nos zza książki i z lekkim rumieńcem posłał mojej przyjaciółce nieśmiały uśmiech.

— Właściwie nie ma o czym mówić. Byłem z tatą w Hiszpanii, na Teneryfie. Ładne miejsce, ale nic ciekawego się nie działo.

— To wyjaśnia tą opaleniznę — wtrąciłam, szturchając go żartobliwie. — Prawdziwy z pana przystojniak, panie Lupin.

Chłopak spalił się już do końca, jednak w jego oczach wciąż błyszczało rozbawienie.

— Do mnie w tym roku zjechała się cała rodzina i naprawdę sporo się wydarzyło — rzekł po chwili Peter, przyglądając się Meadowes z uwielbieniem.

Z trudem ukryłam ukryłam uśmiech i pociągnęłam łyk wody. Mina Dorcas jasno mówiła, co sądzi o podrywach naszego kolegi. Zazwyczaj było nieco żal Petera, jednak w momentach takich jak ten, cała sytuacja bardziej mnie bawiła. I chyba nie tylko mnie, bo Remus podejrzanie szybko znów ukrył się za książką.

— Lily, czy wspominałem już jak piękną kobietą jesteś? — wypalił niespodziewanie Black, podczas gdy Dorcas, chcąc nie chcąc, słuchała opowieści Glizdogona.

Uniosłam kpiąco brew.

— Nie musisz się podlizywać, i tak idę do McGonagall — powiedziałam sucho.

Syriusz nieco spoważniał i spojrzał na mnie z niemą prośbą.

— Nie wiesz, o co poszło.

— Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Mogliście zrobić krzywdę i sobie, i tym, którzy obserwowali tę scenę. Mam dość twojego szczeniackiego zachowania, Black i tym razem...

— To nie była moja wina, okej? — przerwał mi ze zmarszczonymi mocno brwiami. — Zawsze musisz zakładać, że to ja jestem tym nieodpowiedzialnym?!

— Nigdy nie dałeś mi powodu, bym mogła myśleć inaczej.

— To... Cholera jasna, Evans, nie masz bladego pojęcia, jaki jest mój brat! Kompletnie go nie znasz! Myślisz, że go znasz? Smutne, bo gówno o nim wiesz! To przesycony złem gnojek, który z dumą zostanie Śmierciożercą. Z dumą będzie zabijał takich jak ty!

— Wiesz co jest smutne?! — zawołałam, podnosząc się na nogi. — Że można żyć z kimś całe życie i nie mieć o nim bladego pojęcia! Nic nie wiesz o własnym bracie! Mdli mnie na twój widok, Black!

Wybiegłam z Wielkiej Sali, mgliście rejestrując, że połowa osób gapi się na mnie nachalnie. Czułam, że jeszcze moment i kompletnie stracę nad sobą panowanie. Ledwo wydostałam się z pomieszczenia i poczułam na policzkach gorące łzy. Nie chciałam wierzyć w słowa Syriusza, choć jakaś część mnie wiedziała, że może mieć rację. Dużo się słyszało o Blackach. Nie mieli dobrej opinii wśród przeciwników Voldemorta. Mimo wszystko w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy zdążyłam polubić Regulusa, uznać go za przyjaciela. Dlatego też nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co mówił Syriusz. Co mówił mój zdrowy rozsądek.


	18. To do czego dążymy

_Komentarze mile widziane :)_

* * *

 **Rozdział 18 — To do czego dążymy**

„ _And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better" — Sleeping at Least (Already Gone)_

Moje serce biło szybko, szybciej niż kiedykolwiek. Ona patrzyła na mnie, ja patrzyłam na nią i na moment nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Jeszcze nigdy nie przeżywałam takich mdłości. Czułam się jak na sądzie ostatecznym, lecz szybko rozejrzałam się dookoła i, dzięki Merlinowi, nie dostrzegłam żadnych anielskich chórów. Tylko kilkanaście białych jak ściana twarzy moich towarzyszy niedoli. Pani Mushroom uśmiechnęła się i jak na zwolnionym tempie widziałam jak pergamin z pytaniami zbliża się w moją stronę. Położyła go tuż przede mną i z uśmiechem ruszyła dalej, zostawiając mnie, bym stawiła czoła niemożliwemu. Sprawdzianowi z numerologii, który sama ułożyła.

Spojrzałam w kierunku Dorcas i z ruchu jej warg wyczytałam soczyste przekleństwo. Nie byłam pewna, czy w ogóle czytać pytania, czy może po prostu się podpisać i przespać resztę lekcji.

— Jasna kurwa jego psia mać — mruknął siedzący przede mną Black w momencie, gdy spojrzał na pergamin, jednak w ciszy, jaka panowała w sali, zabrzmiało to wyjątkowo głośno.

Zdążyłam tylko zobaczyć, że Remus uderza się ręką w czoło, a zaraz potem...

— Panie Black! — zawołała nauczycielka, odwracając się w jego stronę z imponującą prędkością i momentalnie czerwieniejąc na twarzy. — To chyba jakiś żart! Co to ma znaczyć?! W tej chwili proszę opuścić tę klasę! Do McGonagall! Moment! Sama tam pana zaprowadzę! Przecież to skandal! Takie słownictwo u młodego człowieka!

I chwyciła Blacka za ucho, dosłownie, i wyciągnęła go z sali, kompletnie się nami nie przejmując. Patrzyłam za nią z otwartymi ustami, lecz nikt inny nie miał podobnych obiekcji. Niesłychanie zgodnie wszyscy rzucili się na swoje torby i jestem pewna, że jeszcze nigdy z takim zapałem żadne z nas nie wertowało książki do numerologii.

— James! Tak nie można — tłumaczył gdzieś przed nami Remus, który jako jedyny oparł się pokusie ściągania. — O nie, Peter, ty też? Przecież to kompletnie nieuczciwe! James! Na miłość Merlina. Lily, powiedz mu co...

Uniosłam głowę z przepraszającym uśmiechem, próbując niezdarnie zasłonić łokciem książkę, z której, nie oszukujmy się, zrzynałam. Lupin zmrużył oczy, pokręcił z rezygnacją głową i odwrócił się w stronę swojego testu, najwyraźniej dając sobie spokój z próbami nawrócenia nas na drogę prawości i uczciwości. Cóż, zdaje się, że w jego oczach i ja zeszłam na psy. Mówi się trudno. Jeśli to miało uratować moją ocenę z numerologii, to było warto.

Pani Mushroom ostatecznie wróciła dziesięć minut później (bez Blacka) i kompletnie nie zwróciła uwagi na fakt, że zostawiła nas samych podczas pisania testu. Biedny Remus chyba nawet nie był już tym zaskoczony.

Naszą następną lekcją były eliksiry. Ruszyłam na nie z nieco lżejszym sercem, jednocześnie myśląc o tym, że muszę wziąć się w garść. Minął tydzień od powrotu do szkoły, a ja napisałam już drugi sprawdzian, do którego byłam kompletnie nieprzygotowana. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że nie staje się to moim niezdrowym nawykiem.

Obawiałam się nieco lekcji z nauczycielem eliksirów. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni każdy możliwy nauczyciel złożył mi już kondolencje i na każdym kroku posyłał współczujące spojrzenia. Może poza Millerem, który na szczęście zbyt zajęty był gnębieniem klasy i wgapianiem się potajemnie w Alicję. Merlin mi świadkiem, że nienawidziłam tego człowieka i właściwie sama nie wiedziałam, co powstrzymuje mnie przed pójściem do dyrektora. Za romans z uczennicą mężczyzna wyleciałby z pracy szybciej, niż Potter porusza się na miotle.

Zadzwonił dzwonek i nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że od kilku minut stoję na środku korytarza jak słup soli. Potrząsnęłam głową, ruszając szybkim krokiem na lekcję. Dotarłam na miejsce w samą porę, gdyż w tym samym momencie zza rogu wyłonił się profesor Horacy. Przełożyłam ciężką torbę z książkami na drugie ramię, czekając aż tłum osób przede mną wejdzie do sali. Nagle poczułam na ramieniu ciepłą dłoń i moje serce automatycznie przyspieszyło. Podejrzewałam, kto taki stoi za mną, lecz i tak byłam zaskoczona, gdy odwróciłam się i spojrzałam prosto w czekoladowe oczy Jamesa. Przywołałam na twarz niepewny uśmiech.

— Co tam słychać? — zapytałam, nie do końca wiedząc, co powinnam powiedzieć. Przez ostatni tydzień byłam zbyt zabiegana i przygnębiona, by odbyć jakąś poważniejszą rozmowę z chłopakiem. — Jak sprawdzian z numerologii?

— Zaskakująco dobrze — odparł z porozumiewawczym mrugnięciem.

Sięgnęłam dłonią do włosów i założyłam niesforny kosmyk za ucho. Stojący przede mną Peter w końcu ruszył do przodu, więc zrobiłam to samo, jednocześnie czując, że James dotrzymuje mi kroku.

— Wiesz, tak sobie myślałem — powiedział i tym razem to on wyglądał niepewnie. — W tę sobotę jest wyjście do Hogsmeade. Zastanawiałem się, czy nie chciałabyś się wybrać? No wiesz, na kawę czy coś.

Obrzuciłam go szybkim spojrzeniem, idąc w stronę mojego stanowiska. Charakterystyczny zapach sali do eliksirów zawsze mnie uspokajał. Tak było i tym razem. Poczułam, że moje serce odrobinę zwalnia i pierwszy raz od dawna w towarzystwie chłopaka nie musiałam walczyć z uporczywym rumieńcem. Mimo to na mojej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, którego nawet nie próbowałam powstrzymać.

— Chętnie — odrzekłam i w oczach Pottera dostrzegłam błysk ulgi i szczęścia.

Chciał coś jeszcze dodać, lecz w tym samym momencie Slughorn zamknął za sobą drzwi do sali i zaczęła się lekcja. Przez jej resztę nie przestawałam się uśmiechać jak głupia.

* * *

— Więc? — spytała później Dorcas, kiedy szłyśmy w kierunku Wielkiej Sali na obiad.

— Więc? — powtórzyłam, udając, że nie wiem, o co jej chodzi.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową z niecierpliwością, lecz na twarzy miała ten swój wszechwiedzący wyraz, który mówił mi, że ona już swoje wie i teraz potrzebuje jedynie mojego potwierdzenia, a i ono nie jest jakoś specjalnie niezbędne.

— Czego chciał Potter?

Wzruszyłam ramionami i pochyliłam głowę, pozwalając, by moje długie włosy zakryły mój uśmiech. Przyspieszyłam kroku, lecz dziewczyna nie dawała za wygraną i zrobiła to samo.

— No wiesz, takie tam — stwierdziłam wymijająco, z jakiegoś powodu nie chcąc dzielić się z nikim moją długo wyczekiwaną randką z chłopakiem. Zresztą, znając nas, nie wiadomo było, czy w ogóle do niej dojdzie. Przez tych kilka dni mogliśmy się jeszcze dziesięć razy pokłócić.

— Coś jest na rzeczy — zawołała z głupawym uśmiechem. — Czuję to! Czy niedługo będę tańczyć na weselu, Lilka?

— Chyba twoim i Petera — parsknęłam, przekraczając próg Wielkiej Sali.

Zajęłam miejsce obok Lupina i z racji, że przy chłopaku siedział również James, dziewczyna musiała zmienić temat. Zerknęłam w stronę jedzenia rozłożonego na całym stole i poczułam, że mój żołądek gwałtownie domaga się żywności. Zignorowałam ten fakt, wiedząc, że po posiłku znów poczuję koszmarne mdłości. Tak było przez dokładnie cały tydzień. Jadłam, dostawałam mdłości i wymiotowałam. Starałam się więc jeść jak najmniej. Stwierdziłam też, że może to nie najgorszy moment, by zrzucić nieco na wadze. Myślę, że podświadomie wiedziałam, iż coś jest nie tak, że nie powinnam tego ignorować, lecz z jakiegoś powodu właśnie to robiłam.

Spojrzałam po twarzach siedzących niedaleko osób. Dorcas znów została zagadana przez Petera, Remus w zamyśleniu przeżuwał jedzenie, myśląc nad czymś gorliwie. James z kolei wdał się w ożywioną dyskusję z Frankiem. Moje spojrzenie mimowolnie powędrowało w stronę Alicji, która jadła obiad kilka krzeseł dalej, zupełnie sama. Kolejny raz uderzyła we mnie fala smutku z powodu naszej zrujnowanej przyjaźni, lecz jednocześnie wiedziałam, że wciąż jej nie wybaczyłam i chyba nigdy tego nie zrobię. Zbyt wielki miałam do niej żal o to, co przez nią wydarzyło się między mną a Dorianem. Może i nie czułam do niego tego, co do Jamesa, jednak z pewnością łączyło nas jakieś wyjątkowe uczucie, które za sprawą Alicji kompletnie straciło rację bytu.

Niespodziewanie ktoś odsunął krzesło naprzeciw mnie i skrzywiłam się ostentacyjnie, widząc wyszczerzoną twarz Blacka.

— Jakiś problem, Evans? — spytał, widząc mój wyraz twarzy.

— Właśnie się pojawił — warknęłam.

Z Blackiem również moje stosunku nie układały się najlepiej. Właściwie nigdy nie miały się one dobrze, lecz od powrotu do szkoły chłopak działał na mnie jak płachta na byka. Ilekroć się pojawiał, budził się we mnie jakiś irracjonalny gniew, z którego oboje zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę, a którym Black w ogóle się nie przejmował. Gnojek.

— Jak się tak będziesz ciągle krzywić, to ci tak zostanie. Jak mojej matce.

— McGonagall jakoś szybko cię wypuściła, Black. Ile razy przemyła ci usta mydłem?

— Znów zaczynacie? — wtrącił się Remus, którego nasze sprzeczki na przemian irytowały i bawiły.

— Niczego nie zaczynam, Luniaczku — odparł Syriusz, przybierając swój rozbrajający wyraz twarzy. — To tylko Evans ma okres.

— Przynajmniej nie jestem opóźniona w rozwoju — warknęłam, wstając od stołu.

Byłam w połowie drogi do drzwi, kiedy poczułam, jak ktoś łapie mnie na nadgarstek. Odwróciłam się zaskoczona.

— Możemy porozmawiać? — odezwał się Dorian i przeżyłam niemały szok.

Potrzebowałam chwili, by się otrząsnąć. Nie rozmawiałam z chłopakiem od dawna i byłam niemal pewna, że po naszym rozstaniu już raczej się to więcej nie zdarzy. Odeszliśmy od siebie, pozostawiając neutralne stosunki, lecz sprawa z tym, ile kiedyś dla siebie znaczyliśmy nie pozwalała nam się po prostu przyjaźnić.

— Tak, oczywiście — odparłam, reflektując się.

Ruszyliśmy w stronę wyjścia, on kilka kroków przede mną. Spojrzałam na moment w stronę Jamesa i dostrzegłam, że obserwuje mnie uważnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, kompletnie ignorując przy tym Franka. Postanowiłam nie przejmować się tym faktem i nieco przyspieszyłam, doganiając szatyna.

W milczeniu dotarliśmy na opuszczony korytarz na czwartym piętrze, który niegdyś służył nam za miejsce spotkań. Kącik ust drgnął mi lekko na myśl o tych wszystkich chwilach, które tam razem spędziliśmy. Wciąż zdarzało mi się przychodzić w to miejsce, kiedy rozpaczliwie potrzebowałam samotności.

— O co chodzi? — przerwałam ciszę, kiedy zamyślona mina chłopaka powiedziała mi, że nie zrobi tego pierwszy.

Popatrzył na mnie dziwnie, a zaraz potem poczułam, jak przygarnia mnie do ciasnego uścisku. Odruchowo również go przytuliłam, wtulając twarz w jego koszulę. Przejechał dłonią po moich włosach.

— Mój tata przyjaźni się z Dumbledore'em. Słyszałem o twojej mamie. Tak bardzo mi przykro.

Nie chciałam, żeby ktoś w szkole o tym wiedział, naprawdę nie chciałam, lecz mimo to, poczułam niespodziewaną ulgę i poczułam, że łzy torują sobie drogę na moich policzkach. Przylgnęłam do chłopaka jak do koła ratunkowego i pozwoliłam mu się trzymać. Nic już nas nie łączyło oprócz pięknych wspomnień, lecz właśnie w tym momencie pomyślałam, że spotkanie Doriana było jedną z najlepszych rzeczy w moim życiu.

* * *

— Potter, można wiedzieć, dlaczego siedzisz z Blackiem? — zapytała na dzień dobry Minerwa McGonagall, kiedy po dzwonku zajęliśmy swoje miejsca.

Uniosłam głowę i zauważyłam, że, faktycznie, na miejscu Remusa znajduje się James, który od piątego roku miał zakaz siedzenia z Syriuszem po tym, jak podpalili wspólnie ławkę.

— Bo... Bo Remus zajął moje miejsce!

— Co proszę?! — zawołał oburzony Lupin, który z braku laku zajął miejsce obok Petera. — Nieco inaczej to zapamiętałem!

Profesorka wzięła głęboki, uspokajający oddech.

— Lupin, zamień się miejscami z Potterem i zaczynajmy lekcję.

Usiadła za biurkiem i wzięła duży łyk kawy, która na nim stała. Spojrzałam na Blacka, który podejrzanie przymilkł od dzwonka i dostrzegłam, że przypatruje się kobiecie, jednak z racji, że siedział plecami do mnie, nie mogłam ocenić, jaką ma minę. Mało delikatnie dźgnęłam go w plecy. Odwrócił się niechętnie w moją stronę, podczas gdy Remus odsuwał krzesło obok niego, by usiąść na miejscu, które wcześniej zajął mu James.

— Nie zauważyłam, żeby McGonagall niosła jakąś kawę, kiedy wchodziła do klasy — oznajmiłam, nawet nie próbując ukryć oskarżenia w moim głosie.

— Widać jesteś mało spostrzegawcza — odparł Black, patrząc na mnie kpiąco.

Zmrużyłam oczy.

— Co jest w tym piciu? — syknęłam.

Syriusz uniósł brew i spojrzał znacząco w kierunku kobiety. Chyba na moment zwyczajnie odebrało mi mowę z oburzenia. Kobieta leżała z głową na biurku, pochrapując cicho. Zauważyłam, że Edgar, który zajmuje się kronikami szkolnymi, wyciąga aparat i robi jej zdjęcie, a reszta klasy zaczyna korzystać z wolności, wdając się w głośne rozmowy.

— Możliwe, że chciałem wyświadczyć jej przysługę i przynieść własnoręcznie zrobioną kawę. Możliwe też, że mogłem pomylić mleko z eliksirem słodkiego snu. — Posłał mi bezczelny uśmiech, a zaraz potem wlazł na ławkę. — Ludzie, ogłaszam wagary! — oznajmił, przekrzykując tłum.

Rozległy się gromkie brawa i wszyscy zaczęli kierować się w stronę wyjścia. Byłam pewna, że moja szczęka znajduje się gdzieś na podłodze i nieprędko z niej wróci. Z drugiej strony chyba po tych wszystkich latach nie powinno mnie to już nawet dziwić. Po chwili w klasie zostałam już tylko ja, chrapiąca profesorka i James, który, sądząc po kubku, który zabrał sprzed nosa kobiety, miał za zadanie pozbycie się dowodów. Spojrzał w moim kierunku i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

— Nie idziesz?

— Ja... Mnie już to nawet nie zaskakuje — wypowiedziałam na głos swoje myśli.

— Mówisz, że robimy się przewidywalni? — Teatralnym gestem chwycił się za serce. — To boli, Evans.

Wzruszyłam ramionami i w końcu wsadziłam książkę do transmutacji do torby. Zapięłam ją i spojrzałam w kierunku Pottera, który wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu.

— Skoro już mamy wolne, co powiedziałabyś na kremowe piwo pod Trzema Miotłami?

Spojrzałam na niego sceptycznie.

— A niby jak chcesz się wydostać ze szkoły?

Jego uśmiech się poszerzył.

— Mam swoje sposoby. Zaufaj mi. — Wyciągnął dłoń w moją stronę. — No chyba, że się boisz, Evans.

Złapałam ją po momencie wahania.

— Chciałbyś, Potter — odparłam i również się uśmiechnęłam, czując, jak moje serce przyspiesza.


	19. Szokujące prawdy

**Rozdział 19 — Szokujące prawdy**

„ _Once in your life you find someone who will turn your world around. Bring you up when you're feelin' down. Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me." — Bryan Adams (Heaven)_

Szliśmy w kierunku trzeciego piętra w ciszy, która nieco mnie krępowała. Potarłam kark, myśląc o tym, co mogłabym powiedzieć. James jednak zdawał się nie mieć podobnym problemów i szybko ubiegł mnie w próbie zaczęcia rozmowy.

— Widzę, że ślad po eliksirze całkiem zniknął — powiedział, machając dłonią przy swoim policzku, by dać mi znać, co ma na myśli.

Nieświadomie dotknęłam tej części mojej twarzy, która po naszym wrześniowym wypadku przez długi czasu była oszpecona. Całe szczęście, że miałam to już za sobą. Na ogół nie przywiązywałam dużej wagi do swojego wyglądu, lecz blizna nie wyglądała zbyt zachęcająco, a ponadto była stałym przypomnieniem tego, jak blisko byłam utraty wzroku.

— Tak, w święta ostatni raz użyłam maści — odrzekłam neutralnie, lecz jednocześnie myślałam o sytuacji, w jakiej nabawiłam się owej blizny.

— Ale się wtedy pożarliśmy — parsknął z rozbawieniem James, najwyraźniej również o tym myśląc. — Już nawet nie pamiętam, o co nam poszło.

— O to, że jesteś gamoniem, jak zawsze — mruknęłam i chłopak posłał mi swój firmowy uśmiech.

— A ty jak zawsze milutka.

— Tylko szczera.

Niespodziewanie chłopak się zatrzymał, a jego uścisk na moim nadgarstku sprawił, że zrobiłam to samo. Spojrzałam na niego z zaskoczeniem, sądząc, że wyraz jego twarzy da mi odpowiedź, jednak grubo się przeliczyłam, bo nie mogłam nic z niej odczytać.

— Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że... Cieszę się, bo...

Co chciał powiedzieć James, tego pewnie nigdy się już nie dowiem. Wiem tylko, że dość szybko o tym zapomniałam, bo w tej samej chwili zza rogu wyskoczył Filch z triumfalną miną i kilkanaście minut później, razem z resztą uczniów, siedziałam w gabinecie na drugim piętrze, gdzie czekaliśmy na przyjście dyrektora. I McGonagall, którą wcześniej ktoś musiał obudzić. Cóż, nie czekaliśmy długo, bo po krótkiej chwili przyszedł dyrektor, a po kilku minutach dołączyła do niego wściekła opiekunka naszego domu. O ile dyrektor przez cały czas ledwie maskował uśmiech, tak kobieta ani trochę nie była rozbawiona naszym zachowaniem i przez następną godzinę odbywał się wywód na temat naszego nieodpowiedzialnego zachowania. W porządku, może nie godzinę, jednak takie właśnie miałam wrażenie. Stukałam niecierpliwie palcem na o ławkę, czym zasłużyłam sobie na kilka zirytowanych spojrzeń od siedzących obok obok mnie osób i krótki komentarz Blacka: „Weź ty się w ten rudy łeb lepiej stuknij". Oczywiście żaden tam Black nie będzie mi mówił jak żyć (albo, w tym wypadku, jak przetrwać wywód Minerwy McGonagall), więc zaczęłam stukać ze zdwojoną siłą, czując dodatkową motywację. I pewnie stukałabym tak aż do końca tego uroczego spotkania, gdyby Black, siedzący tym razem w ławce za mną, nie zaczął kopać mi w krzesło. Odwróciłam się w jego stronę, lecz, nim któreś z nas zdążyło obrazić to drugie, odezwał się Remus.

— Nawet nie próbujcie... — zaczął groźnie, lecz Syriusz kompletnie się tym nie przejął.

— Jakiś problem, Evans? — spytał ze słodkim uśmieszkiem.

Zmrużyłam oczy.

— Siedzi przede mną z tym swoim krzywym wyszczerzem — syknęłam.

Chłopak zrobił szczerze oburzoną minę, podczas gdy Lupin ukrył twarz w dłoniach, mrucząc coś, co podejrzanie brzmiało jak „Zaczyna się...". Żadne z nas nie przejęło się naszym kolegą.

— Sama masz krzywy wyszczerz! — odwarknął Syriusz, jednak, jak zauważyłam z satysfakcją, przestał suszyć zęby.

— Pff, spójrz czasem w lustro, Black.

— Moje przynajmniej nie ucieka, kiedy się do niego zbliżam.

— A co, pęka z hukiem?

Poczułam, że Dorcas szturcha mnie łokciem, jednak zignorowałam to, widząc, że Black szykuje kolejną odzywkę. Rany, chyba zaczynałam lubić te nasze kłótnie. Przynajmniej było się na kim wyżyć bez wyrzutów sumienia.

— Moje lustro to nie twoja waga, rudzielcu.

— Sugerujesz, że jestem gruba?

Kolejne dźgnięcie, tym razem mocniejsze. I znów je zignorowałam.

— Oczekujesz nagrody za spostrzegawczość?

— Mam nadzieję, że ty nie oczekujesz jej za inteligencję. Jeszcze byś się zdążył doczekać wnuków.

Tym razem uderzenie panny Meadowes było znacznie mocniejsze i w końcu dziewczyna uzyskała swój cel. Odwróciłam się w jej stronę z irytacją.

— Czego? — warknęłam, zła, że przerywa nam sprzeczkę.

Jej spojrzenie udzieliło mi pełnej odpowiedzi. Przełknęłam ślinę i spojrzałam na profesorkę, która przypatrywała mi się z miną mówiącą, że robi to już od dłuższego czasu i świetnie wie, ile usłyszałam z jej wywodu, trwającego dobre pół godziny. Chyba nie muszę dodawać, że jedyne, co słyszałam tu mój palec bębniący o blat stolika, a potem irytujący głos Blacka, prawda?

— Czy ja wam przeszkadzam? — zapytała, zakładając ręce na piersi.

Czułam, że gapi się na nas cała klasa, łącznie z dyrektorem i nawet nie śmiałam pomyśleć, że „w istocie to tak, przeszkadza nam pani. Mogłaby pani wyjść i wrócić za jakiś czas?". Przemilczałam więc sprawę i wlepiłam spojrzenie w mój palec, który w końcu przestał wybijać jakiś tylko mi znany rytm. Oczywiście Black nie podzielał mojej opinii na temat tego, że tylko milczenie może nas teraz uratować.

— Oczywiście, że nie, pani profesor. Właściwie, to nie mam pojęcia, o czym pani mówiła, ale jestem pewien, że Idealna Evans zanotowała każde słowo.

Otworzyłam usta, chcąc coś odwarknąć, jednak...

— Dość, Black! Dość! Raz w życiu zamilcz! Oboje macie szlaban! Nie rób takiej miny, Evans! Może weekend spędzony w moim towarzystwie uświadomi was, że moje lekcje to nie zoo, w którym możecie zachowywać się z Blackiem jak dzikie małpy!

— Weekend w pani towarzystwie to czysta przyjemność — rzucił swobodnie Black i byłam pewna, że na twarzy znów ma ten arogancki uśmieszek.

Na mojej buzi pewnie można było dostrzec jedynie wściekle czerwony rumieniec.

— W takim razie pewnie ucieszy cię myśl, że spotkamy się już dziś po zajęciach. Masz szlaban od dziś aż do odwołania. Ciebie, Evans, chcę widzieć u siebie w sobotę i niedzielę od godziny dwunastej.

Zadzwonił dzwonek i szybko chwyciłam pasek od torby, by dotrzeć do drzwi jako jedna z pierwszych. Usłyszałam jeszcze po drodze głos dyrektora, który chyba chciał udobruchać kobietę, jednak nie zwolniłam ani na moment i wypadłam z klasy jak burza. W oczy piekły mnie łzy. Idiotyczny powód do płaczu, zwłaszcza, że szlaban całkowicie mi się należał i był moją winą, lecz nic nie mogłam na to poradzić.

Dotarcie na korytarz na czwartym piętrze zabrało mi kilka minut, a po drodze schody zdążyły mi wyciąć kilku numerów, lecz ostatecznie zajęłam swoje stałe miejsce na parapecie i oparłam głowę o szybę okna, z którego widać było błonia. Widok sypiącego delikatnie śniegu nie wywołał na mojej twarzy uśmiechu jak to miał w zwyczaju. Czułam, że po policzkach płyną mi łzy i poczułam złość na samą siebie. Ciągle tylko ryczałam i ryczałam i sama właściwie nie wiedziałam, czemu. Merlinie, tak bardzo tęskniłam za mamą. Chciałam móc napisać do niej list, jak dawniej, kiedy było mi źle. Chciałam jutro niecierpliwie wyczekiwać jej odpowiedzi. Chciałam opowiedzieć jej o Jamesie, zapytać o radę w sprawie Alicji. Chciałam usłyszeć jedną z tych mądrości, które miała w zanadrzu. Chciałam wiedzieć, że jest cała i zdrowa, i że czeka na mnie w domu z tatą i Petunią. Tymczasem ona nie żyła, a mój własny ojciec nie chciał mnie widzieć na oczy. Tak samo jak siostra.

Głośny szloch wyrwał się z mojego gardła. Podciągnęłam nogi do piersi i objęłam je ramionami. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułam się tak samotna. Zamknęłam oczy, choć łzy i tak wypływały mi spod powiek.

Nie wiem, ile tak siedziałam, lecz w pewnym momencie poczułam, że ktoś siada obok mnie i przyciąga mnie do ciasnego uścisku. Otworzyłam załzawione oczy. Do diabła, czy nagle wszyscy musieli wiedzieć o istnieniu tego miejsca. Miało być opuszczone, na Merlina. A najpierw spotkałam tam Doriana, potem Remusa, Jamesa, a teraz nawet jego.

— Odwal się, Black! — warknęłam żałośnie i spróbowałam go odepchnąć, jednak Regulus trzymał mnie zbyt mocno i po chwili straciłam chęć do walki z nim i jego cholernymi umięśnionymi ramionami.

Mój szloch powoli zaczął przeradzać się w ciche łkanie, aż w końcu i on, i łzy ustały, choć wciąż byłam roztrzęsiona. Odsunęłam się od Regulusa i tym razem mi na to pozwolił. W milczeniu i z kamienną miną podał mi chusteczkę, którą wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty. Przyjęłam ją, nie mając nawet siły podziękować. Czułam się kompletnie wypompowana.

— Lepiej? — zapytał bez odrobiny współczucia czy litości w głosie i nagle poczułam wyjątkowo silną falę wdzięczności do Ślizgona.

— Niezbyt. Ale dzięki — odparłam zachrypniętym głosem i wzięłam głęboki oddech.

Skinął sztywno głową.

— Zakładam, że nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać? — Uniósł pytająco brew.

Wzruszyłam obojętnie ramionami.

— Ja nie chcę rozmawiać, a ty nie chcesz słuchać — odparłam, uśmiechając się blado. Uniosłam dłoń i otarłam z policzków resztki łez. — Jak mnie znalazłeś?

Chłopak prychnął ironicznie.

— Chciałem tu poczytać, ale okazało się, że siedzi tu już taka jedna i wyje jak Jęcząca Marta. Przez moment nawet myślałem, że to ona. A z racji, że w tym hałasie nie dało się czytać, postanowiłem zostać twoim rycerzem, Królewno. Raczysz wybaczyć brak białego konia?

Zaśmiałam się cicho, jednocześnie uderzając go żartobliwie w udo.

— Tęskniłam za tobą, Black — stwierdziłam szczerze.

Aż do tej pory nie miałam pojęcia, że tak bardzo brakowało mi młodszego z braci Black. Przez święta nie myślałam o nim wiele, moje myśli zaprzątały inne, bardziej przykre sprawy.

— Ja za tobą nie — odparł, lecz widziałam w jego oczach, że tylko robi sobie żarty. Choć pewnie w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał.

— Dziękuję za broszkę — wypaliłam nagle, przypominając sobie o prezencie, który dostałam od niego na święta. — Naprawdę śliczna.

Wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął do kieszeni szaty. Po chwili wyciągnął z niej, ku mojej irytacji, paczkę papierosów. Nie przejmując się moim morderczym spojrzeniem, wsadził sobie jednego do ust i odpalił go końcem różdżki. Zaciągnął się głęboko, robiąc przy tym bardziej zrelaksowany wyraz twarzy niż w jakiejkolwiek innej sytuacji.

— Więc jak minęły ci święta? — spytałam po chwili niepewnie.

— Super — odparł sarkastycznie. — Tym lepiej, że mój skretyniały brat dał w końcu nogę z domu.

— Coś mi się obiło o uszy.

Znów wzruszył ramionami.

— To była kwestia czasu. Albo by uciekł, albo ojciec by go wywalił. Żywego albo nie.

— Słucham?

— Ten kretyn sam się wiecznie prosił o kłopoty. Gdyby zamykał gębę i kiwał grzecznie głową, nie byłby teraz wydziedziczony. I nie nabawiłby się tylu blizn.

Poczułam, że krew odpływa mi z twarzy.

— Merlinie, Black, ty... Mówisz poważnie? Znęcają się nad wami?!

Popatrzył na mnie kpiąco i wypuścił z ust dym.

— Jeśli chcesz to tak nazywać.

— Ale...

— Takie są realia czystokrwistych rodzin. Myślałaś, że jak się wychowuje dzieci na zimnych sukinsynów? Spójrz na Malfoya. Albo Notta.

— Ale ty i Syriusz...

— Nasza rodzina nie różni się wcale od innych. To tylko mój braciszek jest ewenementem.

— Ale, Black... Czy ty sam siebie słyszysz?! — zawołałam z oburzeniem. — Blizny?! Przecież oni nie mają prawa...

— Uspokój się — syknął z irytacją. — Nie leją nas do nieprzytomności. Nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio ojciec podniósł na mnie różdżkę.

— Ale powiedziałeś, że Syriusz...

— Powiedziałem też, że mój brat jest debilem. Gdyby zamykał gębę, kiedy trzeba, nic by się nie stało.

Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem, lecz jednocześnie miałam wrażenie, że policzek, w który uderzył mnie ojciec wciąż pulsuje bólem.

— I nie zamierzacie nikomu o tym powiedzieć?! Przecież to przestępstwo!

— Evans — powiedział Black, tym razem ze zmęczeniem. — Przecież wszyscy to wiedzą. O tym się po prostu nie mówi. I nie, ani ja, ani Syriusz nikomu nie powiemy, jasne?

Patrzył na mnie ostro, czekając aż skinę głową i chyba to mu wystarczyło, bo znów przybrał rozluźniony wyraz twarzy.

— Nie rób afery, Evans. To nic takiego.

Cóż, to nic takiego siedziało mi w głowie przez resztę dnia i nie mogłam przestać o tym myśleć nawet, kiedy kładłam się do łóżka. W trakcie kolacji przyłapałam się na przyglądaniu Syriuszowi, kiedy ten wydurniał się z resztą Huncwotów. Blizny? Blizny, do diabła? Jaki rodzic bije swoje dziecko do tego stopnia, by zostały po tym blizny?! Jaki rodzic w ogóle bije swoje dziecko?! Mogę zrozumieć wiele, może nawet te przeklęte klapsy, których nie jestem zwolenniczką, ale wypowiedź Regulusa na ten temat – jakby znęcanie się nad dziećmi było czymś zupełnie normalnym – wstrząsnęła mną do reszty. Patrząc na kompana Pottera, w życiu bym nie powiedziała, że może mieć takie problemy. Choć z drugiej strony byłam już świadkiem rozmowy między Huncwotami, która dała mi wiele do myślenia. Poza tym, czy ktoś bez powodu ucieka z domu? Nie jestem pewna, czy moja mama zgodziłaby się przyjąć Dorcas, gdyby ta nagle postanowiła ze mną zamieszkać. Rodzice Pottera musieli więc być bardzo wyrozumiali, albo coś bardzo nie grało w rodzinie Blacków. Nie byłam tylko pewna, czy chcę znać odpowiedź.


	20. Nie do końca tak, jak miało być

_Z dedykacją dla Karoliny, której komentarz zmotywował mnie do napisania tego rozdziału. Dziękuję :)_

 **Rozdział 20 — Nie do końca tak, jak miało być**

„ _You've turned the right to wrong. It's getting hard to breathe now." — Boyce Avenue (When the Lights Die)_

Dopiero następnego dnia rano dotarło do mnie, że mój szlaban koliduje z randką, na którą byłam umówiona z Potterem. Nie komentujmy mojego zapłonu; nigdy nie był wybitnie dobry. Cóż, niektórzy rodzą się bez urody, inni bez inteligencji – mnie najwyraźniej brakuje i tego, i tego. No ale w życiu nie można mieć wszystkiego, więc postanowiłam się nie załamywać moim brakiem ogarnięcia. Szlaban był już jednak zupełnie inną sprawą i cały ranek w duchu użalałam się nad sobą i myślałam o najbardziej brutalnych sposobach, by zamordować Blacka, którego o dziwo (nie, żebym narzekała...) zabrakło na śniadaniu.

— Co ci zrobiła ta jajecznica? — zapytała Dorcas, kiedy podczas śniadania co chwilę znęcałam się nad jedzeniem za pomocą widelca.

Nie byłam specjalnie głodna, a wizja spodni, których kilka dni temu nie mogłam dopiąć, jeszcze bardziej odbierała mi apetyt. Już od jakiegoś czasu myślałam o jakiejś porządnej zdrowej diecie, lecz paskudny humor sprawiał, że wciąż to odkładałam i w zamian coraz bardziej pogarszałam swoje nawyki żywieniowe.

— Odwal się — burknęłam ponuro.

Dziewczyna podniosła ręce w obronnym geście i zrobiła minę z cyklu „już milczę, tylko nie strzelaj". Westchnęłam, prawie od razu odczuwając wyrzuty sumienia. Ostatnio nie poświęcałam dziewczynie za dużo uwagi, a teraz traktowałam ją, jakby moje idiotyczne zachowanie było jej winą.

— Przepraszam, mam paskudny nastrój.

— Widzę właśnie — odparła z lekką urazą, jednocześnie bacznie mnie obserwując. — Co cię ugryzło, Lilka?

Rozejrzałam się, by sprawdzić, czy obiekt moich rozmyślań nie siedzi gdzieś obok. Dopiero wtedy znów spojrzałam na Meadowes.

— Umówiłam się z Potterem — rzekłam niechętnie, przygotowując się na tyradę pod tytułem „mówiłam, że to się tak skończy", lecz o dziwo ta nie nadeszła. Spojrzałam na Dorcas.

— Czekam na puentę. Randka chyba nie wywołuje w tobie morderczych skłonności, co?

— Nie, nie wywołuje. Poza tym i tak się na nią nie wybieram.

Dziewczyna zrobiła zdziwioną minę, po czym pociągnęła zdrowy łyk soku dyniowego.

— Szybko zmieniasz zdanie, wiesz?

— Wielkie dzięki, ale tym razem to nie moja wina. McGonagall mnie uziemiła, pamiętasz?

Dorcas prychnęła, sięgając po kolejnego tosta. Zobaczyłam w jej oczach lekki ślad urazy.

— Jakbyś mnie nie ignorowała, to może nie zarobiłabyś szlabanu.

Zacisnęłam usta, choć w duchu wiedziałam, że ma rację. Odłożyłam widelec na bok i nalałam sobie do szklanki wody. Napiłam się i położyłam ją z powrotem na stół.

— Gadałaś już z Potterem? — spytała nagle Meadowes.

— Cholera! — zaklęłam. — Kompletnie o tym nie pomyślałam.

Spojrzała na mnie z politowaniem.

— Ale pamiętasz, że w randce biorą udział dwie osoby, no nie? — rzuciła złośliwie.

— Odwal się — powtórzyłam i rozejrzałam się za rozczochrańcem.

Niestety albo stety, podobnie jak kilka chwil temu, nie było go w Wielkiej Sali. Nie byłam pewna, jak mam mu powiedzieć, że musimy odwołać randkę, na którą, miałam nadzieję, czekał tak samo niecierpliwie jak ja, więc odetchnęłam z ulgą na myśl o tym, że mam jeszcze trochę czasu na konfrontację z nim.

— Chodź, potem z nim pogadasz. Musimy iść na zajęcia — stwierdziła moja przyjaciółka, chwytając z podłogi swoją torbę i przerzucając ją przez ramię.

* * *

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, żaden z Huncwotów nie pojawił się na zajęciach. Nieciężko było dojść do wniosku, że coś knują, lecz zdziwił mnie fakt, że żaden z nauczycieli nie pytał o powód ich nieobecności, nawet McGonagall, której Black dzień wcześniej tak się naraził. Rozmyślałam nad tym niemal na każdej godzinie i odliczałam czas do ostatniego dzwonka, który pozwoli mi wyruszyć na poszukiwanie Pottera.

Ostatecznie wpadłam na niego, kiedy po zajęciach weszłam na Pokoju Wspólnego, by odłożyć torbę z książkami, która ważyła więcej ode mnie samej. Dosłownie wpadłam i to dość boleśnie. Cóż, boleśnie dla niego, bo to ja i moja torba go przygniotłyśmy. Więc tak sobie na nim leżałam, próbując ogarnąć, co się właśnie stało i być może byłoby to całkiem romantyczne (wiecie, dziewczyna wpada na chłopaka, przewracają się, nagle patrzą sobie w oczy i bum, zatrzymuje się czas i... i w ogóle), gdyby nie fakt, że najwyraźniej całkiem mocno go poturbowałam i miał na twarzy całkiem wyraźny grymas bólu. Podniosłam się z niego jak najszybciej, kiedy już zrozumiałam ten fakt i z rumieńcem pomogłam mu wstać.

— Skoro już kandydowałaś do drużyny — powiedział, rozcierając sobie ramię, na które upadł — to powinnaś się ubiegać o pozycję Pałkarza. Taka mała, ale krzepę ma...

— Bardzo śmieszne — mruknęłam i odgarnęłam włosy do tyłu.

— Właściwie, to dobrze, że mnie stratowałaś. Znaczy mogłaś to zrobić nieco delikatniej – a najlepiej wcale – ale szukałem cię.

— Tak?

— Chodzi o sobotę. — Przeczesał ręką włosy tym znajomym, irytującym gestem. — Nie dam rady — wypalił.

— Och — wymsknęło mi się wbrew mojej woli. — Okej.

Mimo że miałam mu powiedzieć dokładnie to samo, poczułam ostrą nutę rozczarowania. I nagle uderzył we mnie z całej siły fakt, że chłopak najprawdopodobniej zmienił zdanie i słowa „Nie dam rady" są próbą łagodnego powiedzenia mi tego. Zaklęłam szpetnie w myślach i miałam nadzieję, że na mojej twarzy nie widać tych wszystkich emocji, które w tym momencie odczuwałam.

— Nie gniewasz się? — zapytał niepewnie, patrząc na mnie uważnie.

— Nie, no co ty? — odparłam, wymuszając uśmiech. Przyszło mi to z nietypowym trudem, lecz, dzięki Merlinowi, nie zbierało mi się na płacz.

— Może moglibyśmy...

Nie mów tego, myślałam rozpaczliwie. Tylko nie mów, że możemy być przyjaciółmi!

— Rogaczu! — zawołał niespodziewanie Peter, który nie wiadomo skąd wziął się tuż obok nas.

Podskoczyłam, a James odchrząknął niezręcznie, znów przeczesując włosy.

— Sorry, Evans. Muszę iść. Na pewno wszystko okej? — spytał z czymś, co jeszcze kilka minut temu wzięłabym za troskę.

— Jasne. Idź, to chyba coś ważnego — odparłam, patrząc znacząco na Petera, który przestępował niecierpliwie z nogi na nogę.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie z wyraźną ulgą i przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy sądził, że będę się zachowywać jak rozhisteryzowana naiwniaczka, z którą właśnie zerwał, że urządzę mu łzawą awanturę, po której nie będzie mógł spojrzeć w oczy połowie naszego domu. Prychnęłam głośno, kiedy chłopak zniknął za wyjściem z Pokoju Wspólnego.

— Niech spada — mruknęłam cicho, ale zdecydowanie brakowało w tym przekonania.

Opadłam na kanapę obok jakiejś młodszej dziewczyny, która posłała mi niepewny uśmiech i na powrót wbiła spojrzenie w książkę do numerologi. Wpatrywałam się przez moment w trzaskający wesoło kominek. Biło od niego przyjemne ciepło i mimowolnie wyciągnęłam w jego kierunku zmarznięte ręce. Nie byłam pewna, co właściwie czuję. Rozczarowanie? Z całą pewnością. Chyba byłam też nieco zła, ale przede wszystkim przytłaczał mnie ogromny smutek.

— Hej, Lily. Z racji, że jesteś najlepsza z eliksirów, to zwracam się do siebie. — Frank uśmiechnął się do mnie przyjacielsko i zajął miejsce w fotelu obok kanapy. — Wytłumaczysz mi, proszę, ostatni temat. Chyba nie do końca go rozumiem, a Slughorn powiedział, że bez pozytywnej oceny z niego mogę pomarzyć o OWTM-ach.

Wysiliłam się na uśmiech i wzięłam z ręki chłopaka książkę. Rzuciłam okiem na temat.

— To akurat jest całkiem łatwe, powinnam dać radę ci to wyjaśnić — powiedziałam, dochodząc do wniosku, że oderwanie myśli od Pottera dobrze mi zrobi.

— Jesteś aniołem.

— Bzdura, ale dziękuję.

— Myślałaś już, co chcesz robić po Hogwarcie? Pewnie coś związanego z eliksirami, co?

— A ty pewnie coś związanego z obroną?

Uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.

— Dobra, powiedz mi, czego konkretnie nie rozumiesz, a ja spróbuję ci to wytłumaczyć.

* * *

Większą część września spędziłam na unikaniu Alicji, która zawzięcie próbowała mnie z kimś zeswatać. Ostatnie dwa dni z kolei ukrywałam się z Dorcas, która chciała się dowiedzieć, co się stało i dlaczego tak mnie to przybiło. Niestety z racji, że z zajęć zmyć się nie mogłam (to znaczy mogłam, ale McGonagall miała inne zdanie na ten temat), to wychodziło mi to dość marnie. Moja przyjaciółka nawet na lekcji bombardowała mnie pytaniami, na które nie umiałam i nie chciałam odpowiedzieć.

Przez resztę tygodnia James i Syriusz ani razu nie pojawili się ani na posiłku, ani na zajęciach. Mogłam zapytać o to Remusa czy Petera, lecz jakoś nie miałam na to ochoty. Udawałam więc, że nic się nie stało, spławiałam Dorcas, a popołudnia spędzałam w bibliotece, gdzie dziewczyna okazjonalnie pojawiała się w okresie egzaminów. Nie chciałam robić wielkiej tajemnicy z faktu, że Potter dał mi kosza, lecz perspektywa opowiedzenia o tym komuś napawała mnie uczuciem wstydu i upokorzenia. Cóż, z pewnością nie wpłynęło to pozytywnie na moją samoocenę, a już tym bardziej na nawyki żywieniowe, nad którymi powoli przestawałam tracić kontrolę. Wciąż jednak nie zapaliła mi się żadna czerwona lampka w głowie.

Sobota przyszła szybciej niż bym się tego spodziewała. Wstałam trzydzieści minut przed godziną, na którą umówiona byłam z profesorką, kompletnie nie przejmując się faktem, że ominęło mnie śniadanie. Ubrałam się powoli, wciąż padnięta po tym, jak w nocy odrabiałam zadania domowe na cały tydzień. Alicji i Dorcas już nie było w łóżkach, jednak Marie i Kate wciąż smacznie spały. A tak przynajmniej sądziłam, dopóki głowa Davies nie wynurzyła się spod kołdry.

— A ty dokąd o tej godzinie? — spytała, nieco bełkocząc z powodu zaspania.

— Jest prawie dwunasta, Marie. A ja mam szlaban u McGonagall.

— O nie — jęknęła dziewczyna, wygrzebując się niezdarnie z łóżka. — Mam szlaban u starego Ślimaka. Zabije mnie, jak się znów spóźnię. Na Merlina, po co ja wybrałam kontynuowanie eliksirów?

Założyłam gumkę na włosy, która powstrzymała mojego lichego warkocza przed rozpadnięciem się i ruszyłam do wyjścia, wcześniej włożywszy do kieszeni różdżkę.

— Śniadanie już się kończy, moja droga, lepiej się pospiesz — poinstruowała mnie Gruba Dama, kiedy opuściłam Pokój Wspólny.

— Nie idę na śniadanie. Mam szlaban u profesor McGonagall.

Kobieta zaśmiała się, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

— Koniec świata! Lily Evans dostała szlaban!

Do gabinetu kobiety dotarłam idealnie na czas. Poprawiłam szatę i zapukałam grzecznie do drzwi, przybierając jak najbardziej skruszony wyraz twarzy. Nie żebym żałowała tego, co powiedziałam Blackowi, no ale wiecie – reputacja.

— Proszę — odparła głośno kobieta i nacisnęłam klamkę.

— Dzień dobry, pani profesor.

— Dzień dobry, Evans. Siadaj.

Więc usiadłam, patrząc na pióro, pergamin i kałamarz, które leżały przede mną.

— Z racji, że zachowałaś się jak dziecko, tak właśnie zostaniesz ukarana. Napiszesz tysiąc razy „Nie będę przeszkadzać w prowadzeniu lekcji, zachowując się niestosownie do swojego wieku.". Możesz zacząć. Masz na to cały dzisiejszy i jutrzejszy dzień. Od ciebie zależy, kiedy skończyć. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, spotkamy się ponownie w następny weekend. Do dzieła, panno Evans.

— Nie powinnam zaczekać na Blacka? To chyba będzie bardziej sprawiedliwe, jeśli zaczniemy równocześnie — stwierdziłam wbrew sobie, lecz moje poczucie przyzwoitości nagle dało o sobie znać.

Kobieta posłała mi długie, taksujące spojrzenie.

— Syriusz odrobi swój szlaban w innym terminie — powiedziała w końcu.

— Coś się stało? — spytałam, zbita z tropu, myśląc jednocześnie, o ostatniej nieobecności chłopaka. Black zniknął jak kamfora.

— Nie mnie powinnaś o to pytać, moja droga. Możesz zapytać Syriusza, kiedy wróci do szkoły, lecz prosiłabym, żebyś na niego nie naciskała. Ani na niego, ani na drugiego z braci Black. Rozumiemy się?

Skinęłam otępiale głową, a w moim umyśle powoli tworzyły się najczarniejsze wizje. Musicie wiedzieć, że czego jak czego, ale kreatywności mi nie brakuje. Zabrałam się z ociąganiem do pisania, wciąż nie mogąc się pozbyć z głowy Blacka. Nagle przypomniały mi się ostatnie słowa Regulusa i przygryzłam mocno wargę. Nie, jeśli rodzice mieliby mu coś zrobić, zrobiliby to w święta; w Hogwarcie był dla nich niemal nietykalny.

Bo tak mało to jest klątw czy trucizn z opóźnionym działaniem, wyszeptał złośliwie jakiś głosik w mojej głowie. Sama nie wiem, kiedy zaczęłam wymieniać wszystkie znane mi eliksiry, które mogłyby zacząć działać po takim odstępie czasu.

Przed wieczorem udało mi się skończyć całą swoją karę, choć przypłaciłam to niesamowitym bólem w dłoni. Podziękowałam sobie w duchu, że dzień wcześniej odrobiłam wszystkie zadania domowe, bo nie sądziłam, żebym przed poniedziałkiem była w stanie chwycić pióro.

— Pani profesor? — zapytałam, kiedy już stałam przy drzwiach.

— Tak, panno Evans?

— Syriusz... Nic mu nie jest, prawda?

— Nie — odparła i odetchnęłam z ulgą. — Jest cały i zdrowy.

Cóż, w takim razie przynajmniej Blacka mogłam wykreślić ze swojej listy zmartwień. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że wciąż była ona niebezpiecznie długa.


	21. Znowu źle

**Rozdział 21 — Znowu źle**

„ _Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you." — A Great Big World, Christina Aguilera (Say Something)_

Całą niedzielę spędziłam nad książkami i nie działo się nic nadzwyczajnego poza tym, że odwiedziła mnie sowa profesora eliksirów, przynosząc zaproszenie na bal walentynkowy. Odesłałam ją z negatywną odpowiedzią, jednocześnie szukając sobie wymówki, jakiej będę mogła użyć, gdy mężczyzna zatrzyma mnie po najbliższej lekcji eliksirów. Mimo tego, co nagadał mi Black, nie miałam nic do imprez Slughorna, a samego mężczyznę wciąż darzyłam sympatią, lecz, jak na bal walentynkowy przystało, trzeba było przyjść tam z osobą towarzyszącą. Nie chciałam znów dręczyć biednego Remusa, a Regulus podał mi już powody, dla których nie pokaże się ze mną publicznie. Z kolei Potter przepadł gdzieś bez śladu, a po naszej ostatniej konfrontacji i tak za żadne skarby świata nie wzięłabym go ze sobą.

Oczywiście myślałam o całej tej sytuacji do późnej nocy i rano obudziłam się padnięta. Jakimś cudem umknęła mi również data, więc byłam wielce zaskoczona, kiedy Dorcas uściskała mnie z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy i wepchnęła w dłonie pudełko z kokardą na wierzchu. Nawet Marie i Kate wysiliły się na złożenie mi życzeń. Alicji nigdzie nie było widać; musiała wstać wcześniej od nas lub po prostu nie wróciła na noc. Zauważyłam ten fakt, lecz nie zwróciłam na niego większej uwagi.

— Zapomniałaś, prawda? — zapytała z rozbawieniem Dorcas, gdy z niepewną miną podziękowałam za życzenia i prezent.

— Odrobinę — odparłam i uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

Pół godziny później dotarłyśmy do Wielkiej Sali, a moja torba była cięższa o nową książkę, którą dostałam od przyjaciółki. Co roku dostawałam od Dorcas książkę na urodziny i co roku nie mogłam się nadziwić, jak dobrze dziewczyna zna mój gust literacki. Usiadłyśmy przy stole i kilka osób z uśmiechem złożyło mi życzenia. Rozejrzałam się w miarę dyskretnie, lecz nie zauważyłam nigdzie Huncwotów. Sama nie wiedziałam, czy czuję ulgę, czy może raczej jestem zawiedziona.

— Rany, ale jestem głodna — jęknęła Meadowes, ładując sobie na talerz ogromną porcję jajecznicy.

Spojrzałam na nią z lekką zazdrością, czując, że mój żołądek skręca się z głodu, lecz postanowiłam nie ulegać pokusie i trzymać się rygorystycznej diety, którą sama sobie narzuciłam. Zamiast po talerz sięgnęłam więc do torby po książkę i, starając się nie myśleć o głodzie, skupiłam na niej uwagę. Kilka minut później całkowicie oderwana od rzeczywistości dostałam mikro ataku serca, gdy ktoś zasłonił mi od tyłu oczy.

— Zgadnij kto, rudzielcu — zaświergotał mi do ucha znajomy głos i już wiedziałam, że ten dzień będzie katastrofą.

— Musiałeś wrócić, prawda, Black? — zapytałam zrzędliwie, za nic nie chcąc pokazać po sobie ulgi, którą wewnątrz odczuwałam. — Dowiedziałeś się, jak cudowna jest bez ciebie ta szkoła i postanowiłeś wrócić to zepsuć?

— Rozgryzłaś mnie — rzucił z idiotycznym uśmiechem Syriusz i rozsiadł się bezceremonialnie obok mnie, nakładając sobie na talerz górę jedzenia porównywalną do Mounte Everestu.

Popatrzyłam na to z irytacją i, nim mój brzuch znów zdążył dać o sobie głośno znać, schowałam książkę do torby, po czym podniosłam się na nogi i ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia. Niestety gapienie się wszędzie tylko nie przed siebie nie jest dobrym nawykiem i, co niedziwne, musiałam kogoś stratować. Poczułam, że czyjeś silne dłonie powstrzymują mnie od upadku, a kiedy spojrzałam w twarz mojego wybawiciela, moje serce nagle oszalało. No cóż, tym razem przynajmniej nie był to Regulus.

— Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę — stwierdził James z uśmiechem majaczącym na twarzy.

Przez krótką chwilę walczyła we mnie chęć ucieczki z potrzebą przyparcia go do najbliższej ściany i wpicia się w jego usta. Zamrugałam i poczułam, że krew napływa mi do policzków.

— Dobrze się składa, że na mnie wpadłaś. Mam dla ciebie prezent.

— Wielkie dzięki, nie trzeba. Możesz go oddać do sklepu — odparłam, kiedy wreszcie zebrałam się do kupy.

Jakoś wciąż nie mogłam zapomnieć o uczuciu upokorzenia, jakie czułam, kiedy James powiedział, że nie chce się ze mną spotkać. Wyminęłam go i podjęłam przerwany spacer pod salę lekcyjną. On jednak, jak na złość, nie mógł sobie odpuścić i ruszył za mną. Przyspieszyłam mało subtelnie kroku, co również spotkało się z jego reakcją.

— Evans! Evans, czekaj!

Na Merlina, jeszcze kilka dni temu nie miał problemów, żeby posłać mnie do diabła, nie mógł teraz zrobić tego samego?!

— Odwal się, Potter! — warknęłam, nie zwalniając.

Poczułam, że łapie mnie za łokieć i mało delikatnie przyszpila do ściany. Uderzyłam w nią boleśnie, lecz zacisnęłam zęby, nie chcąc nic po sobie pokazać. Spojrzałam mu hardo w twarz i dostrzegłam na niej irytację. On również zaciskał zęby, choć w jego przypadku było to raczej spowodowane złością. Brwi miał ściągnięte, a rysy twarzy napięte, co jednak nie odbierało mu urody. Skarciłam samą siebie w myślach. Nie miałam najmniejszego zamiaru pozwolić jakiemukolwiek mężczyźnie się mną bawić – nie ważne, czy był on cholernym Jamesem Potterem, wspaniałym dziedzicem fortuny rodu Blacków czy moim własnym ojcem. Pora było z tym skończyć. I bez problemów z Potterem miałam wystarczająco duży chaos w swoim życiu.

— Więc wracamy do punkty wyjścia, Evans? — syknął James przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Nie sądzisz, że to zaczyna się robić nudne?

— Puść mnie! — odparłam na tyle spokojnie, na ile pozwalało mi na to wariujące serce.

— Najpierw powiedz mi, co tym razem ci nie pasuje?

Spróbowałam go odepchnąć i wcale mnie nie zdziwiło, że jest dla mnie zbyt silny. Miałam już okazję zobaczyć mięśnie, jakie krył pod ubraniem. Być może nie należał do najwyższych, ale nie bez powodu grał w drużynie.

— Po prostu mnie puść! Nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać, rozumiesz?!

— Nie, nie rozumiem, Evans! O to właśnie chodzi! Wszystko było w porządku, kiedy wyjeżdżałem, ale teraz wróciłem, a ty znów zachowujesz się jak nadęta księżniczka!

Moje myśli krążyły jak szalone, przyprawiając mnie o zawroty głowy. Mgliście pomyślałam, że jednak trzeba było coś zjeść na śniadaniu, lecz nie poświęciłam temu większej uwagi.

— Wyjechałeś? — wypaliłam, nim zdążyłam się powstrzymać.

W końcu puścił moją rękę i zrobił krok do tyłu. Spojrzał na mnie z rozdrażnieniem.

— Wuj Syriusza umarł, jedyny członek rodziny, z którym naprawdę był blisko. Pojechałem z nim na pogrzeb.

— Och — wymknęło mi się i nagle odwołanie przez Jamesa randki nabrało sensu.

Tym razem słowo „rumieniec" nie było w stanie oddać intensywności czerwieni, która pojawiła się na moich policzkach. Otworzyłam usta, lecz nie miałam pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Niestety James zdawał się nie mieć podobnego problemu.

— Wiesz co? Rób co chcesz, ja się w to więcej nie mieszam. Po prostu znajdź sobie innego idiotę, któremu nie będzie przeszkadzał sposób, w jaki będziesz go traktować. Ja mam dość, Evans. Próbowałem, ale widać tobie nie można dogodzić.

Odwrócił się i ruszył z powrotem w kierunku Wielkiej Sali.

— James! — zawołałam za nim, lecz tym razem to on się nie zatrzymał.

Chłopak zniknął za rogiem, a ja osunęłam się po ścianie na zimną podłogę. Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach i wzięłam kilka głębokich oddechów, które wcale mi nie pomogły. Wciąż czułam się jak kompletna idiotka. Zawaliłam szansę na związek z Jamesem w powodu swojej głupoty w czystej postaci.

Eliksiry nie były naszą pierwszą lekcją, lecz i na nie dotarłam w stanie kompletnej emocjonalnej rozsypki, próbując ignorować Dorcas, która odkąd tylko zobaczyła mnie w sali do transmutacji z zaczerwienionymi oczami, próbowała dowiedzieć się, co się stało. Zbywałam ją odpowiedziami, których nawet nie dało się nazwać wymówkami. Niestety właśnie w tym stanie zostałam zatrzymana przez nauczyciela eliksirów.

— Dostałem twoją odpowiedź, moja droga — poinformował mnie profesor Slughorn, kiedy ostatnia osoba opuściła salę. — Tę na temat balu walentynkowego. Liczę, że masz naprawdę dobry powód, w innym wypadku spodziewam się twojej obecności, Lily. Pojawi się sporo osób, które na pewno chętnie poznasz.

— Nie jestem pewna, czy to dobry pomysł, profesorze — odparłam ze znużeniem. — Mam mnóstwo nauki i chyba nie do końca najlepszy humor na bal.

— Nie samą nauką człowiek żyje. A bal z pewnością poprawi twój nastrój, Lily.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do mnie przyjaźnie i wysiliłam się, by zrobić to samo. Byłam zbyt przygnębiona, by z nim polemizować.

— Może ma pan rację — odparłam, choć wcale w to nie wierzyłam. Chyba tylko cud mógłby teraz poprawić mój nastrój.

— Wspaniale. — Klasnął głośno w dłonie i podskoczyłam zaskoczona. — W takim razie spodziewam się twojej obecności. Twojej i pana Lupina. Przekaż mu proszę, że jego odmowy również nie przyjmuję. Oboje jesteście świetnymi uczniami, a do OWTM-ów jeszcze trochę czasu.

— Przekażę — potwierdziłam i poczułam słabą iskrę zadowolenia, że nie tylko ja zostałam wpakowana w ten bal wbrew swojej woli. Zaraz jednak przypomniałam sobie, że przecież Lupin jest przyjacielem Pottera i prawdopodobnie wie już, co się między nami wydarzyło. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze na myśl, że będę musiała z nim porozmawiać i dowiedzieć się tego.

Opuściłam salę do eliksirów, z ulgą stwierdzając, że była to ostatnia lekcja tego dnia i mogę spokojnie zaszyć się w bibliotece. Przekroczyłam jej próg kilka minut później, a bibliotekarka, mimo iż znała mnie od lat i wiedziała, że nie należę do hałaśliwych osób, i tak posłała mi ostre, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Po siedmiu latach już wcale mnie nie dziwiło, że ta kobieta ceni książki i ciszę bardziej od własnego życia.

Usiadłam w najbardziej ukrytym przed wścibskimi oczami kącie i wyciągnęłam książkę do numerologii z zamiarem przygotowania się do najbliższego sprawdzianu. Wbrew słowom Slughorna w ostatnim czasie wcale nie byłam taką świetną uczennicą. Wciąż zarywałam noce na płaczu i myślach o mamie, co fatalnie odbijało się na moim samopoczuciu; to z kolei odbierało mi jakąkolwiek chęć do nauki i uniemożliwiało skupienie się na lekcji.

Spędziłam w spokoju ponad godzinę, robiąc niewielkie postępy z materiałem, kiedy ku mojemu zaskoczeniu ktoś odsunął krzesło naprzeciwko mnie. Jak głupia podniosłam wzrok z nadzieją, że zobaczę przed sobą Jamesa i niemal popłakałam się z rozczarowania.

Przez moment prawie jej nie poznałam. Wciąż nie mogłam się przyzwyczaić, że jej śliczne blond włosy zastąpiła krótka chłopięca fryzura; wcale jednak nie musiałam tego robić. Nie rozmawiałam z Alicją sama nie wiem od jak dawna, lecz teraz siedziała ona przede mną i wpatrywała się we mnie swoimi dużymi błękitnymi oczami. Odchrząknęłam niepewnie i poprawiłam się na krześle, posyłając jej pytające spojrzenie.

— Pewnie nie chcesz tego słuchać — powiedziała cicho i uniosła dłoń, jakby chciała odgarnąć za ucho kosmyk, lecz w ostatniej chwili przypomniała sobie, że nie ma czego odgarniać. — Tylko, że ja muszę to powiedzieć. Jest mi cholernie źle z tym co zrobiłam, Lily i rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś na mnie wściekła. Wmieszałam się w rzeczy, w które nie miałam prawa się wmieszać i zraniłam cię, chociaż wcale tego nie chciałam. Pewnie niewiele to znaczy, ale przepraszam. Naprawdę przepraszam.

Westchnęłam i dotknęłam pocieszająco jej dłoni, którą położyła na stole.

— To bardzo dużo dla mnie znaczy. Nie jestem tylko pewna, czy jestem gotowa ci wybaczyć. Jeszcze nie teraz.

Skinęła głową, lecz widziałam w jej oczach rozczarowanie. Zabrałam dłoń, choć moje serce krzyczało, żebym przytuliła ją do siebie, że to przecież Alicja, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, dziewczyna, którą znam od tylu latach. Druga część mnie wciąż jednak pamiętała uczucie jakim zaczynałam darzyć Doriana i sposób, w jaki to wszystko się skończyło.

— W każdym razie — mruknęła dziewczyna, sięgając do torby. — Chciałam ci to dać. — Położyła przede mną starannie zapakowaną paczuszkę z różową kokardką. — Wszystkiego najlepszego, Lily. Naprawdę na to zasługujesz.

Nim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, dziewczyna wstała i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, zostawiając mnie z jeszcze większym mętlikiem w głowie. Przejechałam niepewnie dłonią po prezencie i prawie się uśmiechnęłam. Chciałam wierzyć, że pewnego dnia wybaczę Alicji i że wszystko będzie między nami jak dawniej. Tak dobrze pamiętałam te wszystkie radosne momenty, które spędziłyśmy razem, sekrety, których nie bałyśmy się sobie wyjawić. Kiedy właściwie to wszystko się zmieniło? Kiedy moje życie stało się tak cholernie trudne?

Rozpakowałam ostrożnie prezent i uśmiechnęłam się ze wzruszeniem na widok powieści Oscara Wilde'a. Mimo naszej kłótni dziewczyna wciąż tak dobrze mnie znała. Wyjęłam ją ostrożnie z pudełka, ignorując czekoladę z Miodowego Królestwa, dobrze wiedząc, że oddam ją pierwszemu dzieciakowi, którego spotkam. Otworzyłam książkę na pierwszej stronie i pozwoliłam, by pierwszy raz od dawna słowa pochłonęły mnie bardziej niż smętna rzeczywistość.


	22. Tracąc siebie

**Rozdział 22 — Tracąc siebie**

„ _Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up. Just remember who I am in the morning. You're losing your memory now." — Ryan Star (Losing your memory)_

Księżyc był tej nocy w pełni lub przynajmniej musiał być tego bliski. Nigdy nie przywiązywałam niestety większej wagi do astronomii. To znaczy ukończyłam ten przedmiot z oceną P, lecz nie posiadałam żadnej większej wiedzy praktycznej. Nie interesowałam się więc specjalnie kalendarzem księżycowym, lecz nasz satelita wydawał się być idealnie okrągły i rzucał mocne światło, dzięki któremu czułam się nieco raźniej, gdy tak siedziałam owinięta płaszczem na wieży astronomicznej, z nogami przerzuconymi przez murek.

Nie było jeszcze dwunastej, lecz zdecydowanie minęła cisza nocna, po której zazwyczaj nie wyściubiałam nosa z dormitorium. Miałam naprawdę ogromną nadzieję, że nikt mnie nie przyłapie na łamaniu szkolnego regulaminu. Nie uśmiechał mi się kolejny szlaban i reprymenda McGonagall. I bez tego ten dzień był wyjątkowo paskudny, choć rozmowa z Alicją – mimo iż nie zaowocowała niczym nazbyt konkretnym – nieco poprawiła mi nastrój.

Kiedy tak wpatrywałam się w odległy księżyc, do głowy przyszedł mi Remus. Nagle zapragnęłam, żeby jednak moje umiejętności w dziedzinie astronomii okazały się wyjątkowo marne i żebym się myliła. Bo jeśli dziś była pełnia, to oznaczało, że chłopak znów cierpiał tej nocy katusze. Próbowałam sobie przypomnieć, jak Lupin wyglądał tego dnia na lekcjach, lecz okazało się, że byłam zbyt pochłonięta sobą, by zwrócić uwagę na chłopaka, którego chciałam nazywać przyjacielem.

Typowe... Przeklęta egoistka! — warknął na mnie samą mój wewnętrzny głos.

Westchnęłam cicho, podciągając kolana do klatki piersiowej. Nie była to najmądrzejsza pozycja, kiedy siedziało się na murku dzielącym cię od krawędzi naprawdę wysokiej wieży, ale musiałam być w zbyt melancholijnym nastroju, by się tym przejąć. Poza tym w ten sposób było mi nieco cieplej.

Zazwyczaj lubiłam oglądać wschody słońca – to właśnie na tym przyłapał mnie kiedyś Black. Teraz miałam wrażenie, że było to w jakimś kompletnie innym życiu. Dziś siedziałam tu późną nocą, patrząc w dół, jednocześnie myśląc o tym, co by się stało, gdybym skoczyła. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, nie chciałam umierać, byłam tego prawie pewna. Czasami po prostu łatwo jest wyobrażać sobie różne rzeczy, z których absurdalności dobrze zdajemy sobie sprawę; wyobrażać sobie, jak bardzo wszyscy by za tobą tęsknili, jak zrozumieliby to, czego nie rozumieli, kiedy byłeś z nimi.

Spojrzałam na zegarek i zobaczyłam, że powoli zbliża się godzina 23.48. Jeszcze dwie minuty i miało minąć dokładnie osiemnaście lat, odkąd przyszłam na ten świat. Kiedy byłam młodsza, czekaliśmy na tę godzinę wszyscy razem. To był nasz rodzinny zwyczaj – zawsze wręczaliśmy prezenty solenizantowi wraz z wybiciem godziny, w której przyszedł na świat. Później poszłam do Hogwartu, lecz zawsze starałam się pielęgnować naszą tradycję. Paczkę od rodziców dostawałam podczas śniadania, lecz zwlekałam z jej otwarciem do 23.48.

W tym roku jednak nie było żadnej paczki, którą mogłabym otworzyć. Miałam ochotę płakać na myśl, że mój własny ojciec obwinia mnie o wydarzenia z grudnia. Mogłam się tego spodziewać po Petunii – nie bolało z tego powodu mniej, ale naprawdę nie zdziwiła mnie jej postawa. Tata i jego zachowanie z kolei były jak nóż w plecy. Mimo to zacisnęłam mocno zęby zabroniłam sobie płakać.

Ostrożnie zeszłam z murka, postanowiwszy wrócić do dormitorium nim całkiem się rozkleję.

* * *

— Więc ja mu na to, że nie mam pojęcia, o czym do mnie mówi i żeby przestał gadać od rzeczy. Jakoś dziwnie się na mnie patrzył, ale do tej pory świetnie nam się rozmawiało, więc zmieniliśmy temat. Zapytałam go o rodziców. I tutaj padniesz! Wiesz co się okazało? Że to mugol! Umówiłam się z mugolem i nie miałam o tym zielonego pojęcia! Ale to wszystko przez jego akcent! Mogłabym przysiąc, że mówił o tym, że chciałby się dostać do Hogwartu. No i wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałam, co to Harvard. Znaczy zdziwiło mnie, że miałby się nie dostać do Hogwartu, no ale może jego rodzice nie mieli tyle kasy, czy coś. A tu się okazuje, że to mugol i chciałby zostać prawnikiem. Znaczy ja nie mam nic przeciwko mugolom, to oczywiste, ale tak spanikowałam, jak załapałam o co chodzi, że...

— Lily? — odezwał się niepewnie ktoś za nami.

Odwróciłam się i z trudem powstrzymałam chęć uściśnięcia Lupina, który wybawił mnie od potoku słów Dorcas, z którego niewiele udało mi się zarejestrować. Dziewczyna nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, że ktoś jej przerwał i zmierzyła chłopaka nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, lecz nie odezwała się ani słowem.

Przez moment bałam się, że Remus przyszedł mi powiedzieć, jaką jestem idiotką, lecz szybko zganiłam się za tą myśl. Zachowałam się głupio, ale Lupin nie był typem osoby, która bawiłaby się w adwokata Pottera i robiła mi kazania w jego imieniu.

Przywołałam na twarz najlepszy uśmiech na jaki było mnie stać i uniosłam pytająco brew.

— Nie było cię na meczu...

— Tak, nie przepadam za Quidditchem — przerwałam mu i prawie natychmiast poczułam rumieniec, który wkradł mi się na twarz.

Oczywiście, nie lubię Quidditcha, więc próbowałam się dostać do drużyny. Evans, ty mistrzu kłamstwa!

Powód, dla której nie zjawiłam się na meczu był dość prosty. Grał James, a ja nie miałam ochoty patrzeć jak pławi się w blasku zwycięstwa, otoczony masą znacznie ode mnie ładniejszych dziewczyn. Takich, które nie musiały się głodzić jak głupie, żeby zmieścić się w durne dżinsy.

— Nie moja sprawa — odparł łagodnie Remus. — Ale Regulus miał wypadek. Pomyślałem, że chciałabyś wiedzieć.

Dopiero teraz coś zaskoczyło w moim opóźnionym mózgu i przypomniałam sobie, że Gryffindor grał wczoraj ze Slytherinem.

— Nie mogłem cię wczoraj znaleźć, więc mówię ci dopiero dzisiaj. Z tego co wiem, to jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Nic z czym pani Pomfrey nie dałaby sobie rady, ale chyba trochę tam posiedzi.

Dlaczego nie mógł mnie znaleźć poprzedniego dnia, było sprawą dość oczywistą. Ukryłam się bowiem na opuszczonym korytarzu z książką, inteligentnie przewidziawszy, że jeśli Gryffindor wygra mecz – a z Jamesem jako kapitanem było pewne, że tak się stanie – to w naszym pokoju wspólnym zostanie urządzona niemała zabawa, na której nie będę mile widziana przez bohatera dnia.

Otworzyłam usta, lecz zaraz je zamknęłam. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Miałam wrażenie, że cała krew odpłynęła mi z twarzy. Straciłam już mamę – nie wiem, co bym zrobiła, gdyby coś poważnego stało się Regulusowi – chłopakowi, który w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy wciąż mnie od siebie odpychał, a którego darzyłam niewytłumaczalnym zaufaniem.

— Ale... — Przełknęłam ślinę i spróbowałam jeszcze raz. — Ale wszystko będzie dobrze, tak?

Remus popatrzył na mnie z czymś, co mogło być troską, po czym wzruszył prawie niezauważalnie ramionami.

— Na pewno. Uderzył go tłuczek i spadł z miotły, ale nie był zbyt wysoko. Chyba po prostu mocno się poobijał i połamał sobie trochę kości.

Skinęłam z trudem głową i chłopak posłał mi pocieszający uśmiech, po czym skierował się w kierunku Wielkiej Sali, którą my dopiero co opuściłyśmy.

— Nie rozumiem, czemu tak się nim przejmujesz — odezwała się po chwili Dorcas, kiedy wciąż nie ruszałam się z miejsca. — Ten Black to kawał gnojka, tak samo jak Snape. To że jest nieco lepiej wychowany niczego nie zmienia.

Nie za bardzo jej słuchałam. Wciąż myślałam o chłopaku i czy moje odwiedziny będą przez niego mile widziane. Zawsze powtarzał, że dla nas oboje źle się skończy, jeśli będziemy widywani razem, więc staraliśmy się ograniczać nasze spotkania do opuszczonego piętra. Mimo to zdawało się, że połowa osób w tej szkole już wie o naszej przyjaźni. W tym niestety również Dorcas, choć temu winna byłam ja sama.

— Nie znasz go — odparłam zbywająco, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Nie miałam ochoty na kłótnię z kolejną osobą w ciągu tak krótkiego czasu.

Minął zaledwie tydzień od moich urodzin, a James od tamtego czasu nie zaszczycił mnie nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Traktował mnie jakbym nagle stała się niewidzialna i pewnym momencie zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy nie wolałam jego otwartej wrogości, którą okazywał mi na początku tego roku szkolnego. W końcu nienawiść to już jakieś uczucie. Teraz z kolei wyglądało na to, że stałam się mu całkowicie obojętna.

— A ty go niby znasz? — zapytała, zachodząc mi drogę, kiedy chciałam ruszyć do przodu. — Severusa też podobno znałaś. I pamiętasz jak to się skończyło?

— To nie twoja sprawa, Dorcas — powiedziałam chłodno i wyminęłam ją.

— Moja, bo to mnie będziesz ryczeć na ramieniu, kiedy twój drogi przyjaciel wbije ci nóż w plecy! — zawołała za mną.

Jej słowa mnie zabolały, ale nie chciałam, żeby to zobaczyła, więc nie odwróciłam się w jej stronę.

— Spokojnie, byłabyś ostatnią osobą, do której bym przyszła! — warknęłam i ruszyłam po schodach w górę, nie zważając na jej nawoływania.

— Lily, do cholery! — krzyknęła, łapiąc mnie mocno za rękę tak, że nie miałam wyboru i musiałam się zatrzymać.

Odwróciłam się w jej stronę. Czułam narastającą złość.

— Czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że robię ci na złość?! — zapytała, a po jej głosie poznałam, że ona również jest zła. — Ani ja, ani Syriusz nie życzymy ci źle! Nie lubię go, ale on ma rację! Regulus nie jest dla ciebie odpowiednim towarzystwem!

Coś w jej wypowiedzi jeszcze bardziej mnie zirytowało niż uspokoiło. Najpierw Syriusz, teraz Dorcas. Czy nagle wszyscy musieli wpaść na wspaniały pomysł, żeby wybierać mi przyjaciół?!

— Niby dlaczego?! Bo wy tak mówicie?!

— Bo on może cię tylko skrzywdzić!

— Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć, Dorcas?! Żadne z was go nie zna! Krzywicie się na każdego Ślizgona jakiego widzicie, a przecież podobno to oni są uprzedzeni! Dla twojej informacji, Regulus jest znacznie lepszym przyjacielem niż którekolwiek z was kiedykolwiek mogłoby być! On przynajmniej szanuje moje decyzje, nie próbuje na każdym kroku traktować mnie jak dziecka! Kiedy z nim jestem, to wiem, że to co mam do powiedzenia naprawdę jest ważne!

Tym razem to ja ją uraziłam, lecz nim zdążyła mi dopiec – w czym była naprawdę dobra, kiedy była wkurzona – wyrwałam rękę z jej uścisku i pokonałam biegiem resztę schodów. Tym razem nie próbowała mnie już zatrzymać.

* * *

Wiedziałam, że nie mogę iść do Regulusa w takim stanie. Byłam cała roztrzęsiona po kłótni z przyjaciółką i z trudem mogłam panować nad łzami wściekłości. Zamknęłam się więc w łazience na pierwszym piętrze, której większość osób unikała ze względu na obecność ducha Jęczącej Marty. Tym razem jednak miałam szczęście i dziewczyny nigdzie nie było widać. Usiadłam pod umywalką i podciągnęłam kolana do piersi, przyjmując pozycję embrionalną.

Ostatecznie dotarłam do skrzydła szpitalnego ładne dwie godziny później. Regulusa zobaczyłam dopiero po dłuższej chwili, gdyż jego łóżko zdawało się stać w najbardziej ukrytym przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami i oddalonym od drzwi kącie.

Chłopak faktycznie był cały posiniaczony i nie wyglądał najlepiej, lecz nie sądziłam, żeby jego życiu cokolwiek groziło. Mimo iż powtarzałam to sobie przez całą drogę, to dopiero wtedy odetchnęłam z ulgą i zajęłam miejsce na stołku obok jego łóżka.

— Tylko ciebie mi tu brakowało — jęknął z niezadowoleniem chłopak na mój widok.

— Mówiłam, że Quidditch to gra dla samobójców, Black. I patrz jak się załatwiłeś — stwierdziłam, ignorując jego komentarz.

— To twoja wina — odparł z kamienną miną. — Zaraziłaś mnie swoją niezdarnością i przegapiłem ten głupi tłuczek.

— Tak, tak, wszystko jest moją winą, oczywiście. To już wiemy. Teraz lepiej powiedz jak się czujesz.

Poprawił się nieco na łóżku i zaraz się skrzywił.

— Jakby rąbnął mnie tłuczek i jakbym ja później rąbnął o ziemię. A, czekaj. Faktycznie tak było.

Parsknęłam śmiechem.

— Pytam poważnie, Black.

W odpowiedzi chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

— Jestem już tylko poobijany. Pielęgniarka poskładała mi rękę i nogę, które złamałem, więc zostało parę siniaków i łagodny wstrząs mózgu. Jeszcze kilka obrzydliwych eliksirów i będę jak nowy.

Skinęłam głową i postanowiłam zmienić temat, czując się dużo spokojniejszą niż wcześniej.

— Slughorn robi bal walentynkowy — zagadnęłam go. — Idziesz?

— Pewnie nie będę miał wyboru, bo już dostałem zaproszenie, a do jego grubej czaszki nie dociera odmowa. Choć zaznaczam, że dużo większą przyjemność sprawiłby ponowny upadek z miotły.

Pokręciłam z politowaniem głową.

— Jesteś niemożliwy, Black!

Puścił mi oko.

— Do usług, królewno — stwierdził z uśmiechem.

— Wiesz już, kogo ze sobą zabierzesz? To bal walentynkowy, trzeba mieć osobę towarzyszącą.

— Pewnie po prostu pójdę z Narcyzą. To moja kuzynka, jest na twoim roku. Jej chłopak skończył już Hogwart, więc i tak nie będzie miała z kim iść.

Kojarzyłam Narcyzę Black. Ładna dziewczyna, tylko z wiecznie nadętą miną. Ale jej – jako jedynej ze ślizgonek – nie zdarzyło się rzucić jakiegoś obraźliwego komentarza pod moim adresem. Oczywiście nigdy nie stanęła w mojej obronie, jednak sam fakt jej neutralności wzbudzał we delikatną iskrę sympatii, która nigdy nie miała szansy przerodzić się żadne cieplejsze uczucie.

Skinęłam powoli głową, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, czy Remus zgodziłby się znów być moim partnerem na ten głupi bal.

Minęła chwila i w końcu odchrząknęłam niezręcznie.

— No cóż, skoro wszystko okej, to będę się już zbierać.

Podniosłam się ze stołka, lecz nie zdążyłam odejść, bo jego ręka zacisnęła się na moim nadgarstku. Spojrzałam najpierw na nią, a potem na jego twarz.

— Wszystko okej, Evans? — zapytał. — Jesteś ostatnio jakaś dziwna — powiedział, marszcząc brwi, jakby słowa przychodziły mu z trudem.

— Dziwna? — Uniosłam brew, doszedłszy do wniosku, że lepiej udawać głupią. — To znaczy?

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem, po prostu dziwna. Może mi się wydawało.

— Chyba tak. Spokojnie, Black, nie musisz się martwić. Wszystko jest w porządku — skłamałam i rzuciłam mu ostatni uśmiech, który zniknął z mojej twarzy gdy tylko drzwi do skrzydłą szpitalnego zamknęły się za mną.


	23. Bal walentynkowy

**Rozdział 23 — Bal walentynkowy**

„ _When the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone but it goes to waste." — Fix You (Coldplay)_

Następnych kilka dni spędziłam w kompletnej samotności. Chodziłam na lekcje, lecz starałam się siadać z tyłu i nie odzywać się ani słowem, o ile nie było to absolutnie konieczne. Na posiłkach zjawiałam się rzadko, nie chcąc wystawiać się na niepotrzebną pokusę. Miałam wrażenie, że w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni udało mi się zrazić do siebie dosłownie każdego. Świadomość ta bolała, nawet jeśli jakaś część mnie czuła ulgę. Teraz przynajmniej nie miałam szansy, by kolejny raz zranić jakąś bliską mi osobę. Zrobiłam to już w przypadku Jamesa i... i zawiniłam też w sprawie mamy, dokładnie tak, jak uważał tata. Powoli zaczynałam myśleć, że faktycznie najlepiej byłoby dla mnie – i wszystkich wokół – gdybym pogodziła się z faktem, że nie nadaję do jakichkolwiek relacji międzyludzkich.

Jedynym plusem tej sytuacji był mój nagły brak apetytu. Nie kusiło mnie więc już tak bardzo, żeby zaprzestać mojej diety. Właściwie odgrywała ona już znacznie mniejszą rolę w moim unikaniu posiłków. W ostatnich dniach sama myśl o jedzeniu wywoływała u mnie mdłości. Podejrzewałam, że cierpię na jakiś rodzaj stresu pourazowego – czytałam o nim zaraz po śmierci mamy i większość z moich objawów pokrywała się z tym co mówiła książka. Coraz częściej męczyły mnie koszmary senne, byłam nietypowo drażliwa, a koncentracja na lekcjach zdawała się być czystą abstrakcją. No i oczywiście dochodziły moje problemy z jedzeniem, z którym dobrze zdawałam sobie sprawę.

Prawdopodobnie już wtedy powinnam była coś z tym zrobić. Porozmawiać z Dorcas, która szybko zapomniałaby o naszej sprzeczce, napisać do siostry (bo szczerze wierzyłam, że mimo jej niechęci do mojej osoby, była gotowa pomóc mi w potrzebie). Do diabła, mogłam iść choćby do szkolnej pielęgniarki i prawie na sto procent otrzymałabym potrzebną pomoc. Dlaczego więc tego nie zrobiłam? Tu właśnie leżał największy problem. Powoli zaczynałam wierzyć, że zasłużyłam na ból, który czułam. Irracjonalne poczucie winy za śmierć mamy zaczynało mnie zabijać.

W końcu nadszedł dzień balu, na którym – zgodnie z obietnicą złożoną Slughornowi – miałam się stawić. Nie odważyłam się poprosić Remusa, by znów wyświadczył mi przysługę. Chłopak nie wyglądał, jakby był na mnie zły, ale nie chciałam go stawiać w niezręcznej sytuacji, w której musiałby wybierać między mną a Jamesem. Zresztą doskonale wiedziałam, jaka byłaby jego decyzja.

Ostatecznie skończyłam więc bez partnera, siedząc przy stoliku i gapiąc się przed siebie, podczas gdy wszyscy – nawet ci starsi, zaproszeni przez Horacego goście – świetnie bawili się ze swoimi osobami towarzyszącymi na parkiecie. No cóż, w końcu były to walentynki.

Nie rozmawiałam z profesorem ani razu i w pewnym momencie zaczęłam się zastanawiać, dlaczego w ogóle tam przyszłam skoro mężczyzna nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na moją obecność. Sączyłam powoli sok i starałam się nie myśleć o tym, ile ma kalorii. Zamiast tego zaczęłam się zastanawiać, kiedy i skąd właściwie wzięła się moja nagła potrzeba zrzucenia na wadze.

Nigdy nie przywiązywałam zbyt dużej wagi do swojego wyglądu. Dbałam o to, żeby chodzić w czystych ciuchach, żeby moje włosy były schludnie uczesane, zdarzało mi się pomalować paznokcie, ale to tyle. Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek patrzyła w lustro z niesmakiem, myśląc o tym, co chciałabym w sobie zmienić. Lubiłam swoje ciało – nie uważała się ani za zbyt chudą, ani za zbyt grubą. Były we mnie rzeczy, za którymi nie przepadałam, ale zawsze potrafiłam znaleźć coś, co by to rekompensowało. Choćby mój krzykliwy kolor włosów, który ładnie komponował się z zielonymi oczami.

To wszystko musiało zacząć się gdzieś na początku siódmego roku. Czy to możliwe, że rozpaczliwe pragnienie uczucia Jamesa skłoniło mnie do krzywdzenia samej siebie?

— Zatańczysz, Lily? — zapytał niespodziewanie Frank Longbottom, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd.

Zamrugałam wyrwana z zamyślenia i spojrzałam na niego z zaskoczeniem. Chłopak wyglądał bardzo przystojnie w eleganckiej szacie wyjściowej. Uśmiechał się do mnie delikatnie tym słodkim uśmiechem, który, jak wiedziałam, zawsze wywoływał palpitację serca u Alicji.

— Twoja partnerka nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, jeśli ukradnę cię na jeden kawałek?

Odruchowo spojrzał w stronę Krukonki, z którą przyszedł, lecz uśmiech nie opuścił jego twarzy. Pokręcił głową.

— Już jej mówiłem, że jestem ci winien taniec za to, że wciąż tłumaczysz mi eliksiry. Poza tym Esther jest tylko przyjaciółką.

Zmusiłam się do uśmiechu i pozwoliłam mu wyciągnąć się na parkiet. Frank nie do końca umiał tańczyć i kilka razy nadepnął mi na nogi, lecz starałam się nie zwracać na to uwagi, zwłaszcza, że był jedyną osobą tego wieczoru, która zdawała się zauważać moje istnienie.

— Przyszłaś sama? — zapytał, kiedy kołysaliśmy się w rytm muzyki.

Wiedziałam, że nie ma na myśli nic złego, więc całą sobą próbowałam nie dać po sobie poznać, że zabolało mnie przypomnienie o tym fakcie. Wzruszyłam ramionami, mając nadzieję, że zrobiłam to z odpowiednio dużą dozą nonszalancji.

— Nie miałam ochoty na przyjęcie, ale Slughorn się uparł — odparłam. — Stwierdziłam, że w takim razie przyjdę na godzinę albo dwie, a potem się zmyję. Bez sensu było zawracać komuś głowę.

No cóż, jakaś doza prawdy w tym była. Przez chwilę zgodnie milczeliśmy, aż w końcu Frank odchrząknął niezręcznie i poznałam, że chce mnie o coś zapytać.

— Tak sobie ostatnio myślałem... — zaczął, a ja dostrzegłam lekki rumieniec na jego policzkach. — Myślisz, że Alicja wciąż chciałaby się ze mną umówić?

Och... No dobra, tego się nie spodziewałam. Podczas gdy zauroczenie Alicji Frankiem było całkiem oczywiste, tak chłopak nigdy nie okazał nią zainteresowania. Wiem, że kiedyś dziewczyna oddałaby wszystko za szansę na randkę z Longbottomem, lecz to był zanim zaczęła ten idiotyczny romans z Millerem. Nie wiedziałam, co powinnam odpowiedzieć.

— Chyba powinieneś zapytać o to Alicję — stwierdziłam po chwili milczenia i dostrzegłam zawód na jego twarzy. — Nie jesteśmy już zbyt blisko. Wiem, że kiedyś na pewno tego chciała, ale ludzie się zmieniają. Nie wiem, jak teraz wyglądają jej priorytety.

— Jasne, rozumiem — powiedział, lecz jego uśmiech nieco przygasł.

Piosenka się skończyła, więc podziękowałam Frankowi za taniec i odrzuciłam jego propozycję, by zatańczyć jeszcze jeden kawałek. Wróciłam do swojego stolika, uprzednio sprawdziwszy godzinę na zegarku. Stwierdziłam, że wypiję jeszcze jedną szklankę soku i akurat będę mogła opuścić przyjęcie bez wyrzutów sumienia, że pojawiłam się tylko po to, by wyjść po pięciu minutach.

Widok tych wszystkich zakochanych par w przyozdobionej różowymi serduszkami sali przyprawiał mnie o mdłości. Bolała też świadomość, że gdybym nie była taką idiotką – gdybym w jakiś sposób mogła ukryć przed Jamesem, jaki ze mnie beznadziejny przypadek – to byłabym jedną z tych uśmiechających się głupawo dziewczyn w objęciach partnera.

Usłyszałam charakterystyczne tony muzyki do walca angielskiego i spojrzałam na parkiet. Po chwili dostrzegłam Regulusa, który tańczył z Narcyzą. Dziewczyna ubrana była w białą sukienkę, a jej niemal białe włosy były upięte w wysokiego, eleganckiego koka. Pierwszy raz widziałam ją bez grymasu na twarzy, choć nawet podczas tańca była w stanie rzucać spojrzenia, które były w stanie zmrozić człowieka. Na wszystko patrzyła z wyższością i pewnością siebie, o której ja mogłabym tylko pomarzyć. Skupiłam spojrzenie na Regulusie i dostrzegłam, jak doskonale pasuje do swojej kuzynki. Te same arystokratyczne rysy twarzy, identyczne spojrzenia – nawet kolor oczu mieli taki sam. Poruszali się z jednakową gracją, przyćmiewając inne pary. Gdyby nie wiedziała, że są kuzynostwem – co podobno wcale nie przeszkadzało typowym czystokrwistym rodzinom – mogłabym wziąć ich za jedną z tych idealnych par, o których czyta się w książkach.

Z westchnięciem odłożyłam szklankę na stół i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi. Coś jednak nie pozwoliło mi wrócić prosto do dormitorium. Zamiast tego nogi poniosły mnie nad jezioro.

Noc była wyjątkowo gwieździsta, lecz jednocześnie wyjątkowo zimna – jak na luty przystało – więc w swojej sukience na ramiączkach w ciągu kilku minut mogłam spokojnie nabawić się zapalenia płuc. Usiadłam na trawie tuż przed samym jeziorem i, mimo że śnieg stopniał już jakiś czas temu, odczułam jeszcze większe zimno. Szczękając zębami, wyczarowałam niewielki, lewitujący płomyczek, który przynosił więcej ciepła niż oczekiwałam.

Odrzuciłam różdżkę na trawę i zajęłam się usuwaniem niewygodnej fryzury. Jej ułożenie zajęło mi prawie godzinę, lecz zdecydowanie nie była tego warta. Po chwili moje niesforne włosy opadły mi na ramiona, a ja transmutowałam jedną ze wsuwek w koc. Zarzuciłam go na ramiona i prawie od razu odetchnęłam z ulgą.

Wbiłam spojrzenie w gładką taflę jeziora. Tak dobrze pamiętałam tamtą podróż łódkami z towarzystwie Severusa i jego zaskakująco delikatnej dłoni. Czy naprawdę minęło już siedem lat? Gdzie podziała się tamta mała, przemądrzała dziewczynka? Gdzie zniknęły wszystkie jej plany i marzenia? Wciąż z łatwością mogłam sobie przypomnieć, jak pierwszy raz przekroczyłam próg Wielkiej Sali, porażona jej wspaniałością. Strach, ekscytacja, rozczarowanie spowodowane rozłąką z Severusem, ale przede wszystkim radość. Tak bardzo cieszyło mnie odkrywanie każdej nowej rzeczy, stawanie się częścią tego niesamowitego świata.

Zimny wiatr chłostał boleśnie moją mokrą od łez twarz. Nagle nie byłam w stanie dłużej dusić tego wszystkiego w sobie i z mojego gardła wyrwał się głośny, żałosny szloch. Z całą mocą uderzyło mnie wszystko, przed czym tak się broniłam w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. Tęsknota za mamą i człowiekiem, jakim był mój tata przed jej śmiercią; świadomość, że na własne życzenie spieprzyłam szansę na związek z Jamesem, wyrzuty sumienia za to, jak potraktowałam Dorcas i masę innych osób. Nie byłam w stanie powstrzymać nagłej fali emocji, która przytłoczyła mnie swoją siłą.

W pewnym momencie nie można już było tego nazwać płaczem, a raczej napadem histerii, podczas którego kompletnie nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z obecności wspaniałego, dumnego jelenia, który powoli zaczął zbliżać się w moją stronę – powoli, jakby nie był pewien, czy nie jest to jakaś pułapka. Twarz miałam ukrytą w dłoniach, więc zauważyłam go dopiero kiedy poczułam jego głowę na swoich kolanach. Podskoczyłam gwałtownie, lecz jakimś cudem nie spłoszyłam zwierzęcia, które tylko podniosło głowę.

Jeleń leżał tuż obok mnie na zimnej trawie, a jego bystre oczy obserwowały czujnie każdy mój ruch. Wciąż płacząc, wyciągnęłam w jego kierunku dłoń, choć mgliście pamiętałam, że dzikie zwierzę, które nie boi się człowieka, może być być zarażone jakąś chorobą (wścieklizną?). Zignorowałam swój zdrowy rozsądek i dotknęłam grzbietu zwierzęcia, które cierpliwie mi na to pozwoliło. Przez moment zastanawiałam się, skąd, u diabła, wziął się jeleń na terenie szkoły, lecz szybko sobie przypomniałam, że nie mam pojęcia, jakie zwierzęta mieszkają na obszernych terenach Zakazanego Lasu.

Drugą ręką uniosłam rąbek koca i otarłam nim oczy, choć łzy nie chciały przestać płynąć. Pociągnęłam nosem i spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć. Zwierzę była naprawdę piękne. Nigdy nie widziałam na żywo jelenia, więc tym bardziej budził u mnie zachwyt, jednocześnie pozwalając na moment zapomnieć, co właściwie było powodem moich łez.

Znów położył głowę na moich kolanach, tym samym wbijając mi swoje poroże w brzuch, choć nie na tyle mocno, bym chciała zmienić pozycję. Powoli zaczęłam uspokajać, nawet jeśli co jakiś czas wciąż musiałam ocierać oczy. Najprostsza obecność zwierzęcia uświadomiła mi, jak strasznie samotna się czułam.

Siedziałam tam razem z moim towarzyszem, aż ujrzałam pierwsze promienie słońca. Dopiero wtedy jeleń postanowił wstać. Obrzucił mnie na odchodne długim spojrzeniem, po czym skierował się w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu. Z żalem stwierdziłam, że i na mnie już pora. Ostatecznie nie mogłam spędzić tam również całego dnia, zwłaszcza, że zaczynała mi dokuczać senność.

Zebrałam się i ruszyłam niechętnie w stronę zamku, modląc się, żeby nikogo po drodze nie spotkać. Ten jeden raz szczęście postanowiło mi sprzyjać i bezpiecznie dotarłam do portretu Grubej Damy.

— Co ci się stało, moja droga? Zerwałaś z chłopakiem? W walentynki? — zapytała kobieta na mój widok, upewniając mnie, że wyglądam tak źle, jak się czuję.

Wzruszyłam ramionami, pozbawiona sił na wdawanie się w dyskusję.

— Asfodelus — mruknęłam i dziura pod portretem po chwili stała przede mną otworem.

W Pokoju Wspólnym zastałam trzech Huncwotów śpiących na jednej kanapie. Na stoliku stało kilka butelek po piwie kremowym, lecz nie musiałam być żadnym geniuszem, by wiedzieć, że wcale nie zawierały piwa kremowego, zwłaszcza, że w pomieszczeniu wciąż unosił się słaby zapach ognistej whisky. Pokręciłam głową, widząc, że jednym z trzech chłopców jest Lupin. O dziwo brakowało wśród nich Pottera, lecz szybko doszłam do wniosku, że może miał w sobie dość inteligencji, by wrócić na noc do dormitorium. Przez moment bawiłam się wizją wezwania McGonagall, która absolutnie zabraniała wnoszenia alkoholu do szkoły nawet dorosłym uczniom. Spojrzałam na Blacka i poczułam bardzo silną pokusę, lecz myśl o wkopaniu w kłopoty Remusa i Petera, do których nic nie miałam, powstrzymała mnie przed podjęciem jakichkolwiek kroków.

Zamiast tego skierowałam się do dormitorium, jednocześnie w myślach modląc się, by ten jeden raz moje sny pozbawione były koszmarów.


	24. Tajemniczy list

**Rozdział 24 — Tajemniczy list**

„ _Trouble is her only friend and he's back again. Makes her body older than it really is." — James Blunt (Carry You Home)_

Lekcja numerologii tego dnia zdawała się trwać i trwać, a do końca wciąż było daleko. Już nawet nie bawiła mnie wada wymowy pani Mushroom, która zazwyczaj sprawiała, że ciężko mi było powstrzymać uśmiech. Chcąc nie chcąc, zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co na Merlina mną kierowało – a przy okazji całą resztą obecnej tam klasy – by postanowić uczyć się numerologii. Może przedmiot faktycznie był pożyteczny, ale kiedy po piątym roku miałam szansę z niego zrezygnować, powinnam była to zrobić z wielką chęcią. Ale nie, oczywiście musiałam się bawić w ambitną, choć nawet nie wiedziałam, po co mi numerologia, skoro naprawdę poważnie rozważałam zawód uzdrowiciela. I tak właśnie skończyłam, marnując dwie godziny życia tygodniowo.

Spojrzałam kątem oka na Jamesa, który siedział ze mną w ławce. Cóż, siedział to za dużo powiedziane. Chłopak leżał na blacie, a spod jego głowy wystawał pergamin pokryty rysunkami złotych zniczy. Jeśli ja miałam wątpliwości co do słuszności mojej obecności w tej klasie, to co, na Merlina, robił w niej Potter? Moje spojrzenie automatycznie skierowało się w kierunku Remusa, który na drugim końcu sali pieczołowicie robił notatki, choć wyraz jego twarzy jasno mówił, że szanuje każdego nauczyciela, naprawdę każdego. Tylko nie panią Mushroom. Mogłam postawić dziesięć galeonów, że to właśnie Lupin był powodem, dla którego James właśnie obśliniał naszą ławkę przez sen, a Black składa mugolskie origami. Nawet biedny Peter jakimś cudem dostał wystarczająco wysoką ocenę na SUM-ach i teraz z rozpaczą starał się nadążyć z notowaniem każdego słowa nauczycielki. Ja sama już dawno darowałam sobie robienie notatek i rozpaczliwie starałam się nie myśleć o tym, jak zdam OWTM z tego przedmiotu.

— I w ten właśnie sposób otrzymacie liczbę sylab, których należy użyć w zaklęciu leczniczym — zakończyła swoją kilkuminutową wypowiedź pani Mushroom z triumfalną miną.

No cóż, przynajmniej uczenie najwyraźniej sprawia jej przyjemność. To chyba dobrze, że chociaż ona się tak świetnie bawi. Spojrzałam z rozpaczą na zegarek i dostrzegłam, że zostało jeszcze pięć minut do dzwonka na przerwę. Miałam wrażenie, że jeszcze moment i pójdę w ślady naszego nauczyciela obrony z drugiego roku i rzucę się z wierzy astronomicznej.

Skrzywiłam się lekko na wspomnienie o mężczyźnie, jednocześnie ganiąc się w myślach za to głupie porównanie. Profesor Jones był dobrym nauczycielem, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że ma mnóstwo problemów osobistych i kiedy pod koniec jego pierwszego roku nauki w Hogwarcie zmarła mu córka, która, według krążących po szkole plotek, od miesięcy leżała w śpiączce, mężczyzna całkiem się załamał. Tydzień przed końcem semestru jakiś Krukon znalazł jego ciało pod wieżą astronomiczną. Podejrzewam, że nie było to miłe doświadczenie. Chłopak przez resztę pobytu w szkole chodził blady i milczący, co był oczywiste nawet dla osób, z które znały go jedynie z widzenia.

Dźwięk dzwonka wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia i z trudem powstrzymałam jęk ulgi, by mogłam wstać z krzesła i spakować torbę. Mój towarzysz również się podniósł, a jego włosy po drzemce okazały się być nawet bardziej niesforne i potargane niż zwykle. Przeciągnął się i ziewnął, idealnie prezentując odczucia wszystkich na lekcji numerologi.

Spojrzałam przelotnie na nauczycielkę, która obdarzyła mnie szerokim uśmiech i w myślach zastanawiałam się, jakim cudem ona jeszcze nie jest na emeryturze. Przecież mogłaby już mieć uroczy dom, w którym śmierdziałoby starością i gromadką kotów... Ale zamiast tego wolała dręczyć nas wszystkich swoją obecnością.

Wrzuciłam książkę i niezapisany pergamin do torby (wyciąganiem pióra nawet się nie trudziłam), zapięłam ją, po czym ruszyłam w kierunku wyjścia z klasy. Oczywiście wszyscy chcieli się jak najszybciej stamtąd wydostać, dodatkowo motywowani wizją obiadu, więc na dłuższą chwilę utknęłam w mini tłumie. Kiedy w końcu byłam już na korytarzu, zaczęłam się wahać między odwiedzeniem Wielkiej Sali a biblioteki. W końcu jednak bolesne skurcze moje brzucha przesądziły sprawę i zdecydowałam się, że jeśli czegoś nie zjem, sytuacja może zrobić się nieciekawa. Niekoniecznie marzyła mi się wizyta w skrzydle szpitalnym, więc, mimo mojej rygorystycznej diety, starałam się jeść wystarczająco, by nie stracić przytomności ani nie nabawić się innych nieprzyjemności. Przynajmniej tak sobie powtarzałam.

Kilka minut później dotarłam na miejsce i natychmiast uderzył we mnie cudowny zapach – z bólem przyznawałam, że nawet moja mama nie umiała gotować tak dobrze jak skrzaty domowe w Hogwarcie. Zajęłam miejsce obok Franka, który posłał mi uśmiech i zlustrowałam stół spojrzeniem. Nie znałam się za bardzo na tych wszystkich kaloriach, lecz mniej więcej potrafiłam ocenić, czego zdecydowanie nie wolno mi jeść. Sięgnęłam po miskę z wyglądającą odpowiednio dla moich potrzeb sałatką i nałożyłam niewielką porcję na talerz.

Moje myśli powędrowały w kierunku eseju, który zadała nam profesor McGonagall, więc zdałam sobie sprawę z obecności sowy dopiero, kiedy ta dziobnęła mnie w palec. Zaskoczona upuściłam widelec i zamrugałam, wyrwana z głębokiego zamyślenia na temat niebezpieczeństw ludzkich transformacji. Sowa zahukała niecierpliwie, kiedy rzuciłam jej zdziwione spojrzenie. Poczta zazwyczaj przychodziła podczas śniadanie, nie w czasie obiadu. Poza tym nie spodziewałam się żadnego listu.

Odwiązałam niewielki kawałek pergaminu od nóżki ptaka, a ten, nie zwlekając, poderwał się ze stołu, wcześniej kradnąc kawałek bekonu z talerza Franka. Rzuciłam mu przepraszające spojrzenie, lecz chyba wszyscy już przyzwyczailiśmy się do sów podjadających nasze posiłki. Rozwinęłam pergamin i spojrzałam zaskoczona na jego treść.

 _Uwielbiam sposób, w jaki Twoje oczy błyszczą, kiedy się śmiejesz. Powinnaś robić to częściej._

Tylko tyle, bez żadnego podpisu. Poczułam, że zaczynam się rumienić. Rozejrzałam się dyskretnie dookoła, lecz wszyscy zdawali się być zajęci jedzeniem bądź rozmową z przyjaciółmi. Nie miałam pojęcia, kto wysłał ten liścik, lecz nagle poczułam ogromną wdzięczność w kierunku tej osoby.

Po obiedzie nie miałam już żadnych lekcji, więc postanowiłam iść do biblioteki, by napisać esej na transmutację i mieć go z głowy. Pokój Wspólny też byłby odpowiedni do tego zajęcia, zwłaszcza, że temat był dość prosty i nie powinnam potrzebować żadnych większych pomocy naukowych, lecz ostatnimi czasy miejsce to wydawało mi się zbyt głośne i zatłoczone.

Rozłożyłam się z pergaminem i książką przy jednym ze stolików w rzadziej uczęszczanym fragmencie biblioteki i zabrałam się do pracy. Pół godziny później już prawie skończyłam, kiedy usłyszałam obok siebie czyjeś kroki.

— Próbujemy udawać mądrą? — zapytał złośliwy, pełen wyższości głos zza moich pleców i po chwili Regulus zajął krzesło obok mnie, przyglądając się mojej pracy domowej z uniesioną brwią.

— Muszę sprawiać pozory przed McGonagall — odparłam, zakręcając kałamarz. — A ty co tu robisz? Boję się, że jeśli chcesz nadrobić braki w edukacji, to nie wyjdziesz stąd szybko.

— Dlatego nie zamierzam tego robić. I tobie również nie radzę — odparł z uśmiechem majaczącym w kąciku ust.

Po kilku miesiącach znajomości zaczynałam się już przyzwyczajać, że z młodszym z braci Black można było się porozumieć jedynie z pomocą ironii i słownych przepychanek. Zmarszczyłam brwi, widząc jak chłopak wyciąga z kieszeni paczkę papierosów.

— Chyba żartujesz?! — warknęłam. — Bibliotekarka cię zabije!

— To umrę szczęśliwy — powiedział z bezczelnym uśmiechem i odpalił papierosa.

— Czy to przypadkiem nie jest mugolski nawyk, panie czystokrwisty? — zapytałam ironicznie, ze złością odsuwając się od śmierdzącego dymu.

Regulus wzruszył ramionami, zaciągając się głęboko.

— Nie mam pojęcia, ale sprzedają je w Hogsmeade, więc chyba nie.

Pokręciłam zirytowana głową.

— Merlin mi świadkiem, że nie wiem, który z was jest gorszy. Ty czy twój brat?

Chłopak chyba zamierzał mi się jakoś odgryźć, lecz nie zdążył, bo...

— Jak śmiecie palić to obrzydlistwo w mojej bibliotece?! — krzyknęła wściekła pani Pince, piorunując nas oboje spojrzeniem. — Minus dwadzieścia punktów dla Slytherinu i Gryffindoru, a wasza dwójka ma szlaban w sobotę! A teraz wynoście się stąd!

Rzuciłam Regulusowi wściekłe spojrzenie, lecz on nawet nie miał tyle przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na zakłopotanego. Gnojek jeden. Zebrałam szybko swoje rzeczy i wyniosłam się z biblioteki, nim kobieta doszła do wniosku, że dobrze nam zrobi rozmowa z opiekunami domów. Biedna McGonagall i tak już była pewna, że coś mnie opętało w tym roku i ze wzorowej uczennicy zaczynam się zmieniać w żeńską wersję jednego z Huncwotów.

— Kiedyś cię zabiję, Black — syknęłam, kiedy znaleźliśmy się na korytarzu.

— Z twoim celem trafiłabyś zaklęciem samą siebie.

Zmrużyłam gniewnie oczy, ale postanowiłam nie odpowiadać. Zamiast tego odwróciłam się bez słowa i ruszyłam do dormitorium, ignorując bezczelny śmiech tego gumochłona.

Chcąc nie chcąc, swoje wypracowanie byłam zmuszona skończyć w Pokoju Wspólnym. Usiadłam więc przy jednym ze stolików i, starając się ignorować śmiechy i okrzyki chłopców grających w eksplodującego durnia, kończyłam esej. Jedynym pocieszeniem był fakt, że zostało mi zaledwie kilka akapitów. No i nie narzekałam też na przyjemne ciepło, które biło od kominka. Piętnaście minut później moje zadanie było gotowe i zorientowałam się, że właściwie to nie mam co ze sobą zrobić. Podejrzewałam, że powrót do biblioteki w celu wypożyczenia jakiejś książki nie byłby dobrym posunięciem.

Zrezygnowana wbiłam wzrok w okno, starając się nie myśleć o Dorcas i innych ludziach, których do siebie zraziłam. Kilku minut później usłyszałam dźwięk odsuwanego krzesła i dostrzegłam, że Lupin zajął miejsce obok mnie.

— Wyglądasz, jakby czyjeś towarzystwo mogło dobrze ci zrobić — stwierdził z tym charakterystycznym dla siebie nieśmiałym uśmiechem, który zawsze mnie urzekał.

Poczułam, że jakiś nieopisany ciężar spada mi z serca, kiedy zrozumiałam, że Remus najwyraźniej pozostał bezstronny po tym, co zrobiłam Jamesowi i nie jest na mnie zły. Uśmiech, jakim go obdarzyłam musiał być najbardziej szczerym od wielu tygodni.

— Jak się bawiłaś na balu walentynkowym? — zapytał. — Słyszałem, że Slughorn w tym roku naprawdę się postarał w kwestii dekoracji sali.

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

— Tak, sala wyglądała całkiem ładnie — przyznałam. — Nie było cię na balu? Myślałam, że byłeś zaproszony.

— Byłem — przyznał — ale nie czułem się najlepiej. Poza tym nie jestem fanem bali.

— No to witaj w klubie — mruknęłam. — Liczę, że ten był ostatnim, na którym zawitałam.

— Cóż, z drugiej strony myślę, że wkrótce możemy nie mieć wielu okazji do świętowania, więc może dobrze jest korzystać, póki możemy?

Spojrzałam na jego przygnębioną twarz i przypomniałam sobie artykuł, który przeczytałam dziś rano w gazecie.

— Myślisz o tych wszystkich atakach?

Skinął powoli głową.

— Mój tata twierdzi, że zbliża się wojna. Jeśli ktoś szybko nie powstrzyma Sama-Wiesz-Kogo, może się zrobić nieprzyjemnie. Podobno rośnie w siłę. Tuż przed świętami jego Śmierciożercy zaatakowali mugolskie centrum handlowe.

Z trudem przełknęłam ślinę, a moje serce nagle przyspieszyło.

— Coś mi się obiło o uszy — powiedziałam słabo, tracąc chęć, by kontynuować tę rozmowę. — Wybacz, ale nie czuję się najlepiej. Chyba pójdę się położyć.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał z troską.

Byłam w stanie zdobyć się jedynie na kiwnięcie głową. Wrzuciłam niedbale rzeczy do torby i skierowałam się do dormitorium. Czy to naprawdę możliwe, że zbliża się wojna, a moja mama była jedynie jedną z pierwszych jej ofiar?

Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i rzuciłam się na łóżko, ciesząc się, że jestem jedyną osobą w pokoju. W końcu miałam swoją upragnioną ciszę. Zamknęłam oczy i wsłuchałam się w rytm, jaki wybijały krople deszczu na szybach. Pogoda była ponura i deszczowa – dokładnie tak, jak przystało na koniec lutego w Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie narzekałam, choć zaczynałam powoli tęsknić za słońcem i jego ciepłymi promieniami na skórze.

Minęło kilka minut i, ku mojemu rozczarowaniu, drzwi do dormitorium otworzyły się i weszły moje współlokatorki. Nie musiałam nawet patrzeć w tamtą stronę, by po głosach rozpoznać Kate i Marie. Westchnęłam, z trudem powstrzymując chęć naciągnięcia poduszki na twarz.

— O, Evans — rzuciła Marie, najwyraźniej dopiero po chwili zdawszy sprawę z mojej obecności. — Potter cię szuka.

Podniosłam się niezdarnie do pozycji siedzącej i rzuciłam jej niepewne spojrzenie. Zastanawiałam się, czy dziewczyna naprawdę to powiedziała, czy może tylko mi się wydawało.

— Jesteś pewna? — zapytałam sceptycznie.

W ciągu ostatnich tygodni James kompletnie ignorował moje istnienie. Nawet na numerologi, na której siedzimy razem, nie dał po sobie poznać, że mnie zauważył. Wydawało mi się więc mało prawdopodobne, by nagle miał mnie szukać.

— Ta, zaczepił nas przed chwilę w Pokoju Wspólnym — wtrąciła Kate, patrząc na mnie z lekką niechęcią. Widocznie wciąż za mną nie przepadała.

Przygryzłam wargę, niezdecydowana, czy chcę się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi. Jeśli James chciał mi przypomnieć, jaki ze mnie beznadziejny przypadek, to spotkanie z nim nie przyniosłoby mi nic dobrego. Z drugiej strony takie zachowanie nie było w stylu Pottera. Chłopak był impulsywny i już raz wygarnął mi pod wpływem emocji, co sądzi o moim zachowaniu. Nie wydawało mi się, żeby miał zrobić to po raz drugi, zwłaszcza, że chyba nie dałam mu ku temu żadnego nowego powodu.

Skinęłam głową i podziękowałam niechętnie za przekazaniu informacji, po czym ruszyłam niepewnie w kierunku drzwi, choć wciąż nie byłam przekonana, czy chcę wiedzieć, o co chodzi.


	25. Wszystko będzie dobrze

_Oczywiście przed przejściem do rozdziału muszę trochę pogadać, ale wierzę, że tym razem mam ku temu powód. Dobrnęliśmy bowiem do końca tej historii. Kiedy zaczynałam ją ponad dwa lata temu, zakończenie jej wydawało się odległe i prawie nimożliwe, jednak wiedziałam, jaki koniec chciałabym dać tej historii i z satysfakcją stwierdzam, że udało mi się to zrobić. Zakończenie jest w pewnym sensie otwarte, więc liczę, że wszystko to, czego nie zawarłam w tym opowiadaniu, będziecie mogli sami zinterpretować i, jeśli to konieczne, dopowiedzieć sobie kilka rzeczy._

 _Kiedy zaczynałam pisać tę historię, zadedykowałam ją mojej przyjaciółce, Monice. Z perspektywy czasu myślę jednak, że dedykacja powinna być znacznie dłuższa. Teraz pozostaje mi już tylko podziękować każdej osobie, która zostawiła po sobie jakikolwiek ślad, która pomagała mi z tym opowiadaniem, nawet nie mając o tym pojęcia. Więc dziękuję wszystkich czytelnikom i, oczywiście, moim najlepszym przyjaciółkom. Nie wszystkie czytają to opowiadanie, ale wszystkie były równie ważne dla jego powstania. Dziękuję._

* * *

 **Rozdział 25 — Wszystko będzie dobrze**

 _„You're everything I need and more. It's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo. Pray it won't fade away." — Beyonce (Halo)_

Droga po schodach jeszcze nigdy nie była taka długa. Ile stopni prowadziło do żeńskich dormitoriów? Trzydzieści? Więcej? Mniej? Kto by pomyślał, że wystarczą one do przerobienia w głowie wszystkich najbardziej kreatywnych scenariuszy?

Przez ten cały czas tęskniłam za Jamesem – subtelnymi uśmiechami, które nauczyliśmy się wymieniać, za ciepłem jego spojrzenia, gdy na mnie patrzył, uwagą, z jaką mnie słuchał. Wmawiałam sobie, że było to tylko niewinne zauroczenie, które minie prędzej czy później, lecz do tej pory wciąż się na to nie zanosiło. Mimo to jakaś część mnie nauczyła się akceptować fakt, że być może ja i on po prostu nie jesteśmy sobie pisani. A teraz James nagle przypomniał sobie o moim istnieniu.

Wiedziałam, że to ja byłam winna całej naszej sprzeczce, jednak jakiś cichy głos w moim umyśle powtarzał, że i on nie zachował się do końca w porządku. Jeśli tak mu na mnie zależało, to dlaczego nie walczył o mnie teraz, kiedy naprawdę miało to znaczenie?

Weszłam do Pokoju Wspólnego i ogarnęłam go spojrzeniem. Żal ścisnął mi serce, kiedy pomyślałam, że to moje ostatnie miesiące w tym miejscu, które teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek byłam gotowa nazywać domem. Zawsze kochałam Hogwart, lecz teraz, kiedy umarła mama, nie było już miejsca, za którym bym tęskniła będąc tutaj.

Święta wielkanocne wciąż były dość odległe, lecz nie musiałam myśleć dwa razy, by wiedzieć, gdzie je spędzę. Coś mi mówiło, że następny raz, kiedy odwiedzę mój dom rodzinny będzie równocześnie ostatnim razem. Nie liczyłam, że coś się zmieni w sytuacji między mną a tatą i Petunią. Chciałam, lecz w głębi serca wiedziałam, że gdybym sobie pozwoliła w to uwierzyć, rozczarowanie mogłoby zbyt mocno uderzyć w to, co zostało z mojej psychiki. Zniosłam już jedno odrzucenie ze strony rodziny; nie mogłam sobie pozwolić na kolejną ranę zadaną tym samym nożem.

— Rogacz cię szuka — powiedział Black, wyrywając mnie z głębokiego zamyślenia.

Spojrzałam na niego z niechęcią i, chociaż bardzo próbowałam, nie zdołałam powstrzymać grymasu niezadowolenia na jego widok. Postanowiłam jednak nie wdawać się w kolejną bezsensowną kłótnię, która zakończyłaby się czyjąś wizytą w skrzydle szpitalnym i rozejrzałam się za wspomnianym osobnikiem. Przez chwilę lustrowałam pomieszczenie wzrokiem, lecz nigdzie nie dostrzegłam chłopaka.

— Jest na czwartym piętrze — rzucił pomocnie czarnowłosy, widząc moje bezowocne próby. — Wiesz, tam, gdzie wiecznie przesiadujesz. Myślał, że cię tam znajdzie.

Spróbowałam zamordować go spojrzeniem, lecz niestety nic z tego nie wyszło. Podejrzewam, że gdyby coś podobnego miało rację bytu, oboje padlibyśmy martwi już kilkadziesiąt razy. Mentalnie przełożyłam wyciągnięcie z niego informacji skąd, do diabła, wie, o tym miejscu na później i ruszyłam we wspomniane miejsce.

Schody w Hogwarcie zazwyczaj żyją swoim własnym życiem i ciężko jest się dostać we wskazane miejsce w ekspresowym tempie, jednak tego dnia los zdawał się mi sprzyjać do pewnego stopnia i niecałe dziesięć minut później byłam prawie na miejscu. I wcale nie musiałam iść dalej, bo dosłownie wpadłam na swój obiekt poszukiwań, kiedy ten wychodził zza rogu. Podejrzewam, że Regulus stwierdziłby w tym momencie, iż taranowanie ludzi stało się już moją wizytówką. Tym razem jednak tylko ja wylądowałam na podłodze.

Przez chwilę James wyglądał, jakby chciał podać mi rękę, lecz ostatecznie odpuścił to sobie, a ja podniosłam się o własnych siłach.

— Przepraszam — wymamrotałam z zakłopotaniem i odgarnęłam włosy za ucho.

Chłopak nie odzywał się przez dłuższy moment, a ja poczułam, jak krew napływa mi do policzków. Gdyby nie fakt, że rozmawiałam z Kate i Marie, to pewnie pomyślałabym, że Black sobie ze mnie zakpił, a James wcale mnie nie szukał. Nie sądziłam jednak, by chciało mu się wplątywać w to moje koleżanki z dormitorium, więc prawdopodobnie chłopak był po prostu zaskoczony moim staranowaniem go.

— Black powiedział, że mnie szukasz — odezwałam się, nie mogąc dłużej znieść tej niezręcznej ciszy.

Uniosłam wzrok, który do tej pory wbijałam w ziemię i na krótką chwilę nasze oczy się spotkały. Przygryzłam wargę, nie chcąc na nowo dopuścić do siebie uczuć, przed którymi uciekałam. Prawda jednak była taka, że to co czułam do chłopaka ani trochę nie osłabło od momentu, w którym po wakacjach wsiadłam do pociągu do Hogwartu. A próbowałam przecież już wszystkiego – posunęłam się nawet do związku z kimś innym. Nic jednak nie było w stanie wybić James z mojego durnego łba. Czasem w myślach porównywałam do narkotyku. Wiedziałam, że jest szkodliwym nawykiem, a wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w te brązowe oczy, by tygodnie odwyku poszły w zapomnienie.

A teraz, chłopak znów patrzył na mnie, jakbym była najważniejszą osobą pod słońcem – jakby przez ostatnie dni wcale nie udawał, że jestem równie widzialna, co powietrze wokół – i nie miałam pojęcia, co o tym myśleć. Wiedziałam, że to nie skończy się dobrze. James znów namiesza mi w głowie; pozwoli wierzyć, że możemy żyć sobie mdląco-słodkim snem, a ostatecznie znów wydarzy się coś, co sprawi, że nie będzie chciał mnie znać. Powoli zaczynałam nabierać przekonania, że jestem kompletnie beznadziejnym przypadkiem i ostatecznie dostrzegą to wszyscy, którzy wejdą ze mną w jakiekolwiek interakcje.

Wiedziałam, że lepiej byłoby trzymać się z daleka, jednak nie byłam pewna, czy będę potrafiła się na to zdobyć. Przynajmniej nie w przypadku Jamesa Pottera. Jakaś część mnie już dawno uświadomiła sobie, że akurat jemu mogłabym niemal we wszystkim i może to mnie najbardziej niepokoiło w całej tej sprawie. Przy nim znikały wszystkie moje zahamowania – czułam się, jakbym traciła zdrowy rozsądek i to w najcudowniejszy istniejący sposób.

— Chciałem porozmawiać — powiedział James z tak rzadką dla siebie nutą niepewności, która na moment zbiła mnie z tropu..

Z zaskoczeniem zdałam sobie sprawę, że chłopak wygląda dokładnie tak, jak ja się czuję. Ręce trzymał w kieszeni i patrzył na mnie z wyrazem twarzy, który jakimś cudem przebił się przez warstwę bólu i otępienia zbudowaną przeze mnie samą wokół mojego własnego serca. Sprawił, że po raz pierwszy od dawna naprawdę czegoś zapragnęłam. Chciałam go dotknąć, przejechać dłonią po jego policzku, sprawdzić, czy wciąż pachnie tak samo, czy byłby w stanie pocałować mnie tak, jak robił to przed tym wszystkim. Czy jeden jego pocałunek znów byłby w stanie pozbawić mnie zmysłów.

Z trudem powstrzymałam naglący impuls przywarcia do jego warg i dla bezpieczeństwa założyłam ręce na piersi, a dłonie wsadziłam pod pachy.

— Słucham — odparłam, licząc, że w moim głosie nie słychać tych wszystkich emocji, które rozsadzały mnie od środka. Sama byłam zaskoczona ich intensywnością. Od świąt nie czułam niemal nic poza smutkiem i otępieniem na zmianę.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy to odpowiednie miejsce.

— Jest tak dobre, jak każde inne.

Bolała mnie protekcjonalność naszych słów, lecz jednocześnie nie potrafiłam się zmusić do rozluźnienia. Nie chciałam rozmawiać z Jamesem – rozmowy zawsze prowadziły do przykrych wniosków i przeczuwałam, że ta wcale nie zakończy się inaczej. Mogłam mieć tylko nadzieję, że się mylę.

James westchnął i chyba zastanawiał się, jak zacząć, bo jego twarz znów nabrała tego dziwnego wyrazu. Wyglądało na to, że chodzi o coś naprawdę poważnego. Po prostu cudownie!

— Dostałem list od rodziców — zaczął powoli, uważnie ważąc przy tym każde słowo. — Mój tata jest aurorem, pewnie słyszałaś, jak kilka razy coś o tym wspominałem.

Przerwał, jakby oczekując odpowiedzi. Zmusiłam się, by skinął głową. Wciąż nie miałam pojęcia, do czego właściwie pije chłopak.

— No cóż, nigdy nie ukrywałem specjalnie przed rodzicami swoich uczuć względem ciebie, więc... No, wiedzą, co jest między nami — powiedział z lekkim zażenowaniem, lecz nie umknęło mi, że uważnie przygląda się mojej reakcji.

Robiłam, co w mojej mocy, by żaden nerw w mojej twarzy nie drgnął nawet o jotę. Bardzo zależało mi na utrzymaniu bezbarwnego wyrazu twarzy i chyba nawet mi to wyszło.

— Tyle tylko, że między nami nic nie ma — rzuciłam, nim zdążyłam się powstrzymać.

James wpatrywał się we mnie przez moment i choć nie skomentował moich słów, jego mimika powiedziała mi, że udało mi się go w pewien sposób zranić. Jakaś część mnie poczuła satysfakcję, podczas gdy ta druga zwijała się ze wstydu.

Brawo, Evans! — syknął znajomy, złośliwy głos w mojej głowie. — Zraniłaś kolejną ważna dla ciebie osobę! Tylko pogratulować!

— W każdym razie mój tata na krótko przed świętami brał udział w obronie mugolskiego centrum handlowego.

Poczułam, że krew odpływa mi z twarzy, gdy w końcu dotarło do mnie, co było tematem tej rozmowy. Miałam wrażenie, że ktoś z całej siły uderzył mnie w brzuch i nagle oddychanie stało się dużo trudniejsze.

— Przed powrotem do szkoły prawie go nie widziałem, ciągle był w ministerstwie i w gruncie rzeczy wracał tylko na noc. Ale dziś dostałem list, Lily. List, w którym pytał, jak radzisz sobie z tym, co się stało. Jak radzisz sobie ze śmiercią matki!

Znów zapadła cisza. Wiedziałam, że powinnam coś powiedzieć. Problem leżał jednak w tym, że nie miałam bladego pojęcia, co takiego.

Nie widziałam w oczach chłopaka złości, lecz rozczarowanie, które właściwie było równie złe, jeśli nie gorsze. Miałam wrażenie, że kolejna osoba, która tak na mnie popatrzy, przepełni czarę i coś we mnie kompletnie się załamie. Nie byłam pewna, co wtedy się stanie, ale coś podpowiadało mi, że nie będzie to nic dobrego.

— Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałaś? — spytał cicho. — Myślałem, że między nami było w porządku.

— Było — odparłam szeptem i z całkowitym szokiem zdałam sobie sprawę, że płaczę. Łzy jednak płynęły swobodnie po moich policzkach i było za późno, by je ukryć. — Ale co by to zmieniło, James? Gdybym wam powiedziała? Ona wciąż byłaby martwa i wszystko byłoby jeszcze gorzej, bo to nagle stałoby się jeszcze bardziej realne. Chciałam po prostu zapomnieć. Nie chodziło o ciebie.

— Mógłbym ci pomóc...

Uśmiechnęłam się gorzko przez łzy.

— Niby jak? Potrafisz zwracać życie zmarłym? Jesteś nekromantom, James?

Nie przejął się moją kpiną. Zamiast tego zrobił dwa kroki do przodu i złapał moją rękę, którą bez powodzenia spróbowałam wyrwać. Nie byłam pewna, czy chcę, żeby mnie pocieszał. Bałam się, że jestem ostatnią osobą na świecie, która na to zasłużyła.

— Nie musiałabyś radzić sobie z tym sama — powiedział, unosząc mój podbródek, by móc spojrzeć mi w oczy. — Lily, wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. Znam cię i osoba, którą ostatnio jesteś... To nie jesteś ty. Chciałem coś zrobić, ale nie wiedziałem co. — Znów westchnął. — Bądźmy szczerzy, sytuacja między nami była napięta, a ja nie miałem pojęcia, co się właściwie dzieje. Aż do balu u Slughorna wmawiałem sobie, że przesadzam.

— A co ma z tym wspólnego to głupie przyjęcie?!

— Mimo to, nie sądziłem, żebyś miała szczególną ochotę na moje towarzystwo — kontynuował, jakbym nic nie powiedziała. — Postanowiłem więc, że najpierw dowiem się, co się dzieje, a dopiero potem z tobą porozmawiam. Cóż, teraz już chyba wszystko jest jasne.

Kolejny raz miałam w głowie kompletną pustkę. Miałam nadzieję, że chłopak nie liczy na coś głębokiego z mojej strony, bo niestety w tym momencie byłam w stanie myśleć tylko o tym, jak wielką idiotkę robię z siebie, wypłakując sobie przed nim oczy.

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu James jednak wcale nie oczekiwał ode mnie żadnej odpowiedzi, a już tym bardziej nie miał zamiaru wyśmiać moich łez. Zamiast tego poczułam, jak otacza mnie swoimi silnymi ramionami i wtuliłam twarz w jego koszulę, by przekonać się, że pachnie dokładnie tak, jak zapamiętałam. Z mojego gardła wydobył się głośny szloch, lecz tym razem się tym nie przejęłam. Nie miałam pojęcia, że tak bardzo tęskniłam za tym znajomym dotykiem.

Ramiona Jamesa tak bardzo różniły się od ramion Regulusa. Podczas gdy ten drugi zawsze przytulał mnie dość sztywno i z tym charakterystycznym dla siebie dystansem, tak James zdawał się nie mieć żadnych obiekcji, by trzymać mnie jak najbliżej siebie i pozwolić mi na zniszczenie jego koszuli.

Czułam w moich włosach jego dłoń, która przeczesywała je kojącymi ruchami. Otoczyłam go mocniej ramionami i całą sobą trzymałam się dziwnie obcego uczucia, które nagle pojawiło się w moim sercu. Uczucia nadziei, że wszystko wciąż można naprawić i że... że może jednak ja i James to nie jest taka przegrana sprawa, jak do tej pory mi się wydawało.

Wiedziałam oczywiście, że moje kłopoty nie znikną z dnia na dzień. Jeden uścisk nie miał szans, by rozwiać wszystkie moje obawy. W jakiś sposób zrobiłam jednak swój pierwszy krok. I nawet jeśli czekała mnie jeszcze długa i ciemna droga, to może nie byłam skazana na pokonanie jej samotnie?

Nie sądziłam, bym była w stanie od razu otworzyć się na Jamesa, lecz fakt, że chłopak jako jedyny coś zauważył – że jako jedyny wyciągnął do mnie rękę – znaczył dla mnie znacznie więcej, niż mogłabym to wyrazić za pomocą jakichkolwiek słów.

Dlatego właśnie, kiedy James kilka minut później zapytał mnie, czy wszystko w porządku, mogłam z czystym sercem odpowiedzieć „tak", wiedząc, że przynajmniej na razie jest to prawda.


End file.
